Worlds United
by MedicineMan426
Summary: Jordan has just survived the madness, but for how long? Now he is brought back to it as he joins his new friends to help a strange CEO, with a strange mission. Sequel to One For All, OC insert to R&C GC.
1. Family Reunion

**As promised or expected (However you look at it.) Here is chapter one of the One For All sequel, Worlds United. The only thing I will say about this chapter is that it immediately takes off after the cliffhanger in One For All. So I guess that's all I have to say about that and I will let you guys read on**

 **Review replies from One For All:**

 **Guest- You'll find out soon enough.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **United States of America, Pennsylvania**

 **Planet Earth**

 **12:04am EST  
**

 **Family Reunion**

"What's wrong Anna, why are you crying?" Jordan asked with concern.

Anna wiped a few tears from her eyes "Where were you?"

Jordan wasn't fully prepared for this type of response but Jordan did act quick and came up with the first logical thing he could think of "Uuuhhh, camping. yeah I was camping."

"No you weren't." Anna said with tears still building up.

"Yes I was."

"Jordan-"

"I don't know how your this upset, it's only been a couple days."

Jordan took Anna's phone and walked outside to look at the calendar on it and what he saw caused his heart to drop to his feet.

 _January 23, 2012_

"TWO MONTHS." Jordan yelled.

Not only did this freak him out, it confused him as well. It only felt like a couple of days to him, how could time on earth fly so fast. Jordan decided to think it through later though and step back into Anna's room where she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, uhhh, two months." Jordan said awkwardly "I guess It felt like a couple days to me then...I can assure you Anna though that I was camping."

Anna started to look closer at his face, "Why do you have cuts on your face then?"

Jordan walked over to a mirror on the left side of her room and looked through it. Jordan saw that he had multiple cuts on his face and cheek and knew those were from his battles. Jordan was quick on this answer though as he knew what to day. "I was uhh, parkouring and I fell a couple times, if you don't have the right protection you can get injuries like this."

"Is that why your jacket is torn up?"

Jordan looked down at his jacket and saw the multiple tears and rips in his jackets. Jordan sighed in frustration but answered his sisters question "Yes, that's why." Jordan said while walking towards her bed and sitting beside her.

Jordan looked over and saw Anna look down at his arm and slightly pull his sleeve up, revealing the still bright veins. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Jordan quickly pulled the sleeve up "Nothing, nothing." Jordan quickly said.

"Your hiding something."

"I just found glow-sticks and tore them open and rubbed the glowy stuff on my arms."

"Why?"

"I don't know I was just bored."

Anna got closer to Jordan and looked at his face and saw his red eyes.

"Have you slept in a while?"

"No."

"You should get some sleep then, Mom and Dad always said you should if your eyes are red."

"I'll leave you alone then and I'll go to my room then."

Jordan started to get up and walk to his room, but was stopped by Anna.

"Wait." Anna said, causing Jordan to walk back.

"What's up?" Jordan said.

Jordan saw Anna look closer to his neck Jordan knew what Anna was going to ask.

"The necklace, you don't have it on."

"What necklace?"

"The necklace I got for your birthday."

Jordan sighed and thought about what to say, he soon though thought of something and broke the news to her. "I...I-I lost it."

"You what?" Anna said, sounding upset.

"Anna listen." Jordan quickly said to reassure her "I know how you must feel but I will get you the money you paid for it back, I don't how but I will."

"But four months of allowance it took me to get you that." Anna said with tears starting to develop again.

Jordan picked her up and hugged her "I know Anna, I know, but I will get you that money back."

"Promise."

"You have my word."

There was now silence between the two for thirty seconds until Jordan broke that silence.

"You don't believe I was camping do you?"

"No."

"But it doesn't matter, I'm just so glad your here."

"I am to Anna."

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and Jordan and Anna quickly broke from the hug and Anna wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That must be Mom and Dad, there gonna be so happy your here."

And with that said, Anna quickly rushed down stairs to give their parents the news and Jordan slowly walked down stairs and prepared for a family reunion.

 _6 months later_

 **July 23, 2012**

 **4:43pm EST**

Jordan's expectations were correct as he got a family reunion from his parents that he never expected. After a long talk he finally was able to get some sleep and enjoy a first ever peaceful night knowing he's not getting his head blown off. But days and soon weeks started to pass and Jordan felt no change to him. The days felt like the days he didn't meet Ratchet as he still avoided communication with people and occasionally stared out into the stars hoping that his friends were okay. Jordan soon fell into a depression that lasted for a month and soon develop a severe case of insomnia.

Not only did Jordan not feel like doing anything, but he felt like all the lives he took started to haunt him and soon he could get no sleep at all not matter how much he tried. It was during those months that Jordan was prescribed sleeping tablets and he had to take them just to sleep. But his depressing soon started to clear up and Jordan still was depressed, but mostly felt normal and had enough motivation to do things with his sister. Jordan also thought that it was now time to get a new weapon and Jordan earned not only enough money to get the money he owed his sister, but also bought a standard sawtooth machete for camping and sheathed it around the leg of the previous weapon. Hunting season just begun however and Jordan's father decided to take him and Anna out for hunting and Jordan thought that this maybe a good time to keep practicing his marksmanship and took the offer.

They luckily lived near a large forest suitable for hunting and he took his machete and his crossbow and went out to kill something. As they were walking, Jordan looked over and saw his sister and his thirty year old father both wearing orange hunting gear, while he looked at himself and saw he was wearing his perfectly sewn jacket. Once they reached the place they slowly started to position themselves inside a camo hunting blind and waited. They waited there for an hour and Jordan thought it would be hopeless, but just then a deer walked near the stand and started to eat some berries from a bush twenty feet away from them. Jordan thought this is the opportunity they were looking for and readied the shot.

Jordan set the base of the bow on a homemade wooden platform and readied the shot, Jordan's father sat next to him to observe while Anna sat behind them and made sure not to look. Jordan remembered what he learned and breathed very very slowly. Once the time was right, Jordan held his breath and slowly pulled the trigger. Jordan and his father both saw the arrow fly at amazing speed and they quickly saw the deer topple down and onto the ground in front of them. Jordan and his father slowly got up and walked out from the blind and towards the deer. Once they reached the deer, Jordan saw that from his knowledge, the arrow was pierced right through the deer heart and and his father looked proud of him.

"Right through the heart, nice shot son." Jordan's father said while removing the arrow.

"Thank ya." Jordan said in his still monotonous voice.

Once the arrow was removed, Jordan's father looked at him. "You still should've brought that orange jacket, you know how dangerous it is just to be wearing that."

"It's fine, there's no one really hunting out here anyways."

"You can't always be too careful."

"I know."

Jordan saw his dad pulling out his phone "Why don't ya stand beside the deer and I'll take a picture."

"Okay."

With that said Jordan stood beside the deer, crouched down and held both antlers with his hands and stared at the camera with a blank expression.

"Cmon you gotta smile son."

"Why?" Jordan said with more frustration.

"What do you mean why, its your first deer, you gotta at least look happy."

Jordan sighed in frustration "Fine."

Jordan started to slowly smile until a portion of his teeth were exposed and Jordan's father lifted the camera up and took the snapshot. Once he was done Jordan immediately gently lowered the deer head down and stood beside his father and both looked at the deer.

"What kind is it?" Jordan asked.

"White tail, ten point, not bad for a first timer."

Jordan said his father look over to a patch of flowers that were vibrant and color and then Jordan saw him look at him "Say Jordan, why don't you take your sister over there and help her pick out some flowers, give her something to do at least."

"Okay."

Jordan walked back over to the blind and saw Anna was sitting there looking bored out of her mind and told her if she wanted to pick any flowers. Anna accepted and they walked through a thick patch of trees and over to the flowers. Jordan helped Anna pick out a large sunflower, and different shades of purple tulips and while they were picking the flowers, Anna asked Jordan a question.

"Did you enjoy it?" Anna said, causing Jordan to pause from his picking and look at her.

"Enjoy what?"

"Killing that deer, I heard you sound more mad when he said you had to smile, were you happy you killed it?"

Jordan sighed "No, and you should never be either, killing is wrong no matter how you look at it. Even if its deer if I could take back that shot, I would."

"Why did you shoot then, why didn't you just let it go?"

"I don't know, I really just don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"Anna I would like to answer that question for you but-."

Jordan was interrupted as he saw a cyan color suddenly cover the ground and cause him and his sister to look up where it was coming from. They saw that a bright blue orb was starting to illuminate and Jordan and Anna were paralyzed by its lure.

"What is that?" Anna said to Jordan, still staring at the orb.

They saw that the orb was getting brighter and Jordan somehow got control of his hand and started to smack himself multiple times. Jordan was now out of its paralyzing stare and felt something slightly pull him in. Jordan was quick on his toes and quickly told his sister to run.

"Anna run."

"What?" Anna said, finally out of the orbs stare.

"RUN." Jordan yelled pushing Anna away from him.

Jordan could now feel himself getting tugged into the orb and Anna went over and grabbed his arms. Jordan tried resisting her grip but she was too strong for him and soon Jordan got that ripping feeling inside of him and started to talk.

"Let go Anna."

"NO."

"Anna listen, you have to let go, I promise you I'll come back."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"ANNA PLEASE, TRUST ME ON THIS."

"...YOU PROMISE."

"I SWEAR."

Anna resisted to let go but she finally got enough confidence to do so and she quickly saw Jordan get sucked up into the orb and felt herself get forcefully pushed back and knock her flat on her back. Anna got up and looked to where Jordan was an all she saw was the never ending forest. Anna quickly went into panic mode and rushed back to her dad and saw her father look just as worried as she was. Anna brought him back to the spot where Jordan last was and told him what Jordan told her. Anna and her father quickly started to search the wilderness for Jordan's whereabouts, but there was no luck. Soon they started to walk back to their house and Anna sat down with her parents and she told them what Jordan said to her. They obviously had no idea what she was talking about but if Jordan said to Anna that he would come back, then that was all the hope they needed for his return. With the conversation done, the family sat down and watched TV, worrying and praying for their son and brothers return.

* * *

 **Thus the introduction to Worlds United. As before it probably won't be until chapter 3 or 4 until the adventure kicks off. I guess I don't have much to say now, but stay tuned for chapter 2 as Jordan relives the adventure once again.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Madness Returns

**Here we are with chapter 2. Now I know what you guys are thinking, _MedicineMan how come you didn't upload anything this weekend or only uploaded one chapter._ I do apologize for this delay and the reason why is because I had problems on the weekend uploading the cover art for this story. I been trying to resize and trying to take a good picture so the art could fit into the proper aspects and be seen fully, but I've had no luck. I guess if you have any solutions for this or you want to help me with this problem then you can PM me or something (Just don't put in reviews) but that's the reason why I could only upload one chapter. But I do appreciate all of the feedback I got from the last chapter, 3 reviews, 2 favorites, and 1 follow (Look how ironic that is, 3,2,1), So I will make sure to answer the reviews you guys left me to answer and what not.**

 **Review Replies**

 **The White Guardian- I appreciate your enthusiasm, they do make a good team.**

 **Zero- I appreciate your enthusiasm and I will definitely write more.**

 **Guest- I never would of thought of his problems that way but I looked it up and yeah, I guess he does have PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, to anyone who doesn't know). I do wanna say though that you sorta made a typo when you said about his adventure with the duo when there were technically three (Cant forget Sophia). I will say to that he will get treated for this illness, it wont haunt him forever, but he wont get cured in this story, he will in a future story though (I plan on making a series through this franchise and throughout) But I appreciate the review.**

 **But now that I got all of your reviews answered, I'll let you guys read on now to the reunion of the group.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

 **WARNING: There will be some parts or a part in this story that probably wont make sense because I just revised the first chapter before uploading this but once you read this and if you read the first chapter, you may catch what is different, but I will put at the end of this story whats different, just wanted to warn you.**

 **P.S. I would also like to thank Grimlockx4 for favoriting this story, and The White Guardian for favoriting, and following this story, both of your support is much appreciated.**

* * *

 _"THE KIDS ARE BACK  
THE KIDS ARE BACK  
OH, WATCH OUT  
THE KIDS ARE BACK"  
The Kids Are Back- Twisted Sister_

 **Kyzil Plateau**

 **Planet Veldin**

 **9:00pm GST**

 **The Madness Returns**

If Jordan thought their lives have improved since his absence, he'd be wrong. Ever since his disappearance nothing has been better with the group. for the past year Ratchet, Clank, and Sophia have been on an intergalactic manhunt looking for him. They first tried searching all of Veldin, even going as far as talking to the Kyzil Plateau Home for Children (Making sure Sophia stays out of sight) But they had no luck. After Veldin they started searching the whole galaxy and maybe the whole universe for them, but still ended up empty handed. With all hope seeming lost Ratchet could sometimes see tears go down Sophia's eyes, thinking he's dead.

But he certainly did not want her thinking about that kinda stuff and they continued their search. After a long day however Ratchet decided to take the day off and at least enjoy some peace, still knowing about their survival from a year back. It was a glittering night on Veldin and Ratchet, Clank, and Sophia were sitting on the sofa and watching a late night movie. Ratchet looked up to the roof of his garage, seeing the new glass insert he made on it and saw the beautiful stars that made up the Veldin sky. Sophia looked at Ratchet and saw his stare and followed it and saw the sky as well. They looked for ten seconds and suddenly they saw a bright object shoot across the sky, then disappear.

"Did you see that?" Ratchet said to Sophia.

"Yeah." Sophia quietly said.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Sophia sighed "Yeah." Sophia said, sounding more depressed.

Sophia refocused her eyes on the TV and Ratchet was getting concerned with her well being at this point and certainly knew that this wasn't healthy for he age. But after seeing that shooting star, Ratchet thought of something that would hopefully lift her spirits.

"You know, I heard that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true."

"No it won't."

"How would you know that?"

"Cmon, try making a wish this one time and if it doesn't come true, then I was wrong."

Sophia sighed and Ratchet saw Sophia slowly close her eyes and sit there for ten seconds until she finally opened them.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

Just after Sophia said that, a phone located on Ratchets workshop desk started to ring and this caused the group to quickly look in the direction of the sound. Ratchet got up and walked towards the phone and pick the receiving part of it up and walk into the bedroom. Sophia and Clank sat there in hesitation and thirty seconds later, Ratchet walked back to the group sat down on the sofa.

"Who was that Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"It was SGN, Solana Galaxy News. They called us and said they would like to interview us, you know on the whole Drek incident and I told them I'd think about it. I told them I would call them back once I am sure."

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"Well, I am wondering if you guys want to do it, I know...not all of us are here but-."

"I'll do it." Sophia said quietly.

"You will?" Ratchet said, receiving a nod from Sophia. "What about you Clank?" Ratchet said to Clank.

"I will do it as well."

"Alright then, I'll go call them."

Ratchet got back up and walked back over to the holographic phone and dialed in the number to them and walked back into his bedroom. Clank and Sophia this time gazed their attention back on the screen and soon they heard Ratchet walk back out and sit on the sofa again.

"What did they say?" Sophia asked.

"They said that they'll be down here tomorrow at two a clock."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah. It's not a problem is it, I could call them back and maybe-."

"No no, that's fine."

"Well, okay then."

With that said the group continued to watch TV and soon get prepared for the long day tomorrow.

Everything felt black and soon enough, Jordan started to get a feeling inside him and soon felt himself get shot out by and unknown force and felt something hard forcefully hit him in the back again and cause him to pass out. Jordan laid there for five long minutes until he felt himself emerge again and soon he looked and saw that his blurred vision was now clearing up and all he could see now was something that was definitely familiar to him. Jordan looked to his left, seeing nothing, then looked to his right and saw a hillside and at the top of it was a large building that was blue in color. Jordan then looked to the skies and knew where he was.

"Yep, this is Veldin." Jordan said to himself.

Jordan slowly got up and saw that across from him was the area that he remembered he was taken from. Jordan walked towards it and looked down at the ground and saw a small crack in the ground.

"And that's where I buried my machete. But where is it?"

Jordan looked at the garage, then back at the crack and quickly figured out where it went. "Oh, I guess they found out then." Jordan said to himself, sounding more concerned, especially with Sophia. "Well I better get up there and show them that I'm alright."

Jordan started to walk up the hillside to the garage and soon the building was in his sight. When Jordan reached the top, he saw that the wide opening in the garage was now sealed by a giant metal door and Jordan saw a metal door to the side with no window in it at all. Jordan put his hood up and as he was approaching the door, he started to hear voices through his ear and couldn't make them out. Jordan quickly shook his head and the voices stopped. With the problem solved, Jordan took two very deep breaths and approached the door.

Jordan raised his fist and slowly knocked on the door three times and waited. Jordan couldn't hear anything at first but he then heard what sounded like the sound of boots walking towards the door and Jordan quickly hid in the shadows of the garage and waited. Jordan heard the door open and what he saw first was the end of some kind of blaster and soon saw a familiar figure come out.

Ratchet.

"Hello." Ratchet said, walking outside and seeing nothing as he closed the door behind him.

 _'His voice sounds different.'_ Jordan thought to himself in confusion.

Ratchet walked further out and still saw nothing. "Who's out there?" Ratchet said raising his voice.

Jordan thought at this point now that its done hiding now and he then started to speak up.

"Just me." Jordan said, causing Ratchet to quickly turn to the direction of the voice and point the weapon towards Jordan.

Ratchet pointed his blaster towards the shadows that appeared from the moonlight hitting the garage and thought that voice sounded familiar, but Ratchet didn't want to take any chances.

"Who's there, show yourself?" Ratchet said acting more serious.

Jordan did what he said and put his hands in front of his face and started to slowly walk out.

Ratchet, with his weapon still aimed at the figure started to step back and what he saw was a figure wearing a black and gray jacket, and a face blocked from the moonlight holding his hands in front of him and walking forward. Ratchet then stopped and the figure did the same. Ratchet recognized the jacket from somewhere but he still didn't trust the figure. Ratchet then saw the figure lift its hands over its head and pull the hood down and what Ratchet saw made his eyes widen and Ratchet knew he recognized that face anywhere.

"Jordan." Ratchet said in surprise.

Jordan knew what he was gonna have coming and he sighed, getting prepared for it. "Hello Ratchet." Jordan said in his still monotonous voice.

Jordan saw Ratchet lower his gun and put it in a holster he had and saw him walk towards him. Jordan still stood there and soon Ratchet was close to him and all he could see was him wrap his arms around him and hug him. Even though it was good to see his only friend again, Jordan still found this awkward and awkwardly hugged him back. They hugged for ten seconds until Ratchet let go of his grip and Jordan did the same.

Ratchet put his hands on Jordan's shoulders "So, uh, welcome back pal." Ratchet said.

"Feels sorta good to be back."

Ratchet and Jordan walked farther from the apartment and stopped and Ratchet started to talk "Where have you been, we've been searching all over the galaxy for you and now you here, where were you?"

"...Home."

"You mean, you were back on your planet, Earth."

"Mmm hmm." Jordan said while nodding.

"But how?"

"Remember that light thing I told you about that brought me here, Well that brought me back."

"Oh, well its good to know that your back and okay."

Ratchet saw Jordan just look at him in confusion "Uh, Jordan." Ratchet said, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"I'm sorry its just your voice sounds soo, soooo-."

"Different."

"Yeah you sound more mature more..older."

"You know I've sorta noticed that."

Jordan then looked and saw that Ratchet still had a harness and blue pants on "And I see shirts are still not your style."

Ratchet chuckled "You haven't changed a bit either pal." Ratchet said, hitting his jacket.

Ratchet backed off from Jordan and they stood there for ten seconds until Ratchet broke the silence.

"Well lets go inside and you can tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"It's been a year pal, I gotta know what you been up to."

Ratchet saw Jordan walk out towards the edge of the cliff and look off into the distance, Ratchet didn't know what was up with him and spoke up "Jordan."

"A year" Jordan whispered to himself in which Ratchet heard, and it sounded like he was worried or concerned about something.

"Yeah, a year." Ratchet said, with Jordan still ignoring him.

"Its only been six months, but a year."

"I guess time works differently on your planet."

"Oh my god she must be worried sick."

"She is, we all are."

Jordan's train of thought however was broken as he heard voices again and had more difficulty getting them out of his head. Jordan could also hear a mumbling sound and must've thought that was Ratchet trying to speak to him. Jordan continued to hear the thoughts until he felt his shoulder start to shake and looked over and saw Ratchet shaking his shoulder.

"Jordan." Is all Jordan made out as Ratchet tried to speak to him. "Jordan." Jordan heard again with with his hearing more cleared.

"Can we just get inside please." Jordan said in frustration.

"Uhh, okay pal." Ratchet said.

Ratchet and Jordan started to walk to the garage door and Jordan could still hear the voices until he finally approached the door and suddenly, they stopped. Ratchet opened the door and walked in, but signaled Jordan to wait outside and go in on his signal.

"Who was that Ratchet?" Clank asked to Ratchet.

"Nothing, just another customer wanting his ship repaired.

"And you turned him down."

"I told him to wait until the morning."

"But Ratchet-."

"He'll be fine Clank, don't worry."

Clank and Sophia continued their attention towards the screen and Ratchet signaled Jordan to walk inside and Jordan walked around the wall of the garage until he was soon behind Ratchets desk and Jordan saw Clanks antennae get brighter.

"My sensors detect a different sound wave frequency, Ratchet, are there-." Clank said, turning his head to Ratchet, but was stopped as he saw another person with him and Clank knew from his memory banks who that person was. "Jordan." Clank said.

"What." Sophia said turning her head as well from hearing this.

Ratchet and Jordan now looked at a surprised Lombax and Robot and saw that both of them were looking at Jordan.

"Jordan." Sophia said in surprise.

Jordan saw Sophia get up from her seat on the sofa and walk around it and stared at him.

"Hey Sophia." Jordan said with a smile.

After ten seconds of Sophia staring at him, Sophia started to walk towards Jordan and then started to pick up the pace until she ran at Jordan and hugged his waist tightly, and caused Jordan to stumble a bit from the force. Jordan pulled her hands away from his waist and knelled down to her level and wrapped his arms around her torso while she wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged, but Jordan failed to notice Clank walking up to him.

"Welcome back Jordan."

"Feels sorta good to be back Clank."

Jordan reached over and grabbed Clanks hand and pulled him over towards him and wrapped a free arm around him as well, now hugging both him and Sophia. Clank simply did nothing though, knowing he's not used to this kinda hello but after seven seconds, Jordan loosened his grip around Clank and dropped him on the ground, with Sophia still hanging on. Jordan tried to pull Sophia away from him to break from the hug, but this proved to be unsuccessful as Sophia's grip was much stronger as he remembered.

"Uhh, you can let go now Sophia." Jordan said, getting no response from Sophia.

Jordan sighed from this and using his free right hand, brought it up and slapped Sophia in the back of the head, causing a thump to be heard through the garage.

"Owww." Sophia said as she unwrapped her arms around Jordan and rubbed the back of her head.

"You should've let go then."

Jordan set Sophia down and Jordan and Sophia walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Well now that were all situated, I think its time for bed Sophia."

"What, why?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"I don't know, we just have a long day tomorrow."

"I think she can stay up for a-."

"Jordan, I'm thinking I should." Sophia said to Jordan.

"Oh, well, okay Sophia."

"Well while I get the blanket and stuff, you to can catch up." Ratchet said walking into the room, with Clank following him.

With Ratchet getting Sophia's blankets, the duo sat there for five seconds until Sophia broke the silence.

"Where have you been, we were all worried sick about you?"

"Home of course."

"You mean Earth."

"Yeah."

"But how-."

"Talk to Ratchet about that, He'll tell you everything I told him."

"Okay."

"I see your still wearing those clothes I found for you." Jordan said looking at Sophia's pink shirt.

"Yeah."

"Did Ratchet ever think about getting you something else to wear?"

"No."

"Well how about your chest, does it hurt anymore."

"No."

"Well that's good to know...How about the wounds, have they healed?"

"I don't know."

Jordan looked down at Sophia's chest again and saw part of a cloth that was under the shirt. "You haven't removed that yet?"

"No."

"Well I think its time now."

"Sooo, that means I gotta-"

"Yeah."

Sophia proceeded to remove her shirt and what Jordan saw underneath was a cloth wrapped around her body, riddled with blood stains. Jordan noticed the tape that he used to secure the towel on her body and reached for his machete and pulled it out of the sheath.

"You got another one."

"Yeah, after I lost the other one I decided to get a better one, so I got this one."

Jordan tucked the blade under the tape and pulled the blade up, causing it to rip through the tape and cause the one end of the towel to hang over. Jordan took the end and started to unwrap the cloth around Sophia and once the cloth was completely removed, Jordan saw that underneath was Sophia's torso that was completely flawless.

"See, the wounds have completely healed over since the last time."

"Alright Sophia I got your-." Ratchet said as he walked out of the room with a long blanket and a pillow, only to be stopped as he saw Jordan holding a blood stained cloth, and a young Lombax, shirtless. "Am I interrupting something."

"No your not, I was just removing a bandage from Sophia's body."

"That's quite a long bandage."

"Cause it was wrapped around her torso."

"Oh."

Jordan handed Sophia her shirt and she quickly put it back on herself and Ratchet walked over and looked at the cloth and recognized the texture and quality of it.

"Soo, this is were my towel went." Ratchet said looking at Sophia

"What?" Jordan said

"He found out." Sophia said to Jordan.

"Oh."

"Aw well, I just came in to say that I got your stuff Sophia."

"Okay."

"I'll just set them here and Jordan can set it up for you." Ratchet said, setting the blanket and pillow beside Jordan.

"Okay then." Sophia said.

Ratchet walked into another room and Sophia looked at Jordan's sheath than looked back at him and remembered something.

"OH, I remembered something, wait here Jordan, be right back."

Sophia jumped off the sofa and ran over to Ratchets workshop and searched through the various drawers and saw what she was looking for. Jordan saw Sophia pull out a long, black object with a green handle from the drawer and walk over to Jordan with it. Sophia held the blade out to Jordan and Jordan grabbed it and looked at the object and immediately knew what it was.

"Hey, you kept it."

"I thought I'd save it for you when you came back."

"Well I appreciate it." Jordan said while rubbing his hand around Sophia's head.

Jordan looked at the blade for a few moments and set the blade down on the table.

"Well you heard what Ratchet said, you get to tuck me in" Sophia said in a joyous tone

"Okay."

Jordan took the large and soft pillow beside him and placed it on the right side of the sofa and started to fluff it a couple times. Jordan then took the blanket waited for Sophia to climb up onto the Sophia and rest her head on the pillow. Once she did, Jordan gently placed the dark blue blanket on her and Sophia lifted the blanket to her neck. Jordan was about to shut off the main lights to the garage but to make sure Sophia was fine with it.

"Do I have to leave the lights on for you?"

"No."

Jordan shut off the lights and approached Sophia.

"So that's it then."

"I guess."

"Do I have to get you milk or read you a bed time story." Jordan said sarcastically.

Sophia giggled "No."

"Alright then."

Jordan lowered his hand over the top of Sophia's head and started to rub it "Well, goodnight Sophia."

"Goodnight Jordan."

With that said, Jordan stopped rubbing Sophia's head and started to walk into the room where Ratchet was in. As he approached the door frame, he saw that Ratchet was laying in his bed, waiting for Jordan to walk in and he did so. As he approached the bed, he saw that the only thing illuminating the room was a nightstand with a lamp on it, and he also saw that Clank was sitting there in his backpack form, and attached to him was a cord that was attached to an outlet.

"What's wrong with Clank?"

"He's charging up."

"Oh, so he's not an infinite powered robot."

"No."

"Alright then."

Jordan walked over to the left side of the bed and lifted the covers up and layed himself down and pulled them up.

"Aren't you gonna take those off."

"No."

"Doesn't it seem uncomfortable to you?"

"What about you-"

"You took your pants off didn't you?"

"Its gets uncomfortable to sleep in those so yeah, I did."

After hearing that, Jordan scooted himself farther from Ratchet, knowing that its a little awkward and uncomfortable to lay with another man in nothing but his underwear.

"Well we better get some sleep." Ratchet said.

"Okay."

Ratchet reached over and shut off the futuristic looking lamp. "Goodnight pal." Ratchet said to Jordan.

"Night." Jordan said back.

Jordan was now laying in the darkness with nothing but a window over him that brought in the moonlight from outside to illuminate the room. Jordan layed there for two minutes thinking about what just happened today but after Jordan was done thinking about the situation he was in now, Jordan started to close his eyes and slowly drift off into slumber.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 2, did anyone spot the difference. In the first chapter it said it was two months since their last adventure but if you read the revised chapter 1, I changed it to six. Just because I wanted to make time go a little faster, so one month on earth equals to two months on planets in Solana. It probably doesn't make sense though because in One For All, a couple days equaled to a month but this is going to be the times now. I'll tell you though I actually wanted to title this Worlds United because of the atmosphere of this, but I went with this title because this one was stuck in my head longer than the other one (You know because the last adventure is causing Jordan to go insane at this point). I guess I will say to I apologize for the sorta cliffhanger because I sorta did want to show off some more of Jordan's problems (Nightmares, flashbacks, insomnia) But due to my own story length restriction I decided to save that for next chapter. And how about that voice thing that I put in here because to those who don't know, Ratchets voice in the first one was Michael Kelley, but in Going Commando and throughout, that's when the voice we all know and love, James Arnold Taylor was introduced, so I just had to add that. Now that I'm done talking (Or writing), there's chapter 2 and just like in One For All, the adventure will officially begin in chapter 4, so stay tuned.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Nightmares And Comfort

**Here is the long waited chapter of Worlds United. Now you must be thinking, " _What took ya so long."_ well I was with my dads this weekend and I worked with him when I was there and he tends to pull me away from my writing (Probably because he doesn't know about it) and this chapter also took alot of thought so there's a reason I couldn't upload this weekend (This chapter was actually meant for the weekend, but work and thought got in the way). But I'm back at my house now and hopefully that won't get in the way anytime soon. But another thing I wanna say is, WOW, in just 3 chapters I've gotten 5 reviews, 108 views, 2 favorites, and 1 follow, when normally that probably would've taken me 20 chapters from the last story to get that. So I thank you guys so much for the support you've been given this story and keep it up, its much appreciated. And as you can see I still haven't got the cover art up but if you do view or follow my DeviantArt I did post the cover art on there so if you are interested in seeing it, do go onto and look up my account (MedicineMan426). Now before you move on to reading, I do have one new review to reply.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **GrimlockX4- well of course I would mention you, anyone who favs, reviews, or follows get mentioned. And theres no need for apology in not reviewing for the last chapter, review is not forced upon and at least you reviewed for the last chapter so, apology accepted. I also appreciated the enthusiasm you gave in the review, its much appreciated.**

 **Alright with that outta the way, I'll let you guys read on now.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Kyzil Plateau**

 **Planet Veldin**

 **12:00pm GST**

 **Nightmares And Comfort**

Things were going well in Jordan's dreams, until bad things started to take its toll on his brain. Jordan started seeing strange creatures that looked like Blarg being shot and then quickly flashed over to Blarg getting devoured by tiny robots and soon his mind quickly flashed back to a Sandshark that jumped right at him and immediately after it jumped at him, everything disappeared as he flew out of slumber and raised his fist ready to hurt something or someone. But the only thing Jordan woke up to was a dark room, and a snoring Lombax with a silent robot beside him. After seeing this Jordan sighed and layed back into bed and knew that going back to sleep wasn't going to be that easy. fifteen minutes into laying in bed and Jordan was completely bored out of his mind.

Jordan knew what to do and gently removed the blanked and carefully walked out of bed and towards the door and walked out into the main area of the garage. As Jordan was walking beside the desks to avoid the couch, he stopped and saw that Sophia was silent as well and Jordan saw her stomach slowly going up and down and Jordan smiled, knowing how long it must've been since she has gotten this long of a good night sleep. But Jordan looked his gaze towards the desk and saw many tool and blueprints to ideas of inventions that Ratchet had in mind, but looked and saw a small white piece of paper next to some of those blueprints. Jordan walked over and moved some of the blueprints and picked up the paper. Jordan saw small lines of green and blue and flipped the paper and saw something that caused him to slightly smile. What he saw was a drawing of two poorly drawn figures, one on the left that resembles Sophia, and another one on the right that sorta resembled himself due to the black and gray square that made up the figures whole center. And Jordan saw that the figures were standing on grass and there was a blue sky in the background and knowing that Ratchet is not that bad of a drawer and Jordan knew that only one person would draw something like this.

Sophia.

"Aww that's sweet of her." Jordan quietly said as he looked over to Sophia.

Jordan however continued on to what he was gonna do and set the picture down and quietly walk over to the small metal door. Jordan twisted the knob and slowly but surely pulled on the door and it made no squeaky sounds while it was opened. When the door was opened enough to squeeze his body through, Jordan looked over and saw that Sophia was still fast asleep and Jordan squeezed through the door and slowly closed the door. Once the door was fully closed, Jordan to a step or two away from it and was now exposed to the chilly air that made up the Veldin night. Jordan walked around the garage and to the side and when he was halfway down the garage, Jordan sat himself against the walls and brought his legs up to his chest. It was at that moment Jordan started to hear multiple voices and Jordan reacted by putting his hand to his ears.

"Get out of my fucking head." Jordan quietly said, causing the voices to stop.

After his delusions disappeared, Jordan buried his head into his legs and sat in a fetal position which to him felt like forever.

 _2 hours later_

Jordan could now feel himself getting uncomfortable and Jordan lifted his head and unfolded his knees and slowly got up. Jordan knew he had to get some rest but resting along a cliff side, definitely not. Jordan walked along the side of the garage to the back of it and saw the same withered out tree from last time and sat himself down under it. Jordan then reached into his right jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of Rozerem and popped out two of the many pills contained in the container. Jordan however needed a liquid to wash them down so Jordan improvised and decided to build up enough saliva so it could help him swallow the pills. Once Jordan accumulated enough he decided to take one pill at a time and put one pill in his mouth and once he did, he swallowed a big gulp and repeated the process for the second one. With both pill now in his system, the only thing left to do was wait.

Jordan sighed "They should be working any-." Jordan couldn't finish the sentence as he felt himself become extremely drowsy then suddenly felt himself fall to the ground and his eyes close.

 _6 hours later_

 **8:00pm GST**

The beautiful Veldin dawn had begun and sunlight could be seen illuminating from the window of Ratchet's bedroom. Ratchet opened his eyes and yawned while stretching out his arm and looked over to his side to see that Jordan was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go this time?" Ratchet said to himself as he slowly got out of bed.

Ratchet walked through the door frame and out into the main area and saw that Sophia was still sleeping and decided to leave her be. Ratchet walked over to his desk and saw that a bunch of his blueprints mysteriously move and in the center of it all was the drawing that Sophia made a week back. Ratchet knew this was Jordan's doing and still tried to find him. Ratchet decided to walk to the door and walk outside and once he was outside, he looked at the ground and saw distinct footprints and they lead around the garage to the side. Ratchet did so and halfway down, he saw the trail end, but saw it begin again following to the back of the garage. Ratchet continued to follow the trail and saw that it lead to a tree and under it was a motionless Jordan.

Ratchet immediately went into panic mode and rushed over to the Human and from seeing what Jordan did a year back, decided to do what he did. Ratchet lowered his hear to Jordan's mouth and instead of getting nothing, felt and heard a puff of air hit his ear and he looked closer to see his stomach going up and down, signifying that he is sleeping. Ratchet had no idea how he could sleep on that ground but proceeded to wake his friend up.

"Jordan." Ratchet said, lightly kicking his side.

After kicking him five times, Ratchet could see the Human's eyes start to open and soon Jordan was finally awake.

The blinding sun was starting to set his eyes ablaze as Jordan slowly woke from his slumber to a beautiful sky, and a curious Lombax standing next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Ratchet asked.

"What do you mean?" Jordan moaned out.

"Well when I last saw you you were inside, now your here."

"Must've been sleepwalking or something."

"You sleepwalk."

"I guess."

"Well, good morning I guess."

"Good morning to you too."

Ratchet held his hand out to Jordan and Jordan grabbed his hand and Ratchet pulled him up and the duo walked around the garage and through the door to get back inside. Once they were both inside, Jordan saw that Sophia was still sleeping and Jordan decided to walk over to her and proceed to wake her up.

Jordan placed his hand on Sophia's forearm "Sophia." Jordan said as he lightly shook her, in which Sophia slowly opened her eyes and saw Jordan beside her. "Morning Sophia." Jordan said to her.

"Good Morning Jordan." Sophia replied.

Sophia rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in her seat and Jordan started to hear Sophia's stomach growl. Jordan knew that he had to get her food and he asked her what she normally ate.

"What does Ratchet normally feed you in the morning?"

"Umm, usually cereal, I know he has it somewhere."

"I'll go find it then."

Jordan started searching the whole garage now for the food in question. First checking the cabinets underneath Ratchets desk, then the nightstand in his room, all having no luck. All that was left now was a cabinet hanging over Ratchets desk and Jordan opened it, revealing a cereal box that looked like it would appeal to kids, and a metallic, but smooth bowl beside it. Jordan took the box over to Sophia and she confirmed that was it. Jordan opened the flaps on the top of the box and started to pour the food into the bowl. After he was done, Jordan closed the flaps and placed the box back into the cabinet. Jordan however saw that there was no milk at all and guessed that Sophia would have to eat this with no milk. Jordan took the bowl and walked it over to Sophia and Sophia took the bowl and started to eat the cereal. With Sophia now distracted, Jordan started to walk towards the door but Ratchet noticed him and stopped him.

"Were you going Jordan?" Ratchet asked.

"Just, out for a bit."

"Oh, well don't stay too long out there."

"Okay."

Jordan opened the door to the outside world of Veldin and started to walk out. Jordan took a few steps outside but looked down and saw that Sophia was standing beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, thought I'd join you."

"Why?"

"Why not."

Jordan sighed "Alright, but stay near me."

"I can handle myself Jordan."

"Alright then."

Jordan and Sophia started walking away from the garage and while Jordan was walking, he saw the whole landscape as it was a barren desert that looked like something out of a Mad Max movie. Jordan however felt that there was no wind and the temperature was pretty uncomfortable, but Jordan dealt with it anyways. Soon Jordan and Sophia encountered a familiar hill and Jordan recognized that the hillside led down to the same lake that Jordan saved Sophia from. Jordan decided to walk down the hill and Sophia followed and soon they were near the lake and Jordan looked to the right of him and saw a small cave right across from the lake and thought this is were Sophia must've lived after her escape from the orphanage.

"Sooo, you lived in this cave after you escaped?"

"Yep."

"Seems a little uncomfortable."

"It was."

Jordan looked around the cave an saw that there were no blackened spots in the ground to show any evidence of a campfire. "You didn't build any campfires or any light in here?"

"I didn't know how."

"It must've been hard to live in here."

"I only slept here for one day."

"I take it the next day is when I showed up."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I'm glad I came to you sooner than."

Jordan looked towards the lake in question and Jordan saw a branch near the water "So that was the branch you said that broke on you?"

"Yeah."

"I still think you should be careful of those kind of risks but as long as your ok, that doesn't matter."

Jordan decided to walk into the cave and Jordan sat against the wall of the cave and Sophia did the same. After one minute of sitting in complete silence, Jordan turned to Sophia "Sooo, what was it like for you with me gone?"

Sophia hesitated at the question but started to speak up "Fine, I guess."

"Were you sad while I was gone."

"A little."

"Well, I am here now so-."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Jordan said in surprise, knowing this question threw him off.

Sophia scooted closer to Jordan "Why are you treating me like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"A year ago you were just a stranger to me, and now. Your like a best friend to me and you take care of me like a parent does."

"Do you think of me like a-."

"NO, no of course not."

"Oh, Ok then."

"I'm sorry if your sad about it."

"No no, its fine Sophia."

"Okay...Why did you call me Sophia?"

"Well...I guess it's cause if I had a daughter, that would be a name I would name my daughter."

"So your saying I'm like-."

"No, of course not Sophia."

"Oh, okay."

"...Look, why I took care you a year ago and now, I don't know, I just do I guess. You've had a hard life and I think that a little happiness this early in life would be good for you. So I guess that's why I treat you how I do. I care for you so I will do as much as I can for you until we find you a new family."

Sophia moved herself closer to Jordan and rested her head against Jordan's arm "Thank you Jordan."

"Your welcome Sophia."

It was at that moment that Jordan heard what sounded like a ship and got up and walked out of the cave and it sounded like it was coming from Ratchet's garage. "Cmon Sophia." Jordan said, causing Sophia to get up from her spot and catch up with Jordan. Once they were both up, Sophia and Jordan walked up the hillside and back to the garage.

Jordan and Sophia saw the garage and they both saw that there were multiple ships parked outside of the garage and they both saw that the big door to the garage was opened and Jordan saw multiple feline looking creatures that Jordan recognized were Cazars, and two others that Jordan couldn't make out.

"What the hell?" Jordan said, completely confused on whats going on.

Jordan grabbed Sophia's arm and pulled her up on his back and Sophia wrapped her arms around Jordan's body just like on their last adventure and Jordan put his hood over his head and walked towards the garage. Jordan saw that they were setting up strange microphones and cameras and Jordan walked through the garage and saw that on the walls of the garage were Ratchet and Clank and Jordan saw Ratchet separating the sofa to make three equal chairs. Jordan moved two people out of his way and walked up to Ratchet who immediately saw him.

"Ah your back." Ratchet said to Jordan.

"What's going on here?" Jordan asked Ratchet.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Solana Galaxy News wants to do an interview on us, on the whole Drek incident."

"And they wait a year to do that."

"Yeah its kinda strange."

"And you wait till now to tell me."

"Well she could've" Ratchet said looking towards Sophia.

Jordan looked over his shoulder to Sophia "You knew about this?"

"Sorry."

"Were live in three minutes." a man shouted.

"Jordan listen, I know this seems last minute but...we were hoping that you could join us on this, you helped stop Drek after all." Ratchet said to Jordan

Jordan sighed, Jordan really didn't want to be on public television but an interview, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind. But Jordan knew he had to to this and if his friends were gonna do this, than he would to "Fine." Jordan said.

"Good."

Ratchet, Jordan and Clank started to sit in their seats, Ratchet on the far right, Clank in the center, Jordan on the far left, and Sophia sat on Jordan's lap.

"Were live in two minutes." a man shouted again.

As the time was ticking down, Jordan saw that Sophia was looking very shy and swore he could see water start to develop in her eyes. Jordan turned Sophia to face him "Is something wrong Sophia?"

"I don't know if I could do this." Sophia said.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"Last night you said it was okay Sophia." Clank said, overhearing their conversation.

"Yes but..."

"But what?" Jordan said.

Sophia moved closer to Jordan "What if they see me?"

"Who's they?"

"..."

"You mean the kids at the orphanage?"

"They have a TV, what if they watch it."

"Well..."

"I don't know If I could do this Jordan."

Jordan could now see tears start to develop and Jordan was quick to calm her down "Hey, Sophia listen." Jordan said, getting Sophia to look up at him "You can do this, remember what I said down there in the cave, I'll protect you. Even if your face shows up on TV theres no way they'll know where we are. You'll be okay Sophia, your safe here."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Alright then, pull yourself together now, its almost time."

"Were live in fifteen seconds." A man shouted again.

Sophia quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and Jordan pulled his hood farther over his head, his face was no longer in view of the cameras. The clock was no ticking and soon enough, it was time for live TV.

"Were live in five..four..three..two.." a man shouted.

Jordan saw a small screen to the side and it showed a logo of a green upside down triangle and in front of it was a silhouette of a familiar person to him that caused his teeth to slightly grind, but his anger was cut off as the image quickly disappeared and switched to a camera and Jordan saw the whole group in it, and a man behind the cameras that started to talk. "Welcome back to Behind The Hero. Tonight's heroes are the duo who recently restored peace and order to our galaxy, Ratchet and Clank. So, gentlemen, tell us about your latest incredible adventures?"

"Well as you can imagine we've been pretty busy, after Dreks defeat there were parades, press conferences, fancy dress balls.." Ratchet said, sitting back in his chair and sounding much more relaxed and confident than his last experience with the public eye.

"And the wiener roast at Al's." Clank added.

"Oh yeah that. And then things started to slow down a bit, after that we..well.."

"There was the grand opening of Groovy Lube." Clank said.

"Right, I think that was, last week."

"Six months ago."

"Were still pretty busy but in a more..domestic sense."

"Yesterday, I flushed out my radiator core."

"I guess, no one needs a hero right now." Ratchet finished.

"I see." the interviewer said "Now I've heard rumors of another person who helped you with stopping Drek...a Markazian was it?"

"He was a human, not a Markazian."

"So is that him sitting next to you?" The man said with the camera moving over towards Jordan and Sophia.

"Yes it is." Ratchet said, with Jordan obviously not saying a word. "He doesn't talk much." Ratchet said.

"And what about the girl with him?"

"She helped us as well."

"Wait, your saying a little girl helped you stop a vile villain." The interviewer said, causing Ratchet and Clank to look towards Jordan's direction and Jordan looked at the camera and slowly nodded. "But don't you think that might of been unsafe for-." The interviewer said before getting interrupted by Jordan who was confident enough to speak up now.

"Look I know it sounds crazy to be putting a little girl in this kinda danger, but I protected her and she did the same for us...she saved our lives, all of our lives, and most of this credit should go to her and not us."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Yes, it is."

"Well would you mind If I ask her a few questions?"

Jordan looked down at Sophia and Sophia looked up at him, but Jordan looked back up at the camera and answered the question "Umm, I don't know if...if..." Jordan said as he started to feel really dizzy and Jordan felt his head ache.

Ratchet looked over toward Jordan "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...it's...just..." Jordan started to pass out on them but before he hit the ground, everything went black.

* * *

 **And there is chapter three. Once again I do apologize for the delay of this and I'll try not to have too many delays like this again. And for me of course I will draw what Sophia drawed for Jordan and It will soon be up on my DeviantArt along with a couple other Ideas I had in mind. And I will also say to with Jordan blacking out at the end, that meant that they were teleported so don't think it was because of Jordan's problems, It was because of Fizzwidget teleporting the group, Jordan just blacked out when it happened. So I guess I sorta lied about the adventure beginning, instead of chapter 3, it will be chapter 4. But that's all I think I have to say now so stay tuned for chapter 4 as the group figures out where they have been teleported to, and for what purpose.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Training

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIINALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, I finally got the cover art uploaded and now all of you can enjoy it. Now I now your thinking that I didn't write for another weekend, well that's because I went swimming and It sorta pulled me from my work again but luckily I wrote on Sunday, and I did the rest today so I guess you could consider this a weekend chapter (Because I always start the week on a Wednesday). But I really don't have much to say but I did get 1 new review and I will make sure to answer that.**

 **Review replies:**

 **zero- thank you for your enthusiasm in the review, it is much appreciated.**

 **Well now that I have run out of things to say, I will let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

 **P.S. Does anyone notice Clank on the bottom right of the cover art.**

* * *

 **Training**

"Jordan." Is all Jordan heard as he started to rise from his consciousness and open his eyes to a concerned Lombax. "Jordan." The Lombax said louder and once Jordan was completely awake, he saw that it was Ratchet trying to wake him up. "Are you okay?" Ratchet asked with concern.

"I'm, fine." Jordan said.

Ratchet held his hand out and Jordan grabbed it and Ratchet pulled him up. Once Jordan was up on his feet, he looked around and saw that they were in a large, but empty room and the only thing there was was a hologram projector in the middle and nothing else. But suddenly Jordan saw the projector start to glow and seconds later, a large projection popped up of a human looking alien with three fingers on both hands, two antennas on his head, white hair protruding from his sides, and some kind of badge on the left side of his suit and because of the projection, Jordan couldn't make out the colors of the suit or badge, But the man was quick in welcoming the group.

"Welcome." The man said.

"What the f-." Jordan said before he was interrupted by the man.

"I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget found of the Megacorp company in the Bogan Galaxy."

"Bogon?" Ratchet said.

 _'You've gotta be kidding me, another galaxy.'_ Jordan said in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry to have incapacitated you, but our entire galaxy is in a very precocious situation. I must humbly request you sustenance on a mission of dire urgitude, a mission of superfluous peril, a mission of unequizical imperitude." Fizzwidget continued.

"Did that make any sense?" Clank questioned.

 _'Wow he's so rich he's making up words.'_ Jordan thought.

"So, you need us to go on a dangerous mission in another galaxy?" Ratchet said.

"Indubitably." Fizzwidget said.

Suddenly a screen appeared next to him and it displayed a strange creature that was covered blue fur, had four large feet, and had a antenna on its head with large eyes, and Fizzwidget explained the situation to the group "A few days ago, this top secret biological experiment was stolen from our testing laboratory-" the screen now changed to a black and white picture and what appeared was a tall man, with strange armor on, a cape, and wore a mask with large eyes glowing from it and wore a hood over his head "-by this duplitherous criminal mastermind. And I need your superbulous skills to get the experiment back."

"Well do it." Ratchet said.

"We will?" Jordan said.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"You are not forgetting I was dragged here for a second time and I swear to god I'm going, COMPLETELY, INSANE."

Fizzwidget sighed, knowing that he needed his help, but knowing he was dragged from his planet gave him an idea "Do this for me Jordan, and I will help you get back to your home planet."

Jordan sighed from what he said, its felt like he didn't have time to think but this for a way back home is probably the best deal he'll get in the mean time "Alright, I'll do it." Jordan said quietly.

"EXCELLENT." Fizzwidget announced "Of course you gonna need to be in superfitory shape to precipitate in this mission." The screen now changed to various fast changing images of a Lombax and Human that looked alot like the duo, but they were doing various tasks "While in transit to the Bogon Galaxy you'll undergo heavy training and conditioning, including martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth, macrame, ballroom dancing, and origami."

After more discussion with the Megacorp owner, Clank didn't agree to this adventure either, but the Megacorp founder worked out a deal with him and offered him one of the nicest penthouses in Megapolis until Ratchet and Jordan were done with the mission. Clank agreed to this of course and once everything was settled, Fizzwidgets hologram disappeared and two opposing teleporter popped out of the ground behind them and one would teleport them to Megapolis, and the other was to a training facility on route to Bogon. After Clank said his goodbyes, Clank walked towards the Megapolis teleporter, and Ratchet and Jordan walked towards the one that led to the training facility. But Jordan looked behind him and saw Sophia following him. Jordan knew this mission would be dangerous and from what happened last time, Jordan really didn't want to take any chances. Jordan crouched to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder "Listen Sophia, I want you to stay with Clank on this okay."

"What, why?" Sophia asked.

"I just think you would be safer there."

"But Jordan-"

"Sophia I know about our last adventure but what happened after Drek, I was scared Sophia, I thought you were gone."

"But I lived didn't I?"

"By shear luck."

"Sophia I know I'm not your dad and I shouldn't be commanding you like this but please, I want you to stay there, you'll be safe until were back."

"But what if something happens?"

"I dont think you'll be in danger but just in case..." Jordan looked at the sheath on his leg and unsheathed his machete and gave it to Sophia "Here, you this to protect yourself."

"Your giving me your knife?"

"It may not look like much, but it's all I have."

Sophia grabbed the machete from Jordan's hand and looked at it. "Just..take care of this okay, its means alot to me."

"Sure thing Jordan."

It was silence between them for five seconds until Sophia reached over and wrapped her arms around Jordan and Jordan did the same with Sophia "Just be careful okay?"

"Will do Sophia."

After hugging Jordan for five seconds, Sophia let go of Jordan and walked over towards Clank. The duo walked into the teleporter and before they disappeared, Jordan waved goodbye to Sophia and Sophia did the same.

"Well be back before you know it." Jordan said before Sophia and Clank disappeared.

After Sophia and Clank disappeared from the room, Ratchet and Jordan stepped into their teleporter and soon they were teleported to the training facility on route to the Bogon Galaxy.

 _2 weeks later_

 **Megacorp Training Facility**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

It was definitely hard for the duo as they went through vigorous exercise and training, learned alot about weaponry unknown to them, and some useless stuff like the survival skills and stealth for instance. but they were soon ready to take part in the mission and Jordan found some of the training definitely entertaining. Especially the gym they had in the vessel as he used it as a parkour course and Jordan was able to get even more fit then before as he lost some desire for parkour after his sudden departure from the group one year back. But Jordan felt alive again and he did teach Ratchet one thing or two about it. But it felt like forever for them but Fizzwidget informed them about giving them something in their rooms and when Ratchet and Jordan walked in and they saw two large crates in the center of the room, one that had the name _Jordan_ engraved on the top, and _Ratchet_ on the other one. The duo walked up to their crates and Ratchet opened his first and when he looked inside, Jordan saw the surprise on his face.

Inside the crate was state of the arc Megacorp armor specially made for them and Ratchets clothes consisted of a green and grey shirt with matching pants, a black belt, black boots, a black and light grey harness, black gloves, and a grey helmet with green visors on it. Ratchet took off his blue jeans and Jordan simply looked down on his crate and Ratchet quickly got the attire on. Soon enough though Jordan saw Ratchet and saw that he was all dressed up in his new suit and Jordan could tell that Ratchet liked the new outfit.

"At least your not topless anymore." Jordan said.

Ratchet chuckled "Yeah that's true." Ratchet said "Let's see what you got."

Jordan released the two latches on the front of the crate and opened it up and saw that the armor was the same design as Ratchets, but it was black and had a darker shade of gray. Jordan also saw that there were no shoes, and no helmet, just a shirt, pants, black belt and gloves.

"Cool." Ratchet said.

"I'm not wearing this." Jordan said.

"What?" Ratchet said "Jordan your gonna have to wear this."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"You need something that fits the job."

"It will be too uncomfortable."

"Jordan I doubt Fizzwidget is gonna let us do the mission until you put that on."

"So?"

"What if you say you don't like it and we get into too long of a discussion on how to improve it?"

"...I guess you got me there..fine I'll put it on."

Jordan first removed the shirt from the case and looked at it and saw that there was no hole for the tail on the bottom of the shirt, but saw something strange on top. Jordan grabbed the shirt on top and saw that there was a solid black hood attached to the shirt.

"Well how about that, its just like your old jacket."

"Yeah, maybe."

 _'How does he even know I wear a hood over my head?'_

Jordan ignored this thought however and grabbed the pants, belts, and gloves and walked into the bathroom next to their room and removed his jacket, then his pants and shoes. Jordan first got the shirt on and saw that it fitted with the contours of his body, the pants on and saw that the belt really wasn't needed either, then the gloves and felt that they fit on perfectly. Jordan then put his shoes back on and walked out of the room and Ratchet saw him in his new outfit.

"Nice." Ratchet said.

"I still want my jacket." Jordan said.

"Oh cmon, just keep it on for the mission and when were done, I wont judge you if you take it off."

"Ok then."

Now that the duo got their new outfits, they walked outside towards another large room with a projector in it and there and saw a hologram of Fizzwidget again.

"Greetings Ratchet and Jordan, I hope you found your new suits to fit to your liking." Fizzwidget said.

"We did." Ratchet said.

"Splendid, but now lets get down to business. We've used bi-polar vector regurgitation to track the thief's location to a flying base in sector seven, infiltrate the base and retrieve the experiment. So, are you two ready?"

"Ready." Ratchet said with a salute.

Jordan however hesitated once he said that. Jordan didn't really feel like getting into any violence, knowing he doesn't want to make his condition any worse. But he knew if he didn't do anything now, he might never see his sister or his family again. Jordan knew these are going to be some hopefully not gruesome days, but whatever consequences that will come to him in the future, He'll be ready for it. Jordan looked down, pulled the solid black hood over his head and slowly looked up a Fizzwidget.

"Ready." He said in determination.

* * *

 **Did I say chapter 4 in the last chapter, I actually meant chapter 5. I do apologize if I'm keeping you in so much suspense for the adventure to begin but I can guarantee you that the adventure will begin next chapter. And I actually was thinking about drawing Jordan with his new outfit on but I decided I'm not going to and you will know why in a future chapter. But that's all I have to say for now so that's chapter 4 and stay tuned for the adventure to begin in chapter 5.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feeback**

 **Thank you for reading**


	5. On The Road Again

**With no delay this week or this time I give you chapter 5 of Worlds United. And I do have a few things to say today. One, it turns out on Deviantart, this recent group (I think) called RatchetandClank-Lore featured my Worlds United cover art and I sorta thank them for that. Also we have now reached 7 reviews, and why this is important is because this is how many reviews I have on One For All, so I thank you guys very much for your support and I appreciate it, so keep it up. Also I apologize if your noticing strange problems with the cover art, its keeps getting removed from the story and I set my profile picture to the cover art and I don't even know if that's working, but I sent a ticket to the FictionPress and hopefully they can fix that problem. Now lets move on to reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **zero fullbuster- Thank you for your enthusiasm in the review, it's much appreciated.**

 **Alright I will let you guys read about the beginning adventure.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

 **P.S. I would also like to thank TyrantLizardPrince1418 for favoriting this story, your support is much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Flying Laboratory**

 **Planet Aranos**

 **9:00am GST**

 **On The Road Again**

Before leaving the Training Facility, Ratchet and Jordan were both issued standard Megacorp blasters known as Lancers. Jordan and Ratchet tested these in the shooting range during their training and they were definitely similar to the blasters that Gadgetron had and they both knew they would get use to these very easily. They were also offered a weapon called a Gravity Bomb that was a strange grenade launcher, but Jordan left that to Ratchet. Once they were issued their weapons, Ratchet and Jordan went to the hangar and got in their new red and orange ship that Fizzwidget called the Star Explorer. Once in the ship Fizzwidget sent them the coordinates to Planet Aranos where the ship was located and the group flew off. Soon enough though they were entering the atmosphere of Aranos and the Gigantic vessel was in their windshield and Ratchet punched a few numbers on the dashboard and contacted Fizzwidget, who immediately popped up on the dashboards screen.

"Ratchet and Jordan reporting in, were on final approach to coordinates three-seven alpha." Ratchet said.

"Good luck gentlemen, I'm counting on you."

"Affirmative, beginning radio silence."

Ratchet pressed a button on the dashboard and Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen. Ratchet flew the ship to a hatch located under the ship and the hatch opened when the ship got close and Ratchet flew the ship into the hangar of the ship. Ratchet pressed a button on the ship and Jordan and Ratchet slowly heard the thruster on the ship fade away and soon there was complete silence.

Ratchet grabbed his blaster from beside him and looked at Jordan "Ready?" Ratchet said.

"Why wouldn't I be." Jordan said putting his hood up.

With that said, Ratchet opened the cockpit of the ship and the duo jumped out, quickly aiming their blasters around the area, seeing no enemies whatsoever. Jordan and Ratchet saw a button on the far side of the room and walked over to it. Jordan let Ratchet do the honors and Ratchet stepped on the button and suddenly the floor beneath them started to rise and they saw that it was just an elevator that took them up to a narrow hallway that had a ladder on the other side. The duo walked carefully across the hallway making sure there were no enemies. But as they reached the ladder, two blue robots with spider like legs and saws on both their hands jumped from the top of the ladder and walked towards the group.

' _Well, at least there not people.'_ Jordan said in his thoughts.

Jordan equipped his lancer and took aim. As he took aim he saw that the sights on the weapon were a little different than the blaster, but saw that it was similar, but saw both the bots explode as Ratchet used his Gravity bomb to destroy both of them. With the threat gone, Jordan decided to go first and Jordan climbed up the ladder, and Ratchet followed him. Once they were up top, they saw that there was a small room and Ratchet and Jordan walked through it. The duo then turned to their left and saw that and even longer hallway with strange lights surrounding it awaited them.

They slowly walked down the hallway and as they were walking, another robot with saws on his hands jumped down form the ceiling, but was red this time. The duo equipped both their Lancers and took aim. Jordan fired first at the robot, but missed, but Ratchet fired his gun and hit the robot directly in the stomach. Jordan then fired his blaster and hit it in the arm this time, and Ratchet fired and hit the robot directly in a large red button on its chest and destroyed it. They kept walking and halfway down the hallway, another red robot dropped from the ceiling at the end of the hallway.

Jordan took aim and fired at the robot, but missed again, Ratchet however aimed and shot the robot in the center of its chest and destroyed it again. The duo continued walking and finally reached the end of the hallway and entered a larger room with a window at the end and when they walked in, two blue robots this time dropped from the ceiling at the end of the room and Ratchet equipped his Gravity bomb and took aim. Ratchet aimed and fired a bomb at the center of the robots and the radius was big enough to destroy the two robots and the room was clear. Ratchet and Jordan looked to their right and saw that the door opened up to the outside world as they had to walk across a narrow connected platform that lead to the other side of the ship and they saw that two blue robots were waiting at the entrance in some kind of resting mode and Ratchet used his Gravity Bomb and shot a bomb in the center of them and destroyed them again. Ratchet and Jordan slowly walked across the platform and halfway down, a door on the other side opened to only one blue robot and Jordan equipped his blaster and aimed at the robot. Jordan slowly aimed this time and fired, missing the robot again. Jordan was now getting frustrated at this point but Ratchet used his Lancer and fired at the robot and hit it directly in the chest and destroyed it.

"Whats up with you?" Ratchet asked.

"What do you mean?" Jordan replied.

"You keep missing."

"It's just been a while."

"But we practice at the-"

"JUST..give me some time."

Ratchet and Jordan continued to walk to the end of the platform and once they walked through the door, they saw that there was another platform with a button on it and Ratchet and Jordan walked to it and Ratchet pressed the button. The lift started taking them up and once they reached the top, they saw two blue robots waiting at the door and the bots noticed the group and started to go after them. Jordan knew what Ratchet was going to do and let him equip his gravity bomb and fire one bomb at the two robots and destroy them. With the threat gone, Ratchet and Jordan walked through the door and once inside, they saw a stand and on top of it was a cage and in that cage was no other than the experiment they were after.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ratchet said.

"Just get that...thing and lets get outta here."

Ratchet slowly walked up to the creature and held his hands out to grab the experiment, but was stopped as the group saw the walls in front of them open up and behind it was a blue and red robot, and the enemy they saw in the photo holding a blaster towards Ratchet and Jordan.

 _'Oooooooooof course.'_ Jordan thought in frustration, knowing all along that this assignment would not be that easy

Jordan held his blaster at the thief, seeing his red shirt, cape, and hood, but slowly withdrew his weapon knowing that he would fire at Ratchet if he did anything stupid.

"I see its time to update my security forces." The man said in a deep voice.

"Whoa-hey no, no, no, I'm just here to..fix the...trans-fluxer..coil." Ratchet said while the red robot walked over and grabbed the cage containing the experiment then walking back and giving it to the thief.

"Nice try." The man said "Give my regards to Megacorp" He said as he walked over to a hatch on the right while still aiming his blaster at the duo. "Finish them." the man said as the hatch opened. But as he got in it, he hit his forehead on the hatch, causing both the experiment and the robots to laugh, but the man pointed his blaster at the robots and they stopped their laughter immediately.

The thief however jumped through the hatch and the top closed and the bots focused their attention on the duo. The red bot decided to go after Ratchet, and the blue robot towards Jordan and the bots activated their saws and made their way towards them. Jordan equipped his Lancer, and Ratchet equipped his wrench. Jordan however was so focused on Ratchet that he failed to notice the bot come after him and as he looked back, he saw the bot raise its saw blade at him and Jordan held the blaster up to his face and fired, hitting the robot directly in the face and causing its head to explode into pieces. With his robot gone, Jordan looked over to Ratchet and saw that Ratchet was about to swing, but saw the robot swing its arm and knock the wrench from his hand clean off.

It was at that moment that Jordan ran to the other side of the room to get the wrench and once he got to it, Jordan saw Ratchet dodge a swing from the robot, but fail to dodge the swing of its other arm and slice him across the chest. Ratchet feel to the ground and as the robot lifted its arms to finish him off, Jordan ran full speed at the robot and use all of his force to swing at the robots torso and knock it two feet across the room. Jordan walked across the room to the robot and as he was watching it trying to get up with its spider like legs, Jordan lifted the wrench over his head and bring it down on the robots head with full force, severely damaging it but not killing it. Jordan now tried again and he brought the wrench over his head again and with even stronger force he brought it down on the robots head, completely smashing it into pieces. Jordan saw the legs twitch for a few seconds and then saw them completely stop. Jordan walked over to his wounded friend and looked at him.

"You alright?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ratchet replied.

"Your bleeding." Jordan said as he watched blood ooze from the wound, but suddenly saw the wound glow bright blue and soon enough the light diminished and there was nothing but a long scar "Never mind then."

Jordan held his hand out to Ratchet and Ratchet grabbed his hand and Jordan pulled him up. Once they were up on their feet again, Jordan handed Ratchet his wrench back and Ratchet grabbed the wrench from Jordan's hands.

"Thanks, cmon we have to find a way back to the ship and contact Fizzwidget."

Ratchet and Jordan walked up towards the wall and suddenly saw it open to another room on the other side, filled with screens aligning the walls, and two blue robots with flamethrowers on their arms this time. They now knew it was time to use their lancer and Ratchet and Jordan took aim. Jordan decided to shoot the robot on the left, and Ratchet can take the right and Jordan aimed and shot, hitting the robot in the stomach, but not killing it. But with Ratchet's experience with weapons, he was able to hit the robot in the center of the chest and destroyed it. Jordan however aimed again and shot, but luckily hit the robot in the chest as well and destroyed it.

The duo now saw a hatch to their left automatically open and Jordan looked down it and saw that it was a long metallic shaft that they had to walk down. Jordan decided to go first and as he took his first step, his foot slipped and he slid back first down the shaft. Knowing that it was like a slide, Ratchet for some reason layed on his stomach and slid down the shaft and soon they reached the bottom. But Jordan was quickly frightened as they learned that the slide lead them to one of the wings of the plane. Jordan however remained calm and they saw that there were five bots on the wing with them, with all of them being in sleeping mode.

Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and fired a bomb at the group, instantly destroying four of them and leaving one badly wounded. Jordan equipped his Lancer and aimed far to the right of the robot and he held his breath to aim, and then he shot, hitting the robot in the stomach, but destroying it. Jordan now wanted off the wing and looked to his right and saw another room with its window open and pointed it out to Ratchet and they slowly walked across the wing and soon they were near the glass and they climbed through the window and were know safe from the gusting winds outside. They looked in front of them and saw an elevator that had three bots in sleep mode on it and Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb. Unfortunately they were too far away from the bots and quietly walked towards it and as they got close, the bots popped out from their mode and the duo saw that they were all equipped with flamethrowers. Ratchet however was quick as he launched a gravity bomb at the group of bots and destroyed all of them with one bomb.

"Dang that things powerful." Jordan said.

Jordan and Ratchet walked onto the platform and Ratchet pressed the button on the platform, causing the whole thing to go up, but it was a short ride. They now saw that there was a door in front of them and when it opened, they saw that there was a long and zig-zag like hallway that they had to walk through. Jordan equipped his Lancer in the case of any surprises and as they walked their first corner, a red bot waited for them, but had saws this time. Luckily due to their proximity of the bot, Jordan was able to get up close to the bot and aim and fire directly at the bots head, instantly destroying it. They now continued to walk through the zig-zag like hallway and soon it was over and they walked into another large room with two blue bots in it with saws on their hands.

Once again they were close to each other and Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and shot one bomb in the center of the bots, destroying both of them. Thinking that the threat was gone, another blue bot suddenly jumped from the ceiling and walked with his saw hands towards the group. Jordan and Ratchet equipped their Lancers and Jordan took aim first, then fired, hitting the robot in the arm. Ratchet then took aim and fired at the robot, hitting it square in the chest and destroying it. Another bot now from the right side of the room fell from the ceiling and the duo was quick to react to it.

Jordan took aim and this time held his breath and fired, hitting the robot in the chest and destroying it. Thinking they were done they saw two more things fall from the ceiling, but they were bots, instead metallic spheres with little orange circles surrounding it started to float towards them. The duo stayed together though as the balls flew closer and closer to each other and Ratchet equipped his lancer and shot one ball with one hit, and Jordan did the same and destroyed the other one. Ratchet and Jordan now waited for five seconds and saw that no more things fell from the sky and proceeded towards a small door on the other side of the room. As they got close, the door opened into another large room and they walked into it.

They saw that there were two doors on both sides of the room, but saw them suddenly explode as a blue and a red bot appeared out of both of them armed with flame throwers. They saw that the bots were too far for effective use of the Gravity Bomb and decided to use their Lancers instead. Jordan took aim and held his breath and quickly fired, hitting the robot in the chest and destroying it. Ratchet however aimed and shot his robot, hitting it in the stomach and not killing it. The robot was now getting close and Jordan aimed his gun at the other robot and somehow Jordan and Ratchet simultaneously fired and both of their shots hit the robot and destroyed it.

The duo looked at the doors and saw the one on the left had nothing in it, but the one on the left led out to the outside elements again and the duo had no choice but to walk through that one. They paused at the frame of the door to look outside, but they both head strange noised coming from behind them and Jordan looked back to see two blue bots standing right behind them with saw ready to slice them into pieces.

"Uuh, Ratchet." Jordan said nervously, causing Ratchet to look back as well.

Jordan however didn't get a response as he saw Ratchet just as terrified as he was, but saw him run away from the robots and jump off the ledge. Jordan quickly ran over to the ledge but saw Ratchet disappear as he saw his ship fly right past him and grab him.

"Sure, leave me behind." Jordan quietly.

Jordan looked back and saw the bots as angry as ever and saw them walk towards him, causing Jordan to step back closer and closer to the ledge. Jordan looked down and saw that Ratchet's ship was flying under him and quickly stop right underneath him. Jordan saw the cockpit window open and he knew what that meant. Jordan took a deep breath, knowing this must be the most dangerous trust fall he's ever committed and Jordan held his arms out to his sides, and leaned back and fell off the ledge. Jordan made sure to keep his back straight and knew that this fall was going to hurt, but all he felt was the more soft than he thought cushions break his fall, and saw Ratchet staring down on him. Jordan quickly sat back up in his seat and Ratchet closed the cockpit and flew off. Seeing though that the mission was a failure, Ratchet flew out of the atmosphere of Aranos into the dark depths of space and Ratchet started pressing a few buttons on the dashboard to contact Fizzwidget.

* * *

 **Wow, who would ever thought someone would get injured this quickly in this story. But I don't have much to say for this part but say that this was chapter 5 and stay tuned for chapter 6 as the duo continue their search for the unknown theif, and the stolen experiment.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Creatures And Tractor Beams

**Here we are with the long waited chapter 6. And the reason why there was no chapter this weekend is because Its been awhile since I've written long chapters like this and I have to get back in the groove of things, but here you go. But I must say I found something Ironic while writing this chapter. Remember the Platinum bolt from the last story One For All, well that was suppose to be my own creation for the Golden Bolt replacement and when I was watching gameplay, it turns out that the Platinum Bolt is actually in Ratchet and Clank Going Commando (WHY IS SOMEONE ALWAYS STEALING MY IDEAS). So now I will give Platinum Bolt rights to Insomniac as well (ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE PLAYED THE GAMES OKAY). But I will warn to that you will hear the word "Creature" alot in this chapter when I'm referring to the enemies. This is because the duo doesn't know the names of the enemies and I will only refer to their actually names if the group knows their names. But that's all I have to say for now, there were no new review this week but I do want to thank ren9999 for not only favoriting and following One For All, and my profile, but for also favoriting and following Worlds United, your support is much appreciated.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

"Ratchet and Jordan checking in sir." Ratchet said to Fizzwidget on the screen of the ships dashboard.

"Incredulous, I didn't expect to hear from you again...so soon."

"Yeah well there was a slight...problem. the thief escaped with the experiment and now we have no idea where he was headed."

"Not to worry, I just received an emission which may il-lubricate the matter."

Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen and instead showed a video that was taken from some kind of surveillance camera and it showed a store of some kind with a clerk that looks like the same species as Fizzwidget behind a desk, and approaching him was the thief, with two lizard like creatures behind him with large blasters "Do you have any maps for this quadrant of the galaxy?" the thief asked the clerk.

"You bet mister, we got galactic maps, 3D maps, foldouts, cutouts, and maps of the stars and their homes." the man quickly said as he stacked multiple different maps in front of the thief.

The thief grabbed the first one on the bottom and caused the other maps to fall behind the table, "Sorry about that." the theif said. The thief then patted himself down his suit in search for something, but had no luck in finding whatever he was trying to find. "It seems I forgot my wallet." the thief said turning to the two thugs behind him "Could you...take care of this?"

With the thief's order, the two thugs lifted the clerk over the counter and threw him towards a large red button behind him, causing enough force to push the button into the wall.

 _'Perimeter defenses deactivated.'_ a voice said through the speakers of the store.

With the thief getting what he wants, he and the two thugs left the store, leaving the clerk in agony.

"You...forgot your change." The clerk said as he raised his hand over the counter.

The video however quickly ended and Fizzwidget appeared in the dashboard again.

"Were on our way." Ratchet said as he pressed a button on his dashboard that caused Fizzwidget to disappear from the dashboard. But before Fizzwidget left he did give them the coordinates to the planet where that video was and Jordan sat back and looked at the passing nebula's and planets as the made their way to their next destination.

 **Megacorp Outlet**

 **Planet Oozla**

 **8:00pm GST**

 **Creatures and Tractor Beams**

Dusk was approaching as the duo landed on a helipad outside of a large building on Planet Oozla. As they landed, Jordan saw that the environment was mossy and looked like some kind of swamp, but Jordan knows he's been through worst environments. Ratchet and Jordan got out of the ship and they saw that to their left was some kind of vendor that had a pyramid shape to it and Jordan and Ratchet knew that that must've been a standard Megacorp Munitions Vendor. Jordan and Ratchet approached it and Jordan saw that he had no bolts in his account and Jordan saw that there was no way to transfer his bolts from Gadgetron over to this account knowing that he left his Ephone back at home. Ratchet however had bolts and was able to transfer his account and Jordan saw that Ratchet bought some kind of wrist weapon and was curious about it.

"What did you buy this time?"

"It's called the chopper."

 _'I can already guess what it does.'_

With weapons and ammo bought, the duo turned to their right and saw started to walk down a hillside and when they reached the bottom, they saw there was murky water and in it was two platforms that they expected they had to jump across. Ratchet and Jordan approached the first platform and Ratchet decided to go first and Ratchet used his endurance to jump very high in the air and land on the platform. Jordan however took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could and used his legs to jump as far as he could and he made it to the platform with Ratchet. Ratchet then took a step back and jumped high in the air again and landed on the next platform and Jordan took a step back, ran as fast as he could, and jumped as far as he could and made it to the second platform. Ratchet and Jordan then ran and jumped and they made it across the water and continued on with the mission.

They started to walk down a long stretch of land and when they reached the end, they saw a strange snail like creature, with four claws, and had spikes on its shell was waiting for them. Ratchet equipped his new weapon and Ratchet pressed a button on the handle of the weapon and Jordan saw a strange circular blade come out of the weapon and hit the creatures shell, causing no effect in terms of damage but only make the creature angry. Jordan saw the creature moving towards them and Jordan equipped his Lancer and took aim. Jordan held his breath and pulled the trigger, hitting the creature right above the head and cause the shot to melt though the shell. The creature was now wounded and Jordan lined up another shot and fired, hitting the creature in the center of its shell and cause it to fall over.

Jordan still didn't want to take any chances and he slowly approached the creature and kicked it with his foot. The creature didn't move and now that he knew it was dead, he signaled Ratchet over, but heard a splashing sound and looked behind him and saw another snail like creature come out from the water and move towards the group. Ratchet decided to use his Gravity Bomb and Jordan and Ratchet ran to a safe distance and once they were far enough away, Ratchet aimed his weapon at the creature and fired, causing not only the snail to explode, but the shell as well. With the threat gone, Jordan and Ratchet saw that there was a long gap of water between them and the other side, but saw a purple creature with a long neck and cyan eyes waiting by the edge. Ratchet and Jordan approached the creature and Jordan came up with an Idea.

"I think its want's us to get on it." Jordan said

"What?"

"Well why else would it be waiting patiently over here for us?"

"I don't know about this?"

"Trust me."

Jordan proved that the creature was safe as he slowly and gently got on the creatures back and saw that it didn't move whatsoever.

"See, now your turn."

Ratchet took Jordan's word and slowly got on the creature and once they were both on, the creature yelled and quickly swam over towards another creature of the same species and waited beside it. Jordan knew what to do and Jordan slowly got on the next creature and Ratchet did the same. The next creature yelled again and started to quickly swim over towards the other side and once it stopped, Jordan and Ratchet got off the creature and in front of them was now a withered out wall and behind it was the large Megacorp building. They looked to their right and saw that there was a tunnel that must've lead around the wall and the duo decided to take this route.

Halfway down the tunnel they saw another snail like creature and Jordan quickly equipped his Lancer out, and Ratchet did the same. The creature spotted the group and started to slowly approach them and Ratchet and Jordan took aim. Jordan held his breath in and fired, hitting the creature near the neck and cause it to slow down. Ratchet then quickly aimed down his weapon and fired his shot, hitting the creature in the face and cause the shot to melt through his head and kill it. They now saw the tunnel curve to the right and as they walked around the corner they saw that there was a small area and there was a high ledge that they knew they could never climb up, but they saw a small platform and in between it and the high ledge was a gigantic plant that looked exactly like a Venus fly trap. Jordan knew that they would probably need to jump on it to make it up to the ledge and as Jordan approached the platform, he was stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting up on the ledge."

"How are you gonna make it up there?"

"Simple. I get on this platform, quickly run across that plant, then climb on the edge."

"This looks too dangerous Jordan."

"Just watch me."

Jordan took Ratchet's hand off his shoulder and slowly climbed up on the platform. Jordan took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could and jumped on the plants tongue. Jordan saw the teeth was starting to move and Jordan quickly ran across the slimy tongue of the beast and climbed up on the edge. Jordan then turned around and saw the creature forcefully close its mouth, then slowly open it back up again.

"See, that's all there is to it."

With Jordan safely on the ledge, it was now Ratchet's turn and the Lombax climbed up on the platform and took a deep breath as well. Ratchet ran as fast as he could and jumped on the creatures tongue as well. Ratchet however had a hard time running across and Jordan could tell the beast would bit at any second and Jordan held his hand out and Ratchet grabbed it. Jordan saw the plant start to close its mouth and Jordan used all his force and pulled Ratchet away from the plant and saw it close its mouth and slowly open it again. With the duo free from danger, they looked out and saw that the little cave ended and what they saw was a large body of more swampy water, and saw more of those purple creatures in it.

They first however had to jump down from a small ledge and Ratchet and Jordan did so. They now saw that there was a purple creature waiting for them and Ratchet and Jordan slowly climbed on the creature. The creature yelled and swam to the right of them and stopped by another one and the duo quickly got on the next one. The creature than roared again and swam to the left and as it approached another one of its kind, the duo got ready and jumped off the creature they were on and got on the next one. The creature roared again and swam to another one to the right of them and when it stopped, they climbed on the next one and heard it roar once again but saw that it swam to the main entrance of another building.

Once the creature stopped, the duo got off it and stood in front of the entrance and slowly walked in. As they walked through the entrance, three snails on each side of the room suddenly popped out and started to approach the duo. Ratchet quickly equipped his Gravity Bomb and Ratchet and Jordan ran away from the entrance and Ratchet took aim and fired multiple bombs at the cluster, destroying all of them with three bombs. They now walked through the entrance and saw it end quickly as they saw the exit of it and saw that near it were four strange orange creatures that flew around the area. Ratchet and Jordan walked to the exit and saw that one of the creature saw them and start to fly towards them. Ratchet and Jordan ran back and saw the whole cluster fly towards them and Jordan equipped his Lancer.

Jordan took aim at one of the creatures and fired, missing it. Jordan then took aim and fired again but missed again. With shooting seeming useless, Ratchet stopped Jordan and Ratchet equipped his wrench and walked towards the creatures. Jordan saw that Ratchet started swinging his wrench like a mad man, but saw him knock each creature out of the sky like flies getting hit with a flyswatter and soon there were none left. Jordan walked over to Ratchet and the duo walked through the exit of the building and saw an even larger body of water, and one purple creature waiting by the left corner of the ledge. Ratchet and Jordan knew what to do and got on the creature and heard it roar and saw it swim around a large object sticking out of the water and saw it stop right next to another Venus fly trap, and on the other side was another purple creature. Jordan and Ratchet knew they had to be quick and Jordan decided to go first and jumped on the plant, ran as fast as he could and jumped on the purple creature.

Ratchet waited for the mouth of the plant to open and then took his turn, smoothly running across the plant this time and jump on the creature with Jordan. They then heard the creature roar again and saw it stop next to two Venus fly traps this time and on the other side was another purple creature. Jordan went first again and jumped on the first one and ran as fast as he could along their tongues and jumped on the creatures back. Ratchet waited for them to open their mouth's and Ratchet jumped on the plants tongue, ran across both of the plants and jumped on the purple creature with Jordan. They heard the creature roar again and saw that it swam towards what looked like the side of the building and once they saw it stop, they jumped off it and saw that there was some kind of large pipe above them and saw four fly traps that lead up to it.

Jordan decided to go first and took a deep breath and quickly climbed up the first plant, ran cross it and hopped up on the second one and did the same thing for the third, and fourth plant and soon he was at the top. Ratchet and took a deep breath, and used his legs and quickly ran across the first one, then jumped on the second one and ran and jumped on the third one, and fourth one. With the had part done, they saw that the pipe was large enough for both of them to fit through and Jordan went first and slid down the pipe on his back, and Ratchet slid down on his stomach. Once they reached the bottom of the short pipe, Jordan landed on a small circular platform and Ratchet landed on the ground next to him. And they both saw that there was a man that looked similar to the clerk on the video, except he had glasses was waiting for them, and he had his right hand inside of a circular weapon but heard the man greet them as they looked at him.

"Welcome, welcome, If everyone could take their seats we could proceed with todays demonstration." The man said "First, I'm gonna need a volunteer, anyone."

Jordan decided to nervously raise his hand and the man pointed to him "Excellent. Your name sir?"

"Jordan-HEY." Jordan said but saw the man shoot out a beam towards him and felt the beam grab him and the platform move him around until the man disabled the beam and caused the platform to disappear and Jordan to fly up in the air and land right on his back.

"And there you have it, the Megacorp Tractor Beam in action. Lets give it up for our volunteer. Sir, how about taking advantage of our special?"

The man offered Jordan one thousand bolts for the tool but of course Jordan was flat broke but Ratchet decided to pay for it instead.

"Thanks sir you wont be disappointed." The man said as he threw the Tractor Beam towards Ratchet.

Ratchet walked over to his fallen friend and held his free hand out and Jordan grabbed it and Ratchet pulled him up. Once Jordan was up, Jordan saw Ratchet looking at the weapon, but Jordan snatched the weapon from his hand.

"Hey." Ratchet said.

"I was the volunteer so I get the weapon."

Jordan inserted his right hand through the hole in the tool and felt a long handle inside of it and grabbed it. Jordan and Ratchet saw that the only way out was on top of a cliff and they saw that a ledge was too high for them to climb up.

"If only I had my machete." Jordan said.

The duo however saw two different platforms of different sizes and they had strange orange targets at the base of it and Jordan saw that the platform he was standing on looked similar to these and he aimed his Tractor beam at the smallest one. Jordan felt something he could push on the handle and knew that was probably the trigger and pushed it with his fingers. Jordan saw the tool spring to life and shoot out a beam at the targets and he saw the targets get brighter and when Jordan went to move his body away from the platform, the platform followed him and Jordan saw that he could mover the platform without using up any strength. Jordan used this to his advantage and moved the platform as close to the edge as possible and pressed the trigger on the gun again and saw the beam quickly vanish. There was however an edge that the platform couldn't go up and they now had a three foot gap they had to climb up in order to climb the ledge.

Jordan decided to go first knowing his parkour skills and climbed up the platform and stood at the edge of it. Jordan then ran as fast as he could and jumped as high as he could, but couldn't jump up on the edge and instead grabbed the edge off the cliff with his hands and pulled himself up. It was now Ratchets turn and Ratchet climbed up the platform and stood towards the edge of it as well. Ratchet ran as fast as he could and jumped as high as he could, not jumping all the way up but just enough for him to grab the edge of the cliff with his hands. Jordan then grabbed Ratchets hand and pulled them up and they continued to climb to smaller ledges and they were now at the top of the cliff.

They looked over and saw another doorway and saw that there was some kind of bridge in the doorway and the duo walked up to it and saw a button that was on the floor. Jordan pushed the button and the bridge started fall all the way down and they saw that it was just a gate that opened up to the area where their ship is. Jordan and Ratchet jumped down from the gate and knowing that they still haven't gotten anything on the thief, they know that their work on this planet isn't done. They saw a hillside next to the Gadgetron Vendor and decided to walk down and once they reached the bottom, they saw a small gap and across it were five more snail creatures. Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and aimed at the cluster and fired one bomb, killing three of them, but leaving the other two badly injured.

Jordan decided to use his Lancer so Ratchet could conserve some ammo and since the snails couldn't reach him, he knew he could take his time. Jordan saw the first injured one and shot it, hitting it in the center of its shell and kill it instantly. Jordan then aimed at the second one and fired, hitting it in the center of its shell as well and kill it. As they hopped over the small gap, they heard a yelling sound and it didn't sound like a creature at all, but instead sounded like a person. They walked around a corner and saw that near a long platform was five yellow fly like creatures, and a scientist drowning in the water.

Jordan let Ratchet take this one and Ratchet ran over and just like before, started swatting the flies out of the sky until there was no more. When the threat was eliminated, Jordan ran over towards Ratchet and saw that he was holding out his hand to help the poor man and Jordan held his hand out as well. But once the scientist held his hand out, the scientist sank under the water and he was never seen again by them.

"NOOOOOO." Jordan yelled.

Jordan stood up and lowered his head in shame, but felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his right to see Ratchet.

"We tried our best."

"And it wasn't enough."

"Well...we better keep moving."

Before leaving Jordan lowered his head and put two fingers on his forehead, then chest, then both his shoulders to mourn the loss, but was quickly done and looked over to see Ratchet who ran across the platform and made it over to the other side, and see that he was battling two snails with a Lancer. Jordan jumped on the platform, ran across it and joined his partner as he saw him finish off one of the snails, and injur the second one. Jordan equipped his Lancer and held his breath in and fired, hitting the snail near the neck and kill it. They looked over and saw that there were four gigantic lilly pads, and the first one had a snail on it, and the second one had more of those red hopping creatures. Ratchet equipped his lancer and got up as close as he could to it and shot it in the face, killing it instantly.

Ratchet went first this time and jumped the small gap and onto the lilly pad and surprisingly, the lilly pad didn't sink. Knowing how safe it was now, Jordan hopped on the pad as well and now they had to deal with the red creature again. Ratchet decided now was the time to use his new weapon and equipped the Chopper and threw a saw at it, causing it to penetrate almost all the way threw the creature, but imbed it inside its stomach. Ratchet threw another one but this time the saw went higher and slice the creatures head clean off and cause its body to fall into the water. With the threat gone, Ratchet and Jordan slowly hopped from one pad to the other and soon they were on solid ground again.

They now saw that they had to traverse through a narrow space now and they walked around a left corner, then a right corner and saw it open up. As they walked out, they saw that there was two snails in their way, and multiple long platforms on their left. Ratchet equipped his Gravity bomb and aimed it at the unsuspected creatures and fired one bomb in between them killing them with one bomb. The duo now looked to their right and saw the platforms lead towards the large Megacorp building and decided to walk across these. Jordan went first and hopped on the first one and saw another red creature on the second one, but looked over and saw Ratchet jump on the platform with him and they got ready to jump on the next one.

Jordan equipped his Lancer and aimed at the chest of the read creature and fired, hitting it directly in the center of the chest and killing it with one shot. Jordan now hopped over to the second platform and Ratchet did the same and now they saw that there was one final platform and it led somewhere they hoped would be near the factory. Ratchet and Jordan hopped on the next platform and climbed up the ledge and walked down a hillside and saw another path that consisted of four lilly pads, and three more yellow creatures. As Ratchet approached the creatures, two snails jumped out of the water and started to move towards Ratchet. Jordan equipped his Lancer and ran down towards him and aimed at one of the creatures and fired, hitting the creature in the center of its shell, but not kill it.

Jordan tried again and held his breath and fired, hitting it near the neck of the creature but still not kill it. Ratchet however ran back to a safe distance, equipped his Gravity Bomb, and aimed and fired at the duo snail, killing both of them with one bomb. Seeing that the threat must be gone, one red creature from both the left and right side of Ratchet jumped out of the water and started hopping towards him. But Ratchet quickly equipped his wrench and whacked the two creature back into the water and now the only threat they had to deal with were the flies. Ratchet approached the creatures and they noticed him and flew after him, but Ratchet used his wrench and swatted the three creatures out of the sky. Seeing the area was officially clear, Jordan approached Ratchet and they both got ready to jump on the first pad.

Ratchet jumped on the first pad and Jordan followed shortly and once they were both on the pad, they heard scientist yelling for help and started to quickly jump on the second pad, then the third, then the fourth, surprisingly dealing with no enemies. But as they jumped on a floating piece of land, they saw that there was a scientist and what was holding him was some kind of large tentacle that was coming out of the water, but saw it quickly sink beneath the surface, along with the unfortunate scientist. But saw two arms quickly come out of the water, along with a large eye and they knew that this was a massive creature.

"Shit." Jordan said.

The duo saw the creature raise its right hand and the duo quickly ran out of the way and saw the creature bring its arms down on the ground and almost crush him. Ratchet equipped his Chopper and Jordan equipped his lancer and while Jordan stood off to the side, Ratchet ran in front of the creature and started throwing blades at it that were only making minor cuts on the beast. The creature now raised its left hand and threw it down towards Ratchet, who jumped out of the way at the perfect time and dodged the strike. Seeing that the Chopper wont be enough, Ratchet and Jordan went out and equipped their Lancers and started to fire their weapons at the creature, making the bullets melt through it. The beast now raised both its hands and Jordan and Ratchet jumped out of the way and dodged the attacks. Ratchet now decided to end this and equipped his Gravity Bomb and slowly aimed it at the creatures eye. The creature raised its right hand and as it was about to bring it down, Ratchet fired a bomb at its eye and the bomb it its eye spot on and caused it to explode into a thousand pieces. The duo saw the creature slowly sink to the surface and knew that the creature was dead.

Jordan walked up to Ratchet "Nice shot."

"Thanks."

Ratchet and Jordan now saw that there were two lily pads and on the other side was the main entrance into the building. Jordan and Ratchet quickly jumped across the pads and ran over to the entrance, but saw that on a stand was a strange object and it had a green antennae sticking out of it and Ratchet picked it up and saw that you had to put it on your wrist.

"What is it?" Jordan questioned.

"I don't know." Ratchet said.

Jordan looked over and saw a strange activator that had three green lights on it and Jordan had an Idea "Maybe you should try it on that."

Ratchet approached the activator and aimed the antennae of the toll on it and the duo saw a green bolt shoot out of the tool and hit the activator, causing it to spin around and activate a small holographic elevator that was beside it.

"Well we know what it does now." Ratchet said.

Jordan and Ratchet walked on the elevator and rode it up to the main door of the building and saw it open up for them.

"Thank you for choosing Megacorp, where our customers come first." the duo heard as they walked through the door.

Once they were inside, they saw that there were two more activator on different walls of the room and Jordan left that stuff to Ratchet. Ratchet approached the first one and zapped it with his tool and saw another holographic elevator appear and Ratchet rode it up towards another activator on the opposing side of the first one and zapped it, causing a holographic platform to appear, but felt the elevator bring him down to the ground and disappear. Knowing now that they had to be quick, Jordan approached the activator and Ratchet zapped it again and the elevator appeared again. Ratchet and Jordan stepped on the elevator and it lifted them up and they saw the platform move towards them. Once it was close to them, Ratchet and Jordan jumped on the platform and the platform brought them over to a higher section of the room and once they were close, they jumped off the platform and the platform disappeared.

The duo walked to the center of the room and looked to their right and saw three more activators. Ratchet and Jordan approached the first one and Ratchet zapped the first one and instead of a platform appearing, a conveyor belt appeared and Ratchet and Jordan ran onto it and rode it out towards the second one. As they neared the end of the belt, Ratchet zapped the second one and saw a belt appear and Jordan and Ratchet hopped on it and this time it moved them to the right. But as they reached the end of the second one, Ratchet zapped an activator that was across the room and it opened a conveyor belt and the end reached just enough for them to jump on. Ratchet and Jordan jumped on the last belt and it took them over to the other side of the room and as they jumped off the belt, all the belts suddenly disappeared. Ratchet and Jordan now walked around a right corner and saw three snails in their way, and saw that around them were strange glass pods that had clothes in them.

But as Ratchet approached the snails with the Gravity Bomb, soothing music started to play on the speakers of the building and Jordan and Ratchet kinda liked this. Ratchet however had to focus on the situation and he aimed his weapon towards the cluster and fired one bomb at them, destroying the whole cluster. With the threat gone, and multiple pods shattered, they walked towards a door on the right side of the room and saw it open up to a balcony that lead outside of the building. They walked through the door and turned to their left and saw a long hallway and Jordan equipped his Lancer in case anything popped out at them, But as they were walking, he saw that nothing did. They now reached the end and saw a door to their right and walked through it and now saw that there were multiple activator lined up towards the far edge of another part of the building.

Ratchet equipped the tool and zapped the first and saw that a platform appeared and Jordan and Ratchet knew that was probably the same one for the rest of them. Jordan and Ratchet quickly hopped on the platform and Ratchet zapped the second one and they hopped on the next platform. Ratchet and Jordan did this for the other four activators and platforms and soon they were on the other side. They now walked down a narrow hallway and saw a door on their right side and decided to walk through it. Inside was a large room and on the wall in front of them was a television screen, and on their right was another activator. Ratchet pressed a button on the side of the television and Jordan saw it slowly activate and saw that in the screen was a familiar being that Ratchet and Jordan immediately knew was Fizzwidget.

"Ratchet, Jordan, come in, are you there?" Fizzwidget said.

"Copy Mr. Fizzwidget." Ratchet said.

"Listen, I have some new inflammation about our experiment whereabouts. The thief was indemnified at Megacorp's Maktar resort. Also the thugs have towed a moon sized jamming array into Maktar resorts orbit."

"Should we take it out?" Ratchet asked.

"Affirmulous, Its disconfabulating our annual Galactic Gladiators broadcast, see for yourself."

 _'They legalized Gladiator fighting here, Its inhumane.'_ Jordan thought.

Fizzwidgets image disappeared as it was replaced with some kind of commercial, and what they first saw was some kind of alien with his hand up and not only where there question marks around him, but there was a narrator asking the viewer a question.

"Ask yourself, are you hero enough, man enough, insane enough to step into the ring of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy, if you answered yes, your a big, fat, liar, but that's okay because Megacorp is bringing Galactic Gladiators into your home for a special Mega-view event." The man said as the pictures flashed through three different silhouettes until it stopped on one who had two large creatures on his left and right side.

The image now switched to a camera that started at the top of the arena, then slowly moved down to show some kind of green alien that had strange armor, two long swords and helmet that had two red eyes coming out of it "First, survival of the fittest in our bio competition. Be there as chainblade-CHAINBLADE, unleashes his fury on our Gladiator guest contestants. Chainblade has been undefeated in five hundred straight matches. But if the bio division doesn't do it for you, our robotics division will."

The video now showed a picture of a large robot, with four legs and two arms, and a glass dome that made up its head and there was a large brain inside the dome, but quickly displayed a camera that zoomed out and showed that the robot had blasters that were his arms "Taste the adrenaline as contestants face off against our four armed bandit, the B2 Brawler. No living creature is a match for this machine. Watch as six tons of carbon alloy hunt it's prey. There is no constellation prize as this bad boy's programmed to show no mercy."

The video now showed the Megacorp emblem that was blood red and beside them were the two beasts "So what are you waiting for? call now to bring Chainblade and the B2 Brawler into your living room. But put away the fine china "The Galactic Gladiators, only on Mega-View, call your provider now."

The video ended and showed Fizzwidget on the screen again "Chainblade huh, I've got the coordinates, Ratchet and Jordan out."

Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen and now all that was left to do was get back to the ship. Ratchet pulled out that strange tool that they acquired and Ratchet walked over to the activator and zapped it, causing a holographic elevator to appear and Ratchet and Jordan rode it up to a teleporter that they thought would take them back to their ship. Jordan and Ratchet both got in the teleporter and Jordan saw that it was of the same model as the one in Solana. Jordan knew though that he has already got sick from teleportation and knew he shouldn't have problems with this one. As they stepped on the teleporter, Jordan could feel that feeling again and everything went black for just a quick second, but it was over as quickly as it started and they were both right as they saw that they were near their ship. But now that they have the coordinates, Ratchet and Jordan quickly jumped into the ship and Ratchet punched in the coordinates to the Maktar resort through the dashboard and soon they flew off into the void of space once again.

* * *

 **Well, theres chapter 6 of Words United and all I can say is this maybe the longest chapter of them all. I'm not sure but it just feels like it is, but do stay tuned for chapter 7 as they hopefully get more info on the thief and get the experiment back.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Arenas And The Unexpected

**Here we are with chapter 7 and I cant shake the fact about Movietube getting shutdown (Or at least the MovieTube I usually watch the movies on got shutdown). I was actually planning on watching the Ratchet and Clank movie on it when it comes out, but now I gotta buy it on my Ipod legally like everyone else does. I really don't have much to say though but I do want to thank two people. The first one is estonjames18 for favoriting and following my profile and Worlds United, and the second one is pwgriffin for favoriting One For All, both of your support is much appreciated. Now that I'm done talking, I'll let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

As the duo were making their way to the Maktar Resort, Ratchet and Jordan heard a ringing sound and Ratchet knew it was from his earpiece he had on and Ratchet pressed the button on the side of his earpiece and answered the call.

"Hello?" Ratchet said, with Jordan hearing in "Sure." Ratchet said to the caller as he took his earpiece off and handed it to Jordan "Its Sophia." Ratchet said to Jordan.

Jordan took the earpiece from Ratchet and put it on his ear and heard through the speakers of it "Hey Sophia." Jordan said. Ratchet of course listened in but couldn't hear what Sophia was saying and only heard how Jordan was responding and hearing inaudible sounds come from the device "Were fine Sophia...Are you okay?...That's good...How's Clank?...That's good...No we didn't get the experiment, the thief took it when were were on that ship...We'll find it soon Sophia...We'll be careful Sophia...Bye Sophia.". Jordan pressed the button on the side of the device and the call ended and Jordan handed the piece back to Ratchet.

"What did she call about?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh you know. If we were okay and if we got the experiment and all that."

"Oh, well it was nice of her to be concerned about us."

Jordan sighed heavily "I still don't know if Its a good idea to leave her there."

"Jordan she's fine. I'm sure she's probably sitting there on a comfortable couch watching TV...or eating junk food or stuff like that."

"Did she eat junk food when she was with you?"

"No but..."

"How can you be so sure she's one of those kids?"

"She's been in an orphanage Jordan, I'm sure she wouldn't be so polite and not eat junk food."

Jordan sighed again "Ah you maybe right, I shouldn't worry as much."

"That's the spirit."

 _Meanwhile on Megapolis_

 **Megacorp Apartment Co, Rm #426**

 **Planet Endako**

 **1:30pm GST**

 **Arenas And The Unexpected**

"Kay, bye Jordan." Sophia said as she hung up the phone located in the beautiful apartment that Fizzwidget offered to Clank.

The room wasn't much though, as it consisted of a large leather couch, a glass coffee table, a 52 inch HoloTV, and glass walls that surrounded the home, getting a good view of the busy traffic and the towering skyscraper that made up Megapolis. Sophia was however slouching on the couch flipping through the channels to find her favorite show, and Clank was strangely in the bathroom taking some kind of shower. Sophia however had no luck finding her show and decided to turn on the news instead. As she was watching Darla Gratch give new on channel 64, the bathroom doors open and Sophia saw Clank walking up towards the couch, and saw he had cyan colored towels around his head and waist. Clank sat on the couch and saw that Sophia was watching the news and for what he knows about kids, he knew that this was something kids her age would normally watch.

"Don't you like watching cartoons Sophia?" Clank asked.

"There was nothing good on."

"Oh."

Sophia sighed and Clank looked over to see that Sophia looked depressed, so Clank scooted closer to Sophia to see what was wrong. "Is something wrong Sophia?"

"Why would I be?"

"You look upset, would you like to talk to me about it."

"...Okay I guess."

"Well...what's upsetting you."

"...Its about Jordan."

"What about him."

"I just don't understand why he would leave me here when I could be helping them out."

"He wants to protect you Sophia."

"Yeah but-"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt like you did with Drek...he was worried that you were gone Sophia. All of us were."

"Look, I don't know much about Jordan, but I do know this. He cares for you Sophia, all of us do, and he doesn't want your childhood to be sorrow and misery...including us."

"...You do."

"Of course."

Sophia smiled at this and picked Clank up and hugged him "Thank you Clank, your so sweet." Sophia said.

"Your welcome Sophia."

The time of comfort was cut short however as they heard someone knocking on the metal door of the apartment. Sophia and Clank looked at this and Sophia let go of Clank and Clank started to walk to the door. Sophia of course was untrusting of this and grabbed Jordan's machete from the coffee table and crouched down behind the couch, peeking her head out.

"Who could that be?" Clank said.

"Its probably just room service delivering our lunch."

"But we didn't order any.""

"Just leave it to me Sophia." Clank approached five feet from the door and answered the person through the door "Yes, may I help you." Clank said, getting no response from the person. Clank waited three seconds and as he walked back to the couch, someone knocked on the door again, but harder. Clanks eyes narrowed as he was getting annoyed with this guy already and he pressed a button on the side of the door and opened it. "I said-" Clank couldn't finish his sentence however as he and Sophia looked and saw a man wearing a mask and Sophia and Clank knew this was the guy from the video. But as both their eyes widened, the thief snatched Clank by the neck and put him in a large sack.

Sophia however tried to save Clank and herself and ran from behind the couch and used all of her strength and threw the machete towards the thief. The thief however caught the blade and pulled out a strange, but large blaster. Sophia definitely knew she needed help at this point and ran over to the phone. But as she reached the phone, a net fell on her, along with brass weights that made up the corners of the net and she saw the thief approach her. The thief reached down to grab the net, but Sophia started kicking her feet at the thief, but was unhelpful as the thief grabbed the end of the net and picked it and Sophia up. Sophia at this point was kicking for her life and even started screaming, hoping one of the people below her would hear her and help her. But despite her efforts, the thief pulled her out of the net, restrained her, put a gag in her mouth, and threw her and the helpless robot into the ship and drove off, leaving the door open to the outside world.

 **Maktar Resort**

 **Maktar Nebula**

As the duo was traveling through space, Jordan and Ratchet could finally see the resort through the cockpit window. They both saw that the resort was spotlights and buildings surrounding a large dome that made the center of the resort. But the duo quickly landed on a helipad and they got out of the ship. Surprisingly to Jordan though there was sufficient amounts of Oxygen at the resort and he wondered how this could be possible in space, but quickly threw away the subject and put his hood over his head and continued with the job at hand. Jordan saw Ratchet buy something at the Megacorp vendor and once he approached him, he saw him turn towards him and hold a strange, and very small device.

"What is it?"

"Remember your E-phone?"

"Yeah."

"This is Megacorps version of it."

"Oh."

Jordan saw that it looked similar to his other phone, but glowed a bright blue, and had a large M on the side of it. But Jordan knew he needed bolts and he took the phone from Ratchet and placed it on the side of his ear. Jordan figured though the device should work the same and pressed the large M on the side and saw the screen come to life and display a holographic projection in front of his face like his other phone did, except this one displayed the Megacorp logo when you started the device, and it had many different apps and tools than the other one.

"I also made you a new account so you can start collecting bolts."

Jordan looked at the display and saw one of the apps display a large M and in the middle was a dollar sign. Jordan pressed this app and Jordan saw a display pop up and it indeed showed that he had an account.

"Great, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Jordan however disabled the device knowing he had no bolts and from looking through the account settings, it turns out he couldnt transfer his account from Gadgetron to Megacorp.

 _'Well I guess its back to square one again.'_

But with the gadgets and ammo bought, Jordan and Ratchet proceeded to walk down a flight of stairs and make their way to the large dome. They decided to walk to their left and as they were walking down the walkway, Jordan saw the left side aligned with hovering television screens and saw it display the Megacorp logo, then show the Gladiator logo like they saw in the video, obviously knowing that it must be for advertising, and also saw that the right side was aligned with strange, but large slot machines, probably used for much taller people. Once they neared the end, they saw that standing there was a purple lizard-like creature like they saw in the video, and he had a strange blue weapon. The alien saw the duo and launched two blue balls that quickly hit the ground, but saw them quickly change into blue bird-like robots. Ratchet and Jordan equipped their Lancers and Jordan aimed at one of the approaching birds and fired, hitting it in the stomach and surprisingly killing it with one hit. Jordan saw that Ratchet destroy his as well and now they started at the person, who tried to fire another one out, but heard a clicking sound instead. It was at that moment that Ratchet equipped his Lancer and fired one shot at the man, hitting him in the chest, but not kill him. Ratchet this time held his breath and fired and this time hit him in the head and kill him instantly.

"I'm ready for the consequences." Jordan whispered to himself.

As they reached the end, they saw that there was an elevator and they walked to it and the elevator automatically went up and once they reached the top, they saw that there was a guard standing by the elevator, but was looking the other way.

 _'Now I REEEEEEALLY wish I had my machete.'_

Jordan gestured Ratchet to pull out his Lancer and follow his lead and Jordan crouched down and slowly walked up to the enemy and once he was close, he jumped on his back and covered his mouth. Ratchet then ran over and put his Lancer up to the back of his chest and fired. Jordan could now slowly hear the breathing diminish and felt himself go down to the ground as well. With Jordan now on the ground and with a creature weighing down on him, Ratchet helped Jordan moved the creature off of him and pull him up. With Jordan back on his feet, they looked in front of them and saw that two more thugs were standing, and around them were five more of those robotic birds.

Ratchet and Jordan saw though that they were close together and Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and aimed at the whole cluster. Ratchet saw however that the radius wouldn't kill all of them and decided to fire one bomb on the left side of them, then one on the right side, killing the whole cluster with the two bombs. The guards however saw this and quickly ran back behind two spotlights and Ratchet and Jordan ran up to them to get a better shot. But the thugs quickly jumped from behind their cover and fired five missiles from each of their missiles and Ratchet and Jordan hid behind some makeshift cover that the thugs made. Ratchet got an Idea and equipped his Lancer and once the thugs stopped shooting, Ratchet peeked out of cover and fired a shot at the two spotlights, surprisingly destroying them with one shot.

With the thugs defenseless, Ratchet aimed at the guard on his left and fired a shot that luckily shot him in the neck and caused him to slowly die out beside his teammate. The other thug however fired another barrage of missiles at Ratchet and he quickly got into cover. Once the thugs stopped with his shooting, Ratchet and Jordan peered out of cover and aimed and shot at the thug, with one shot hitting him in the chest and removing a piece of his armor, and one hitting him in the stomach, but not killing him. Seeing now that there's a weak spot, Jordan held his breath and fired another shot, hitting the thug in the weak spot on his chest and kill him. As they reached the location of the thugs, they saw that in front of them was some kind of hovercar that looked like a limousine and guessed that this must be the replacement to an airtaxi.

Jordan never rode in a limousine before and not even a hovering one at that. But Ratchet and Jordan walked up to it and saw the doors of the passenger side of the car open. Ratchet and Jordan walked in it and saw that there was a leather couch on one side and on another was some kind of flat screen TV. But they couldn't enjoy these luxuries as the ride quickly ended. Ratchet and Jordan walked out of the limousine and saw that it must've taken them to another part of the resort, but they didn't know where. The only thing in front of them however was a ledge and under it were multiple pictures of an up arrow and in the center of it was a human looking hand.

Jordan and Ratchet knew that they had to climb across this ledge and Ratchet went first, then Jordan. The Duo slowly climbed across the ledge until they saw a ladder and quickly climbed it up. Once they were up top, they saw another thug, but saw it run back away from them and wait for a drop ship that flew across the duo and hovered above the thug. While the ship dispatched troops, the thug threw out five more pods and have five robotic bird transform from them. Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and as the cluster got close, Ratchet aimed and fired a bomb at the birds and destroyed all of them.

With the birds done, Ratchet and Jordan saw that there were now four thugs and Ratchet got an Idea and started to run at the group. The thugs started to bombard Ratchet with missile but Jordan saw that Ratchet swiftly dodged the incoming fired and fire multiple bombs at the group, killing all of them with just three bombs. Seeing now that the thugs were gone, Jordan aimed and fired six Lancer shots at the ship and destroyed it. With the threat now officially gone, they walked up to where the ship was and saw two walls that opposed each other and they both knew what they had to do now. Ratchet decided to go first and he jumped on the first wall, then used all of his weight and jumped on the second wall and he repeated this process until he was all the way at the top.

Jordan however had to use his strength alot as he jumped on the first wall, then used his legs to forcefully jump to the next and he did this until he reached the edge, where he ran out of energy and was about to fall, but Ratchet grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They now saw that there was a building and they had to climb up a ledge to get into it, Ratchet and Jordan did so and as they looked into the building. They saw four thugs below them and saw two of them go up two different stairs on each side of the building, and two stay on the floor of the small building. Ratchet and Jordan took cover behind the door-frame as the thugs bombarded them with missiles and once they stopped, they equipped their Lancers and Jordan aimed for the thugs on the left, and Ratchet took the ones on the right. Jordan aimed and shot at the first one on the stairs, surprisingly hitting him in the neck and killing him.

He however aimed and shot for the one below him and hit his chest this time and removed a plate of armor. He didn't have enough time however to make the next shot as they launched another armada of missiles at them. They quickly hid behind cover and once the thugs stopped shooting, they peek out of cover again and Jordan held his breath and fired, hitting the thug in the chest and killing him. With Jordan's enemies dead, he looked over to see Ratchet just take out the first thug on the stairs, and injure the second one. The last thug fired another barrage of missiles and the duo took cover. Once the thug was done firing at them, Ratchet equipped the Chopper and peered out of cover and threw a saw at the thug. The tug however dodged the attack but didn't expect the saw to boomerang back towards him and slice him across the neck, causing blood to spill on the floor.

"Oh god." Jordan said to himself as he turned his head back not to look.

But it wasn't over as the saw went for a twofer and curved back again and slice the aliens neck again, now taking its whole head off. Ratchet saw all of this and was about to go down and continue on with the mission, but looked at Jordan to see him have his head turned.

"Oh cmon you don't like that either?"

"JUST...please use that on creatures and not people."

"Whatever you say." Ratchet said sarcastically.

Ratchet and Jordan walked down the stairs and saw that waiting for them outside the building was a long walkway filled with more of those robotic birds. Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and the duo started running down the walkway while Ratchet fired multiple bombs in front of them while doing so and they ran to a metallic door and Jordan pressed a button on the side of it and as the birds were running at them, the door shut and they were safe. Ratchet and Jordan took a breather at this point and once they were done, they looked and saw that on the left side of the room was a stack of crates, and on the right was a Megacorp Vendor. Ratchet of course let Jordan take these and Ratchet gave him his wrench and Jordan proceeded to go to town on the bolt crates. As Jordan was watching the bolts disappear in front of him, he saw that the bolts were more golden in color and saw that they were worth alot more as he saw that there was now 2,000 bolts in his account.

Jordan decided to go to the Vendor now and saw that it was much different and there was no green alien to greet them, but Jordan decided just to max out on his blaster and he now had 1400 bolts left. With everything bought, Ratchet and Jordan looked to a door in front of them and on one of the sides it said that it was the entrance to the arena. Ratchet and Jordan knew that there was no way they would go out again and this was one of the reasons for coming here, so they got ready and Ratchet looked at Jordan.

"You ready?" Ratchet said.

Jordan sighed heavily "Seeing that I am about to commit one of the most heinous acts that my race has ever committed...yes, I'm ready."

With the duo ready, Ratchet pressed a button on the side of the door and the door slowly opened to the arena that they saw on the video, and a cheering crowd

"Is everyone ready for tonight's Mega battle." an announcer said on the speakers of the arena, causing the whole crowd to cheer loudly. The duo decided at this point to walk out onto the stage and they walked and stood at one side of the arena "Introducing, from nowhere in particular, these guys." The announcer said, causing the whole crow to boo at them "If they can make it past all of our gladiators, They'll take home this brand new Electrolyzer." The screen at the top of the arena now displayed some kind of strange green and blue weapon that had a large screen at the top of it, and two strange barrels coming out of both sides of the gun. "If they cant make it past our gladiators, they'll receive a constellation prize." The screen now displayed a tombstone that had the skull of an alien engraved on it. "Let the games begin." The announcer finally said.

Suddenly a pod from the other side of the arena opened up and three thugs came out with weapons that had a large ball at the end of it with spikes, and had futuristic looking shield started to make their way towards the Lombax and Human.

"Now this is hardly fair, guns against melee." Jordan said.

Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and as the thugs made their way, Ratchet aimed and fired one bomb at the group and killed them all with one bomb. Another pod now opened and three more thugs with the same gear came out and Ratchet new what to do. The thugs were closing in but Ratchet fired a bomb at the group again and killed them all once again. This time however two pods simultaneously opened up and one had two of the blue bots from before, and another had three. Jordan knew he wanted Ratchet to conserve those bombs and told him that he could use his Chopper instead.

Ratchet did so and started to launch five saws at the group. They saw that one got lucky and sliced one robots head off, and another one impaled another one in the chest and killed it. Another one however sliced a robot across the chest, then curved back and sliced him in the chest, but only grazed him. Jordan saw this and equipped his blaster and slowly aimed and hit the robot directly in the chest and finished it off. The other two blades however wounded the other two bots and Ratchet and Jordan got their Lancers and aimed at the two robots.

Ratchet took the right one and aimed and shot the robot directly in the chest and killed it. Jordan however hit his target in the stomach, but saw him fall to the ground and figured that the blade that hit him was more deeper. They now saw two pods open up again and this time contained seven of those strange orange spheres again and Ratchet equipped his wrench and Jordan used his Lancer to help him out if he needed it. Ratchet saw four of them hovering towards him and with two good swings, he was able to cause them to fly to the other side of the arena and explode on impact with the wall. Ratchet was about to get ready now to hit two more of them but failed to notice the last one coming at him, but Jordan aimed and shot the sphere and caused it to explode right behind him.

Ratchet did get startled by this but quickly focused on the last three and with three good swings this time, he destroyed the pods and the arena was cleared. Two pods now opened up to more thugs and as Jordan was ready to shoot the first one with his Lancer, he felt some kind gas blow up from the floor and onto him and as the got out of the way, he saw a blue flame burst from the floor and saw that there were different areas of the arena that the flame was coming out of. Now knowing that he's got a new obstacle he ran over to Ratchet and helped him defeat the five thugs that they had to deal with. Jordan saw Ratchet equip his Gravity Bomb and must've known that he'd use that to help clear the arena and he aimed and fired at the first three thugs and killed all of them with one bomb, now leaving only two more thugs. Ratchet and Jordan both equipped their Lancers and Jordan saw Ratchet use his precision skills and hit the first thug in the head and kill him instantly.

Jordan however aimed and shot the second one in the chest and remove some of his armor, but Ratchet shot him in the same spot and finished him off. Two pods from opposing sides of the room now opened and this time two red bots came out of both containers and they saw that they had not only saws on their hands, but flamethrowers. Ratchet equipped his choppers again and this time threw six of them and the duo saw two of them slice through the chests of two robots and kill them, but saw one hit a robot in the stomach then fly off. Ratchet equipped his Lancer at this point and shot the robot in the chest finished it off. With most of them gone, they looked over and saw another saw fly towards the robot, slice it across the stomach, then fly back and slice its head off.

With the last round in their sights, three pods opened up and one contained four flying spheres, another one contained three blue robots, and the final one contained three thugs. Knowing this is the last round, Ratchet decided to equip his Gravity bomb and he fired one bomb at the cluster of spheres, but only one survived it but Ratchet and Jordan were too focused on the other guys to see this. Jordan decided to stand at a distance and he saw Ratchet run over to the blue bots and throw one bomb at them and destroy them, then saw him run over to the thugs and launch a bomb at them and kill all of them. With the arena mostly cleared, Ratchet looked over and saw a sphere open up and release its saw and launch at Jordan.

"JORDAN LOOK OUT." Ratchet yelled, causing Jordan to look behind him, but too slow to react as the blades spun around the opened sphere and dig into Jordan's stomach.

Jordan yelled out in pain and jumped away from the sphere and onto the ground. Jordan grabbed his Lancer and as the sphere was right in front of him, Jordan fired a point blank shot at the sphere and destroyed it. The crowd now went silent as the fallen gladiator was crawling towards Ratchet, but Ratchet ran over to Jordan and saw that he was bleeding, but not healing.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked.

"No." Jordan moaned.

Jordan looked at his arm and saw he had no Nanotech in him at all, mostly from all the cuts and injuries he sustained through the year. Jordan knew though they had to get out of here and Ratchet helped him up and helped him walk across the arena to the center. The crowd saw this and started to cheer and soon the duo heard the announcer again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the first, and...well the only winners of the Gladiator games, theses...guys." the announcer said. Ratchet looked above him and saw an object falling down towards him and Ratchet caught it and saw that it was the Electrolyzer that they were promised to get if they won. Ratchet held the weapon up in victory and started to wave to the crowd, while Jordan slowly waved as well, but also put a hand on his stomach to help with the bleeding "You are now eligible for our championship series, come back and fight again for big cash prizes." the announcer now said quickly.

Ratchet and Jordan looked over and saw that a teleporter popped out of the ground and figured it must've been the exit out of the arena and even though Ratchet definitely wanted to stay to win those prizes, he knew that Jordan was in bad shape and he helped him walk across the arena to the teleporter. Ratchet and Jordan stepped on the teleporter and before they left, the announcer told them goodbye and the teleporter activated and teleported them outside of the arena. With the fighting done, they saw that it teleported them to a platform and there was a long gap between them and their ship and the only thing they saw was a screen beside what looked to be like a computer activated bridge. Ratchet looked and saw that there were two holes on the bottom of the screen that looked like the same size for the Electrolyzers barrels could fit in and while Ratchet was getting the computer up and running, Jordan sat down to the side and waited. Ratchet inserted the barrels into the holes and he saw the screen light up with a strange circuit board, and blue orbs that floated to these connectors that he guessed he had to line up with these orbs.

Ratchet started moving the connectors and saw the orbs fly into them and fix the circuit and five minutes later, he was finally finished with the hacking and he removed the tool and saw that the bridge started to slowly activate and it turned into a holographic bridge that the duo can walk across. Ratchet held Jordan and they both slowly walked across the bridge and saw that there was another platform, and to the right was some kind of stand it on a screen showed a picture of some kind of body that had green armor on it and they both figured it must've been some kind of picture booth for anybody who wanted to look heroic.

"Hey this would make a nice souvenir for Clank." Ratchet said.

"Well you go on ahead then, I'll wait over here." Jordan said standing away from the booth.

"You should maybe join in to Jordan, get something for Sophia."

"That would be nice but I'm in no shape to look heroic."

"Well suit yourself."

Ratchet pressed a button on the side of the screen and a camera came out from under the screen and the screen displayed Ratchet. Suddenly a timer started counting down from ten and as it got closer to one, Ratchet stood there in a heroic pose and made the biggest grin he could make and one it hit one, the camera below the screen flashed and saw it showed his face on the body and as he was about to press another button on the screen that would print the picture, the screen started to go static.

"HEY." Ratchet yelled.

"What happened?" Jordan said walking over beside Ratchet.

Soon the static stopped and this time showed a video and on it was the thief, and beside him was Clank that was strapped down to a table and of in the corner of the screen was a small Lombax tied up to a post with a gag in her mouth.

"You have no Idea what your involved in." The thief said to the camera "Return to your own galaxy immediately, or this, WILL HAPPEN TO YOU." The thief pressed a red button on a control panel beside Clank and nothing happened, the thief looked over to see Clank unharmed, then looked back at the camera "Or...this, will happen to you." The thief now pressed the green button below the red one and the duo saw Clank get blasted with who know how many volts of electricity and soon they saw him motionless.

"Farewell." The thief said, but was quickly interrupted as they saw Sophia get out of her restraints and jump on the thief and start attacking him. The thief reached up to grab Sophia, but Sophia bit his left hand hard and as he was yelling in pain, he grabbed Sophia and threw her against the wall. But as Sophia got up, the thief pulled out a blaster and smacked her right in the face with the butt of the blaster and knocked her out. The thief then went behind the camera and the video shut off.

Ratchet growled in anger, knowing that the thief has just captured his best friend but while he was angry, his mood quickly changed as he saw the picture he took come out of the screen and Ratchet grabbed the eight connected photos. Ratchet looked beside him to see Jordan, but instead saw him halfway down the holographic walkway in anger and Ratchet ran to catch up to him.

"You'll be safe you said, Clank would protect you you said." Jordan growled, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach "AAAAAAH." he yelled out in pain, causing him to fall to the ground. Jordan heard footsteps behind him and knew that was Ratchet and once he reached him, Ratchet helped him up and they slowly walked over to a bench and Ratchet sat him down.

"We'll get Sophia and Clank Jordan, but your in bad shape, so just sit here and I'll try to find you some Nanotech."

Ratchet saw some of the slot machines and decided to walk over there first and he read a label on the side and saw that you could actually win Nanotech from one of these machines and Ratchet paid the ten bolts it cost and he pulled the lever.

"Ratchet this is no time for..." Jordan was stopped as three similar things lined up on the screen and what came out of the compartment below it was a bright blue vial, and a syringe "...games." Jordan finished as he knew this was Nanotech.

Ratchet grabbed the Nanotech and walked over to Jordan and Jordan lifted his sleeve to get ready for the injection. Ratchet inserted the needle into the vial and pulled the plunger of the syringe up and the syringe slowly fill up with Nanotech. Once the syringe was full, Jordan pulled up the sleeve on his left arm and Ratchet pushed the needle into his arm and pushed the plunger down. Once the syringe was empty, Ratchet removed the syringe and Jordan saw his veins slowly get brighter, but then get dimmer as he saw light come from his stomach, and soon saw that not only was his wound fix, but saw that the Nanotech fixed his clothes as well. Jordan got up and saw that he can walk again and he felt no more pain.

"Thanks...friend."

"No problem pal."

Jordan walked over to another machine and tried his luck to get some Nanotech, knowing that Sophia will probably need it. Jordan payed the ten bolts and pulled the lever and saw that it landed on three different things and he didn't win anything. Knowing though he wants to win something but knowing his luck, he pulled the lever again and this time stopped on three Nanotech symbols and got the Nanotech from the compartment and put it in one of his pants pockets. Now seeing that he has 1,380 bolts, he looked over and saw Ratchet playing another machine, but saw him land on three radioactive signs and saw him jump out of the way as the machine explode into pieces. But now that he got what he wanted, he walked up the stair to get back to the ship but saw Ratchet wasn't with him.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"Where do you think."

"But what about the-."

"FORGET WHAT FIZZWIDGET SAYS. We'll come back later but we have to save our friends now."

Ratchet was a little shocked by his yelling, but knew he was right and followed him up the stairs and back to the ship. Once they were in the ship, Ratchet set the coordinates to Planet Endako and the duo flew off to save a hopefully not dead robot, and a damsel in distress.

* * *

 **AWWWW Sophia hugging Clank. I will say though that is definitely going on my drawing To-Do list. and speaking of that, to anyone who does view my Deviantart I will have another drawing posted later on hopefully by tonight. And I also have a work in progress and I do think that you'll like this one. But I'm about done here but I will say one thing, did anyone notice the room number Easter egg I did, you know #426. But anyway, there chapter 7 and stay tuned for chapter 8 where the duo races against time to save Clank and Sophia.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. The Saviors

**Here we are with chapter 8. There's not much I actually want to say but to just add to this note, thank you all for supporting this story, it is much appreciated. But I will say to keep up with reviewing if you want. I actually feel like getting more reviews then my last story so hopefully we can hit over 13 reviews at the end of this story. So I you want to critique (Positive) or review about this, feel free to do so (This is not forced upon of course). But anyway, no new reviews or anything so I will shut up now and let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Megapolis**

 **Planet Endako**

 **2:00pm GST**

 **The Saviors**

While flying to planet Endako to save Sophia and Clank, the duo got a call from Fizzwidget and told them that they were away from the Maktar Resort and wondered what was going on, but Ratchet told them they postponed the mission to save Clank and Sophia and Fizzwidget approved of this, knowing that they meant more to the duo than the mission did. But the planet was now in the cockpit window and Jordan saw that it consisted of a lot of land, and little water. But once they passed through the atmosphere, Jordan saw that it definitely looked similar to Metropolis, but richer. The duo however quickly landed on a landing pad and got out of the ship. After making a quick stop at a vendor for ammo, they walked down another flight of stairs and turned to their right.

they walked up to a large metal door with the Megacorp logo on it and the door automatically opened and the duo stepped through. On the other side they now saw a force-field with the Megacorp logo in the middle of it, and on the ground was some kind of strange pod. Ratchet decided to destroy this pod and once he did, the force-field deactivated and a tall yellow robot came out from the force-field and it activated a laser that spiraled around it. Ratchet and Jordan ran back and Ratchet decided to use his Gravity Bomb for this one and he slowly aimed and fired the bomb at the bot and destroyed it. They walked through the field and saw that they had to climb up a few platforms to get to the next door, but saw on the ground was a robot with one eye similar to the one back in Solana, and he had three brushes for arms.

Jordan and Ratchet figured this must be some kind of cleaning bot and Ratchet equipped his wrench and walked up to the bot and whacked it, causing it to fly across the room and explode on impact. With the bot gone, Ratchet and Jordan slowly climbed up the first platform, then walked up to the second one and climbed it, then the third one and climbed up it. They now walked a small flight of stairs and entered another room with two locked doors with the Megacorp logo on it, and another door that was blocked by a circular force field. They also saw another pod in the middle of the room and Ratchet destroyed it with his wrench and the first locked door opened up and spawned five little cleaner bots. Ratchet knew what to do and Jordan watched as Ratchet used his wrench and swung at the bots and in no time at all destroyed all of them.

The force-field then opened up and what came out of it and the next locked room was two yellow cleaner bots. Ratchet and Jordan stepped back and Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and aimed at the two robots and fired one bomb and destroyed both of them. They now walked through the force-field and once they did, a large red helicopter type gunship flew from underneath where they were standing and inside it was another thug, but was blue skinned and looked bigger. Ratchet, with his Gravity Bomb still equipped aimed higher and fired a bomb, hitting the nose of the ship and causing the thug to fly off.

"Who was that guy?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, the thief must've hired him."

"Well he must've knew we were coming."

The duo walked around a left corner and saw that they now had to make it across the gap by two platforms that moved side to side. Ratchet decided to go first and he waited for the first one to get close to him, then he jumped on the first one and waited for the second one. Then when the timing was right, he jumped on the second one and quickly jumped over onto the other side. Jordan mimicked what Ratchet did and waited for the platform and once the timing was right, he jumped on the first one and felt that it was wobbly and felt himself lose a little bit of balance. But he quickly regained it and waited for the second one. He quickly jumped on the second one then jumped towards the other side as well and the duo continued.

They walked around another left corner and saw that there was another gap, but on the other side were two yellow bots. Ratchet wanted to conserve ammo so he and Jordan equipped their Lancers and aimed at the moving targets. Jordan took the one on the left and Ratchet took the one on the right and Jordan followed the robot with his blaster and once the time was right, Jordan took the shot and shot the robot in the center of its body, but didn't kill it. Ratchet however aimed and hit the robot in the head and even though it was some kind of siren, the shot destroyed the robot with one hit. Jordan now tried again and he aimed and shot the robot in the center of its body again, but luckily destroyed it this time.

Ratchet and Jordan jumped the small gap and walked towards a ledge and at the bottom of a ladder was another force-field and two opposing locked doors. Ratchet and Jordan climbed down the ladder and they saw that strange pod again and Ratchet destroyed the pod once again. What came out of the first door on the left side of them was four small cleaner bots this time and Jordan let Ratchet destroy these and Jordan saw Ratchet once again destroy them into bit size pieces with his wrench. Then once the bots were gone, the force-field deactivated, and the door on the right side opened up and out came two yellow bots. Ratchet and Jordan ran into one of the locked rooms and once Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb, he aimed it at the bots and fired one bomb, causing the blast radius to destroy both of them.

They walked through the force-field and looked to their right and saw an elevator and Ratchet and Jordan stepped on it and rode it to the top and once they were, the thug with the gunship appeared again, but flew off without firing a single rocket at them. The duo at this point was now in confusion, wondering what is the deal with this guy and why is he just annoying them and not killing them. But they ignored this and walked into the entrance of the building and walked on a elevator and rode it to the top, where there were six locked doors, two in front of them, and two on each side of the room. But this time they saw that there were two pods now and they decided to take these bots out one at a time and Ratchet destroyed the first one and the door to their left side spawned five more small bots and Ratchet equipped his wrench and destroyed all the bots with no problem at all. But saw one door on the left and in front of them open up to two yellow bots.

Ratchet knew what to do and equipped his Gravity Bomb and fired one bomb at the robots and destroyed them. Ratchet then destroyed the other pod and a door on the right side opened up and spawned five more small cleaner bots. Ratchet equipped his wrench and repeated his actions and destroyed the bots, but saw the final two doors open up to two more yellow bots. Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and ran back and aimed at the bots then fired, destroying both of them. With all the bots gone, they saw a door open up and as they walked through it, they saw that on the other side was a narrow walkway that stretched out to a circular platform and started to walk to it.

Once they reached the platform however, Jordan and Ratchet heard the sound of the gunship again and saw it fly up from beneath them and hover in front of them

"Greetings morons." the thug said with a deep voice, staring at them with his blood red eyes "Since my employees did such a lousy job at taking you two out, I thought I'd come and handle things myself."

The thug flew his ship away from them and the duo saw him fire out an orb that connected to another once and form some kind of electrical line and they saw it fly towards them. Ratchet and Jordan got out of the way and they both equipped their Lancers and started to open fire on the thug. Since the thug was so close though, they had no problems going full auto on him and hitting random parts of the ship. After twenty shots of constant fire on the ship, the thug moved the ship and started firing rockets at the duo. Ratchet and Jordan ran around the platform to avoid the rockets and Ratchet equipped the Chopper and started launching six saws at the thug. Ratchet and Jordan saw the saws orbit around his ship and slice it in the wind, then the nose, then the thrusters and saw them fly away from the thug into the never ending city of Megapolis. The thug moved again to the right and now they saw the cannons from the sides of his ship fired blaster shots at them in a sweeping motion and they decided that now was their chance and once they jumped over the incoming fire, they went all out on their blasters again and they hit him ten times until they had to jump over the stream of shots again and they hit him seven times until he stopped and started to launch rockets at them again.

Jordan of course dodged these rockets but Ratchet decided to take a risk and started running and aiming as best as he could at the thug. Jordan saw that he was shockingly hitting the ship with almost every round he shot and Jordan saw that he started taking armor off the ship now. Once the armor of the nose of the ship was removed, the thugs stopped firing rockets and this time shot two electrifying orbs out of both sides of the ship this time and once they dodged the first two, they equipped their Lancers and fired at the thug as much as he could and once he launched another two orbs, they dodged those electrifying killers and continued to fire more shots at him. Things were now not looking good for the thug and now he stopped with the orbs and once again started firing both of his cannons at the duo and Ratchet definitely wanted this to be over with. Once they jumped over the first sweep, Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and stood at the edge of the platform and as the blaster fire was reaching him, Ratchet aimed above the ship and fired, causing the bomb to fly and hit the center of the nose of the ship and now caused parts of the ship to explode, and soon cause it to plummet into the abyss below them.

"Backup, I need backup." The thug yelled before disappearing beneath them.

Jordan walked over to Ratchet and they both looked down and saw him plummet, but Jordan quickly looked at Ratchet. "Well there's one less problem."

Ratchet and Jordan however heard a noise behind them and as they looked back, they saw that a large teleporter rose from the ground and once it was done, they walked up a tiny fight of stairs to reach it and Jordan saw that the coordinates said that it lead them to an apartment called room 426.

"Do you think that's the apartment that Clank and Sophia were staying at?" Jordan asked.

"It has to be."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

Jordan and Ratchet walked into the teleporter and felt time slowly stop, but quickly continue as they were teleported to an apartment and saw that the door was wide open. Jordan and Ratchet equipped their Lancers and while aiming, they slowly walked into the room. They saw that the room was mostly empty and what Jordan saw was a couch on the right side of the room and on the television screen was a picture of a human looking person who had goggles on his head and he had long pointy ears similar to a Markazian, and beside him was some kind of weasel who also had goggles on his head. Jordan however saw Ratchet looking over to two pedestals on the other side of the room and on them was another device you put on your wrist, and on the other one were red boots and Jordan remembered from his last adventures and knew what they were.

"Hey, my old Swingshot and Grind boots." Ratchet said as he grabbed the two things from the pedestals.

Ratchet put the boots and the Swingshot in his inventory and Jordan saw a room that opened up on the right side of the room and slowly walked in it.

"Sophia...Clank." Jordan said as he walked in.

Jordan saw that in the room was another door that lead to the bathroom, four single beds, and a wardrobe. Jordan decided to search the wardrobe and inside he saw his jacket, pants, and shoes were neatly hanged up, and also saw that his old O2 mask was strangely in there too. Jordan stood there and thought for a second, he really wanted to put the old jacket back on, but wondered if having the new armored one was a better idea. Jordan decided though to do half and half and he took the armored jacket, and boots off and put his old defenseless jacket, and shoes on, but decided to keep the gloves and the pants so he partially protected. Jordan knew however he couldn't carry the mask around and decided to put those on as well and as Ratchet was walking into the room, Jordan walked out and Ratchet stood there and looked disappointed as he saw the Human.

"Sorry Ratchet, but there was always a connection between us."

"At least I still have the gloves and pants on."

"You look ridiculous."

"Fine I'll go put the pants on to."

Jordan walked back into the room and threw the armored pants off and put the jeans on instead, but kept the gloves on.

"There, now I'm just keeping the gloves." Jordan said as he walked out of the room.

"What about the mask?"

"I'm keeping this though and I'll give it to Clank once we find him."

"Ok then."

With the whole apartment searched, they looked to their left and saw a doorway connected to the apartment and saw that it opened to the outside world. They walked out the door and saw a long gap, but in the center of it was a green target that Jordan new was a Versa-target. Jordan remembered what to do from last year and grabbed onto Ratchet and Ratchet knew the device well as he pulled a handle and Jordan saw a hook shoot out of the gun and pull them over across the gap. They saw another gap again but this time saw a single green target and saw strange lights come out the side of it. They definitely didn't know that this was and Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet again and Ratchet shot the hook at the target and instead of being pulled, they swung. They now knew this was a swinging one and Ratchet swung over the gap and onto the other side.

They now saw another target, but this time was blue and it was attached to a building. Jordan held onto Ratchet and Ratchet launched a hook at the target and instead of pulling or swinging, they saw the part of the building it was connected to come down in front of them and they saw it was a bridge that they pulled down. Jordan let go of Ratchet and the duo walked across the bridge and saw that on the other side was another teleporter. Ratchet and Jordan walked into the teleporter and it teleported them back to their ship. Now that they have gotten no clues on Clank or Sophia's location, they looked to their left and saw another door, but stopped by the vendor to stock up on ammo. Once they were full, they walked to the door and the door automatically opened. They walked through and saw another door but it didn't open, and beside it was another computer screen with two green holes beneath it. The duo knew what this was and Ratchet equipped his Electrolyzer and inserted the barrels through the holes. Jordan however stood beside him and thirty seconds later, he heard Ratchet say something that he hasn't heard him say in a while.

"Dammit." Ratchet said.

"What happened?"

"I failed to line up the circuits, I have to start again."

"Take your time." Jordan said.

Ratchet calmed down from hearing this and started the process again and thirty seconds later, Ratchet removed the tool and Jordan saw the door open.

"See, you just need patients." Jordan said.

The door opened and they walked into a room and saw that it was filled with red lights. The duo looked to their right and saw one yellow cleaner bot stuck by these stairs, Jordan and Ratchet approached the machine with their Lancers and aimed right in the center of the machine and fired two shots each from their blasters, destroying the machine. They walked across the room and saw that they walked into some kind of control room and beside a control panel was another one of those computer screens. Ratchet equipped his Electrolyzer and got to work on the machine while Jordan waited. This one however wasn't as frustrating as one minute past and Jordan saw the control panel spring to life.

Ratchet removed the tool and Jordan and Ratchet walked over and saw the control panel, then looked at the roof of the next room and saw that it had some kind of crane on it. Jordan stepped away though, knowing that Ratchet was more familiar with this kind of stuff and Ratchet moved a joystick beside a few buttons and Jordan saw the crane move with the joystick. Ratchet looked down and saw a crate with the Megacorp logo on it and once the crane was over the metal crate, Ratchet pressed a button beside the joystick and the crane came down on the crate. Ratchet then pressed another button and the crate attached to the crane and Ratchet pressed another button and the crane flew up. Ratchet now looked to his right and saw a door that was too high for them to climb up and Ratchet moved the crate next to the door, then lowered the crane and detached the crane from the crate.

With the crate in position, Ratchet left the crane where it was and Ratchet and Jordan jumped from a small ledge into the room and walked over to the crate. Jordan climbed up the crate first and climbed up onto the ledge and saw that on the far side of the room was a yellow cleaner bot, but saw it was not interested in him and signaled Ratchet to come up and soon they were up top and in a room where it was all glowing red. Ratchet and Jordan saw that the bot was just moving back and forth across the room without seeing them and Ratchet decided to equipped the Chopper and he launched two saws at the robot. The first one hit the robot in the center and embedded itself in it, then the second saw hit him in the same place, but on a different side and caused the saw to slice right through the robot and cut it in half. They now walked across the room and looked to their right and saw the exit and walked through it.

They saw that outside was two floating platforms that were supported by some kind of ballast underneath them, and on the other side was another yellow cleaner bot. Ratchet and Jordan took their time and carefully jumped on the first one, then once they jumped on the second one, they equipped their Lancers and Ratchet took aim first. Ratchet aimed and shot at the robot and hit it in the center of its body, but not destroy it. Jordan now took aim and shot it in the center and this time destroyed it. They now jumped the gap and as they walked around a left corner, they saw that far away from them was a large robot painted in black, and saw he had two cannons for hands. Ratchet decided to use distance for this one and he equipped the Chopper and launched two saws at the distant target. They looked and saw the first one slice across the robots stomach but not kill it, but saw the second one slice the robot in his thick chest, but still not destroy it.

Ratchet now fired one last saw and they saw it fly and slice through the robots think neck and decapitate it. They saw it fall to the ground and not move and knew now that it was dead. As they walked up to the robot however, they saw a locked door in front of the suddenly open and what came out of it were five small cleaner bots. Ratchet equipped his wrench and with no concern at all swiped at the robots and destroyed all of them. They now looked to their left and saw another entrance into a building and inside was a yellow cleaner bot, and another large robot farther back.

As Ratchet used his Gravity Bomb to destroy the first cleaner bot, the larger black colored robot noticed this and started firing blaster shots at the duo. They saw though that the shots got nowhere near them and knew his weapons had insufficient range to get them, so they equipped their Lancers from where they were standing and took aim. Ratchet went first and shot the robot in his large chest, but not kill it. Jordan then took aim and shot at a different part of his chest, but still not kill it. Ratchet this time aimed higher up and shot the robot directly in the head and destroy it. They walked up a flight of stairs into the building and they saw that inside were five small cleaner bots. Ratchet equipped his wrench and walked in the room and with now sweat at all, he destroyed the five cleaner bots and the room was clear.

They now looked around the room and saw that on the left side of the room was another control panel, and beside it was another computer to be fixed. Ratchet equipped his Electrolyzer and got to work on the machine while Jordan looked out the window above the control panel, seeing a yellow cleaner bot hover around the room. One minute later however Ratchet finished it up and immediately got on the control panel. Ratchet looked out the window though and saw no crate whatsoever, but just a small cleaner bot.

"What do we do now?" Ratchet said.

"Not sure."

"There must be a way to blow that metal door."

"Well I have an idea, if the crane is magnetic, maybe you should try lifting the bot."

Ratchet tested this idea and lowered the crane down on the bot and they saw it flip on its side and attach to the crane. They also saw that the laser was still on and it was pointing down and knew they could use this to their advantage. Ratchet saw that there was a blank screen to the side of his controls and once he pressed a button beside it, the screen lit up and they saw that it was some kind of crane cam. Ratchet now moved the cam and saw that there was another room joined with this room and he navigated the crane to that room. Inside they saw that the room was glowing red again, and inside was some kind of crate, and also another yellow cleaner bot.

Ratchet used this robots laser to his advantage and moved the crane over the bot, causing the laser to melt right through the cleaner bot below and cause it to explode. Ratchet of course saw another room with this camera and moved it to another room. Inside this room was simply another yellow cleaner bot, a ledge too high to climb up, and another crate. Ratchet got another idea and knowing that the crate was heavy, he pressed a button that dropped the first bot, causing it to explode into pieces on impact, then he used the crane to lift the crate up. He then hung it over the robot and once it was in position, he pressed a button and the crate disconnected from the crane and smashed the robot into pieces.

He then pulled the crate up again and carefully placed it next to the edge and then went into the other room to figure out what to do with the other crate. Ratchet picked the crate up and carried it over to the main room they were in and had and Idea. Ratchet set the crane next to the metal door and pressed a button to drop the crate. The crate hit the ground with force and Ratchet saw through the camera that he crate was starting to beep like the explosive crates in Solana. Jordan and Ratchet ran back from the door and on the third beep, the crate exploded, along with the door.

Ratchet got off the controls then he and Jordan walked through the main room, then the glowing red room, the finally to the last room and climbed up the crate and the ledge and once they got up, two large robots appeared and immediately launched their blaster fire at the duo. The shots however only reached the end of the door frame so they stepped back and Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb. Ratchet aimed the weapon and fired at the bots, destroying both of them, but causing two locked doors to open up to ten total small cleaner bots. Ratchet decided to decrease the cluster and he shot another bomb at the group and destroyed seven of them. He then equipped his wrench and quickly destroyed the last three. With the threat gone, Jordan walked in and saw that the room was red again, but followed Ratchet to the end of the room and they both saw an elevator to their right. They walked on the elevator and felt it taken them up to the top and once they reached the top, they saw it took them to a long hallway and they walked through the hallway. Once they reached the end, they saw that they had to jump down a ledge, but saw that on the other side of the large room was another computer to be hacked, and a stand that had a motionless robot on it that they immediately identified as Clank.

"Clank." Ratchet said to Clank, getting no response. "Okay Clank don't move, were coming down."

Jordan heard footsteps behind him and when looked behind them, he saw the thief with his hands out.

"Ratch-EEEET." Jordan yelled as the thief pushed them down to where Clank was, then run off."

"Son of a Qwark." Ratchet said.

The duo slowly got up and walked over to Clank.

"Alright buddy, lets get you up and running." Ratchet said to Clank.

What Ratchet said though really surprised Jordan, knowing he's never heard that kind of saying to him ever since he left or met him. But he quickly got off the subject and focused on the main goal, save Sophia.

"Alright you focus on Clank then, I'll go find Sophia."

"Alright." Ratchet said as he equipped his Electrolyzer.

Jordan saw that on the right far side of the room was a locked metal door and it had some kind of keypad system on it. Jordan decided to walk over to where Clanks was and he looked in a drawer beside the machine and saw a piece of paper on it and on it read 7-3-8-4. Jordan knew this must've been the combination and Jordan remembered this and typed the code in and he saw a light on top of the pad turn read, then slowly saw the door open. Inside he saw that half of the room was blocked off by an Iron gate and sitting in the far left side of the room was Sophia, sitting the other way and having her ears dropped. Jordan instantly felt sadness in him, knowing this shouldn't be something that you should keep in the mind of a little girl, But Jordan quickly got his Lancer out and saw that the entrance was padlocked. Jordan placed the gun on the padlock and fired, causing the shot to melt through the padlock and destroy it. Jordan quickly opened the door and ran to Sophia and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sophia shrugged the hand off and Jordan kneeled on one knee to speak to her.

"Sophia." Jordan said through his mask, causing Sophia's ears to shoot up and cause her to look behind her.

As Sophia turned around, he saw that her hands were tied up and she had tape across her mouth. She also said something but the tape blocked her mouth and he couldn't understood what she said, but he figured it must've been his name.

"Its me Sophia, I'm getting you out...Now, uh...I know this maybe bad timing but...do you know where my machete is?"

Sophia started talking, but all it was was mumbling from the tape and he couldn't understand it and he finally figured out the obvious thing to do.

"Maybe I should've taken that tape off before I asked."

Jordan grabbed the right side of the tape and slowly pulled on it and felt that it did have a grip on Sophia's mouth. "This may hurt a bit." Jordan said before he quickly yanked the tape off of Sophia's lip.

"OOOOOOW." Sophia yelled.

"Sorry." Jordan said "Now what were you saying."

"There's a drawer beside Clank where I saw him put it."

"Alright."

Jordan ran out of the room and ran up to the drawer again and saw another one below it and when he looked inside, he saw a familiar knife and knew it was his machete. Jordan took the machete and left Ratchet to do his work and he ran inside the room and moved the blade under Sophia's hands and started moving the blade up and down while pulling up. And with no problem at all, the machete cut through Sophia's restraints and as he was putting the machete in the sheath on his leg, he felt Sophia wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. Jordan then wrapped his free arm around her torso and hugged her back.

"Thank you." she said.

"You don't have to thank me, I didn't do this because of kindness."

"But they told me to say thank you to people who help me."

"Who told you?"

"Oooh the people at the orphanage...well it is polite to say thank you."

Jordan and Sophia stopped hugging and they both walked out into the room and Sophia saw Clank and ran over to where he was.

"Please tell me he's okay." Sophia said to Ratchet.

"We dont know Sophia." Jordan said.

"Got it." Ratchet said removing the Electrolyzer.

Once Ratchet removed the tool, the restraints on Clank came off and the robot instantly sat up on the table.

"The final digit of pi is..." Clank said.

"Clank...Clank can you hear us?" Ratchet said in concern.

"Ratchet...Jordan." Clank said while looking at both of them.

"Don't forget Sophia." Jordan said as he lifted her up and set her on the table with him.

"Clank." Sophia said in joy as she picked him up and hugged him, knowing he was still alive.

"Nice to..see you too Sophia." Clank said.

Sophia then set Clank down and the robot started looking around the room "Where are we?"

"I don't know, some kind of building where the thief locked you two up."

"Hmmmmm, I must've dozed off."

"Don't sweat it." Ratchet said "Cmon, lets just find a way outta here."

Clank looked at the ledge that was too high to climb up, but saw a small door on the right side of the room "I believe that air duct is our only way out."

"Well were obviously too big for that."

"Unless Clank gets in there and finds another way." Ratchet suggested.

"Maybe."

Before Jordan carried Clank over to the air duct, he took his mask off and put it in Clanks endless compartment and once he did, he picked him up and carried him over to the duct and set him inside "You sure your okay going in there by yourself?" Jordan asked.

"I believe my body is fully functional."

"Well alright, good luck buddy." Jordan said.

Jordan closed the air duct and all the group had to do now is wait

...

Clank was now in the ventilation system of the building, but saw an exit that lead to the outside world and walked through it. He walked to the edge and saw a small gap he had to jump, but saw two cleaner bots that were almost his size. Clank jumped as high as he can and activated his Heli-pack and slowly glided down. The robots eyes now turned red and they started spinning their arms towards him and Clank was ready. The first robot approached him and Clank raised his fist in the air and punched the robot in the center of its body, causing it to fly over the edge of the surface, them fall to the summit below.

He now saw the other robot approaching and he punched that robot and it fell over the edge as well. He now looked to his right and saw a larger yellow bot that was obviously too big to fight and he walked around the edge of the platform he was on and saw four smaller robots with antennas coming out of their heads and sides were trapped in glass pods. Clank broke all of the four pods and saw the bots instantly wake from their sleep mode and saw their antennas glow green and follow him. Clank approached the yellow bot and he commanded the robots to attack it and he saw the robots antennas turn red and rush after the bot. Two bots however were lost from the laser, but Clank saw the other two bots start to devour on the yellow bots metal until there was nothing left.

He now walked across a bridge and when he was inside another small building, he looked to his left and saw another robot, but had a black colored square body, but had a Micro Bot head. Clank broke the glass and saw its antennas turn green and follow him. Clank walked to the exit of the building and saw that on the other side of the door was a gap too long to glide over. Clank thought of something though and pointed to the robot, then pointed to the gap. Clank saw it antennas turn purple and the bot attached itself to the edge of the platform and Clank saw the robot stretch its body out until it touched the other side. Clank now knew this was some kind of Bridge bot and Clank and the two bots walked across the makeshift bridge and were now on the other side.

The Bridge bot though stretched itself back into its original form and met up with Clank and Clank looked at a metal blockade in front of him. But Clank looked to his left and saw another yellow Cleaner bot and he ordered his micro bots to attack it. None of them got hurt this time and once they were done munching on the robot, Clank saw that behind that was another bot, but this time had a muscular build to his robot body. Clank broke the pod it was contained in and its antennas turned green and followed him. Clank now walked back to the blockade and got an idea and pointed to the large robot, then the blockade. The robot saw this and walked over to the blockade and put his hands under it and Clank saw it lift it over his head and Clank and the rest of the bots quickly rushed under the block.

The lifter bot now went through the blockade and dropped it and they were now on the other side. Clank turned to his left and saw a gap and on the other side was another yellow bot. Clank knew these needed eliminated and Clank pointed towards the bridge and the Bridge Bot walked up to the edge and stretched out to form a bridge. Clank then ordered his last two bots to attack the yellow bots and the small killers rushed over to the two bots and they munched on the first one, then ran over and ate the second one. With the threat gone, Clank looked and saw a door with the Megacorp logo on it, and beside that was a door and hovering over it was the number 2. Clank knew what this was and ordered his bots to go in it and the little robots antennas turned blue and rushed into the container. The door then opened and Clank walked through it and he saw there was a ledge too high to climb up on his left, and to his right was another locked door with a button beside it. Clank stepped on this button and the door opened.

...

After five minutes of patience, they heard a door on the right side of the room open and they saw that Clank was standing on the other side.

"Way to go Clank." Ratchet said as the group walked over to the little robot.

Clank giggled "Nothing to it."

"You did great, now lets go get that experiment back."

Ratchet walked up to Clank and grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his back and Clank attached to Ratchets back.

"Everything's back to normal now." Sophia said.

"Not yet." Jordan said as he kneeled on one knee.

Sophia knew what this meant and she slowly climbed on and put her legs and arms around his torso.

Jordan stood up "Now it is." Jordan said.

Jordan saw Ratchet jump and Clank used his Heli-pack to boost Ratchet on top of the large drawer. Jordan was a little disappointed he didn't have his old machete, but he saw the handles on the drawers and he slowly used his hands and feet to climb up the large drawer and soon the group was on top. Jordan and Ratchet then climbed up another ledge and once they were up top, they saw they had to jump a longer than normal gap. Ratchet however ran and before he jumped, Clank activated the Heli-pack again and boosted Ratchet over the gap. Jordan now wished he really had his old machete but Ratchet waited for him and Jordan stepped back as far as he could, then he ran as fast as he could and jumped. Jordan knew he couldn't make the gap with his feet, but he just reached the edge and he grabbed the ledge and Ratchet pulled him up.

Ratchet and Jordan walked around a right corner and saw that there was a gap to high to jump on so Jordan got behind Ratchet and grabbed him and Ratchet used the Heli-Pack to glide the group safely down on the platform. They now saw that they had to glide down to a building and Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and Ratchet used the Heli-pack and glided them safely down again. Ratchet and Jordan looked around and saw teleporter and the duo walked to it and stepped on it. Soon they felt the feeling again and they quickly teleported and they saw that they were teleported back to their ship. Seeing now that they got what they needed, they went to their ship and hopped in. Once everyone was comfortable, Ratchet set the coordinates back to the Makatar Resort and they flew off, ready to continue the mission.

* * *

 **And theres chapter 8. Did anyone catch the Jak and Daxter easter egg reference I made in the apartment (Just think If I made a Jak and Daxter fanfic, I would add the Ratchet and Clank easter egg in it as well, probably wont happen though). And to people who follow my Deviantart, the picture I said that you would like in the last chapter is done so I will probably get it posted by tonight, so do expect it if you want. But thats all I pretty much have to say so stay tuned for chapter 9 where they go back and destroy that jamming array at the Maktar Resort.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **P.S. I am also thinking that next chapter I might add the whole weapon upgrades system from the games (The game is not complete without that). Then maybe in a future chapter I will also think about Nanotech upgrades.**


	9. Bikers And Jamming Arrays

**Here we are with chapter 9. I will say though to people who follow my Deviantart, I did upload a new image and if your not informed about it and you do follow it, do check it out if you want. I will say though that I am happy about your support for this story as we are now 454 views now in the story, so I thank you for all this and do keep up with the reviewing, favoriting and following. And speaking of that, I would like to thank pwgriffen for favoriting and following Worlds United, your support is much appreciated. And the last note is I said I would add weapon upgrades from last chapter, well I did in this chapter and I wont say what weapon it will be, But I will say its one of Jordan's weapons.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest-Thank you for your review and I will happily answer your question. The upgrading system will work just like in the game and depending on how many upgrades a weapons has will determine what chapter I will put the upgrade on. I wont say though when I put one on though, But if you see the weapons our heroes use, then you can probably guess what weapon will be upgraded next.**

 **Now that all the reviews are replied and I'm done talking, I will shut up and let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

As the group was flying to the resort to destroy that array, Ratchet remembered something and he pulled something out of his left pocket and it was the picture he took before Ratchet and Jordan saw the video.

Ratchet ripped a picture from the multiple connecting photos and handed it to Clank "Here Clank, figured I'd get a souvenir for you."

Clank took the picture and looked at hit and didn't say anything but stare in curiosity on how Ratchet could've gotten that kinda body before he and Jordan went after him.

"That's fake Clank, if you were wondering." Jordan said.

"I wanna see it." Sophia said.

"Here." Ratchet said as he ripped another photo off and handed it to Sophia, In which she laughed hysterically at the photo.

"I do not understand." Clank said.

"It work like this." Jordan started "That isn't Ratchets body, it's someone else. This booth allows Ratchet to take a picture of himself and his head is cut and pasted on this body to make him or anyone else look like a heroic gladiator, thus making it a souvenir that you could have."

"Oh." Clank said, finally understanding it.

"Arriving at...Maktar...Resort." The dashboard said to the group.

"Well..here we go." Jordan said as Ratchet flew to the same landing pad as before.

 **Maktar Resort**

 **Maktar Nebula**

 **Bikers And Jamming Arrays**

Once Ratchet landed on the pad at the Maktar Resort, he opened the cockpit of the ship and Ratchet and Jordan got out first, then Sophia and Clank. They walked down the flight of stairs and Jordan looked to his right and saw that in the distance was the floating rock that had the array in question.

"Well there it is." Jordan said to Sophia while pointing to the array.

"So we have to destroy it?"

"Indeed."

Jordan turned to look at Ratchet, who was at the vendor, but saw him quickly turn to Jordan and walk over with what appeared to him to be a new weapon. Jordan saw that the weapon was very large, larger thank his Lancer, and saw it had a handle on the side and some kind of scope on the top. Jordan of course walked over to Ratchet to see what he got.

"What did the Lombax now get to add to his never ending armory?" Jordan asked.

"Actually, this is for you."

"What?"

"Jordan I don't think you could really last with just a small blaster like the Lancer, so I decided to get you something more powerful."

"Oh...well uh...thanks."

"No problem."

Ratchet handed Jordan the weapon and Jordan definitely felt that due to the cooling system on the front, it made the weapons front more heavy. But Jordan was able to hold the gun properly and Jordan saw that the handle was connected to some kind of slit on the side of the weapon and wondered why it was like that, but he held the gun and aimed down the scope, but heard Ratchet talk.

"And if your wondering, its called the Blitz Gun."

"Okay...Lets just get to that array and finish the job."

Jordan, with the Blitz gun still equipped, followed the Lombax down a walkway that was in the direction of the array and as they walked, they saw five more of the strange robotic birds. Jordan looked at Ratchet and he gestured to him that he should handle this and Jordan really didn't know how he could. Jordan figured however that this would be a chance to test his new weapon and when he approached the bots, they noticed him and ran after him. Jordan aimed down the scope of the gun and as the first one approach him, he fired the gun and all he felt in that moment was a powerful force push the gun back and whale him right in the eye and knock him back. Jordan was knocked to the ground and it threw Sophia off him and as he opened his eyes, he looked in front of him and saw that here were nothing but pieces of parts, and multiple burn marks in the metal poles. After seeing the aftermath, Jordan could only theorize one thing.

"A shotgun...this will come in handy." Jordan said.

"You alright?" Ratchet said as he stood over the fallen hero.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jordan replied

Ratchet held his hand out and Jordan grabbed it and the Lombax pulled the Human up. As Jordan was standing upright again, Ratchet noticed the blackened mark around his eye and pointed it out to him.

"You got a little..." Ratchet said as he pointed to Jordan's right eye.

"What?" Jordan asked.

Jordan activated his new Ephone and saw that there was a camera app on it and he opened the app up. Jordan saw a icon that looked like it would flip the camera over to show himself and once he pressed the button, he saw his own face but saw that there was a black ring around his right eye.

"Oh." Jordan said as he looked at his now right black eye.

"Yeah I guess I should've warned you."

"Ah its fine, I've suffered worse."

With the Human now recovered from his injuries, Jordan walked over to Sophia and put her back on his back and the group continued. They now reached the end of the walkway and saw that there was another part of the resort on the other side of a large gap, but it was blocked by some kind of laser force field. Ratchet and Jordan now knew they had to deactivate that, but they saw that to there left was another platform and saw that there was that familiar orange target on the bottom of it and Jordan knew what to do. Jordan equipped the Tractor Beam and he saw that the platform was blocking the entrance into some kind of building. So Jordan pulled the trigger on the inside of the weapon and he saw the beam shoot out and hit the target. Jordan then moved back and he saw the platform move with him and he soon moved the platform out of the way and the group entered the building. As they walked in, they saw that nothing was in the room, but a robot that had two antenna's coming out of his head and two red eyes was walking around, and he was holding some kind of strange clipboard.

Ratchet approached the wandering bot "Excuse me, we are..." Ratchet said to the bot, only to be ignored and saw the bot walk away from him and around the room.

"Guess it doesn't wanna talk." Jordan said.

Ratchet saw that there was a door on the other side of the room and saw that it was locked by some kind of Bio scanner across from it that had two shoe prints on it. Ratchet approached the scanner and stood there and Jordan saw a ring go up Ratchets body, then down. But Jordan saw the ring turn red and heard a female bot talk on the speakers.

"Access denied, only Inspector Bot personnel permitted." the robotic voice said.

Jordan, after hearing this looked at the robot and saw that it was an inspector bot, but wondered how they would get it to stand on the pad if it wont communicate with them. Jordan then saw the front of it and got a glimpse of its center and saw that there was a small orange target in the center of its chest. Jordan instantly got an Idea and he took the Tractor beam and approached the robot. Jordan pulled the trigger and he saw the beam stick to his chest, but only lift it up an inch off the ground. Jordan figured that but he knew what to do and he dragged the helpless bot over to the scanner and place him in the middle. The group saw the ring go up his body, then down it, the then saw it turn green and they heard the robot again.

"Permission, granted." the robotic voice said.

The doors slowly opened and the group saw that there was a hallway on the other side of it and it connected to another large room.

"Never would've thought of that. Good thinking Jordan." Ratchet said.

"Thank you." Jordan replied.

Ratchet and Jordan walked through the hallway and into the room and saw another bot walking around, but now saw a large spherical object and it had the orange targets on it as well. Jordan pulled the trigger on the tool and shot the beam towards the ball and as the beam hit the target, the ball started to beep, similar to an explosive. Jordan immediately let go of the ball and he heard it beep faster and then explode into pieces. Jordan now knew what this was and he looked to his right and saw a long hallway and at the end was a glass door. Jordan now knew what that ball was for and thought all hope was now lost, but he and the group saw a piece of the floor in the center of the room open up, then close as another spherical explosive popped out from underneath.

Now knowing what they had to do, Jordan approached the ball and launched his beam at the ball and started to run down the hallway towards the door. Halfway down he could hear it beep faster and once he was close, he motioned his arms in a motion like he was throwing something and he disabled the beam and flung the ball to the door and destroy it with the explosive. With the door gone, the group walked in and saw that there was another platform with feet on it, but there were two strange rods on both sides of it. Jordan knew they would need the bot for this and Jordan ran down the hallway back to where the bot was and he grabbed the bot with the beam and ran back into the room and placed the bot on the platform. The group saw the bot rise up in between the ends of the rods and saw a beam shoot out of both rods and attached to the sides of the bot. Jordan started walking back and saw the beams on the sides stretch out and saw that this sorta looked like a slingshot. Jordan knew this probably what it was as he looked at a ledge with a ladder on it, and saw that at the edge of it was another bio scanner, and a locked door across from it.

Jordan aimed the bot so it was parallel with the scanner and he let go of the bot and saw the bot fly up towards the scanner and stand right on it. They now saw the ring again scan the bot, then turn green and unlock the door.

"Clearance granted." A female voice said again on the speakers.

The group now climbed up the ladder and saw that behind the door was another hallway, and inside was four robotic birds. Jordan decided to use his Blitz Gun again and he equipped it and approached the birds. The birds saw him and started to run at him and the Human took aim. Jordan knew now to hold it farther away from him and once he got the shot lined up, he pulled the trigger, but the only thing he got was a clicking sound from the weapon. With the gun not functioning, one bird got close and snapped at Jordan, but Jordan dodged the attack and ran back.

At this point now Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and fired one bomb at the cluster and destroyed all of them. With the threat gone, Jordan stood there and tried to figure out what was wrong with the gun. Jordan looked at every single part of the gun and as he pulled the trigger and held the handle on the side, he felt it move. Jordan now thinks he has something and pulled the trigger and pulled the handle back all the way down the long slit. When he reached the end, he heard a clicking sound similar to the reload of a pump action shotgun and when he let go of the trigger, he pushed the handle back and heard another clicking sound as the handle locked into place.

Now knowing how to use the weapon, they walked into the hallway, but as they were about to reach the end and walk into another room, a thug appeared from behind the corner and shot a rocket at the group. Ratchet and Jordan ran back and hid behind the walls and they both equipped their Lancer and took aim. Ratchet went first and he aimed and fired his gun, hitting the thug right in the chest. Seeing though that the thug wasn't down, Jordan took aim but saw that the distance was pretty long but still was determined on terminating this creature. Jordan aimed at his chest and shot the weapon, but only saw the blaster shot go higher and hit the thug right in the head and kill him.

Seeing the lucky shot, Jordan felt the blaster start to vibrate until it was so much that he dropped the weapon. But Jordan saw it hover in front of him, then start to rise above him and spin clockwise. But Jordan was shocked at what happened next as he saw the weapon turn into something else like some kind of transformer. Jordan saw the center of the body get larger and more cylinder like, the barrel get longer, and a handle now pop out of the side of the weapon. The blaster then started to hover down to the ground until it was in front of Jordan and Jordan grabbed the weapon and he felt it not vibrate anymore.

"What in the world?" Jordan said in shock.

"I don't know either Jordan." Ratchet said.

"Make sure to call Fizzwidget when we get back to the ship."

"Got it."

Still unknown to what just happened, the group continued with the mission and walked through the hallway and entered the room the thug was in. Once they entered the room, they saw that to their left was another glass door, but smaller. And to their left was another long hallway, but consisted of moving platforms.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jordan said.

Jordan now knew what he had to go through to get that ball to the room, but knew they had to get through that door and was ready for what happens. Jordan and ratchet saw though that the platforms were touching each other so they quickly waited for platforms to align with each other, and ran across them. They did this for the eight other platforms and soon they were in the opposing room where the ball is. Jordan equipped the Tractor Beam and shot a beam at the ball and immediately went to the platforms. Jordan started waiting and running across all the platform and once he reached the end, the ball started to beep faster. Jordan at this point knew he wasn't gonna make it in time and once he reached the door to place the bomb, it exploded on him, but Jordan felt no harm from the blast at all.

"Oh." Jordan said, now knowing that the ball was harmless from the distance he was at.

With the door blasted open, he looked outside to see they were now on the platform where the laser force field was and Jordan and the group jumped down onto the large platform. The group saw though that by the force field were two pods on both sides of the field and they were shooting beams at the field and they guessed that those must be its power source. Ratchet equipped his Lancer and shot at one of the pods, but saw it had no effect at all. Now wondering how they will destroy those from where they were, Jordan looked over and by the force field was another pad with rods on the sides of it, but hovering over the center of it was another explosive bomb. Jordan now knew what to do and he used the Tractor Beam and shot a beam at the bomb and pulled it back. Jordan heard the bomb not beep at all this time and knew this was a good thing. Jordan saw the beams hold on the bomb and as he aimed, he let go of the bomb and saw it fly to the pod, but fly over it.

Jordan now saw another ball somehow appear in the center of the rods again and Jordan got ready to line up another shot. Jordan grabbed the bomb again and this time moved moved closer to the rods to fling it with less force and once he let go, he saw the bomb fly and directly hit the pod in the center and destroy it. Jordan now grabbed another bomb and moved more to the right to aim at another on and he saw the makeshift slingshot move with him. Jordan moved back to where he originally was and he let go of the bomb and saw it fly up and hit the second one as well and destroy it. Jordan now turned to his right and aimed at the other two and he grabbed another bomb and stepped back.

Once Jordan was at the right distance, he let go of the bomb and saw it fly up, but fly underneath the pod. Jordan now knew he needed to be farther back and he grabbed another bomb and moved a foot back from where he was and let go of the bomb. He saw it fly up and hit the pod directly in the middle and now saw there was only one pod left. Jordan grabbed the bomb and moved a foot closer than where he was and when he let go of the bomb, he saw it fly up and hit the pod directly in the center and destroy it.

With the pods gone, they saw the force field slowly diminish and on the other side of it was another one of those rocket limousines. The group approached it and Ratchet looked at it, then the jamming array in the distance.

"You think that leads to it?" Ratchet asked Jordan.

"Probably does."

"Well then, lets get to it."

Ratchet hopped in the limousine first, then Jordan and Sophia and Jordan closed the doors of the vehicle and he instantly felt the limousine move.

 **Thugs-4-Less Jamming Array**

 **Maktar Nebula**

Four minutes into the ride, Jordan looked out the window and saw that the vehicle indeed took them up to the array. Jordan saw that the ship landed on the rocky surface of the asteroid and as the door opened up, Jordan felt the oxygen suddenly go away as there was none on the rock. Ratchet instantly pressed a button on the side of his helmet and Jordan saw a piece of a mask transform from the helmet and fit over Ratchets mouth. With Ratchet breathing perfectly, Jordan looked at Clank and tried to speak through his suffocation.

"Clank." Jordan said while trying to breath air.

Clank instantly went through his compartment and pulled out Jordan's old O2 mask and Jordan grabbed it from Clank and quickly put it on his head and took a deep breath. Thinking that the worst was over, Jordan looked over and saw Sophia and he could've swore he saw her face turn blue and he quickly closed the door and a robotic male voice talked from the speakers of the vehicle.

"Oxygen ventilation activated." The robotic voice said.

With air venting out of various vents of the vehicle, Sophia took a deep breath as well and the group now sat there and planned out this situation.

"What do we do now." Ratchet said.

"Simple. We go out there and destroy this thing, and Sophia stays here until we return." Jordan said

"You sure you want to leave her here all by herself?"

"I'll be fine Ratchet."

"See, problem solved, now lets go take this thing down."

Just before Jordan opened the door again, Sophia held her breath and once she did, Jordan quickly opened the door and Clank got on Ratchets back and the duo quickly got out of the vehicle. Before leaving however, Jordan turned towards Sophia.

"Just stay there and please don't touch anything okay." Jordan said.

Sophia started nodding at this in reply and Jordan quickly closed the door and they were now on the rock. Despite having no Oxygen, Jordan did feel the place did have a gravitational pull to it and knew he didn't have to worry about gravity as much. Ratchet and Jordan walked up to a bolt crank and Ratchet was curious about what it did and as he put his wrench on and started turning, he saw two large structures across from each other start to spin and also saw a rod start to rise from the ground and once he was done, the bottom part of the rod was exposed and he guessed they had to destroy these rods. Jordan decided to equip his new Lancer and saw that on the side of it was an engraving on it and it read "Heavy Lancer". Jordan figured this was the name of his new weapon and Jordan held the gun up to his eyes and aimed down the sight and once he was ready, he shot the exposed part and saw it start beeping like an explosive and the duo ran back and saw the tower explode.

"I guess these are what we have to destroy." Jordan said.

"Seems like it." Ratchet replied.

Ratchet and Jordan started walking to the right and kept walking until they saw multiple hovering platforms, and underneath them was a fiery pit below. Ratchet decided to go first and as he jumped on the first platform, then the second, he saw that on a circular platform were two blue robots. Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and he fired one bomb at the robots and destroyed both of them. Ratchet then jumped on the circular platform and Jordan followed him and they were soon both on the platform. Ratchet looked to his right and saw another platform but this one had a bolt crank on it and Ratchet jumped onto the platform and immediately got to work on the crank. As Ratchet turned the crank Jordan saw a rod from behind them start to come out of the ground and once Ratchet was done, Jordan equipped the Heavy Lancer and fired one shot at the exposed end of the rod.

Jordan heard the rod start making beeping sounds and soon saw it explode into pieces. With another one down, Ratchet and Jordan jumped back onto the other platform and went back the same way they came. Once they were back at the ship, they decided to walk to the left this time and as they navigated the small rock, they saw another bolt crank guarded by six robotic birds. Jordan decided to take these things and he equipped his Blitz Gun and approached the cluster. Jordan didn't really bother aiming this time and once he was close enough to the robots, he pulled the trigger of the gun and destroyed five of the bots with his first shot.

The birds now saw him and ran after him and Jordan ran back and pulled the handle back, then push it up. He then waited for the birds to come close and once they were, he delivered another blast to the remaining cluster and destroyed them. Ratchet started turning the crank and Jordan saw the rod rise again and once Ratchet was done, Jordan used his still equipped Blitz Gun, reloaded it, then fired one shot at the rod, causing six of the shots to go in and destroy the whole rod. They now started to walk forward to find anymore rods and what they found instead was a pulsating platform that had an arrow that pointed forward. They looked in the direction of the arrow and saw there was nothing, But Jordan looked up and saw another floating platform high up above them and got an idea on what this pulsating platform does.

"What do you think this does?" Ratchet asked Jordan.

"I think I know." Jordan said.

Jordan stepped on the platform and Jordan saw the pulsing stop and instead glow brighter and once it was very bright, he felt an energy push him up and soon he was high up in the air. Jordan felt like time slowed down as he knows he has to be quick on this or he will plummet to his death. Jordan quickly leaned forward and his body moved forward and he saw that he was high enough on the platform to land on it and once he was above it, he felt himself fall to the ground and when he did, he rolled to stick the landing, but saw that the platform was infested with six robotic birds. Jordan quickly got up and ran around the platform and as he did so, he equipped his Blitz Gun, reloaded it and aimed it at the running robots and fired it, destroying all five of them. Once the threat was gone, he looked to his right and saw another one of those rods, but got an incoming call from Ratchet and he answered it.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine." Jordan said.

"Where are you now?"

"Above you, that thing is some kind of jump pad and it brought me up to this platform leading to another rod."

"Oh."

"You better come up her too."

"On it."

Jordan ended the call and he looked down to see Ratchet get on the jump pad and soon he saw him shoot high up in the air, then use his Heli-Pack to fall slowly down on the platform. With the duo now high in the air, they looked and saw that only two platforms separated them from the rod and they slowly jumped from one platform to the next and soon they were on the next platform. They however walked around it and saw another circular platform with the bolt crank and two blue bots on it and Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and slowly aimed and fired at the two blue bots, destroying both of them with one bomb. Ratchet and Jordan now jumped onto the platform and Ratchet started turning the bolt crank and Jordan saw the rod rise. Once Ratchet was done, Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer again and slowly aimed and fired at the exposed part of the rod and Jordan heard it beep three times again then explode into a million pieces.

With another one gone, Jordan looked down and saw they probably had to jump off and Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and the Lombax jumped from the platform and activate the Heli-Pack and the duo slowly hovered down to the ground. With the duo now safe, they saw that they landed right next to another jump pad and Jordan went first again and stepped on the pad and soon launch himself in the air. He looked in front of him again and saw another platform and he fell and roll to stick the landing. Soon Jordan saw Ratchet get on the platform as well and now they saw that on it was nothing but another jump pad at the edge of the platform. Jordan went first again and he stepped on the pad and felt it launch him up again and Jordan saw that it lead him to a platform with the rod on it and he fell and landed on the platform. But he wasn't very lucky as he saw that there were two blue bots on it that immediately noticed him and walked after him with their vicious saws. Jordan ran around the platform again and while doing so, he equipped his Blitz Gun, reloaded the weapon and slowly aimed and fired at the two robots, riddling them with holes and killing them. Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet slowly hover on the platform and they walked around it and saw that there were two floating platforms separating them from the bolt crank. Jordan went first and he and the Lombax slowly jumped from one platform to the next and soon they were by the bolt crank and Ratchet got to work on it.

Ratchet started turning the bolt and once again he saw the rod rise until the bottom end was exposed. Once Ratchet was done, Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer and aimed it at the rod, taking his time knowing how far the rod was. Jordan however held his breath and fired his blaster, hitting the exposed part of the rod in the center and cause the whole thing to explode. With another one down, Jordan looked and saw another rod in the distance and looked around and knew that this must be the last one. Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and the Lombax jumped in the air and used his Heli-pack to slowly hover down to the ground.

Once they were safe on the ground, Jordan saw another platform high above them and underneath it was another jump pad. Ratchet decided to go first this time and he stepped on the pad and Jordan saw the Lombax fly in the air and safely land on the platform. Jordan knew it was his turn now and he stepped on the platform and felt it shoot him up in the air and as he was in the air, he looked down and saw Ratchet using his wrench to defeat four robotic birds. Despite Jordan wanting to help, by the time he reached the platform Ratchet was finished with the bots. They looked at the edge of the platform now and saw another jump pad and Ratchet volunteered again.

Ratchet stepped on the pad and jumped all the way up to another platform and Jordan did the same not long after Ratchet. They now saw that they were on the rod, but walked around and instead of platforms, they saw a jump pad that lead them to the bolt crank. They however saw no danger on the platform and Jordan went first this time and he used the pad and shot himself up in the air, and on the platform. Ratchet then followed him and once they were on, Ratchet got to work on the bolt crank and Jordan saw the rod rise from the ground. With the final rod in their sight, Jordan was about to aim at the rod, but heard something behind him and saw two robots appear from under the platform and jump in front of the duo.

Jordan, with his Heavy Lancer still equipped took the one on the left, and Ratchet took the one on the right. Jordan was being now being pushed to the edge and as he was about to fall off, he knew this was his opportunity. Jordan aimed the barrel as best as he could at the robot and Jordan pulled the trigger and caused the blaster to fire out shots as fast as a light machine gun and riddle the robot with holes.

Jordan felt that not alot of kick came from the weapon and Jordan surprisingly held the weapon steady when he was firing it. But Jordan looked over to see Ratchet dodge attacks from his robot so Jordan decided to help. Jordan aimed his blaster at the robot and once the robot stood still long enough, he fired at shot at the robot and hit it directly in the arm. But seeing the robot wounded, Ratchet used his wrench and whacked it in the side of the stomach and cause it to fall from the platform and hit the ground below. With the threat gone Ratchet decided to destroy the rod this time and he aimed his Lancer at the exposed part of the rod and shot at it, hitting directly where he wanted and caused the rod to all the rods gone, Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and the Lombax saw the limousine and jumped towards it and used the Heli-Pack to help him and Jordan slowly glide down to the ground. Once they reached the limousine, Jordan opened the door and saw that Sophia was holding a tall glass bottle and he saw her put it up to her mouth and Jordan was quick to react to this.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" Jordan yelled as he jumped into the limousine and snatched the bottle away from her. Ratchet saw this as well, but got in the cab and closed the door.

The group felt the limousine start to move and while it was moving, Jordan put the bottle back on a shelf in front of him, removed his mask, handed it to Clank and looked at Sophia "I told you not to touch anything." Jordan said with some anger in his voice

"I was thirsty."

"That doesn't mean you should just grab the nearest bottle and start drinking it."

"But-"

"But nothing."

Jordan saw Sophia's ears start to droop and saw her put her head down and Jordan already felt bad on what he did and decided to apologize "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just didn't want you drinking this, but if your just going to grab bottles like this, you should at least get permission by me before you do so."

"Okay."

Sophia lifted her head and looked at the bottle, then back at Jordan "Can I at least try it."

"I don't think your gonna like this Sophia."

"How bad could it be."

"..Well, I warned ya then."

Jordan grabbed a tiny shot glass from a shelf in front of them and filled it a quarter of the way up with the liquid and question and Jordan could already smell the alcohol coming from the drink. But Sophia asked him to try it and he knew she wasnt gonna like it. Jordan put the bottle back on the shelf and handed the cup to Sophia and saw her look at the bottle, then raise it up to her mouth and sip it. Jordan immediately saw a reaction as she spit the liquid back up and go into a fit of coughing and Jordan decided to pat her back to help get all the liquid out.

"I warned you." Jordan repeated.

"This is disgusting, who drinks this?" Sophia said.

"People that are not kids." Jordan replied.

Sophia handed Jordan the shot glass back and Jordan placed it and the bottle back on the shelf and looked out the back window to see the jamming array start to slowly destroy itself as it started to explode in different places. Jordan's attention however was cut off as he heard a television screen in front of them activate and soon the familiar face of Fizzwidget popped on the screen.

"Good work Ratchet and Jordan, you are proven to be invaluable in this underwear. And I see you rescued your little friends." Fizzwidget said.

"Yes we did and were ready to continue on the mission." Ratchet said

"Well it appears the thief is now under the protection of Thugs-4-Less. But, I may have found a way to incinuate their operations."

"Is it...dangerous?" Ratchet asked.

Fizzwidget chuckled "No, no, no, well, actually it is."

 _'Figures.'_ Jordan thought.

"Good." Ratchet said.

 _'You always like things to be dangerous.'_ Jordan thought again.

"Take a look at this." Fizzwidget said.

Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen and instead there was some kind of video, but it was black and white and it showed some kind of dog-like alien and there was a man commentating in the background with a relaxing tone in his voice.

"Wind in your hair, the sun on your skin. and the bugs in your teeth, we are the desert riders." The man said with the video switching to the logo of some kind of bike and to Jordan it sorta looked like a speeder bike from Star Wars, but Jordan continued to focus on the video. Jordan now saw the video switch over to a camera and it showed the same alien from the black and white footage, but this time had color in it and Jordan saw he had a spiky helmet on, blue skin, some kind of strange biker clothing, and beside him was the bike that must've been on the logo.

"Before I became a desert rider, didn't fit in anywheres. I had low self esteem and bad breath. But these guys understand me, they really do." The biker said in a deep voice.

The video now showed another biker who looked much taller than the last guy, and way different, but Jordan saw he had a biker jacket on, shoes and pants to match, and he had a red bandanna on his head. "yeah I'm just here for the bake sales." The man said with a more lighter voice than the last guy. The group saw the guy belch but quickly pull from his right pocket these bright orange gloves, obviously too big for the riders three fingered hands "Oh yeah and I also make these cute little gloves for the guys."

The video now showed the same black and white footage with the same alien again but this time he was on a bike, but quickly showed a picture of some kind of card with the same alien on it and on th bottom were twelve numbers and Jordan didn't know what it exactly was but he continued to focus on the commentator "So if you got what it takes, use this temporary membership to enter the grueling hoverbike race in the galaxy. Win it, and become one of us." The video now showed a picture of some kind of helmet and Jordan saw it had a spikes on the top of it with flames painted on top as well, and it also had red goggles attached to the front of the helmet. Jordan then saw the video show the logo again and heard the commentator finish up "Desert Riders, the number one choice of Thugs-4-Less."

The video finally ended and Fizzwidgets face appeared on the screen again "Desert Riders all use Megacorp bikes, so I just have to pull a few strings, contact me as soon as you get more indigtation. Fizzwidget out."

Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen again and the TV turned off, but the relaxing was short lived as they were already at the Maktar Resort.

 **Maktar Resort**

 **Maktar Nebula**

The limousine parked itself exactly where it was last time and once the ship was still, the group exited from the vehicle and saw a holographic walkway bridge the gap that lead back to their ship and once it was done, Jordan and the group walked through it and back to their ship. Once everyone was in the ship, Ratchet entered the coordinates that they got from Fizzwidget to planet Barlow and they group flew off into space once again.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 9. So as you can see Jordan's Lancer was upgraded and Like I said, the most used weapons Ratchet and Jordan has used will be the first ones to get upgraded in the future chapters and maybe in a couple of chapters or so, I will upgrade one of Ratchets weapons, and you can probably guess what weapon it will be. I am thinking though that in a few chapters I might introduce Nanotech upgrades, we'll just have to see. But anyway, there's chapter 9 and stay tuned as the group deals with bikers in chapter 10.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. The Big Race

**Here's chapter 10 for ya. Now I know what your thinking, _Why didn't you post a chapter last weekend_ (Weekday for maybe some of you). Well the answer to that question is, I had to go to my dads to celebrate my brothers graduation and since they tend to pull me away from things, it explains the postponing of this chapter. But I'm back at my house again and I have now posted this chapter. I was actually wanting to write last weekend, but laziness caught up to me so I decided to wait. But before I let you guys read on, I would like to thank Adewin for following this story, your support is much appreciated. With that out of the way now, I'll let you guys read the long waited chapter.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, and follow**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

As Ratchet flew the ship to planet Barlow, Jordan looked at Sophia and saw the gash on her cheek from the blow she took from the thief and felt totally forgetful.

Jordan took out the syringe and Vial of Nanotech from his right jacket pocket "Sophia." Jordan said causing the Lombax to look at him "I noticed that gash on your cheek and...you know...I want you to heal up for the journey ahead."

"Okay."

Sophia pulled the sleeve of her right arm up and Jordan filled the syringe with Nanotech and slowly injected the fluid into Sophia's arm and once he was done, he instantly saw the wound start to shine with light and soon it diminished and all that was left was a small scar. Jordan put the empty vial and syringe in a glove box located on the ship but then turned to look at Ratchet.

"Oh and Ratchet." Jordan said.

"Yeah." Ratchet replied.

"Maybe you should call Fizzwidget about...you know...the weapon."

"Sure."

Ratchet dialed multiple numbers on the dashboard of the ship and soon Fizzwidget appeared on the screen again, wondering why Ratchet was calling him at this time. "Mr Fizzwidget, I actually have one question to ask." Ratchet said to Fizzwidget "Something happened to Jordan's blaster and I'm wondering what caused it?"

"What happened exactly?" Fizzwidget asked.

Jordan equipped the Heavy Lancer in the cramped cockpit and showed it in front of the screen "This happened." Jordan said "The Lancer you gave me turned into this and I want an answer for this."

"Oh yes, you see. As part of Megacorps Weaponry, we've put state of the arc technology on it that improves its effectiousisness in combat. But the weapon has to have a certain...use requirement in order for it to upgrade."

"So your saying once I kill enough enemies with the weapon, It will upgrade into something like this?" Jordan said.

"Affirmulous."

"Well that's all we wanted to know I guess, well continue on the mission, Ratchet out." Ratchet said, pressing the red button to dismiss the call.

Now knowing what the heck happened with the weapon, they are now prepared for their weapons to be upgraded and seeing what he has seen with Ratchet and what weapon he used, Jordan expects what weapon will be upgraded next. Jordan's train of thought was broken however as he heard the ships robotic voice from the dashboard again.

"Arriving at...Planet...Barlow."

The planet was now in the window of the cockpit as Ratchet flew down to the planet. As Jordan looked through the window, he saw that the planet looked vary similar to Veldin and had no noticeable bodies of water on it at all. Jordan wondered how anyone could live on this planet, but Jordan knew they wouldn't be long and he was definitely going to be in some combat that would take his mind off of it.

 **Vuvkovar Canyon**

 **Planet Barlow**

 **1:00pm GST**

 **The Big Race**

As Ratchet landed on a landing pad on the planet, Jordan definitely saw the dried waste that was the planet, but saw a significant amount of buildings surrounding the area they were in. Ratchet landed the ship and as they got out, Jordan put his hood up and put Sophia on his back and Ratchet did the same with Clank. Now knowing that their ready, they stopped by a convenient vendor that was by the ship and restocked on ammo. Once Jordan was done, he saw that he now had 980 bolts left. But with ammo bought, Ratchet and Jordan looked over and saw that the start of their journey was a long gap that they had to jump across. Ratchet took a step back and ran full speed and used the Heli-Pack to jump across the gap.

It was Jordan's turn now and he took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could and jumped. Jordan was able to only grab the edge but Ratchet grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Now that they were across the gap, they looked over and saw four strange aliens with blue skin, long necks, and purple eyes were standing in a circle conversing with each other and when the group approached them, the creatures noticed them and pulled out their weapons. Jordan saw though that they weren't exactly modern in terms of weaponry as they all had a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. Jordan knew this would be easy and he equipped his Blitz Gun and aimed at the group and fired.

He saw though that the shield held up quite well as he saw the holes that were left in them. Seeing that they were still not dead, Jordan reloaded the weapon and fired another shot, causing the shots to hit the four creatures in multiple places and kill them. With the threat gone, the duo walked into a very small building and as they walked through, two more blue aliens ran from behind the doors and approached the group. Ratchet decided to use his Gravity Bomb this time and he aimed and fired one bomb at them, but aimed a little above them and cause the bomb to explode behind them and kill them. They now walked out of the building and saw that there was another blue creature, but he was on a large beast of some kind. Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer and didn't bother to aim as he unloaded twenty rounds on the beast and killed it. The alien now fell off the creature and Jordan decided to equip his machete and he ran up to the alien and as he was about to stab him, he said something to him.

"I'm so sorry for this." Jordan said.

Jordan used all of his force and rammed the machete into its neck and Jordan looked away, knowing how much pain he must be going through. Jordan saw the blood gush from the enemies neck and quickly walked away knowing he couldn't stand the sight of it. The duo saw a small hillside and walked up it and saw that at the top was a bridge and the duo decided to walk across it. As they walked across the bridge, they saw five aliens run from the other side towards the group and Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun, and Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb. When the creatures were close, Ratchet aimed and fired a bomb at the group and saw that it killed only three of them.

Now leaving two standing, Jordan reloaded his weapon and fired a shot at the last two and saw the shots pierce through the shields and body and kill them. Jordan reloaded the Blitz gun and the duo walked all the way across the bridge and looked to their left and saw two more large purple beasts again, but saw there was nobody on them. Jordan and Ratchet decided to keep their distance on this one and Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer, and Ratchet equipped his normal Lancer. The duo slowly aimed and fired single shots at the beast and after six shots to its large face, the beast fell down and never got up again. The other one however saw this and started to quickly run at the duo. Ratchet and Jordan now had to think fast and they quickly aimed and fired continuous shots at the creature and after exhausting ten rounds from each, the creature fell and slid across the ground until it came to a complete stop. Ratchet and Jordan hesitated and after six seconds, they saw the creature lie there and knew it was probably dead. They now walked up to an entrance into another building and saw there were two more blue creatures guarding it and the duo knew this would be easy.

Ratchet and Jordan equipped their Lancers and Jordan took the alien on the left, and Ratchet on the right. Jordan aimed and fired his weapon at the alien and saw it pierce through his armor, but not kill him. The guards now noticed the group and ran after them and as they got close, Ratchet equipped his Gravity bomb and aimed at the creatures and fired, only killing the wounded one, but not the other one. Jordan now aimed his blaster at the final one and fired a shot that pierced through his chest plate and kill him with one shot. The group now walked across the bridge that lead to the building and once they reached the end, they walked in and saw four of these strange dog like creatures with large purple ears.

Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun and aimed at the creatures and fired one shot, killing all four of them. The duo saw the exit and walked out of it and once they did, they saw that it consisted of a ledge and below them was a campfire with five more of the strange blue aliens. Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and aimed an fired one bomb at the group, but only killed three of them. Ratchet then fired another bomb at the remaining two that were rushing to find cover and Jordan saw the bomb luckily kill the last two. With the enemies killed, the duo jumped from the ledge and saw there was another building in front of them and entered it and saw no enemies in it this time.

They walked out and saw there was an open area and in it was another purple creature, and two blue creatures around it. Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and he ran up to the group and fired on bomb at them and killed only the two aliens, but not the hulking beast. Jordan quickly equipped his Blitz Gun and as he saw Ratchet running back with the creature right behind him, he ran up to Ratchet and when the creature was close enough, Jordan fired his weapon at the creature and planted eight of the shots into its head and kill it. They now walked towards the area where the enemies were and as the walked into the center, they saw a fence behind them pop out of the ground and block their only chance of escape. They looked over and saw seven blue aliens run across a bridge that lead to a larger building and circle the group.

Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun and Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and Ratchet fired one bomb at four of the aliens, and Jordan fired his weapon at the other four and saw that they each only killed two of them. The group now ran at the duo and Jordan tried to run past two of the creatures, but saw one of the swing his swords at him and Jordan was quick to dodge. Jordan ran under the slash and he brought his weapon up to the creatures body and fired on shot at him and kill him. Ratchet easily ran through his enemies and once he was far enough, he fired another bomb at the aliens and kill both of them. With only two left, Jordan reloaded his Blitz Gun and ran up to the two creatures and fired one shot at them and surprisingly killed both of them with the eight shots that came out of the blaster.

With the enemies gone, they walked across the bridge into the large building and once they were inside, they saw that it must've been some kind of shop as they saw displays of weapons familiar to Jordan lined up on the walls and waiting by a desk was a female robot with green clothes on and had the letter G on the shirt. Jordan also saw that she was similar to the help desk lady from years back, but saw she was much..larger.

Ratchet and Jordan approached the lady "Mind if we have a look around?" Ratchet asked.

"My word, you young people are so fresh these days." The robot said in an older sounding voice "Did you know that I've been with Gadgetron since the beginning."

"So you sell all these Gadgets?"

"No darling, they sell themselves."

As Jordan was looking at the wall of displayed weapons, he saw that all of them were weapons that he known and loved since their last adventure. Like the RYNO, Visibomb Gun, and best of all, the Morph-O-Ray. Jordan also saw the Bomb Glove, Decoy Glove. Jordan decided to buy these weapons but surprisingly, the lady decided that since they were old and not worth alot on Bogon, she decided to give away all of them for free. Jordan decided however to stick with just the Bomb Glove and the Morph-O-Ray, and Ratchet kept the RYNO, but knew he would only use it on a special occasion. The duo decided though that some time they might return and as they left the facility, Jordan took the Morph-O-Ray and handed it to Sophia.

"Here you go Sophia." Jordan said as he handed the weapon back to her, in which she kindly accepted.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now you can help us."

Sophia smiled at this and knew she would help them as much as she could. The duo looked over and saw that across a large gap was another blue alien that looked similar to the one on the video and knew that he must've been a desert rider. Ratchet went first and used Clank to hover across the gap, and Jordan stepped back and ran as fast as he could and jumped. Jordan once again only made it far enough to grab the edge, but Ratchet helped him up and they approached the desert rider and saw that he was standing beside another one of those strange computers.

"Hey, who let you in here? get lost before I turn your little robot into a hub cap." The rider threatened with the same deep voice like in the video.

 _'Should've figured they would be hostile.'_ Jordan thought.

Jordan had just about enough of all of this hostility towards the group and they didn't do anything to deserve this threat. Jordan equipped his machete "TOUCH HIM AND I'll SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" Jordan yelled.

The group now saw the riders mood change from angry, to upset and saw tears almost form "Gosh, you didn't have to yell. why did he have to yell?"

Jordan instantly felt pity for the rider and put his machete back into its sheath and readied the apology "Look, I'm sorry, it was completely uncalled for." Jordan sincerely said.

Jordan saw the rider wipe a tear away "Its okay. Sorry little guy." The rider said to Clank.

"It is okay sir, we are your fellow Desert Riders."

"You are, so, you understand me?"

"Absolutely sir, we are just here to race." Clank said.

"Well, you can borrow my blue bell, just as long as your gentle. She just needs a few repairs" the rider said pointing to a bike behind him that had three thrusters on it and two barrels on the sides of the vehicle that must've been for rockets and other things.

"Don't worry brother, blue bell is in good hands." Clank said.

Ratchet approached the computer and Ratchet equipped his Electrolyzer and inserted the two barrels into the two holes underneath the computer and got to work on it while Jordan circled the bike to get a better look at it. Jordan saw that the front of the bike had a skull on it that must've been the desert rider logo, and he also saw two barrels on the sides that had rockets in then and knew those were the weapons. Jordan was definitely glad he wouldn't have to ride this, but he suddenly heard the bike come to life and he looked over to see that Ratchet was done fixing the computer. Jordan heard the rumbling of the machine and saw Ratchet and Clank get on the bike. With the duo on the bike, Ratchet saw the entrance to the race in front of him and hovered to it while Jordan and Sophia watched from a small TV screen that showed a cameras perspective of the race.

...

Ratchet saw from the top left of the race the light switch and saw it turn red, then yellow, and finally, green. Just when the lights told them to go, Ratchet twisted the handles on the bike and he was already ahead of the five players. Ratchet flew under a bridge and made a sharp right turn and went through a tunnel where he jumped off a ramp and collected his first power up. He decided to save it for later and he as he drove through a long tunnel consisting of long right and left curves, he made it out into the open where he flew right over a booster and boosted right up to the robot in first place. He then rode across a long bridge and went into a cave where a rider from behind him boosted up in front of him and placed him in third place. After riding through the long cave, he made it outside where he dropped down to a very narrow bridge and soon made another right turn and ended up on an open area that lead to a narrow entrance into a tunnel.

Ratchet decided it was time and Ratchet pressed a button on the front of the bike and felt it boost him all the way past the rider in front of him and put him in second place again as he flew through the entrance. He then saw the tunnel branch off into two different segments and he saw a guy from behind him drive up beside him and try to ram him into the wall. Ratchet still maintained his speed and saw another narrow entrance into another tunnel and at the last second, he pushed the guy with great force beside him and saw him fly right into the wall buy the entrance and explode, now only leaving four riders. Ratchet rode the tunnel up and saw that it was a ramp and as he reached the exit, he felt him and the bike fly high in the air and land right over the finish line and complete his first lap. Ratchet now had to deal with the rider in front of him and Ratchet saw a booster appear at the entrance into the first tunnel and Ratchet flew over it and saved it for the perfect moment.

Ratchet flew through the tunnel, jumped the ramp and flew through the long tunnel and made it outside again. Ratchet then flew over the booster at the exit of the tunnel and flew right beside the rider in front of him. The two riders fought for first place as they flew across the bridge, through the tunnel, and back out onto the narrow bridge. Ratchet knew he wasn't gonna pass this guy and he slowed down to make sure not to crash and once he was on the bridge, he used his booster and caught right back up with the rider. They fought for first place again as they entered the opened area, then through the tunnel. They however saw a guy boost up behind them and they saw the center of the room divide and as they reached the wall that divided the room, they branched off into the two sections of the building and caused the guy behind them to run right into the wall and explode, leaving only three riders now.

Ratchet flew through the room and went right up the ramp and flew over the finish line and completed his second lap. The Lombax was still not satisfied in being in second place and he flew across the bridge, entered the tunnel, jumped the ramp, and rode through the tunnel until he reached the bridge with the booster on it. As Ratchet was exiting the tunnel, he saw the booster and flew over it and saw that he was now beside the rider again. Halfway down the bridge the rider pushed Ratchet to the left and slowed him down enough for the rider to get ahead of him. Ratchet was now in fury mode at this point and as he flew threw the next tunnel, he saw a power up booster and flew over it and now had his final weapon of attack for the finish.

Ratchet flew through the cave and was now on the narrow bridge and as he flew past that, he saw that the rider was already on the wide open area and Ratchet used his booster to catch up. Ratchet was now on the riders tail and as they entered the building with the divided rooms, Ratchet glanced over to the left side and saw another booster and flew to the left side of the room and picked it up. Ratchet now saw the room connect again and he was right beside the rider again, and in front of the was the ramp. Ratchet saw the rider about to hit him but the Lombax now knew the perfect moment and as he was about to hit him, Ratchet pressed the button and used the booster to boost him into the ramp and looked back to see the side of the riders bike hit the wall and saw it hit one side of the ramp to the next until it finally exploded. Ratchet was now ready for the winners circle as he flew off the ramp and landed right over the finish line, winning the race.

...

Jordan and Sophia can now hear a fake audience cheering from the speakers as the camera was now following Ratchet, who saw the exit of the arena and flew out of it. Jordan now heard the roaring sound of the bike again and he looked behind him to see Ratchet slowly approaching and then see him come to a complete stop by the duo. Ratchet and Clank then got off the bike and walked over to Jordan.

"Well done." Jordan said.

"Thanks." Ratchet replied.

The group saw the thug walk over to them and saw he was holding a helmet similar to the one on the video "Great racing buddy, here take this helmet so the guys know your one of us." the thug said as he put the helmet on Clank, which looked way to big for his size.

"Thank you sir." Clank said through the helmet.

Suddenly a beeping sound appeared from the hovering TV and the thug immediately knew who it was "Uh oh, incoming message from the boss." the thug said as the group looked at the television.

What appeared on the screen was video of a darkened room and in there was a silhouette in the center of the room and the group saw that he had red eyes and Jordan definitely didn't want to think the person is who he think it is "Attention all Thugs-4-Less employees. first off, whatever slug brain whose been eating all the snacks in the break room, better quit stuffing his face or I'll-." The thug was cut off as someone hit the light switch to illuminate the room and once the lights turned on, the figure was who Jordan thought it was, the thug from Megapolis that he thought they killed. "HEY, TURN THOSE LIGHTS OFF!" the thug yelled to his right side. The group then saw the lights turn off again and saw the thug focus his attention on the center of the screen again. The thug cleared his throat and continued "Next, our space rendezvous point has been moved to the Feltzin System in sector one, two, three, four, five. If your no good with numbers, find a buddy to help ya. Lastly, the company picnic is this Sunday, don't forget to bring your own juice this time.". Just as the thug finished his sentence, someone turned the lights on again and the thug instantly reacted to the light "HEY, I SAW THAT CLETUS, YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF A WRITE UP!" The thug yelled to his left side now. The video then cut off and once the video was done, the thug took the TV and put it in his back pocket

"Don't worry, the boss only yells because he loves us." the thug said.

"Yes sir, I do fell his affection." Clank said "Well we know now."

"Did you see that broadcast?" Ratchet asked Clank.

"Not really." Clank said.

"Maybe we should scope out that rendezvous point."

"Yes, we might intercept some stray transmissions."

"First lets get that helmet off of ya." Jordan said to Clank.

Jordan got on one knee and pulled the helmet off of Clank and decided to wear it. Jordan placed the helmet over his head with the hood still on and they decided to head out to the ship and get ready to get to that rendezvous. They jumped the small gap that led to a small cave and as they walked through it, they saw that the the exit lead right back to their ship. Once they walked through the cave and got back into the ship, Ratchet set the coordinates that he got from the video to the Feltzin System and they flew up through the atmosphere and were now in the void of space again.

"I thought we killed that guy." Jordan said.

"So did I." Ratchet replied.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 10. I do sorta apologize if the race wasn't very detailed, the race happened so fast while I was watching it I couldn't make a real good description of it, So I did try my best to make it sound good and if it did..well...great. I also have another Idea for a story in my head (I was watching TV when it happened), But it's probably one I am going to preserve until the end of this whole story saga (Maybe earlier). But there chapter 10 and stay tuned as the group reaches the rendezvous point in chapter 11.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, and follow**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	11. Slipping And Dunking

**Here we are with chapter 11. All I can say is this one was a close one. I was actually gonna delay this until tomorrow (By the time this is posted, I would be three hours past my deadline (I pretty much have to go to bed by the time this is posted)), but of course my dedication to these stories got the best of me and I decided to push on until it was finished. I will only say though that in this chapter I will introduce the Nanotech upgrades. Its not what it should be, but in the future chapters it will upgrade the normal way.  
**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest- I actually learned when reading this review that the vendor on Barlow was actually selling the RYNO II and not the original RYNO (Stupid me). But will it make an appearance in later chapters...maybe. I'll just have to figure out a way so that they get it fairly, but also get rid of the original RYNO.**

 **I am gonna shut up now and I will let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Thug Rendezvous**

 **Feltzin System**

 **Slipping And Dunking**

As the group was flying to the rendezvous point, Jordan saw a strange ship fly over them and as he looked behind them to see the ship, he saw that it was right behind them and he saw shots start coming out of the ship and hit their left wing.

"LOOK OUT." Jordan yelled.

Ratchet saw the wing get hit and he dodged more shots from the ship, but Jordan saw that it was now an ambush as he saw more ships surround them and fire at the group. Ratchet was able to dodge all these attacks and once they were free from the fire, he leveled the ship and tried to figure out a plan of attack.

"We are under attack." Clanks said.

"Well we cant outrun them. Lets hope these weapons still work." Ratchet said.

Ratchet saw a ship to the left of him and he turned to that ship and once he was behind it, he started firing multiple shots at the ship and Ratchet saw it dodge some of the shots, but saw one of his shots hit the ship in the center of its main thruster and saw the ship explode. Ratchet then saw another ship to his right and flew after it. Once the ship was in his sight, he fired continuous shots at the ship and hit both of its wings, and at its thrusters and destroyed the ship. With two out of the five ships gone, Ratchet saw another ship in the distance and flew to it. Once the ship was in sight, Ratchet decided to use his rockets this time and the Lombax pushed a button near the steering wheel and once missile launched from the ship and hit the enemy vessel and destroyed it.

With two left, Ratchet saw a ship behind him and he used the ship and flipped it over so that it was now behind him and Ratchet shot at the ship and hit it in its thrusters again and destroyed it. With one ship left, Ratchet looked over and saw that the last ship was using his thrusters and trying to fly away from him, knowing by now that it was probably making a break for it. Ratchet however left no survivors as he used his thrusters to fly over to the ship and use one missile to blow it to smithereens. With all the ships gone, Ratchet flew the ship away from the system and Jordan looked around to see no more ships.

"Well I think that's all of them." Jordan said.

"Yeah, that was a close one." Ratchet said.

Jordan looked over to see Clanks antenna start flashing and Clank focused on the dashboards screen and Jordan saw the dashboard open up to some kind of video.

"Hold on, I am intercepting a transmission." Clank said.

Once Clank displayed the transmission on the dashboard, they saw a video pop up, but it showed a split screen and on one left side was a robotic lady that sounded like she was working in some kind of call center, and on the right side was the familiar thug from the previous video "For the fifth time, I have a collect call to the Thugs-4-less to a mister you are gonna die, will you accept the charges." the robotic lady said.

"Uh, you are gonna die?" the thug said in confusion.

"I'll take that as a yes, thank you."

The left side of the screen now went static and the robotic lady disappeared, and in her place was the familiar masked villain that was the thief.

"You, idiot." the thief said.

"Uh oh." the thug said.

"I'm paying top dollar for your protection, and all your moron employees are on a picnic." the thief said with anger.

"Hey it was a bonding exercise."

"EENOUGH! If your men aren't here pronto, you can kiss this contract goodbye."

The thief's side of the screen went static again and the thief now disappeared from the video and the thugs side of the screen widened to fit the whole screen of the dashboard.

"Oh yeah, well you can kiss your..uh..your-your..you know what I mean."

The video cut off and while the video was playing, Clank was able to download the coordinates to where the theif was during the video and he uploaded it onto the ships GPS.

"Did you trace that?" Ratchet asked Clank

"Coordinates locked in, were heading there now."

With a destination set, Ratchet flew the ship to Planet Notak and they flew off.

While Ratchet flew the ship to Planet Notak, Jordan decided to do some research on all the enemies he faced so he knows what enemies they could be dealing, and their names as well. But Jordan heard Clank pressing button and heard different sounds come from it and from what he heard, he knew the ship had some kind of radio in it. But the thing that shocked him was how something like that could function in the empty void of space.

"So, hows the reception out here?" Ratchet asked Clank.

"How could there be reception out here, were in space." Jordan said to Ratchet.

"We have Sports, Weather, ooooh the Science channel." Clank said while flipping through the channels, but stopping on some kind of science channel.

"Keep going." Ratchet said.

"Oh cmon, I could maybe enjoy this." Jordan said.

"Change it." Sophia said.

Jordan sighed in frustration and Clank continued to flip through the different networks. After changing three more channel however, Ratchet saw something and stopped Clank from changing the channels.

"Wait a minute, whats that?" Ratchet said.

"If its about ships then change it." Jordan said.

The dashboards screen lit up once again and it showed a video and on it was a picture of a familiar person that Jordan despised the most.

Qwark.

"The man, the myth, the legend, the loser." a commentator said. The video now showed another picture of Captain Qwark about to step in some kind of box with iron bars on the front "Captain Qwark, once the idle of everyone in the galaxy finally hit rock bottom.". the video now showed another picture and on it was Ratchet and Clank, with Qwark cowering in fear from Clank. Jordan also saw the busy city of Metropolis in the background. "After humiliation at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, he sold bogus merchandise that he claimed were Gadgetron Products. But a key defect in this product." the video now showed Qwark holding up some kind of Gadget that consisted of a Pink body color, and sticking out of it were multiple tools that a person would use on a regular basis. "The Personal Hygenator, that caused severe irritation in some body areas, and alerted authorities to Qwark's scam." the video now showed the logo again and Jordan knew that this was the channel that hosted Behind The Hero"Behind The Hero, will return after these messages." the video ended and Jordan could not believe that Qwark would try to sell something like that, but was glad he got busted for it.

"Well that explains alot." Ratchet said.

"What does?" Jordan said.

"All this time it was my Personal Hygenator that was causing that itch."

"You've gotta be kidding me?"

"What-"

"You bought that thing."

"What, I thought-"

"Why would you trust what Qwarks selling?"

"That's what I told him." Sophia said.

"Anyway, we will be at our destination shortly." Clank said.

"You know something I wanna know..How come we weren't in that video?" Jordan said to Ratchet, talking about him and Sophia not being mentioned in the video.

 **Canal City**

 **Planet Notak**

 **8:00 GST**

Soon enough they did make it to the Planet and what Jordan saw almost made his heart drop. He saw that the planet was almost and exact replica to Earth, consisting of a body of water that surrounded the planet, and separated pieces of earth. Seeing this also made him a little homesick. Once Ratchet landed on a landing pad, he looked over at Jordan and saw that his head was slightly down and saw that he looked sad.

"Jordan." Ratchet said to the Human, getting no response. "Jordan." Ratchet said again, this time lightly shaking his left shoulder.

Jordan felt this and lifted his head up "W-what?" Jordan quickly responded.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Jordan said.

Ratchet opened the cockpit and the group jumped out. Once they were out, Jordan put his hood over his head and lifted Sophia onto his back. Once the group was ready, Ratchet, Jordan, and Clank walked in front of the ship and stared out into the city. While staring out into the city however they saw a black ship fly up into the sky and Jordan could see a glimpse of green eyes and he knew that was the thief's ship.

Ratchet sighed in frustration "Too late again."

"We always seem to be too late, why is that." Clank said.

The group stood there in silence trying to figure out an answer for that, but they got nothing.

"Well cmon, lets search this place to find out where he's headed." Ratchet said.

Clank got on Ratchets back and the Lombax and Human saw a floating platform and stepped on it. They felt it take them down to ground level and they saw that there was a vendor right beside it. Jordan decided to save his money and once Ratchet was done buying his ammo, they duo walked to their left and saw an entrance into a strange building and when they walked inside, they saw five of the strange robotic birds again, but from Jordan's research, he knew that they were called Chickenbots. Jordan was a little shocked though that they belonged to Megacorp, but Jordan didn't let it get in the way as he let Ratchet destroy these things. Ratchet equipped his Gravity Bomb and aimed it at the group and fired one bomb at them and destroyed them.

Once the enemies were eliminated, Ratchet felt the weapon vibrate and once he let go, the weapon hovered above them and spin clockwise. The group saw the weapons body get longer, and have two ammunition holders instead of one. The weapon slowly hovered down to Ratchet and once Ratchet grabbed it, he looked at the engraving on the side and saw that the name _Mini Nuke_ was now on the side of it. With the new upgraded weapon, they walked into the room and saw that on the right side of the room were multiple display cases and inside were mannequins with clothes on them. The group ignored this and walked into the next room and saw that it opened up into the outside world and in the center was a large rotating planet with three rings around it.

The group figured that this must've been the courtyard to the building, but quickly saw four thugs appear from both sides of the entrance and fire at them. Ratchet and Jordan retreated behind the wall and Ratchet knew this would be the best time to test his new weapon. Ratchet ran out of cover and while the thugs were firing at him, he dodged all the shots and quickly lobbed one bomb at the group. Jordan peeked from behind cover and saw that the bomb turned into a small mushroom cloud and saw all the thugs fly across the courtyard with shards in all of their bodies. Jordan now knew that it upgraded its damage and blast radius and knew this kinda weapon would come in handy. The duo walked around the rotating statue and saw an elevator on the right side of the courtyard and as they walked to it, three thugs popped out and they fired their weapons. Jordan saw that this time they fired some kind of electrical ball, but saw that they were slow enough to easily dodge and Ratchet used his Mini Nuke and launched one bomb at the thugs and killed all of them with one bomb.

Ratchet and Jordan got on the elevator and once they reached the top, they saw to their left was three thugs and the only thing separating them from the group was a glass window. This however proved to be useless as the thugs easily broke through the glass and aimed their weapons at the group. Ratchet still had his Mini Nuke and he quickly launched one bomb at the group and blew them into pieces. They now walked past the broken glass and once they did, they saw a yellow ship hover a foot off the ground and saw that it started firing at the group. Ratchet and Jordan hid behind the wall of the thugs hiding place and Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer and Ratchet did the same with his Lancer.

Once the ship stopped firing, Ratchet and Jordan jumped out from covering and they aimed and gave continuous blaster fire at the ship. Jordan felt that there was really no recoil on it at all and he was able to mostly hit the ship. The duo saw pieces of the ship now come off and soon the engine of the ship was exposed and Ratchet carefully aimed and fired at it, hitting it spot on and causing the ship to explode. Ratchet and Jordan now saw a bridge to their left and as they walked across it, they saw that there was another glass case with more thugs in it and Jordan equipped his Blitz gun, and Ratchet equipped his Lancer, knowing that he should maybe conserve some of his Mini Nuke ammo. Once they were close to the case, the thugs jumped out and slowly aimed their blasters at the group.

Jordan at the same time aimed his Blitz Gun and fired at the group, causing multiple shots to hit the thugs, but only one hit a thug in the chest and killed him. Jordan reloaded and the thugs fired their weapons and Jordan easily dodged the attacks and he aimed his weapon again and fired one last time, killing the last two thugs with a few more rounds. Jordan reloaded his weapon and him and the Lombax proceeded to another elevator and took it up to another level. Once they reached the top, they stepped off the elevator and looked to their left to see another ship hover down and fire at the group. Ratchet and Jordan hid behind a wide column and they both got their Lancers out and once the ship stopped attacking, the duo jumped from behind their cover and fired at the ship. Jordan decided to do a three round burst this time to conserve ammo and once again they saw pieces of the armor of the ship get stripped from it and the engine was revealed again and before they could shoot it, the ship fired at the again and Jordan saw a shot land right by his foot and Jordan immediately ran into cover. They waited out the bombardment and once it was done, Jordan held his breath, then aimed, then fired at the ship, hitting its engine and causing it to explode.

With the ship gone, they looked to where the ship was and they saw that a bridge connected a gap and on the other side were two glass displays, but only one of them had three thugs in it. Ratchet decided to equip the Chopper and once they approached the glass, the thugs jumped out and Ratchet got to work. He threw six saws at the thugs and Jordan definitely looked away once they approached the thugs. The goons fired their weapons, but the duo dodged them and Ratchet saw one of the saws strike one thug in the arm, completely taking it off. Then saw it come back and impale in the thugs chest and kill him.

He then saw another thug get sliced across the neck with a blade, then saw it come back and strike him in the stomach, then saw another blade impale in his chest and kill him. With one more to go, Ratchet saw a blade slice across the thugs left knee and cause him to kneel, but saw another one impale in his neck and cause him to bleed out on the ground, not being able to yell in agony due to the blood. Sophia made sure not to look either and once the gore fest was done, they kept their eyes off the thugs as they walked over to an elevator and rode it up. Once they reached the top, Jordan and Sophia focused on whats in front of them and they saw some kind of capsule and inside it was something that looked like a gene. Jordan decided to volunteer on figuring out what it is and while the Human was observing it, he accidentally dropped it and once the glass broke, he saw the gene split into multiple orbs that went inside his body.

Once it did, he saw all of his veins get brighter and brighter and saw that a bright white flash engulfed him, but quickly vanish. Jordan was completely confused at this point, but looked at his veins to see that they were slightly brighter than what they should and Jordan wanted an answer for this. He decided though to call Fizzwidget about it later and focus on the mission. Jordan looked to his right to see a teleporter and once Ratchet and Jordan stepped into it. They felt the teleportation effect kick in and soon they saw that they were brought back to their ship.

Once they stepped off the teleporter and went down the elevator again, they saw that in front of them as a bridge and they decided to walk across it. Once they did so, they saw that on the other side were six more Chickenbots and Jordan decided to equip the Blitz Gun. Jordan approached the bots, who immediately saw him and ran after him. Jordan aimed at the group of bots and when he fired, he saw all but one bot blow into pieces. Jordan now saw the bot get close and as Jordan reloaded the gun, the bot jumped at him with its sharp teeth exposed. As Jordan prepared for the injury, he saw the bot instantly turn into a chicken and he looked behind him to see Sophia aiming over his shoulder.

"Thank you Sophia."

"Your welcome."

With another save from the adorable Lombax, The group looked ahead of them and saw some kind of electrical force field and now had to figure out how to disable it. Jordan and Ratchet looked to their left to see an opening into another building so they decided to walk through it, hoping this will have the solution to their problem. Once inside, they walked down a hallway that lead to a room and inside it were three large water pumps that aligned both sides of the wall. They didn't know what this did though but decided to figure it out later as they saw a ledge that they could climb up in front of them, but below it was a body of water.

"How are we gonna do this now?" Jordan said.

"I don't know, maybe there's something we can use." Ratchet said.

The group exited the building and Jordan somehow thought there could be a gadget they could use and the Human decided to go to the Megacorp Vendor to see if they have anything available. While Jordan was going through the catalog of the strange weapons and gadgets that Megacorp had to offer, he saw that there was a limited time offer on a gadget and once he found the gadget that was being offered, he saw that it was called the Thermanator. Jordan decided to read the description of it and it said that the inventor was originally suppose to sell it to Gadgetron, but once he heard Megacorp ruled the galaxy, he decided to sell it to them. What Jordan read though was the tool was able to freeze water into ice, then saw it was able to thaw as well back into water. Jordan knew this was the kinda tool that they needed and signaled over Ratchet to buy, seeing that it was one thousands bolts and Jordan knew he couldn't afford it.

Ratchet bought the strange tool and once it was bought, Jordan saw that the tool had a similar model to the Tractor Beam, but saw it was more smaller and more cylinder in shape. Ratchet grabbed the handle at the end of the tool and they proceeded back into the building and once they were by the water, it was time to figure out how to use the strange tool. Ratchet saw that there was a knob on the right side of the tool that had the word freeze on the right side of the knob, and on the left side it said thaw. Ratchet saw that the knob was pointed towards thaw so he turned the knob to the right until it pointed to freeze. Once the setting was set, Ratchet pushed on the trigger that was on the handle of the gun and pointed it towards the water.

While Ratchet held the trigger, Jordan saw that there was now small bright blue balls that fired out of the tool and dissipated when they landed in the water. After shooting out fifteen balls into the water, the group saw the water instantly freeze into a block of ice. Seeing now that a problem was now solved, Ratchet went first and slowly walked across the ice until he was by the ledge. Ratchet then climbed up the ledge and was now waiting for Jordan and Sophia. Jordan knew that he would have problems crossing this and didn't want to hurt Sophia in case he slipped so he decided to take Sophia off his back and set her on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked.

Jordan set a foot on the ice and proceeded to move forward "I just gotta make sure I wont-" Jordan was cut off as he felt his foot fly above him and cause him to land right on his back on the ice. Jordan looked at Sophia to see her grin and then start laughing, while seeing Ratchet slightly laughing at this to. Jordan slowly got up and once he was standing, he clearly didn't look amused when he started at Sophia "That's it." Jordan said as he slowly walked over and swiped his arm under her legs, causing her to fall over.

"AH!" Sophia yelled as Jordan caught her right when she was about to hit the ground.

Jordan then set her on the ground and grabbed her feet as he walked slowly across the ice while dragging Sophia across the ice as well. Once Jordan reached the ledge, Ratchet held his hand out and Jordan grabbed it with his left and and the Lombax pulled him up. Once he was up top, he held Sophia up by her feet until she and the Human were face to face.

"That wasn't funny." Jordan said at the upside down Lombax.

"You looked funny." She said as she was smiling and pointing at him.

"You gotta admit, that was kinda funny." Ratchet added.

"Shut up." Jordan said, clearly unamused.

Jordan set Sophia down and the Lombax got up and got on Jordan's back. Once everyone was ready, Ratchet and Jordan walked down a long hallway and as they reached another room, they saw something pop up from the ground in it and saw that it was a cannon. They saw however that its range only went to the end of the hallway and they knew this would be an easy target. Ratchet and Jordan equipped their Lancers and they started to fire three round bursts at the cannon and after six shots each, the cannon blew up into a thousand pieces and the room was now clear. They now walked into the room and saw it exit to the outside world, with a thug guarding the entrance.

Jordan equipped the Blitz Gun and ran full speed at the thug and by the time the thug noticed him and fired, Jordan shot the Blitz Gun right in the thugs face, causing multiple holes to appear in the thugs body and face and kill him. Ratchet caught up with Jordan and they proceeded to walk along a bridge until they saw another piece of it branch off to the right. They walked up the incline and saw that at the top were six Chickenbots. Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke and he aimed at the bots and fired, destroying all of them with one bomb. Jordan looked to his right and saw another one of those strange green targets and Ratchet knew what to do.

The Lombax equipped the Dynamo and fired at the target, causing a green bolt to come out of the tool and cause the target to spin around. The duo however had no idea what this lead to so they decided to move on. They walked up another piece of the bridge and as the platform was clear, three thugs mysteriously jumped out from the bottom of the platform and readied their weapons. Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun and reloaded the weapon, aimed at the thugs and once he was ready, he fired at the thug in the center, hitting him in multiple places, and also hit a strange pod behind him. What the group saw next was the pod in question explode, not only killing the thug, but also causing the pods behind the other two thugs explode as well and kill all of them.

Jordan now knew to watch for these kinda pods as he knew they were useful. Ratchet and Jordan looked to their left and saw they had to jump a medium sized gap and Ratchet went first and used Clanks Heli-pack to jump all the way across the gap. It was now Jordan's turn and once he stepped back a few feet, he ran as fast he could and jumped, sending him close to the edge. Jordan grabbed the edge of the platform and once Ratchet held his hand out, Jordan grabbed it and the Lombax pulled him up. Once they were both on the platform, they looked and saw six more explosive pods paired together, but saw five thugs come out from behind the pods and aim at the group. Jordan sometimes wondered if these guys knew what those are and Jordan this time equipped his Heavy Lancer and aimed at the pod. Right when the thugs fired their weapons, Jordan fired his and Jordan saw the shot hit the pod behind the thug in the center and cause a chain reaction as one pod blew up after the next and killed the entire group of thugs.

Ratchet and Jordan dodged the incoming fire from the now deceased thugs and once the shots were avoided, they looked to their left and saw a small elevator that took them up to another level. At the top they saw that the platform was mostly empty, but looked to their right to see a ship hovering in the middle of a gap. Knowing they don't have much cover to work with, they had to think fast and because of its distance, it was close enough that Ratchet had an idea. Ratchet equipped the Mini Nuke and when the ship fired at him, he ran up to the ship, dodged the shot, then jumped and lobbed a bomb at the ship. Ratchet then ran back and Jordan saw the bomb hit the ship and then saw it instantly explode into pieces.

With the ship gone, Ratchet and Jordan approached the gap and saw that it was longer than the last one. Ratchet of course volunteered to go first and once he stepped a foot back, he ran and jumped, using Clanks Heli-Pack to jump across the gap. It was now Jordan's turn and from what he's seeing, he knows he couldn't make a jump like this. Jordan knew he had to try though and once he stepped back a few feet, he ran as fast as he could and jumped as far as he could. Jordan however was right about his claim as his fingers only touched the edge. As Jordan was about to plummet to his death, Ratchet ran over and grabbed Jordan's hand. Jordan however saw that Ratchet was clenching his teeth as he knew that the Lombax had difficulties in pulling him up. Slowly but surely though Ratchet was able to lift the Human up to the edge in which Jordan grabbed and helped Ratchet pull himself up. Once he was on the platform, Jordan took a few deep breaths and stood on his own two feet.

"Thank you." Jordan said.

"No problem pal." Ratchet replied.

With another close call, they walked over to the end of the platform and saw a blank tv screen and decided to walk over to it. Once they were all staring at the Television, they saw that it was blank for five seconds, but suddenly saw a large pair of eyes on the screen.

"Pssst, got a ship that needs some uh..improvements?" The man said with a lighter voice than all the others. "Worried about getting caught? Well Slim Cognitos knows your secrets are safe with us.". A Television now appeared beside the pair of eyes and it showed different pictures of a ship that looks similar to Ratchet's "Whether its weapons, shielding, or a new hyperspace module, well hook you up real quick, cheaply, and most importantly, quietly." the Television screen disappeared from beside the pair of eyes and the eyes returned to the center of the screen "So next time you in the market for some uh...legally ambiguous refashioning, remember the name, Slim Cognitos, the only inspections we pass, are yours." the video ended and Jordan could definitely tell that he didn't trust this guy, but wanted to hear the groups opinions about this inconspicuous figure.

"Star ship mods, well a quick visit to slims wont cost us much time." Ratchet said, seeing that Clank's arms were crossed when he said that "Or we should check out that chemical factory." he then said as he pointed to a large building that had the Megacorp logo in the center of it. "Someone inside might know where the thief was headed."

With another task in mind, Ratchet and Jordan looked down to see that the only way down to the bottom was to jump. Jordan held onto Ratchet and Ratchet used Clank's Heli-Pack to safely glide down to the bottom.

"Even after this, I don't know if we can exactly trust this Slim Cognito." Jordan said to Ratchet while hovering down to the bottom.

"Ah your being too paranoid, I'm sure we can trust this guy." Ratchet replied.

"Okay then, but I'll keep an eye on him."

Soon enough they finally reached the bottom and now made their way towards the factory. They walked in between two large buildings and saw a path that lead to the bridge, but looked in front of them and saw that they were now on the other side of the electric force field. They however walked along the path and were soon on the bridge, they saw though that in the center of the bridge were four Chickenbots and Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun when he saw this. Jordan reloaded the weapon and as the bots saw him and ran at him, Jordan fired his Blitz Gun and killed all of the bots with one shot. Jordan reloaded the weapon and the Human and Lombax continued to walk along the bridge.

There were no more threats at this point and as they walked across the rest of the bridge, they were now at the entrance into the factory that consisted of a large metal door, and a bolt crank at the entrance. Ratchet equipped his wrench and got to work on it and while he turned the bolt, Jordan saw the metallic doors go up until the inside of the building was exposed. Once Ratchet was done, he and the group walked down a small stairwell and saw that at the bottom was two opposing walls that were close to each other. Ratchet and Jordan knew they had to climb up this and Ratchet went first and used his muscles to jump from one wall to the other until he reached the top. Luckily for Jordan however this wall wasn't high up and knew this wouldn't take alot of strength and stamina out of him.

Jordan aligned his left foot on the left wall and once he jumped, he forcefully put his right foot on the right wall and jumped again. Jordan repeated this process and soon he was at the top. Ratchet and Jordan walked around a left corner and saw that they now stepped into on of the main chemical rooms as they saw that the room was large and had multiple pumps along the sides. Jordan saw Ratchet though go down a small ledge to the left of him and the Human followed the Lombax as he jumped down. Once they were at the bottom, Jordan saw a large body of water and saw that on a platform distant from them was another bolt crank.

Ratchet saw this as well and equipped the Thermanator and started to freeze the water. After fifteen shots, the water completely froze and Jordan decided to wait where he was while Ratchet got to the platform. Ratchet stepped on the ice and had no problems sliding along it as he reached the platform and climbed up to it. Jordan saw Ratchet turning the crank and as he did, he saw a bridge come out from the platform he was standing on and connect to the ledge above him. Once he was done, Jordan knew he had to walk across the ice and he carefully placed his right foot on the ice, then his left. Soon enough he started slowly walking along the ice and he also made sure to not take things too fast.

Sophia giggled "Don't fall." Sophia said to Jordan.

"Shut up." Jordan replied.

Jordan finally made it to the platform and as he climbed up it, he saw that Ratchet was already running across the bridge and it didn't take long for the Human to quickly climb the platform and run along the bridge to catch up with the Lombax. Once they were both across the bridge, they saw that instead of freezing water this time, they had to thaw it. Ratchet turned the knob to the left and set the tool to thaw the ice and once Ratchet pulled the trigger, bright red balls started to fire from the tool and dissipate when they hit the ice. Fifteen shots later, Jordan saw the ice instantly thaw and turn back into water. As Ratchet was putting his built in mask on, Jordan smiled at an Idea and Jordan grabbed Sophia from off his back and grabbed her by her feet, causing her to flip upside down.

"Uh...what are you doing Jor-." Sophia said as he was cut off by Jordan.

"You think its funny to laugh at my misery huh." Jordan said as he walked to the edge of the water. Sophia looked down to see that she was now over the water and she started to go into panic mode.

"What are you doing?" Sophia said with more fright in her voice.

"I don't know Sophia my hands are slipping." Jordan said as he let go of Sophia for a split second, then grabbed her feet again.

"OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY!" Sophia said now scared.

"...Too late." Jordan replied.

Jordan dropped Sophia into the water, but made sure to hold her feet. Jordan saw Sophia struggling to stay above water, but found it useless. Sophia kept screaming under the water and struggling while Jordan watched and almost chuckled at this. After ten second, Jordan knew this was enough and he lifted Sophia out of the water, hearing go into a coughing fit. Jordan then held up the drenched Lombax as he saw her face go from fear, to full blown anger.

"Cmon don't look at me like that." Jordan said to the unamused Lombax.

"I hate you." Sophia replied.

"Yeah I love you too Sophia." Jordan said.

Jordan layed Sophia down and the drenched Lombax go on Jordan's back again and Jordan looked over to see Ratchet with a clearly unamused face as well. Knowing that he still need payback for him, Jordan quickly grabbed Ratchet by his suit and threw him into the water, where he struggled for a few seconds, but emerged from the water thanks to Clank's Hydro-Pack.

"I saw you laugh too." Jordan said to Ratchet.

Jordan saw the Lombax look angry as well, but saw him press a button on the side of his helmet that caused the mask mouthpiece to drop over his face. Ratchet then swam over to Jordan and turned around so Clank faced the Human and Jordan grabbed his mask from his compartment and Ratchet started to swim down a large tunnel.

"Your gonna have to hold your breath for this okay." Jordan said to Sophia, obviously not getting an answer. "Oh cmon, your gonna go in the water anyways."

Jordan heard Sophia hold her breath and that was the signal to go under. Jordan got the mask on and went under water and quickly swam through the tunnel on his right and saw that it lead to another pool of water and once he saw the top, he swam up and saw that Ratchet was waiting for him. Jordan swam to the edge and Ratchet pulled him up and once they were up top, they saw that there was another gap they had to get across, but saw a bolt crank at the bottom of the still frozen water. Ratchet jumped down to the crank and as he was turning, Jordan saw a bridge come out from the platform he was standing on and connect to the other side of the gap. Jordan crossed this bridge, but Ratchet had to now figure out another way up.

Ratchet looked through the thick ice and saw a pipe underneath it and knew that must be another way to the bridge. Ratchet equipped the Thermanator and fired at the ice and fifteen shots later, the ice thawed and turned back into water. Ratchet went underwater again, swam through the pipe, then saw that there were two more opposing walls close to each other and now knew what he had to do. Ratchet climbed up onto a platform and switched the Thermanator to freeze mode and he started firing at the water. Soon the water froze back into ice again and he walked across the ice to the opposing walls and started to climb it.

Ratchet used his muscles once again to jump from one wall to the other and soon he was finally at the top. Ratchet looked to his right, climbed up a ledge, and saw that he was now back on top again and ran across the bridge to meet with Jordan. They now looked over to see water rise up, then sink down and they both knew they had to time this freeze in order to make it to the ledge above them. Ratchet decided to fire his tool at the water and once he saw thirteen balls come out of the tool, he stopped and waited for the water to rise as high as it went. once the water reached its limit, Ratchet fired the last two shots and saw that the water froze.

Ratchet and Jordan now walked across it and while they did, Jordan saw that below them was another one of those giant fish from their last adventure, but frozen. Once they climbed up the ledge, they saw that there was another pool of water that rose, then sunk, but this time they had to walk through a pipe below them. Ratchet fired thirteen shots again and once he stopped, he waited for the water to rise to the pipe and once it did, he fired the last to shots and froze the water. Ratchet and Jordan then climbed down a ladder, slowly walked along the ice, then climbed into the small pipe and walked through it. On the other side they saw another frozen body of water, but saw they had to get up to a ledge too high to climb up.

Ratchet set the tool to thaw the ice and once he did, he fired fifteen shots at the water and saw instantly thaw into water. The duo then quickly ran into the water and once they were in it, they felt it take them to the top and once they were at the ledge, they grabbed onto it and climbed up it and out of the water. They now saw the exit to the facility and saw there was an air taxi just outside of it, but saw there was another television screen to their left, with three small bots, similar to the Gadgebots were standing in front of it, with bow ties and glasses on

"Perhaps these robots can assist us." Clank said to the group.

"Are you sure they can understand us?" Jordan asked Clank.

"Well..there's only one way to find out." Ratchet said to Jordan

Ratchet stepped in front of the group and looked down at the robots "EXCUSE ME!" Ratchet said, hoping the robots are understanding him "HAVE, YOU, SEEN, ANY, MASKED, WEIRDOS?"

The robot on the right side of the other bots started to talk, but the only thing that came out of it was gibberish that none of the group could understand, besides Clank.

"I guess they can understand us, but we can understand them." Jordan said.

"I think I better do the talking." Clank said.

Clank started speaking gibberish similar to the bot, then heard all the other bots start talking back to him, sounding like they're agreeing on something.

"They said a masked customer picked up an order not long ago. Recently they received a new transmission from him. And they're willing to show it to us, for a small price." Clank said to the group, also causing the robot on the right side of the others to nod in agreement to what Clank said.

"How small?" Ratchet asked.

Clank told the group that they were willing to offer six thousand bolts for the transmission and Ratchet knew that this was a rip off, But Ratchet was willing to buy the information from the bots.

"This better be worth six thousand bolts." Ratchet said.

One of the robots now stood on the right side of the Television and the group saw the bots antennae start pulsating and soon they saw the thief in the center of the screen, and on his left arm was the experiment.

"Hello." The thief said. Suddenly the experiment showed its teeth and tried to bite at the thief's face "HEY!" The thief said to the creature while pointing. The experiment then jumped at the thief's right arm and latched onto it with its teeth "NO NO NO!" The thief yelled while swinging his army up and down to get him off. Soon the creature let go and landed on a few object out of the camera view, causing sounds of glass shattering to be heard from the screen. The thief sighed in frustration "Yes I need to order two more containers of Sulfuric Acid.". Suddenly the experiment jumped on the thief, causing him to fall to the ground and land on more object out of the cameras view. The thief got up and looked to the right to see the broken objects in question "Oops, uh, make that five containers, and uh, four containers of liquid Nitrogen.". The experiment jumped at the thief again and hit time latched onto his hand. The thief now stepped far to the left of the camera and shook his hand to get the creature to let go, but of course more objects were broken and the thief looked more concerned at the mess as he stepped back in the cameras view "Oops uh, six crates of Nitroglycerine, AAH!" The experiment jumped at the thief again and this time launched him to the left side of the room and this time caused things to explode "JUST GIVE ME, AAH!" The thief said off the camera, but was quickly launched to the left side of the room and caused more things to explode. The thief now walked into camera view and the group saw that the thief's head was buried in the experiments mouth "And I need it delivered." The thief said though the creatures head. The video ended and Jordan stood there in shock.

"What, just happened?" Jordan said.

 _'And why is it that they have chemicals from earth, available here?'_ Jordan also questioned in his thoughts.

All of the robots then started to say something, but then started to giggle and Ratchet wanted to know what it was.

"What, why are they laughing?" Ratchet said to Clank.

Clank giggled "Oh nothing, just some robot humor."

"Okay funny guy, lets just head to those coordinates."

With the next location set, the group walked out onto the air taxi and rode it back to the ship. While riding however, Jordan wanted some answers so he went on his Ephone and entered the number to call Fizzwidget. Ratchet however heard this and turned to see Jordan typing on the number pad.

"What are you doing Jordan?"

"Calling Fizzwidget."

"Why?"

"What do you think?"

Soon Jordan heard Fizzwidget and Jordan started to speak up "You better have a good explanation for your experiment because I just saw it attack-" Jordan was cut off as Ratchet pressed the end call button on Jordan's screen. "HEY!" Jordan yelled.

"I'm sure there's-"

"I knew there was something off about this guy. He never told us we would be capturing a creatures that follows the _looks can be deceiving rule._ "

"Jordan the experiment attacked him because he was the enemy."

"Sure, tell me that when its munching on my face next."

The air taxi landed towards the ship and the group got off "What is this experiment, WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DEALING WITH!" Jordan said as he walked a few feet from the group and turned his back to them. Ratchet sighed and walked over to Jordan and placed a hand on his shoulder "Jordan. I'm sure there is an explanation for that, your just a little too paranoid. trust me, I'm sure this things isnt a danger."

Jordan sighed and turned to Ratchet "Alright. But I'm gonna keep an eye on it."

"Alright pal. Now lets get moving."

Ratchet and the group jumped in the ship and once they were in, they now had to decide were to go. Planet Siberius, or Slim Cognitio's shack?

* * *

 **First flesh eating bots, now limb amputating saw blades (Another thing to add to Jordan's insanity). As you can see though not only did Ratchets weapon get upgraded, you saw the introduction to Nanotech upgrades. And of course if you didn't know, the thing Jordan picked up was a Nanotech boost that is on the planet if you play the game. In a few chapters or so I will make it so there will be a normal Nanotech upgrade for Ratchet. I'm also thinking that maybe next chapter I will introduce another symptom to Jordan's illness, Hallucinations. But anyway, there's chapter 11 and stay tuned for chapter 12 as the group figures out where to go next.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	12. Sweet Sweet Vengeance

**Here we are with chapter 12 and I must say that I am a little... shocked by the feedback I received from the last chapter. I looked at the views and saw that I got 0 views for chapter 11 and it sorta threw me off. I probably shouldn't worry as much though, it's probably just a bug or something but if it happens with this chapter as well, I may file a report to the developers about the issue. But moving on, I do want to thank Light Seeker 001 for favoriting One For All, and Worlds United. Your support is much appreciated. I also want to say too that the hallucinations I said in last chapter, wont be in this one, but it is guaranteed when they get on the next planet. I actually wanted to add it here, but it just never happened. Some from laziness, and some for the way I wrote it.**

 **Review Replies from One For All:**

 **Light Seeker 001- I appreciate the enthusiasm you gave in the review. And I was new (Newb) to the whole world of writing and it does explain why there were grammar and spelling errors.**

 **Review Replies from Worlds United:**

 **Light Seeker 001- We'll just have to find out in the sequel. And we will never know why Michael Kelley left. But I'm sorta glad he did. Because I don't think Ratchet's voice would ever be the same if he stayed.**

 **-That is a nice idea for a hallucination, but no. The hallucinations will consist of things from Jordan's past (His last adventure). That kinda Idea will only happen if he sees it, But who knows.**

 **-That was actually suppose to be a reference to my account name (You know the last three numbers are 426), but with you saying that Mr Bean reference in your review, I guess that was one weird coincidence when I looked that up.**

 **-I also want to thank you for those links to the game scripts you sent me. I did print the whole thing (ALL 40 PAGES OF IT), and It definitely will save me cut scene time.**

 **The White Guardian- I sorta don't know what you mean by your review. Yes Jordan did get injured, but his injuries didn't meet the...requirements for Nanotech to be involved. Here is the necessary injuries for Nanotech to get involved: scrapes, cuts, stab wounds, gunshot wounds, burns, and broken bones. And it does have some involvement with bruises, and sometimes frostbite. And Jordan slipping on the ice and falling wasn't good enough for Nanotech to kick in. For the most part Jordan only suffered a mark. And the black eye, it did have some Nanotech involvement. I will say though that it does heal in this chapter.**

 **-Yes what Jordan did to Sophia was cruel (I sorta found it a little cruel as well) but don't worry, Sophia will get her revenge (With a little help as well).**

 **Now that all the reviews are replied, I will shut up and let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

After discussion amongst the group, Ratchet (for the first time) decided to save the fun for later. The group agreed to go to Planet Siberius to confront the thief. As Ratchet was flying to said frozen planet, Jordan called Fizzwidget about the Nanotech and he learned that if he did enough damage to enemies, the Nanomites in his blood will split up to create extra Nanomites, and because this increase quantity of Nanomites in his bloodstream might be too much for his veins, the Nanomites will widen his veins so more Nanomites can fit in without cluttering up Jordan's veins. But (luckily) after a dose of a special medication, they will return his veins to normal size and store a normal amount of Nanotech. With his question now answered, Jordan tried to relax in his seat, but then he saw that Sophia was still drenched from the stunt he pulled on her earlier.

"Aren't you a little chilly?" Jordan asked, getting no response from the Lombax. "Oh, cmon, are you still mad about that whole stunt back there?" Jordan asked, still getting no response. Jordan decided to try to dry her off as he carefully removed his jacket from the cramp cockpit of the ship and put it around Sophia. Jordan then started rubbing the jacket around her body to dry her off and once he was done, he let her keep the jacket on her. Jordan tried to relax once he got back in his seat "There, your pretty dry now and should warm up with that jacket on." Jordan said, still getting no response from the Lombax. Jordan sighed heavily. "Look," He said with sincerity, "I am sorry about what I did back there, it was very cruel and very wrong of me. If you'll never forgive me that is fine, I understand." Jordan finished, slightly putting his head down. Jordan glanced at Sophia out of the corner of his eye and saw that she had turned her head to him, and he could see that she was smiling. Jordan saw Sophia move a bit closer to him and he finally heard her reply to what he had said.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Why wouldn't I? You've helped me so much, the least I can do is forgive you for what you did."

"So you aren't mad about that?"

"I am. But you apologized."

"Aww, well thank you Sophia."

"You're wel-" Sophia was cut off as the ship's on-board computer spoke through the cockpit in it's usual female robotic voice.

"Arriving at: Planet...Siberius." The female voice spoke.

As Ratchet was flying down to the planet's surface, Jordan could see that the planet was primarily light blue in color, with a few darker colored areas here and there. Jordan figured that the light blue surface must be ice or snow, while the darker areas must be water that thawed temporarily.

* * *

 **Frozen Lab**

 **Planet Siberius**

 **10:00 GST**

 **Sweet Sweet Vengeance**

As Ratchet landed on the frozen tundra called Siberius, Jordan got his jacket back from Sophia and put it on. However, he forgot that he'd used it a few minutes earlier to dry a once-drenched Lombax, and the soaked jacket quickly reminded him of that fact because the water was making Jordan feel a bit chilly. Once Ratchet landed the ship on another strange landing pad, the group exited the ship. Jordan, who was still wearing the cold, soaked jacket, was slightly overwhelmed by the planet's cold surface temperature, and the fact that he was wearing a wet jacket did not help at all. In fact, it only made him feel even colder. Jordan however ignored the cold biting at his skin. He put his hood up and helped Sophia climb on his back. He then walked over to Ratchet who was currently standing in front of a nearby Megacorp vendor, checking out the various weapons and gadgets.

After two minutes, Ratchet walked away from the vendor and equipped his Mini Nuke. "Alright. Let's go find this guy and then meet up with Fizzwidget to return the experiment." Ratchet said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jordan replied.

Jordan knew he was almost out of bolts, so he decided to save his money instead of wasting it on ammo and weapons. Seeing enemies up ahead, Ratchet equipped a new weapon. It had purple light coming out of both sides of the weapon, and two blade like projections coming out the front.

"Its called a Seeker Gun." Ratchet said before Jordan could even ask what the strange weapon was. "It shoots tiny drones that automatically attack enemies once they get close enough."

The group was now ready and as they were walking along the side of a cliff, Jordan felt shaking on his right shoulder and looked behind him to see that Sophia was trying to ask him something.

"Jordan, there's something I have to tell you." Sophia said. But before Jordan could reply, he noticed two strange dispensers embedded in the ground up ahead, and out of them came the same blade-spinning spherical objects that they encountered before, that (according to Jordan's research) were called PX6 BladeBalls. However, this variant of the BladeBall was bigger.

 _'Oh. Crap.'_ Jordan thought.

"You can tell me later Sophia." He quickly said to Sophia while still keeping his focus on the murderous balls that were closing in for the kill.

Jordan decided to test out his new Bomb Glove and as he equipped it, the BladeBalls closest to him opened up to reveal their namesakes. Ratchet and Jordan quickly took a few steps back, trying to keep a save distance. Jordan then noticed that a bomb came out of the glove's ammo capacity, hovering above the palm of his gloved hand. Once the balls were close enough, Jordan threw the bomb at the blade-spinning enemies. The bomb exploded in mid-air mere centimeters from the BladeBalls, exploding with enough force to blast one into a million pieces while the other was slammed into the wall by the explosion and exploded a few seconds later. With the threat gone, they continued to walk along the path and saw a strange garage like door built into the wall of the cliff. As they approached it, the door exploded to reveal three red robots that (according to Jordan's knowledge) were called Megacorp Security Robots, or MSR for short. Jordan was ready to take on the flamethrower wielding bot, but saw it ready its arm and fire a ball of fire at him instead of closing in and using it's flamethrower like this type of MSR usually did.

The group took cover and now knew they really had to keep their distance. Luckily, Ratchet knew what to do and equipped his Mini-Nuke while Jordan equipped his Bomb Glove. The moment one of the other bots shot a second fire ball at them, the duo ran from cover and used the robot's reload time to let Ratchet aim and fire a bomb at the group of fire-wielding machines, but it wasn't strong enough to destroy the robots immediately. However, the duo had predicted this, so Jordan was more than ready to throw a bomb at them and permanently disable the MSR's. With no enemies in sight, the duo walked across a bridge and onto a platform that was built against the rocky wall of the mountain. They saw that on the other side of the platform was another fire-loving MSR. Ratchet decided that this was the right time to try out his new gadget. He equipped his new Seeker gun and as he pulled the trigger, a small drone fired out of it that slowly moved away from Ratchet, keeping itself airborne with a thruster it's backside. However, once it got close enough, it stopped and transformed into a ship like object with wings and an antenna on the front side. Ratchet and Jordan saw the antenna starting to glow in a bright red color, and suddenly saw it flew straight at their enemy with a speed rivaling jet planes. It slammed into the MSR and destroyed it with ease.

The duo walked down the small walkway into a building on their left. Once everyone was inside, they felt the floor underneath them go down and they quickly realized they walked into a rather spacious elevator. The elevator took them down thirty feet and once it stopped, they looked out and saw what looked to be some kind of winter wonderland, with icy platforms and trees, their leaves different shades of blue, aligned the sides of this icy path. Jordan looked and saw that the gap separating the platform they were on from the next platform of ice was too big to jump across, and he knew they would need something to help him over. And just like an answered prayer, he looked to his right and saw a platform with a bright orange tractor-target on it. Jordan equipped the Tractor Beam and fired at the column, causing the orange target to glow a bit brighter and forming a tractor-beam between the column and Jordan's arm. Jordan then moved the weightless platform to the edge, deactivated the gadget, climbed onto the column and got ready to jump.

Ratchet, using Clank's helipack, jumped over to the next platform with ease and as Jordan got ready, he saw two dispensers at the far end of the platform open up and let out more BladeBalls. Ratchet noticed this as well and quickly equipped his wrench. He whacked the hovering balls of blade-doom as hard as he could. The blow probably damaged the stabilizers, for the balls shot off in random directions, one hit the wall while the other flew at the icy water and disappeared with a splash. Jordan jumped to the next platform and, together with Ratchet, he noticed that up ahead was another gap and the next platform was currently occupied by four more security bots, blue in color this time, and with even bigger sawblades for hands. Ratchet decided to put his Chopper to good use and he launched six blades. One of the blades sliced one of the bots across the chest, though this wasn't a lethal hit, though the duo soon saw the chopper blade close in on the robot for another strike. It sliced across the robot's thin stomach this time, but still the robot survived.

They then saw another blade give the final blow by slicing across its chest, destroying it this time. The group saw the blades slice the other robots across different parts of their bodies, though none of the hits were lethal. Jordan knew it would take forever for the blades to destroy their enemies, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. the Human equipped his Bomb Glove and jumped across the gap to meet the other three severely damaged robots. Jordan saw their blades starting to spin, so Jordan got as far away from them as he could without falling off the icy plateau. He then slowly aimed and threw a bomb at the group, destroying all of them at the same time. As Ratchet jumped across the gap to meet up with Jordan, they both looked above them and saw a strange drop ship coming in. It stopped moving and hovered above the ground ten feet away from them, and dropped off four of the new and improved red bots.

Jordan and Ratchet quickly got out of the way of four fireballs shot by the robotic squad. They quickly took cover behind a rock or a tree, and seeing that their enemies were now at a distance, the Lombax and Human both equipped their Lancers and once the bots fired off another volley of fireballs, the duo ran out of cover and took aim at the bots. Jordan decided to take the one on the far left first and he fired a three rounds of concentrated plasma at the bot, hitting it in its chest, stomach, and the illuminated center of its chest. That last one must've hit something vital, for the bot exploded. Now knowing that the weak spot on this new MSR model was still... weak, Jordan now knew where to aim to deal the most damage. He aimed now aimed at the second one on the right. Jordan brought the weapon up to his eye, held his breath and fired, causing one shot to hit the bot in it's weak spot and destroying it instantly.

Ratchet, in the meantime, focused on the last enemy after taking destroying a bot with a lucky head shot. Ratchet took aim at the bot, but a fireball sent his way forced the Lombax to roll to the side to avoid being toasted. Jordan quickly fired the bot in the stomach, then in the chest to buy his friend enough time to get up without being shot at immediately. Ratchet thankfully made use of his friend's distraction by firing at the robot's weak spot, putting it out of business for good. As Jordan was ready to continue on, he looked and saw Ratchet's Lancer was starting to vibrate. It suddenly flew out of the surprised Lombax's hands and came to a stop in mid-air. It suddenly transforming into a completely different weapon: the upgraded version of the Lancer, called the Heavy Lancer. Jordan saw the newly upgraded weapon hover back down to Ratchet and judging by the Lombax's overjoyed expression, Jordan guessed Ratchet was more than happy with this extra firepower.

"Alright, sweet!" Ratchet said, sounding more than happy.

"Welcome to the Club." Jordan said.

The duo looked above them and saw that the dropship was still hovering there for some weird reason. Since it wasn't deploying any more murderous machines at the moment, the duo decided to finish it. As one they aimed their Heavy Lancers up and as one they fired a rain of plasma on the dropship. After twenty shots from the duo, the ship exploded into a million pieces and the group went back to finding what they came for: the thief, and with it, the experiment. Looking to their right, they saw some sort of gigantic vehicle. It had a large room in it's back for storage purposes, with a large ramp that enabled people to carry stuff up and into the giant vehicle's storage room. In front of said ramp was a conveniently placed Megacorp Vendor, and a teleporter that could teleport them back to their landing site. Ratchet and Jordan decided to save their money and walked up the ramp, into the vehicle's opened storage compartment.

When they walked inside, they noticed five stacks of bolt crates, six crates per stack. Ratchet was about to destroy the left half, but then decided to let Jordan take this one knowing that Jordan was having a bit of a money issue at the moment. Or, at least the Lombax figured his friend was running out of money, judging by the fact that it's been a while since Jordan bought ammo, and the only reason Ratchet could think of is running out of money. Jordan equipped his machete and as he destroyed the piles of crates, he noticed that his machete had no problems at all with breaking through the crates. Once he was all done, Jordan then checked his bank account and, to his surprise, he now had 5,000 bolts. With quite a lot of money earned, they saw an opened door in front of them that led deeper into the vehicle and as they walked through the door, the door automatically shut behind them. Another door opened up in front of them, with four blue robots coming out.

Ratchet quickly equipped the Mini-Nuke and fired a well-aimed bomb at his opponents, though the blast was only powerful enough to tear the robots' chest plate armor off. Jordan saw an opportunity and equipped his Blitz Gun. He ran up to the robots and pulled the trigger, causing six of the bullets to hit three of the bots in the center of their chest and kill them instantly, while Jordan's attack stripped the remaining robot of it's right arm. The Lombax now equipped his wrench, ran up to the robot and used his wrench to deliver a sweep at his opponent's spider-like legs. With his enemy on the ground, Ratchet brought his wrench down on his opponent's head. However, before he could hit the MSR's head, a vibration went through the vehicle that made Ratchet lose his balance. Using his enemy's moment of weakness to it's advantage to turn the tides, the MSR got up and attempted to cut the Lombax in half, though a burst of Heavy Lancer fire from Jordan quickly put an end to the MSR's plan. After helping Ratchet get up, the duo slowly made their way to the door on the other side of the room, though both Human and Lombax were outbalanced by some sort of force constantly pulling and pushing on them.

"Whats going on?" Jordan asked Ratchet.

"I don't know... maybe this truck is moving?"

"You think?"

Ratchet pressed a button on the side of the door and it opened up to reveal the outside world. Apparently Ratchet's guess was correct, for the truck was indeed moving. It was following a few other trucks through a snowy valley, with an occasional turn left or right.

"What is this?!" Ratchet yelled over the roaring sounds from the trucks' engines.

"I don't know!" Jordan yelled "Do you think these trucks contain what the thief ordered from Canal City?!"

"Maybe, but for all we know the experiment could be in one of these trucks as well!"

"Lets hope you're right!"

Ratchet looked at the next truck and saw that there was a green Versa target hovering above it. Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and prepared to board the next truck. Jordan held on to him and, once they were ready, Ratchet fired the Swingshot's grappling hook. The duo watched as it moved closer and latched onto the target, and Jordan soon felt the familiar pull of the Swingshot retracting his cable, carrying the group to the next truck. Once they were up top, Jordan could feel the wind pushing him back, but it would take more to defeat the two Megacorp commandos. As they were halfway across the truck, two dispensers on the far side opened up and two more BladeBalls came out of them.

Ratchet readied his wrench while Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer. The trucks were now making a right turn and Jordan aimed more to the right. Jordan followed the ball's movement with his Heavy Lancer, slowly aiming and waiting for the perfect moment. Once the ball got close enough and decided to deploy it's rotating blades, Jordan fired a salvo of concentrated plasma fire into the ball's exposed inside. One of the plasma bullets must've hit something important, for the blade ball suddenly exploded and unfortunately the wind launched the debris towards Jordan. The Human acted quickly to avoid being hit in the face by smouldering debris and followed Ratchet to the far end of the truck, but another set of BladeBalls was sent their way by the two annoying dispensers on the far side of the truck. The duo held their ground however and got ready to attack. Jordan decided to use his Blitz Gun this time and as the two balls approached him instead of Ratchet, he reloaded the weapon, then slowly aimed and fired, hitting the two BladeBalls with five shots and disabling them permanently. Jordan dodged the incoming debris once again and the duo slowly proceeded to walk up to the edge of the truck. Once they reached the end, they saw a green Versa target on the next truck's back door, But as Ratchet equipped the Swingshot, Jordan could feel something tap him on the shoulder. "Uh, Jordan?", Sophia asked with a tone that Jordan did not like at all. He glanced over his shoulder and immediately saw what she meant. The thief was standing on a strange hover board with a blaster in his hand. He was following the convoy with ease and was already charging up his blaster to fire at the small group.

"THE THIEF!" Jordan yelled as he equipped his Blitz Gun.

Ratchet quickly turned around, equipping his Heavy Lancer. The thief aimed the barrel of his blaster and fired a solid laser beam at Ratchet. Jordan however was quick enough to pull Ratchet back and out of harm's way. The duo readied their weapons, and gave the thief a taste of his own medicine. As Ratchet shot Heavy Lancer fire at their masked pursuer, Jordan shot round after round with his Blitz Gun, though after shooting for five times he noticed that most of his shots miss their intended target. Not only that, but the thief was dodging Ratchet's fire with ease. With Jordan ready, the Human reloaded his weapon, then slowly aimed and fired. Three of his shots seemed to hit the thief, or rather the shield around him. Jordan decided to try something else. He equipped his Heavy Lancer and once it was ready, he saw the thief point his blaster at them once again. This time, the shot was aimed at Jordan's feet.

Jordan jumped backwards to avoid being hit and watched as the thief readied his weapon once again, this time to shoot at Ratchet's head. Luckily, the Lombax ducked to dodge the shot just in time. Ratchet and Jordan now fired a three round burst at the thief and they saw that some of their shots hit the thief in random places on his shield as well. The thief seemed perfectly fine until one of Jordan's shots hit the left thruster on the hoverboard and caused it to spin out of control with the thief holding on for dear life. The group saw the thief reduce his speed and fly of sight, and they decided to focus on the task at hand. Ratchet and Jordan felt the truck slow down and get closer to the truck in front of it as next truck's door, damaged in their small battle with the thief, collapsed and opened up.

Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and once Jordan was holding on tight, Ratchet fired the hook at the target and the tool pulled them into the next truck. They looked and saw two more dispensers and got ready for what was to come. Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun and Ratchet equipped his wrench and once they moved just a tiny bit closer to the dispensers, they activated and released two BladeBalls. Jordan stepped in front of Ratchet and once he reloaded the weapon, he aimed at the balls and fired off one shot that caused the two balls to explode into a lot of debris. They saw another door in front of them. One that was suddenly blown up, by the fireball attack of the four MSR's that had been hiding behind it. Ratchet and Jordan immediately hid behind what was left of the door and Ratchet decided to try his seeker gun once again.

Ratchet equipped the weapon and fired off one shot and watched as it opened up, transform, and slam into one of the MSR's, destroying it instantly. With one threat gone, Jordan decided to equip his Bomb Glove and once the bots fired off a salvo of fireballs, Jordan quickly ran out of cover and threw a bomb at the bots, before quickly getting back behind the door's remains. If it wasn't for two loud explosions, Jordan couldn't have known if his attack had any effect. Knowing that he had only thrown one bomb while there were two explosions, Jordan knew he must've damaged or destroyed at least one bot. Glancing around his improvised cover, he saw that he'd damaged not one, but two MSR's, while the other one only had minor damage. Now getting really impatient, Ratchet ran out from cover, equipped the Mini Nuke, and quickly launched one bomb at the last three robots, destroying them all at once.

Finally the next door opened up, revealing the next truck, that had a large crate on the back this time instead of a door. Ratchet saw the hovering Versa target and he equipped the Swingshot, with Jordan holding onto him as well. Ratchet fired his gadget and instead of launching them into another truck, they landed on a narrow walkway that led to the top of the truck. They slowly walked across the walkway to the top of the truck. "Ratchet, Jordan, I believe we have company.", Clank, who was facing backwards due to being on Ratchet's back, warned. They looked behind them and saw the thief approaching on his hoverboard once again. He seemed to be yelling something at them but they couldn't understand it due to the wind. Once the thief caught up to them, he fired his blaster again, but this time it launched a ball at them that exploded into a ring of fire. Ratchet and Jordan saw the incoming wall of flames and jumped over it. Now fully focusing on the thief, Ratchet and Jordan quickly equipped their Heavy Lancers and this time conserved ammo as they launched a few salvo's of three bullets at a time at the thief.

Then the truck turned to the left, so Ratchet and Jordan had to adjust their aiming. They continued to fire at the thief until he suddenly fired two shots at once that exploded a few feet in front of them. Ratchet and Jordan dodged the flames with ease and once he landed, Ratchet was getting tired of this. He equipped his Seeker Gun, aimed, and fired the weapon, sending a lock-on missile straight at the thief. Once again the thief's shield managed to defend it's owner, though it didn't prevent the thief from losing his balance due to the blast, causing him to trip and fall onto his board face-first while still moving. As the thief got up and aimed at the duo, he suddenly stopped his board and the duo saw him vanish in the distance. This totally surprised the group, but when Sophia gasped and Clank said "Ratchet, Jordan, look out!", they knew something bad was up ahead. They turned around and saw that the truck was approaching a completely frozen lake. They then heard a screeching sound come from below them as they heard the truck try to stop, but it was too late as they saw and felt the truck skid across the ice. Then the truck hit a rock and tipped over.

"Oh no." Jordan said as he could feel that the truck was indeed falling over. "NO NO NO NO NOOO!" he yelled in panic, but it was too late. The truck's wheels jammed and the truck suddenly tumbled over.

The group and the crates of the truck were now flung off the truck. Jordan felt Sophia tighten her grip, holding on for dear life, then, suddenly, the impact of him hitting the floor knocked the air out of his lungs.

Everything went black for a moment, but after a few moments, Jordan regained his consciousness. He looked behind him and, next to a truck lying on it's side were four bodies. At the same, time however, he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ah, my head." Jordan groaned.

Jordan looked to his left and saw Sophia lying on the ground. She was not moving.

Jordan immediately ran over to her. Running towards her, Jordan saw her move her head ever so slightly. Once Jordan reached the Lombax, he helped her sit up by guiding her with a hand behind her head and shoulders.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Jordan said with absolute concern.

"I'm fine." The Lombax replied, her voice a little heavier than usual.

Jordan noticed various cuts and bruises along her arms and legs, and he was surprised that she was not crying in agony "You're quite tough to withstand injuries like this without crying at all."

"Umm, thanks." Sophia said. "Are you okay?" she said turning to Jordan.

"I'm fine." Jordan replied.

"You're bleeding!" Sophia yelped, pointing at the right side of Jordan's forehead.

The Human moved his hand to where Sophia had pointed, then moved his hand back to see that it was now covered in a red substance that Jordan knew was blood. _'No wonder my head was hurting.'_ Jordan thought. However, out of the corner of his eye he noticed that his forehead was starting to glow. After a few seconds, the light disappeared, taking the pain with it. "Not anymore." Jordan said to Sophia. Jordan then noticed light coming from various areas on his legs and arms as well, indicating that he had multiple severe scrapes as well, though he soon saw the scrapes become scars. His veins were also less wide, indicating a smaller number of Nanomites in his system. As he looked at Sophia, he saw light come from her scrapes and saw those scraped turn into scars as well. With the two of them healed, they got up and ran over to Ratchet to see him helping Clank get up. "You guys alright?" Jordan asked his two friends.

"We are fine, Jordan." Clank answered.

"Well, I doubt the experiment is in those trucks, so I suggest we go after that thief." Ratchet said.

"Maybe we can get him to tell us where it is." Jordan replied to Ratchet's idea.

Jordan lifted Sophia up on his back and Ratchet did the same with Clank. Once they were ready, they took in their surroundings. "It seems like we landed on some sort of metal structure.", Sophia thought out loud. They walked down the metal path and climbed up a ladder to their left that led up to the next floor of the structure. Jordan climbed the ladder first and saw that there were two red robots at the top waiting for them. They fired at Jordan and the Human immediately dropped down from the ladder, taking cover behind it.

"Alright, there are two of those red fire-robots up there waiting for us." Jordan informed Ratchet.

Ratchet equipped the Seeker Gun and fired two missiles into the sky. The missiles opened up above them, then flew out of sight at where Jordan saw those robots. Judging by the sounds of explosions above them, the missiles destroyed both MSR's. Jordan climbed up the ladder once again and saw that, this time, he wasn't staring down someone's gun barrel. Jordan signaled Ratchet to come up and once he did, they proceeded to walk down a narrow walkway, but stopped as they saw three BladeBall dispensers embedded. Said dispensers opened up and let three large BladeBalls out. Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun, reloaded the weapon, and made quick work of two BladeBalls, though one survived, though the survivor was introduced to Ratchet's wrench a few seconds later.

They walked towards another ladder and this time Jordan made sure to look first before getting out in the open. Apparently the group had now reached the top level, with a teleporter and a conveniently placed Megacorp Vendor. The duo decided to stock up on ammo and once Jordan was done buying his ammo, he saw he only had 4000 bolts now. They looked to their left and saw a large circular platform and in the center of the platform, they saw the thief standing there looking at a rocket. Jordan focused on the rocket and noticed that there was a small blue ball tied to the rocket. When he moved a few feet closer, he saw that the blue ball was in fact the experiment they had been trying to recover for so long now.

"The experiment!" Jordan said.

"Well lets not just stand here, let get it!" Ratchet said.

The duo ran across the narrow walkway onto the platform and as they ran to the thief, he turned around with a blaster pointed at the group.

"Hah! you've lost, Megacorp!" The thief yelled "Take your imperialistic eco-fascism to another dimension! Say goodbye to your frightening pest." the thief pulled a small metal box with an antenna from his right pocket and held it with his left hand

"C'mon Jordan." Ratchet said.

Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun and reloaded, but saw Ratchet jump at the thief. The thief however jumped to dodge the attack. When the thief was still airborne, Jordan fired his weapon at the thief, though he missed. The group saw the thief land on his hoverboard and hover above the group.

"To slow you corporate lackey." The thief said to the Lombax.

The thief pressed the green button on the device he was holding, and a robotic female voice could be heard from he speakers surrounding the platform.

"Launching in five minutes." the voice informed.

With valuable seconds passing by, Ratchet got up and equipped his Seeker Gun, while Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer. The thief flew to one side of the platform and started firing a laser from his blaster. The duo dodged the attacks and while Jordan fired three round bursts from his Lancer, Ratchet fired three Seeker missiles at the thief and they soon started to pummel the shield. Jordan noticed the thief take a button panel out of his pocket. It was similar to the one the thief used to start the launch countdown, though this one had a red button. The thief pressed the red button, and after a few moments Jordan heard a roaring sound above him. He looked up and saw a dropship hover down towards platform.

What came out of the ship were five blue chainsaw-armed robots. Ratchet quickly equipped his Mini-Nuke, but then saw that the bots were focusing on Jordan only. As the robots came closer, Jordan equipped the Blitz Gun, reloaded the weapon, then fired several times at his opponents, though he only killed one of them with a direct hit to the center of the chest. Seeing that there were now four bots, Ratchet aimed and fired a bomb at the bots, killing two of them. Noticing that multiple Blitz Gun rounds and one bomb weren't enough, Jordan equipped his Bomb Glove and threw a few bombs at the remaining two, destroying them.

"Launching in three minutes." the voice informed.

The thief equipped his blaster again and this time launched the exploding balls of fire at the group that he used earlier though Ratchet and Jordan jumped over the waves of fire sent their way with ease. Ratchet and Jordan equipped and aimed their Heavy Lancers as one and together, rained hell down on the thief, spraying bullets like nobody's business while dodging the attacks sent their way. As they fired their weapons, they saw that the thief's shield started to flicker, indicating that it was failing to keep up with the duo's firepower. The thief tried to launch another fire-bomb at the duo, but they managed to dodge the attack. The thief pressed yet another button and this time four BladeBall dispenser were activated, sending four BladeBalls at them.

"Launching in two minutes." the voice informed.

Running out of time, Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun, reloaded the weapon and fired at the four balls, destroying three of them at once. Ratchet then equipped his OmniWrench 8000 and slammed it into the last BladeBall with enough power to launch it at one of the walls. After the last BladeBall exploded upon hitting the wall, the duo was about to attack the thief once again, however, that is when another squad of BladeBalls were launched from the dispensers. Ratchet knew they had to destroy these things quickly so he equipped his Mini Nuke and fired a bomb at the four balls, destroying all of them with the bomb's large blast radius. With the balls gone, the thief aimed his blaster at the group and started to fire lasers once again, and again the duo dodged the incoming shots.

"Launching in thirty seconds." the voice said.

They had to stop this thief once and for all. Deciding that this had lasted long enough, Ratchet equipped the RYNO and aimed at the thief. The thief fired a laser at Ratchet and as it raced towards the Lombax, Ratchet fired the RYNO and dodged the laser in the very last second. Ratchet and Jordan saw the nine missiles fly towards the thief, with eight of them hitting his shield. The shield stared to flicker and spark and after a few seconds, it disappeared completely. The RYNO missile that hadn't hit the thief, however, hit the left thruster of the board, causing it to spin out of control. The thief tried to keep his balance, but the battle-scarred hoverboard wasn't made to be shot at, especially by something with as much firepower as the RYNO, so unsurprisingly, the engines sputtered and died. The hoverboard fell to the ground with the thief landing right next to it. With their enemy defeated, Jordan ran over to Ratchet to help him get up as they heard the final seconds count down.

"Launching in five..four..three..two..one."

As the rocket activated it's immense thrusters, Ratchet equipped his Heavy Lancer and fired at the experiment. He managed to hit the rope around it, and the poor rope was completely obliterated by the Heavy Lancer's plasma shots. The experiment was sent flying, and while Jordan watched the rocket fly to the heavens above, Ratchet quickly predicted the experiment's trajectory and caught it mid-flight.

"Gotcha." Ratchet said.

"You had us worried for a moment." Clank said to the creature.

 _'So that's what we're here for.'_ Sophia thought out loud.

With the experiment safe, Jordan looked over and saw the thief jump on the heavily broken hoverboard and fly off, using it's reserve power. Jordan could've sworn he heard the thief mumble something, though he couldn't make out what.

"Do you suppose we should stop him?" Clank asked Ratchet.

"It's not worth it, we got what we came for. Now, let's just get this little guy back to Mr. Fizzwidget."

Jordan walked up to the duo and saw the experiment jump from Ratchets hands and latch onto Clanks left arm, attempting to crush the metal with it's teeth. It was at that moment Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer and pointed it at the creature. Ratchet saw this and was quick to reassure him. "Don't shoot Jordan." Ratchet said.

"Don't you see what that thing's doing to Clank."

"It is quite alright Jordan, it's not strong enough to bite my arm off." Clank said to Jordan.

Jordan lowered his gun and put his weapon back in his Quick-Select "Alright then." Jordan said.

The group walked back to the teleporter and as they got in, all could feel the weird sensation of being teleported. Once they were back to their ship, Ratchet took a portable television screen from the ship and contacted Fizzwidget. Soon the top half of the eccentric Megacorp CEO filled the screen.

"Ratchet, Jordan, is that you?" Fizzwidget asked.

"We've accomplished our mission sir. The experiment is safe and in our possession." Ratchet said to Fizzwidget.

Fizzwidget gasped as he saw the experiment latched onto Clanks arm "Why that's stutaneous, absolutely munificent. You four are a goluptious team." Fizzwidget said with joy and pride.

"We are glad to assist, sir." Clank said.

"We just need the coordinates of our next rendezvous point.", Jordan added.

"Of course. I'm on my way to give a tour of Megacorp's historical mining site. Here is a little backtalk on the vergility."

Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen and an old looking video popped up and what appeared was the Megacorp logo, with a male voice narrating.

"Megacorp Manufacturing and Mining. A tireless drum major leading the galaxy on a march of progress." the video now showed some kind of desert wasteland with two large buildings in the background. "Come tour our desert mining facility and come see why our most precious product, is our history." the video now showed a forest, with a bunny sitting on a log, and a butterfly above the animal. "When we first arrived, we found a planet completely overrun by rain forest." the video now showed the wasteland again, but this time had the bones of a dead animal to the left of the screen. "To better accommodate the local wildlife, we transformed this impassable jungle into an easily navigable desert." the video now showed two miners mining something in a cave, and beside them were two large robots with strange blasters "Ever the technological pioneer, Megacorp invented the automated management team. There by eliminating cost mobility. And all the while making your life richer." the video now showed a strange alien with a top hat and suit on, and he was observing some kind of gem that looked like a diamond. "Megacorp Manufacturing and Mining. Our march continues to the tune of progress and profitability."

The video ended and Fizzwidget appeared on the screen again.

"Is that facility still-" Clank paused his sentence for a moment. He had been attempting to make the creature let go of his arm, and the blue ball of fluff was finally letting go. Clank held it above the ground by the little antenna on it's head as he finished his sentence. "-operational, sir?"

"Alas no. But its deep in hysterics. I've offloaded the condiments to your naval computer."

"We'll see you there." Ratchet said.

"Hold on a second." Jordan said as he approached the screen "You promised that you would find me a way home after we did this. We got your experiment, now you better start keeping your end of the deal."

"Don't worry. Meet me at the facility and I'll tell you everything."

Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen and the television flew back into the cockpit of the ship.

"You better." Jordan mumbled.

With another destination in mind, Jordan saw a partially frozen lake near the landing pad their Megacorp Star Explorer was currently occupying. He walked over to it, and stared at his reflection in the partially frozen water, and to his surprise, he saw that his blackened eye had healed. Jordan then noticed that the usual weight of Sophia on his back was disappearing as he was about to turn around to look at Sophia, he felt something cold hit him on the side of his face. Snow. Jordan turned around to see where this snow came from, but saw Sophia throw another snowball at him, one that hit him in the chest. He looked down to see the now soaked part of his jacket, but then felt more and more snowballs hit him, up to the point where he had to hold his arms in front of his face to keep the snow out of his eyes.

Jordan felt something pushed him backwards and after being forced to take three steps back, he found himself falling backwards and soon he fell into the chilly water. Jordan immediately felt the cold bite at his skin and he couldn't feel his hands and feet anymore due to the cold. Looking around, he saw his bottle of sleeping tablets floating in the water. Somehow Jordan had the energy to swim over to it, grab the bottle of pills, put them in the left pocket of his jacket, and swim up to the surface. With his last strength Jordan climbed onto dry land, and looking at his skin he could see that his arms and legs were looking somewhat pale. As he was lying there, shivering, he saw Sophia walk up to him and look down at the poor Human.

"Now I forgive you." Sophia said.

Jordan was obviously too tired to react, he was even barely able to walk back to the ship with her. Once everyone was inside, Ratchet activated the engines and started flying out of the atmosphere. As Ratchet flew closer and closer to the provided coordinates, Jordan felt like he was once step closer to home.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 12. I must say though before I wrote this, I actually got this crazy idea of making a crossover of Ratchet and Clank, and Sir you are being hunted. Just think about it. Jordan and the gang surviving in a world where robots hunt Humans for sport. This however might never happen though, this was just an idea. But anyways, there is chapter 12 and stay tuned for chapter 13 where the group might head to Slim Cognitos (Might, I'm gonna see what happens. They either go to Slim Cognitos or meet up with Fizzwidget immediately, I still gotta think that part through).**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Suprise Of A Lifetime

**SCHOOL IS HERE! I don't really want it to come to this though but I may get back on a 1 chapter a week schedule again because of this. I will also say to that due to website problems and other things, this explains the one week delay for this chapter. And due to, not sickness but cold like symptoms (Headache, stuffy nose, and most importantly once it was writing time for me, I fell asleep for five hours) I decided I just wasn't in any shape to write this weekend, so this is the weekend chapter. But I am happy that the developers fixed the view trafficking so now I can see your support for this story. Which I will say once again that I thank you all for your support for this story, and this series.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Light Seeker 001- Well the thing is there is no real solid evidence that Qwark being Fizzwidget yet in the story. Also that since the things you said in the review haven't exactly happened yet in the story, they can assume that its Qwark. But once I get to those parts, I will probably make Jordan be more suspicious about Fizzwidget.**

 **I will be quiet now and let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Slim Cognito's Ship Shack**

 **?**

 **Surprise Of A Lifetime**

Before meeting up with Fizzwidget, Ratchet decided to check out the ship upgrades he saw in the commercial for Slim Cognito's ship shack. As he approached the coordinates that came with the commercial, he saw that it was a lonely asteroid floating in the emptiness of space. The asteroid wasn't that large, though it wasn't that small either. There were a few antennae and satellite dishes attached to it's rocky surface, and the entrance to a small docking bay could be seen. Ratchet skillfully flew the ship to said docking bay, and once he landed inside, he decided to go solo and leave the small Lombax, tiny Robot and (still shivering) Human in the ship for now.

As Jordan sat in the ship in the fetal position, he felt the hypothermic temperatures run through his bloodstream and even inside a luxury ship like the Star Explorer, its automated heating system wasn't enough. Jordan, Sophia and Clank sat in the vehicle for five minutes, but felt like hours to Jordan. The Human was getting bored and decided to look out the window to see if the Lombax was returning, but couldn't help but turn his gaze towards Clank to see that the experiment was now biting on the poor Robot's metal skull.

"That t-thing must really l-like you." The shivering Human said.

"I do not understand why this creature likes to chew on people so much."

"M-maybe to show it's a-f-fection?"

"Maybe."

"M-maybe you can hand it over so I c-can f-feel how hard it bites."

"Are you sure? What if it bites hard enough to hurt you."

"D-dont worry. I'll be fine."

As Clank removed the experiment from his head and hand it to the Human, Jordan looked and saw Ratchet approaching the ship. Clank saw this as well and soon felt the experiment use the distraction to jump out of Clank's hands and onto the Robot's head, where it, once again, started to chew on the Robot's metal skull. "Did you get the p-parts?" Jordan asked while the Lombax got in the cockpit of the ship.

"No, it turns out we need Rareitanium to buy ship upgrades, and platinum bolts for weapon mods."

"P-platinum bolts. They have them here t-too?"

"According to the guy selling ship upgrades over there, they are more common in Bogon. He also said that it costs a lot of money to get these kinds of weapon modifications."

"Oh."

"Well, lets just get to Tabora and meet up with Fizzwidget."

As Ratchet flew the ship to their next destination, Jordan looked at his hands and saw that their usual color was returning ever so slightly. Jordan sat there and was having trouble breathing at a steady pace, and after a while he decided to feel his hands and he definitely felt that his body temperature wasn't improving either. All he had to rely on now was the Nanotech and he continued to sit there and wait for them to arrive on the hopefully warm planet. "How can you still be cold? I've had the heater on for quite a while now." the Lombax said, getting no response from the Human.

Sophia looked over to see Jordan and she could tell he didn't look good. She wanted revenge after what he did to her, but she felt like this was a bit over the top. It almost made her feel like she was no different from the bullies back at the orphanage. Sophia decided to help the poor Human as she slowly moved across the interior of the ship to sit next to Jordan. Then she slowly climbed onto Jordan and wrapped her arms around the neck of the poor Human. But, to make matters worse, Jordan was getting claustrophobic. He lowered his legs to the floor of the cockpit and wrapped his arms around Sophia's torso.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Jordan asked.

"I heard, if someone snuggles up next to another person, they'll warm them up faster."

"Aww that's sweet." Ratchet commented, causing Sophia and Jordan to look at him. "Sorry." Ratchet said.

"W-well you do feel w-warm." Jordan said as he looked back to Sophia.

The duo continued to hug and It was at that moment that Jordan felt that the heater, the Nanotech, and the furry Lombax might be enough. Jordan looked at his hand and slowly saw its color tone get brighter, and brighter until it was almost normal again, just slightly pale. Jordan also felt the cold body temperature dissipate as he felt a warm, toasty feeling inside of him that caused him to stop his fit of shaking and shivering.

"Better?" Sophia asked.

"Better." Jordan replied.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the speakers of the cockpit "Arriving at...Planet...Tabora." the female voice of the computer informed them.

Jordan kept hugging Sophia as he looked out the cockpit. Jordan saw that the planet definitely had similarities to Veldin, but he saw that there were no bodies of water at all on this desert planet. Jordan saw various tones of desert yellow, with the lighter tones indicating that there was probably some sort of water source, at least before Megacorp's "March of Progress".

* * *

 **Mining Facility**

 **Planet Tabora**

 **12:00pm GST**

As the ship entered the atmosphere, they flew past some clouds and Jordan noticed that their color seemed normal. As Ratchet landed the ship, Sophia and Jordan stopped hugging each other and get ready to leave the ship. As Jordan hopped out of the ship, he saw that just like the video Fizzwidget showed them had said, the place was nothing but a desert wasteland. Strangely, the planet's temperature wasn't over-the-top hot. It was quite mild actually. Probably made sense because the planet didn't look like this in the past. "Look at this place." Sophia said as she climbed up onto Jordan's back.

"Feels just like a Mad Max movie." Jordan quietly said to himself.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing."

Sophia looked around, staring at the sandy wasteland. "So. This all used to be a forest?"

"Yep. All of it."

"But what about the trees and the rabbits and birds?"

"Personally, I don't know."

"Are you saying they are... dead?"

"No, no, no. I don't know, Sophia. Maybe, maybe not."

Sophia sighed and looked around some more. "What kind of person would do such a thing?"

"Well that's rich people for ya."

"Even if I was rich I wouldn't do this."

"It's more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"...Well-" before Jordan could start explaining, he heard a roaring sound above him that caught his attention. What he saw above him was a enormous ship gently coming down directly above their much smaller Star Explorer.

"Hey, there's Mr. Fizzwidget." Ratchet said, pointing to the ship. The group slowly saw the ship come closer to the ground, but noticed that the ship wasn't planning on parking anywhere else as it hovered down closer and closer to the ship. Ratchet cupped his hands next to his mouth and yelled to the CEO "UH, FIZZWIDGET?! WOULD YOU MIND MOVING YOUR SHIP A LITTLE TO THE-AAH."

As Ratchet was about to finish, Fizzwidget's ship suddenly disabled the vertical engines, which resulted in the large Megacorp vessel suddenly landing with great force, crushing the poor Star Explorer. The shockwave knocked our heroes off their feet, and as the group got up, they saw the back of the ship open up and what stepped out was Fizzwidget himself.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked the group.

"That son of a bitch destroyed our ship, that's what happened!" Jordan said with anger.

"Everything's fine." Fizzwidget said, approaching the group "There was just a bit of debris on the landing pad."

"That was our ship!" Sophia said with rage.

"Ah, don't worry about it little fella, it's insured." Fizzwidget walked closer to the group. "So, do you have the, uh, delivery?" the group looked at Clank to see that the experiment was not attached to his skull anymore. Then Jordan heard a strange noise behind him. The two Lombaxes, having sensitive hearing, heard it as well. Everyone turned around to see the experiment, it's head buried in the sand. Jordan decided to free the squirming little ball of fur, though he made sure to keep a safe distance from it. The last thing he needed is a blue ball of fluff digging into his skin with it's teeth. Once it was free, Jordan kept a grip on it's legs and held it out as far as he could. He then turned around and showed it to Mr Fizzwidget. "Terrifulous. Come, gentlemen. There is precious little time." Fizzwidget said as he walked up to Jordan and took the experiment from him. The CEO and the group entered the large Megacorp vessel through the back. The group stepped in the large cockpit and sat down in the back seats of the ship, with Ratchet being on the right, and Jordan on the left, with Clank and Sophia in their laps respectively. "Just sit back and relax boys." Fizzwidget said.

"No." Jordan said "Were at the facility, so start spilling the beans on how I'll possibly get back to Earth."

"Don't worry cadet. Once we reach our destination, I'll tell you all I know at the moment."

"Fine...wait, did you just call me cadet?"

"Uuuh... How about some flying music?" Fizzwidget quickly said. Jordan looked and saw him press a large button and expected to hear something from some kind of radio network, but instead a female robotic voice spoke through the speakers: "Ejector seats activated."

Before Jordan could even say "What?!", the group was launched tens of meters into the air. Due to the sudden G-forces, the Human and Lombax accidentally let go of their Robotic and younger Lombax friend. Jordan looked down, and quickly realized that this was the end: they were falling into a cave through a hole in the ceiling, and even though there was a pile of sand underneath them, everyone knew it wouldn't be enough. Or so they thought. When they finally reached the pile of sand, everyone was surprised to find out that pile felt like some sort of pillow. Jordan reached the ground first, and the Human quickly made way for Ratchet and Clank. Once they got up, Jordan looked up expecting to see Sophia falling towards them, though to his surprise, she was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, Jordan ran around the pile of sand... and found Sophia, trying to pull her head out of the sand. Jordan walked over to her and pulled the little one out of the sand. "You alright?" Jordan asked the Lombax.

"Yeah." Sophia replied.

"He did that on purpose." Clank said with anger, approaching Ratchet.

"Nah, he's just easily distracted. Right Jordan?" Ratchet said to Clank, but then turned to Jordan to hear his answer. Jordan however walked over to Clank and stood beside him, with almost as much anger as the robot had.

"I agree with Clank on this one, Ratchet." Ratchet then looked over to Sophia, only to watch her walk over to Jordan and Clank.

Ratchet sighed in frustration "Fine, fine! Lets see if we can find a way out of here." Ratchet proceeded to walk down a tunnel in the cave and as he slid down the sand pile. Suddenly, Jordan thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to where he'd have sworn he saw movement, only to see a muscular Blarg trooper aiming a rocket launcher(one that was quite similar to the Devastator) at Ratchet, who wasn't suspecting a thing.

Jordan saw an evil grin form on the Blarg's face, indicating that he'd locked on, and as the Blarg pulled the trigger, Jordan went into panic mode. He ran towards Ratchet and tackled the Lombax as the missile got closer. Jordan quickly got up, equipped his heavy lancer and turned to face the Blarg trooper... though said trooper apparently had vanished without a trace.

"What did you do that for?" Ratchet said as he got up. The Lombax looked at the Human and followed his gaze to the cave wall.

"I...thought..." Jordan said as he turned to the Lombax "Nevermind." the Human finished.

Jordan looked over and saw a Vendor on the opposite side of the room and started to walk over to it. "Are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, it's been a long day."

"Don't worry. It will be over soon."

"Hopefully."

Ratchet followed his Human friend to the vendor. Jordan only restocked on ammo, spending 400 bolts. As Jordan left the Vendor, he saw that behind it were six bolt crates neatly stacked on top of each other. Jordan was going to share the money with Ratchet this time, but seeing that said Lombax was too occupied with buying ammo to even notice him, Jordan decided to take the money for himself one more time. He walked over to the crates, equipped his machete, and after swinging the weapon a few times, he could pick up the bolts inside, exactly 400 bolts. Jordan looked over to Ratchet and saw that he was done, also noticing that he didn't buy any strange new weaponry. With both Human and Lombax maxed out on ammo, Jordan helped Sophia climb on his back while Clank jumped and attached himself to Ratchet's armor.  
Once the duo was ready, they walked down the long tunnel until they stumbled upon a group of five red creatures that walked on four legs, and had long necks and bright yellow eyes. Jordan also saw they had mouths similar to that of a caterpillars. Jordan didn't worry about this too much as he equipped his Bomb Glove, and quickly got rid of 'em with a few well-aimed bombs. Ratchet and Jordan continued to walk down the cave until they saw a small area that was divided by a small gap. On the other side they saw five creatures, (the same species as the red creatures Jordan blew up earlier), with some kind of plant next to them. Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke and he aimed the weapon slightly above them, then fired, taking out all of them. Just as they were about to jump across the gap, they saw the plant open up to let out another of those red creatures. Seeing that this was some kind of spawner, Ratchet equipped his Chopper and threw three blades at the creature, causing one to slice across its armored shell and remove it, another one to slice across its stomach. and finally one that slices it across the neck, sending blood gushing out of the wound and killing it.

Jordan made sure not to watch this horror show and as he heard Ratchet equip his Heavy Lancer, Jordan did the same and they both let out a three round burst at the spawner. Six plasma bullets later, the planet exploded into a pile of goo and the area was now clear. Ratchet went first and jumped across the gap with ease, and the Human did the same, with no problems at all this time. The duo looked to their left and saw a small ledge and as they climbed up the ledge, they saw that above it were two large flies of some kind. Ratchet knew these things wouldn't be much of a problem and equipped his wrench. Strangely enough, Jordan was thinking what the Lombax was thinking and equipped his machete. The mutant flies saw the duo and flew after them. Ratchet approached the first one and whacked his wrench right at it's face, sending it across the room and hitting the walls of the cave, killing it instantly. It was Jordan's turn and as the fly homed in on him, the Human swung at the creature and sliced it across the stomach, causing the fly to drop to the ground and never get up again.

The duo continued and as they walked down another tunnel, they saw another area with two spawners this time, with four red creatures, and three mutant flies guarding them. Ratchet equipped his wrench and saw the three flies closing in with the intention to swarm him. But Jordan saw that the Lombax had no problem at all with swatting them out of the sky. The Human looked over to see the spawner open and send another fly out, but the spawner was shortly after slammed into the ground by Ratchet's OmniWrench. Jordan saw the fly approach Ratchet, so he ran up to the creature with his machete and sliced it across the back, killing it. They now stepped into the room and saw that it was divided into three sections, with the center of it being a fiery pit of lava. They also saw an exit to their left, though the section in front of it was guarded by more spawn plants, murderous flies and red creatures.

They decided not to worry about the enemies on the other section and just focus on the main exit. Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke, aimed at the creatures and fired, not only taking the armor off the creatures (though it wasn't enough to kill them), but destroying the spawner as well. Now seeing defenseless mutants, Jordan equipped his Blitz Gun, walked up to the edge of the section and fired five times at the creatures, sending an array of bullets to produce holes in the creatures heads, necks, and torso's, killing them all. Jordan jumped to the other side of the small gap first, then Ratchet. Once they walked up to the exit, they saw that it led into another long tunnel, but this time, the floor was lava, the only way across being provided by multiple platforms made out of plants that lead to a more elevated part of the tunnel. Ratchet decided to go first on this one and Jordan saw him jump on the first platform, then turn to his right and jump onto the next one. Jordan followed his Lombax friend's example. As the Human saw the Lombax jump on a platform in front of him and climb up on another one, he could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead due to the blistering heat that the lava produced.

"First it was too cold, now it's just too frieking hot." Jordan quietly said to himself.

Jordan jumped onto the next platform in front of him and climbed up to the next one, then saw Ratchet reaching the final one, climb on top of the ledge and enter another tunnel. Jordan quickly jumped onto another platform in front of him, then jumped to the final one. The Human then ran up to the ledge, pulled himself up, then ran and met up with the Lombax. They walked into the cave and saw that inside it was a Megacorp Vendor, but in the center of the room were two glass display cases. One small one that displayed a rock, and another taller one that contained a futuristic looking white and dark blue colored wrench. Jordan saw the Lombax run up to the glass and equip his wrench. Jordan walked up to the Lombax while Clank jumped off of Ratchets back and looked at what the labels on the displays said. Jordan looked and saw that it must've been in some kind of robotic writing, seeing that it was just symbols and gibberish he couldn't understand.

"What does it say?" Jordan asked the robot.

"It says, "in case of emergency, break glass with wrench"." the robot answered. Ratchet readied his wrench to break the glass, but was stopped by Clank. "Hold on, this one says 'Use rock to break glass to get wrench to break glass to get rock.' Oooooh! I love logic puzzles. Lets see, if you break the glass with..." as the robot was about to solve the riddle, he was interrupted as Ratchet broke the glass with his old wrench and grabbed the new one.

"Solved it." Ratchet said as he threw the old wrench over his shoulder and inspected the new one.

"Yeah, because apparently destroying stuff is second nature to you." Jordan said to the Lombax.

"What, it instructed to break the glass with the wrench."

"Could you've at least let him finish the riddle?"

"Ah cmon, we gotta get outta here."

Ratchet helped Clank attach himself to his back and once they were ready, the duo walked over to the Vendor and Ratchet decided to buy ammo. Jordan however didn't waste as much rounds as the Lombax did and decided to save his money. Once Ratchet was done buying his ammo, they continued to walk down the tunnel. They climbed up a small ledge and at the top, were two more red creatures. Ratchet decided to use his new wrench. He ran towards one of the creatures and swung at it with his new gadget and to his surprise, the blow did enough damage to strip his enemy of it's body armor in one hit. He then readied the wrench and swung at it's head, caving it's skull in and killing it.. The last beast saw the Lombax and as it approached, the mutant opened its mouth and let out a red gas, in which Ratchet started to go into a coughing fit. Jordan knew this must be it's offense attack and Jordan quickly ran up to the mutant, grabbed it by its neck, and brought his blade up and sliced it across the mutants neck, causing a stream of green liquid to spew onto Ratchet. And just to make sure of its demise, Jordan stepped back and rammed his machete into the side of the creature's head, skewering its brain and killing it. While Ratchet finished coughing out the gas, Jordan slowly pulled the blade out of the mutants head and saw it covered in the green liquid, thinking that this must be the creature's blood. "You alright?" Jordan asked the Lombax.

"I'm..fine." Ratchet said as he got up.

"Uh..you got a little..." is all Jordan said as he looked at the blood covered Lombax.

Ratchet looked down and saw the liquid in question all over his body, and even on his helmet visors "Oh." he said as he wiped the blood from the visors.

"Eh, we'll clean you up later."

Ratchet and Jordan saw the cave end and instead saw a ledge too high to climb up, but looked to their left and saw that there was a incline that lead all the way up. Ratchet and Jordan walked up the small hill and saw that at the end was another spawner, that immediately shot out two more of the red mutants. Ratchet quickly got his Mini Nuke out, while Jordan equipped his Bomb Glove. Right as Ratchet fired a bomb and destroyed the two creatures, Jordan quickly aimed and threw a bomb at the spawner, destroying it. Right as Jordan was about to continue, he looked over to Ratchet to see veins in his arms glow brighter, and brighter, until he soon saw a bright orb appear on his chest. The orb and the veins continued to get brighter and brighter until nobody could see anymore. When the light dimmed, Jordan saw that Ratchet's veins were brighter than they used to be. Jordan knew that this was a Nanotech upgrade, but the Lombax was definitely confused by this phenomenon.

"What just happened?" the Lombax said in confusion.

"Your Nanotech upgraded." the Human replied.

"But we didn't find any of those gene things."

"Fizzwidget said it happens when you deal damage to your enemies. Once you reach a certain total of dealt damage, you upgrade. And that gene thing was called a Nanotech boost. It just speeds up the process."

"Oh."

With another question answered and a Lombax upgraded, the duo continued as they made a left turn and were now on the upper level. They walked along the narrow edge and walked around a right corner. They now themselves standing at the edge of a gap, nothing but lava below, though hovering in front of them was a stationary green Versa target. Ratchet equipped the Swingshot and once Jordan grabbed onto the Lombax, he shot the hook at the target and slowly swung over to the other side. They hit the ground and looked to their right to see another long gap with another versa target, but this one was longer and they could see light at the end, as well as sand, indicating that it was the end of the cave. Once the Human grabbed onto the Lombax, he shot at the second target and swung as high as he can. Once he was at a desirable height, the Lombax released the hook and felt it shoot back into the gun. Clank then activated his Heli-pack and Ratchet guided himself and the group around a right corner and slowly hovered out of the exit and onto a... 'beach' of some sorts, though with lava instead of water. The group looked in front of them and saw an elevator that lead all the way up, but as they walked towards it, they heard a roaring sound above them and saw that it was a ship, but it didn't look like Fizzwidget's...

It was the thief. He landed in front of the group and immediately pointed a laser gun at the group.

"Hand over the experiment. Now!", The thief demanded.

"We cant do that." Ratchet said.

The thief now climbed out of his ship through the roof, but as he did so Jordan didn't notice that Sophia got off his back. "You have three seconds." The thief said "One, two, thre..ahhh!" as the man counted to the final second, they saw a rock get thrown at him, causing him to take a few steps back in defense... and fall off his ship. The group looked over their shoulder to see Sophia standing there with a rock in her hand. Jordan saw the thief crawl over towards his gun and he quickly ran over to the thief and kicked him in the gut. He then rolled him over and pinned him to the ground with his foot. The Human pulled out his machete, brought the blade up to the thief's chin and got ready to pull the mask off.

"Now lets see who you really are." Jordan said as he reached for the mask.

"Jordan, there's something you have to know!" Sophia said as he ran over to Jordan.

"Not now Sophia." The Human replied.

As Jordan reached down and pulled the thief's mask off he was met with a huge surprise, one of the biggest he'd seen on this trip. The man was a Lombax with a fur color similar to Ratchet's. Oddly enough, he had no tail, and long, striped hair that he wore in a ponytail. The group saw his cyan eyes looking into the Human's. And most importantly, saw that the male, looked more of the opposite gender.

Female.

 _'All this time we've been chasing a woman!'_ Jordan thought out loud.

"Whoa, he's... a she!" Ratchet said in shock. "Uh, Jordan. You might want to get off her." Ratchet asked the Human. Jordan obeyed him and stepped off the girl.

The thief slowly stood up."This changes nothing!" she said with a much lighter voice now that the mask and it's voice morpher were off. "Where is the experiment?"

"We have returned it to Mr Fizzwidget."

"Ugh." the thief face-palmed. "You've just put the whole galaxy in imminent danger."

"B-b-but."

"I don't have time to stand around explaining it to you." the girl walked over to her ship, opened the cockpit and pulled out a television and placed it in front of the group ."If you have any intentions of fixing the mess you've made, watch this."

The thief pressed a button on a remote she was holding. The TV immediately turned on and started to play a video that showed a robot about to press a button on what looked like a toaster, though as soon as the robot pressed the button the toaster exploded, destroying the robot's head in the process. The robot wobbled and then fell backwards, off-screen. "Oh no." A narrator said in the background "Good thing that wasn't little Susie." the video now showed the Megacorp logo "Here at the Megacorp Testing Facility, we make sure the products you buy are safe for you and your family. These are just a few of the products we rejected to help keep you safe." the video now showed various objects that looked too dangerous to even sell anyways. "The Tiny-Tot Slingshot, the Nuclear Mousetrap, Self-Wedgifying Underwear, and the Lawn Ninjas." The video now showed a robot similar to the first one (if it was the same one they couldn't tell) using the same toaster again. It pressed the button and immediately raised it's arms in defense, expecting the toaster to explode again, though instead of exploding, harmless toast popped out of the device. "So the next time your toaster doesn't explode in your face, say a little thank you to the Megacorp Testing Facility." as the video ended, they heard a ship near them activate. Everyone looked to where the sound came from, only to see the girl take off and fly her ship out of the atmosphere, leaving the group on the sandy dunes of Tabora.

"Wow, she's got a few bolts loose." Ratchet said to the group.

"Well I believe her, there is something not right about that..that thing."

"You always think things are not right. But what does a testing facility have to do with galactic danger anyway?"

"Maybe it's got something to do with the experiment. It's a testing facility after all, perhaps that 'experiment' was tested there as well."

"Well, we have to investigate the facility if we want to know for sure."

"Well we need a ship first."

With a scavenging mission at hand, Sophia got on Jordan's back and the group stepped on the elevator and felt it take them up. "Uh, Jordan." Sophia said while shaking his shoulder.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?" Jordan asked to Sophia, getting a nod in reply.

Once they reached the top, they saw their destroyed ship in the distance, and standing beside it was an older looking man with ragged clothes on, and it looked like he was meditating.

"How did our ship get over there?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"I don't know, lets just see what this guy is doing with it."

Ratchet and Jordan walked up to the group and the Lombax and Human heard that he was indeed meditating. "Ohmmmmm, ohmmm..." The man kept repeating over and over again with his eyes closed. The group stood there for five seconds, not knowing what to say. But the Robot hopped off of Ratchets back and approached the man. "Hello, sir."

"Hey! that's my ship!" Ratchet added.

The man opened his eyes and looked at the group "Possession is an illusion. Don't all things belong to the cosmos." The man said in an older sounding voice.

"Ah, no. That's definitely mine."

"This vehicle suffers from wounded chi. Only the power of the crystals can hope to heal it."

"Crystals sir?" Clank asked.

"Crystals! Like those found in the desert beyond." the man closed his eyes and continued to meditate. "Ohmmm, ohmmm."

"Well, we don't have any better ideas. Lets go grab a few crystals then.", Jordan concluded.

To their left, the group saw a giant fissure with lava at the bottom, though there was a bridge leading to the other side. When crossing the bridge, Jordan felt Sophia moving. "That guy was weird.", She whispered into his ear. "Trust me, I've seen worse.", Jordan whispered back.

Once they were on the other side, they saw that only a few feet in front of them was a strange pink crystal sticking out of the ground. The group figured these must be the crystals the man was talking about. Ratchet equipped his wrench and approached the crystal. Ratchet whacked the crystal with his wrench and immediately a few rocks around the crystal shot loose. He kept whacking it until it shattered into a million pieces. Jordan saw a beautiful pink gem lying on the ground next to the rocks and crystal shards. Ratchet picked it up and handed it to Clank, who stored it in his endless compartment. One gem found, only a few more to go. They looked to their left and saw another one. Ratchet and Jordan ran over to it and Ratchet once again shattered the crystal with his wrench, but when he touched the gem, but five more of those red creatures suddenly popped out of the ground and surrounded the group. Ratchet and Jordan quickly ran, pushing a few of the slow creatures aside, and once they got to safer grounds, equipped the Mini Nuke and Bomb Glove respectively. Ratchet aimed the weapon and fired one bomb at the group, taking off their armor. Jordan then threw a few bombs at the now defenseless group and blew them to smithereens.

When the second crystal was safely stored inside Clank, The duo turned around and walked up a small hill and saw another crystal in the distance. They quickly ran over to the crystal and Ratchet smashed the shell of the crystal again. But instead of the armored mutants, this time five mutant flies popped out of the ground when they attempted to pick up the crystal. Ratchet and Jordan ran to a good distance and the Human decided to equip his Blitz Gun for this. As the flies approached, Jordan aimed at the cluster and pulled the trigger, causing up to eight rounds to kill three flies immediately while two were still alive. Jordan reloaded his weapon with the intention of finishing the last ones, but six rounds from Ratchet's heavy lancer made quick work of the lucky survivors. With three crystals in their pockets, or, well, Clank's storage compartment, they turned right and found another crystal. They ran over to it and smashed the shell of the crystal. Once the robot stored the crystal in his compartment, they saw another one in the distance and quickly sprinted over to it. Ratchet destroyed the shell and when Clank stored the crystal in his compartment, the whole group felt the ground vibrate and soon they saw a large beast rise from the sand.

Jordan and Ratchets eyes widened as they saw the beast fly with its small wings, four legs, and one bright pink eye. As they were about to run away, they saw its eye get brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, a bright pink beam shot out of it's eye. The duo rolled out of the way to dodge it and got behind a large rock. Luckily, the beam didnt't melt through the rock, so the group had time to prepare their counterattack. Ratchet equipped his Seeker Gun, while Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer and once the beam disappeared (apparently the creature had to recharge), the duo ran from behind the rock and opened fire. Jordan fired a three round burst at the creature while Ratchet launched five missiles at it. One of the missiles stripped away the beast's armor, three other missiles impacted it at random places. The last one, however, hit the creature in the eye, and the creature roared. Jordan slowly aimed at the creatures eye and fired three rounds, with all of them hitting it in its eye, and the creature roared once again. The group saw it back flip in mid air and fall to the ground. As the group walked up to the mutant to make sure it wasn't coming up again, they saw its mouth suddenly drop open and saw that inside it was another crystal. Jordan volunteered to remove the gem and once he reached into its mouth, he pulled out the gem and felt that it was covered in saliva.

"Eugh. Gross!", Sophia commented.

"I know, I know." Jordan said with a disgusted look on his face.

Jordan gave the crystal to Clank, and the robot stored it in his seemingly endless storage compartment. Hoping that they collected enough, they returned to the strange man that was still standing next to their ship. Clank hopped off of Ratchets back and gave his larger friends the crystals they had collected. "Yes, the crystals are spayking to me with a single voice." the man said.  
He started to meditate once again. Suddenly, what was once their ship started to hover. It flew a feet into the air, and started to spin. The crystals flew out of Ratchet and Jordan's hands, and once the crystals got near the ship, they suddenly turned into dust. "Ooooohhhm. Ooooohhhm. Ooooohhhm." the group saw the dust suddenly start to mend the pieces of the ship like glue and soon they saw the ship was good as new. The man opened his eyes and the ship slowly hovered down to the ground.

"That was pretty impressive." Ratchet said.

"Indeed." Jordan added.

"Bring me more crystals, and I'll pay you cold hard bolts." The man quickly said

"Huh?"

"Ooohhhhm."

With their ship now repaired, the group hopped in and Ratchet set the coordinates to the Megacorp Testing Facility and flew up into the planets atmosphere.

"I still do not understand that logic puzzle." Clank said.

"I think it meant that you pick up a rock from the ground to break the glass with the wrench in it. Then you use the wrench to break the glass to get the rock." Jordan answered.

"But why would you break the glass to get a useless rock?" Sophia asked.

"Beats me Sophia. Beats me." the Human replied.

* * *

 **There is chapter 13 of Worlds United. Now you have seen the hallucinating effects that also make up Jordan's condition and I hope to add more of this into this story. I also plan too to add more bolt crates like I did in the last game. Knowing I really want Jordan and the group to be introduced to most of the weapons in this game, and I know how expensive they are, so I'm planning on making it so that they get a few bolts in each chapter. I also want to say to that I know you need 10 crystals in the game to fix the ship, but I think due to story limits I had to cut this down. Also, I prefer to introduce enemies once. Smaller ones maybe multiple times, but the bigger ones not more than two times. Well, there's chapter 13 and stay tuned for chapter 14 when the group explores the testing facility.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	14. Mechs and Tanks

**Due to falling asleep when this thing was due AGAIN! And due to school work, this chapter was delayed even more. I do try to avoid delays like this as I want to continue with this story. Over the course of the weekend I've actually developed and thought through another story idea. " _What is this story you speak of?"_ Well good question. The story would be a crossover of Ratchet and Clank, and "persay" Bioshock 2. I'm not going to go in detail of the plot unless you guys are interested in this idea, but I will give you the short version of the plot.**

 **Rapture has always been filled with female siblings known as sisters, but how come there were no brothers. All that will change however as Jordan and the group perform and experiment that has gone terribly wrong. They are now separated and due to tasting the concoction known as ADAM, Jordan has now turned into someone that some call "Big Brother." he must now not only find the cure to his condition, but find his friends and help them build a machine to get them, and himself back home.**

 **So that's a little short of the plot. Like I said though if alot of you are actually interested in this story Idea, I will post a more detailed plot description in the next chapter. I do have another Idea too, but I don't think I'm gonna explain it. There were no new reviews, but I do wanna thank Kairi671 for favoriting this story, your support is much appreciated. I also do want to add that I am sorry for the loss of your sister, I am sure she's in a better place. Now that my fit of crying is over, I'll let you guys read on.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

As the group flew to the testing facility on planet Dobbo, Jordan looked over to Sophia to see her sitting with her head in her hands and with a bored expression on her face.

"You bored?" Jordan asked. Sophia nodded. "...Yeah I'm sorta bored too. Maybe there's something on this TV here we can watch." Jordan said.

"A TV? What is that?" Ratchet asked.

"You know. TV. Television."

"You mean Holovision."

"Ok fine, Holovision." Jordan saw two buttons below the HV and pressed the button on the right. The HV turned on, and Jordan started to flip through the channels "No, no, no, no." as he flipped through the various networks, he was about to pass by the channel that aired "Behind the Hero". It was at that moment that Ratchet grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Hold on a second, maybe they'll say something else about Qwark."

Jordan backed his hand from the buttons and the group watched the episode from the ships small HoloVision screen.

"Welcome back to Behind the Hero. In yet another setback for the embattled Captain Qwark: the galactic court ordered him to pay six billion bolts in damages to citizens suffering from Personal Hygenator syndrome." the video switched to a picture of Qwark wearing some kind of blue shirt with palm trees while standing in a tropical background, and behind him were his large hands restrained by large handcuffs. "Only two days later, Qwark was arrested trying to flee to Pokitaru." The video switched to another picture of Qwark, only this time he was behind metal bars "The one time hero, now one time zero, was placed into custody awaiting trial." the video to switched to yet another picture of Qwark, and he was this time flushing himself down a toilet. "But the next day it was discovered that he had escaped: flushing himself to freedom. We will return to Behind the Hero after these messages."

With the part of 'Behind the hero' about Qwark over, Jordan turned off the HV. After Jordan pressed the button, he heard Ratchet laugh. "Ahaha, what a nut! I almost miss that guy sometimes." Ratchet said, causing the whole group to look at him. "Almost."

"Well, I don't. He almost killed us." Sophia said.

"Well you gotta learn to forgive people Sophia." Jordan added.

"Forgive? How could you forgive him for what he did to us?"

"Well, you still have much to learn about me."

"Arriving at: Planet... Dobbo." a female voice suddenly spoke through the ship's speakers. The group looked through the window and much to Jordan's surprise (sarcasm overload) Dobbo looked like another Earth-like planet. The planet was covered in blueish-cyan oceans with an island here and there. ' _How many Earthlike planets are there in this galaxy?!'_ , Jordan wondered while Ratchet flew the ship into the atmosphere.

* * *

 **Megacorp Testing Facility**

 **Planet Dobbo**

 **5:15 P.M. Local Time**

 **Mechs and Tanks  
**

The giant Megacorp testing facility was hard to miss, the huge complex dominated the area. Ratchet landed the ship on a landing pad near the facility, and as the group got out of the ship, Jordan saw that the planet's surface looked more like a swampy rain forest than a beautiful paradise. Jordan did understand the feel though due to the industrial monarchy of the facility. Jordan put up his hood and lifted Sophia onto his back. The Human followed Ratchet to a Megacorp vendor and saw some more bolts a few feet away from them. Jordan walked over to the stack of seven crates and destroyed them. Jordan quickly checked his bank account and smiling back at him were a nice 4500 bolts.

With more money to spend, Jordan walked over to the vendor and restocked on ammo, spending 300 bolts. Once the Lombax and Human had more than enough ammo for all of their weaponry, they walked over to a teleporter. Hearing a clunking sound to their right, the group looked in said direction. A few feet away from them was a small group of what, according to Jordan's research, were Megacorp Chicken Bots. Luckily, two gaps separated them from the murderous machines. Unlike the Chicken Bots the group encountered earlier, this variant was more armored and red instead of blue. Ratchet knew his Mini Nuke wasn't going to destroy them in one hit, so he'd need more than one of the expensive bombs, so instead the duo used their Heavy Lancers to send a few three round bursts at the Chicken Bots, dealing enough damage to get the armor of the bots to fall off. After fifteen round had been sent at the six bots, all that remained of the monsters was a pile of scrap metal.

With the threat eliminated, Ratchet and Jordan jumped across the gaps and walked down a long walkway, and at the end of it were two armored guards with two strange blasters in their hands. Jordan equipped his Blitz gun and Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke. The Lombax and Human ran up to the guards and Ratchet shot one bomb at them, the sheer force of the bomb ripping some of the armor off the guards. The group saw the surprised guards run for cover and Jordan decided to attack. Jordan ran towards the guards and fired multiple shots at them. Jordan saw them explode into pieces and everyone realized that the guards weren't organic at all, but robotic. The duo walked over and saw that on their right was a pile of ten bolt crates. Ratchet and Jordan shared the money and both destroyed five crates. Jordan looked into his account and saw that he now had 4600 bolts.

The duo now looked in front of them and saw that across a long gap were four of the Chicken Bots this time, though these ones weren't wearing heavy armor like the previous ones did. However, this gap was way too big to jump. Instead of islands or plateaus, there were two strange looking machines hovering in mid-air, a few green orbs embedded in their metallic frame. Ratchet knew what these were and equipped the Dynamo. Ratchet fired a green beam at the first one and the group saw a small holographic platform appear right beside it. The duo jumped onto the platform and Ratchet fired another beam at the next target. Another platform appeared and the Lombax and Human quickly jumped onto it. Now that they were at a decent distance from the bots, Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke and fired one bomb at the bots, blowing them all up into a thousand pieces. They jumped off the platform and onto the plateau the squad of Chicken bots used to guard. The group had to climb up a ledge to get to the next platform. Jordan volunteered to go first. He slowly pulled himself up and peeked over the edge. He was staring down the gunbarrel of two robotic guards. Jordan didn't think twice and dropped down from the ledge just in time: plasma bullets now occupied the area where his head used to be. "Ratchet, there are two guards up there. Perhaps your seeker gun is a good idea."

"Got it."

Ratchet equipped the weapon and fired one drone. The drone opened up and flew up over the ledge and towards a robot. Ratchet and Jordan heard a loud explosion and guessed the first one must be dead. Ratchet fired another one out and as the drone flew over the ledge and hit the next bot, they heard an even louder explosion. Knowing that the robot apparantly needed two drones to explode, Ratchet fired two drones from the gun this time and once again they heard a loud explosion. Jordan know decided to check if the coast was clear and as he slowly peeked over the ledge, he saw that there was nothing but scrap metal. Since there were no more blasters in his face, Jordan climbed up the ledge and signaled Ratchet that the area was clear. Jordan offered Ratchet his hand and with a jump and pull Ratchet, too, was up on the next tier. The duo walked to the far side of the platform, though, they weren't the only ones who heard the guards explode.

A squad of robots ran out of two open containers at the far side of the platform, they had been hiding to ambush the group once they got close enough. The robots took cover behind the crates and sent a rain of plasma the group's way. Ratchet jumped over the plasma with Clank's help while Jordan ducked to avoid the rain of hot projectiles. However, the guard robots were programmed in such a way that they ducked and took cover after firing a salvo of plasma, and because all guards fired at once, they all ducked at once, unintentionally giving Ratchet and Jordan the chance to return fire. Jordan threw a few bombs from his bomb glove up so they would land on the unsuspecting guards' heads, while Ratchet sent seeker bombs. Where the drones aimed at before they launched off and disappeared behind the containers told Jordan where is opponents were hiding, and that is where he aimed when throwing bombs.

The group could hear a few loud explosions coming from the other side and soon enough all guards had been taken care of. Ratchet climbed over a crate while Jordan vaulted over another.

They could now see what was inside of the two large, open containers that the guards were hiding in. In each of them were ten bolt crates, though the container on the left also had a strange, blue crate with the letter 'M' on it. Ratchet took the container on the right, while Jordan took the one on the left. After destroying all of the fragile crates with his machete, Jordan looked into his account and saw he now had 5200 bolts. All that was left now was the strange crate with Megacorp's trademark 'M'-symbol on it and once Jordan destroyed the crate, he saw that inside of it was some kind of strange pod with Megacorp's logo on the side of it. Jordan picked the object off the ground and as he was observing it, he saw it dissipate into tiny particles. The particles quickly shot at Jordan, disappearing into his body.

"What in the world?" Jordan said.

"What?", Sophia asked, who had been looking behind them.

"I just found some strane pod, based off the logo on the side I'd guess-"

"Wait, what's that noise?", Sophia asked, unintentionally cutting Jordan off.

Jordan listened. "What sound do you mean?"

"I don't know what it is. It's some strange humming noise and it's getting louder."

Soon enough Jordan heard what she meant: a deep humming and it was getting closer. Jordan turned to Ratchet, who had been looking for a way across the gap. He, too, seemed to hear it. "You hear that noise?", he asked Jordan.

"Yes, what is that?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out."

Suddenlty, the source of the humming revealed itself. It was a strange metal vehicle that used three thrusters too keep itself airborne. What caught the group's attention the most, however, was the turret on top of the vehicle, and it seemed to take aim at the group.

"Get down!", Ratchet yelled. He and Jordan quickly took cover in the two open containers. Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke while Jordan equipped his Bomb Glove.

"Ratchet, Jordan, I believe I have found a way across.", Clank suddenly spoke from Ratchet's back.  
"What is it, buddy?", Ratchet asked.  
"I have scanned that vehicle's interior and it seems to use a Versa Core for it's power supply. If you two manage to blow it up, you might be able to swing across with your swingshot by shooting at the Versa Core."  
"Got it.", Jordan replied.  
As soon as the fire from the turret ceased, Ratchet and Jordan stepped out of cover and launched a few bombs at the hovering tank. Jordan's bombs seemed to do a pretty good job at damaging the tank, though the impact Ratchet's Mini Nuke bomb had was enough to destroy one of the tank's thrusters. The destablized tank slammed into the wall, exploding on impact.

Like Clank said, the Versa Core fell out of the wreck, coming to a stop in mid-air. Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and Jordan grabbed onto the Lombax. Ratchet fired the hook onto the target and swung the group over the gap and onto a small platform. Jordan let go of Ratchet and saw the platform lead into a small building to the right of them. They saw that inside were multiple containers... and two robotic guards at the far side of the building. Ratchet decided to use his seeker gun for this. He launched a drone at one of the unsuspecting guards, and to everyone's surprise, one drone was enough to blow one of the robots into a million pieces. The other guard noticed this and took cover behind one of the containers. Ratchet now equipped his Mini Nuke and waited for the guard to peek over the edge of the crate he was crouching behind. Ratchet fired a bomb at the guard and saw a piece of it's chest plate fall off. Ratchet fired another bomb at the robot, and this time the robot exploded too.

Ratchet and Jordan climbed over the various containers and walked out of the building, only to be greeted by four robotic guards, with one standing on top of a tower. The Lombax and Human quickly jumped behind the containers. Lombax and Human both equipped their Heavy Lancer. Jordan decided to aim for the robot on top of the tower and once the squad of robotic guards stopped firing, the duo stood up from their cover and attacked the robots. Jordan fired a three round burst at the robot on the tower, and he saw that two plasma bullets hit it in the chest. Though, to his surprise, the other plasma bullet hit the robot in the face. Their heads seemed to be their weak spot, for the robot Jordan hit in the face collapsed like a ragdoll. However, before Ratchet could destroy a robot, said guards opened fire again, forcing Jordan and Ratchet to duck into cover again and wait for the bombardment of blaster fire to be over. Once they stopped firing, Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke and fired one bomb at the group, destroying two of them and leaving one severely damaged. Jordan decided to destroy the last robot and equipped his Blitz Gun, jumped over the containers, ran at the robot and fired eight bullets at the surviving guard, decomissioning it for good.

As Jordan was about to put the weapon away, it suddenly started to vibrate. Jordan instinctively dropped the weapon and took a step back. Jordan saw it hover above him and slowly it started to transform. Jordan watched as the barrel of his Blitz Gun grew, and to his surprise, cloned itself. The weapon slowly hovered down to Jordan, and the Human grabbed his loyal Blitz Gun. Though, it wasn't the Blitz Gun anymore according to the engraving on the side. While it used to read 'Blitz Gun', it now read 'Blitz Cannon'. Jordan felt that the bigger barrel and the fact that there were now two of them increased the weight, but it wasn't a very big change in weight. With nobody gunning for them at the moment, the group finally had the chance to get a good look around, and soon they noticed that there was a ladder that lead up to the tower where the robot stood on that Jordan killed with a headshot. Ratchet and Jordan climbed up the tower and saw that on the other side of a small gap was an entrance into another small building. The duo jumped over the gap and entered the building. Inside, a two guards were patrolling on the walkway above a pit full of Chicken Bots. The guards jumped into the air when they saw Ratchet and Jordan, and the fact that a Mini Nuke and a Blitz Cannon were pointed their way.

Five seconds later, all what remained of the two guards was scrap metal. Ratchet looked down from the walkway. "Hey Jordan, look at this."

"What?"

"This pit is full of those small swarmer robots."

Jordan equipped his bomb glove and Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke, and after a few bombs were dropped down, Ratchet and Jordan used a nearby ladder to climb down into the pit and collect the money. When they climbed back up again, they walked to the other exit of the building, though they quickly took cover when another hovertank appeared.

"Megacorp is taking their security a bit too serious if you ask me. I mean, hovertanks?!", Ratchet said.  
With ion balls pummeling the area around them, Ratchet and Jordan had no choice but to stay hidden behind a wall. That is, until the tank had to reload and Ratchet had time to equip his Seeker Gun.

Ratchet launched six drones at the hovering vehicle, then quickly got back into cover.

After hearing four loud blasts, they heard an explosion and peeked around their cover to see the tank explode into pieces. To cross the gap between the building they were in and the next platform, Jordan held onto Ratchet and the Lombax used Clanks Heli-Pack to slowly glide across the gap. They walked across a small walkway to their right and climbed up a tiny ledge and saw that there were three robots standing on top of another tower with blasters pointed at the group. Ratchet and Jordan quickly saw a container and ran behind it for cover. The robots fired their weapons and once they stopped firing for a moment, the Lombax and Human equipped their Heavy Lancers and fired three round bursts at the robots. After taking two of them out with six shots from both Heavy Lancers, the last robot fired his blaster at them and the group ducked for cover. Once the robot stopped firing, the duo jumped from cover and both Heavy Lancers shot out three plasma bullets. The six bullets were too much for the robot's plating.

The duo walked from behind the container and climbed up the ladder up to the tower. They now saw that in order to reach a platform ahead of them, they had to use another green versa target. Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and Jordan held on. Ratchet fired the hook and felt it pull them over to the next platform. They then jumped across a small gap and walked down a narrow walkway. Once they reached the end, they looked to their left and saw another long gap, but this time there were two Dynamo targets instead of a versa target. Ratchet equipped the gadget and fired one beam at the first target, causing a holographic platform to appear beside it. The duo jumped onto the platform and Ratchet fired another beam at the next target. They then jumped onto the next platform and made it to the other side. They now looked to their right and saw a very long gap, and saw that the only thing that would lead them across the gap were six versa targets. Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and while Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet, the Lombax used the swingshot and swung from one target to the other until they reached the other side. Once they crossed the gap, they saw that standing beside a large glowing pad of some kind was some sort of alien that had the apparel of a wrestler, but had glasses on and some kind of device in his right hand. Just as the group was about to approach the strange pad, the wrestler stepped in front of them to stop them.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody. Gets by the Mathematician." the wrestler announced.

"I guess all the good names were taken." Ratchet whispered to Jordan and Sophia, causing the small Lombax to quietly giggle.

Apparantly the 'Mathematician' head Ratchet's comment on his name, for he yelled "Watch your mouth zero, before the Mathematician subtracts your head from your shoulders!" at the Lombax

Clank jumped down from Ratchet's back, and spoke up. "Sir, as a fellow math genius, could I please ask what is going on?"

The wrestler then pointed up. The group looked to where he was pointing, and saw a large, rocky, spherical object, presumably the planet's moon. "That moon's where we divide losers from winners before adding them to the Megacorp Games. There's a challenger up there ready to reduce you to nothing."

Clank looked over at the strange pad and approached it "Hmm. This technology looks familiar; perhaps I could..." Clank stepped on the pad.

The group watched as the robot's legs suddenly grew ten times their original size, followed by his torso, then finally his head. Clank was now at least forty times his original size. The metal behemoth stared down at the group.

"I sorta forgot you could grow like that." Jordan said.

"Think you can get us to that moon?" Ratchet added.

"I will try." Clank lowered his hand towards the Lombax and Ratchet climbed on, but saw Sophia and Jordan still standing there.

"You coming?" Ratchet asked, with Jordan just staring, causing Ratchet to realize that there was nothing for Jordan to hold on to, unless he stabbed his machete into Clank's back, and a machete wouldn't be enough to keep Jordan stable while Clank throws punch after punch at the opponent. "Oh... I forgot."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine down here."

"Well, alright."

Jordan and Sophia watched as Clank's feet started to glow bright blue, until a bright light started coming out the bottom and the robot started to hover above the ground ever so slightly. As Ratchet grabbed the handles on Clank's back, Jordan cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "GOOD LUCK!".

Then, finally, the main thrusters in Clank's feet activated and the metal giant launched off into space.

"Well, what now?", Sophia asked.

"A game, perhaps?"

"What game?"

"I spy with my little eye something...orange."

"That car over there?"

"...correct."

"My turn! I spy something..."

* * *

 **Dobbo orbit**

Ratchet made sure to hold on tight as Clank shot out of Dobbo's atmosphere. Ratchet's rebreather helmet was already in place, so the Lombax had no trouble breathing. While Clank flew towards the moon, it turned out to be bigger than anyone could've imagined: the entire surface of the moon was one giant city. "Strange.", Ratchet thought, but his attention was caught by the stars once again.

"Ratchet, hold on. We are about to enter the moon's atmosphere."

Ratchet glanced over Clank's (now giant) shoulder. Ratchet saw something giant walking down a street. "Clank, over there!"  
Clank also saw it and slowly hovered down in front of the giant. It was a giant mech, just a bit taller than Clank. It was painted deep crimson and unlike Drek's mech, this one had two legs. But what caught Ratchet's attention the most, was it's commander.  
In the middle of the mech's chest was a glass window, the cockpit of the mech, and inside of it was the Thug Leader.  
Once the robot landed on the ground with a loud thud, Ratchet climbed from Clanks back and onto his shoulders "Hey! Remember us?!" he yelled.

"How does it feel to not have your friend help this time?"

"It makes things a bit difficult, that's why I can count on one of my other friends this time. One that will blow you to smithereens."

The Thug Leader activated the thrusters in the mech's feet, making it hover above the ground. The robot raised its fists in front of it and started firing missiles from rocket launchers mounted on it's wrists. Clank blocked his face with his hands to defend, but once the thug stopped, Clank looked at his hand and saw multiple burn marks on his hand and body. Clank frowned and switched to offense. Clank raised his arms and returned fire.  
The thug however didn't choose to defend and instead started to retreat. Clank now started to walk after the robot, and thanks to special endurance springs that were installed in his legs when Ratchet was improving his robotic functions, Clank could now jog instead of walk when he became his enormous size.

Clank finally caught up with the robot, but saw that he walked into a trap as six helicopters swooped down from above and surrounded the robot. The choppers started firing their weapons at Clank, but the robot saw that they did little to no harm on his metal torso. Clank raised his fists and punched every chopper of the sky, one by one until he and the thug were the only ones left. As the thug raised the mech's fists, Clank decided to try out an old weapon. Clank cupped his hands together, and a ball of energy formed into it's hands. Once it was a bright as the sun, he threw it at the mech and saw it explode into a bright flash. Once the blinding light diminished, Ratchet and Clank saw that there was a large burn mark in the center of its torso, and that one layer of armor on the robot had been completely vaporized.

The Thug wasn't happy with the damage done to his priced machine and started firing missiles at Clank. The robot did the same and they kept dodging and firing missiles at each other until the cowardly Thug fled once again. Clank ran after him, but along the way saw a strange blue crate and stomped on it. Clank saw that whatever it conained quickly fell apart into a thousand tiny orbs, which quickly disappeared into his body. Clank must've thought that it was ammo and continued to chase the enemy. Clank saw the thug once again, but saw he wasn't protected by any choppers.

As Clank readied his fists, he saw a ball of light forming in the center of the mech's chest and knew what this was. Clank immediately ran behind a large building, and heard the ball of energy hit the building with a loud blast. Clank saw the building crumble, and saw the robot on the other side launch another ion blast at him. Clank quickly ran to another building and avoided the second blast, then run behind another building to dodge the third blast. It was now Clank's turn and he used his right hand to launch two ion bombs at the thug, removing the first layer of armor on the mechs left arm, then remove a second layer from the robots chest. The Thug's mech started to hover once again, and the two combatants started to fire rockets at each other once again.

The thug flew away again with Clank, who was still shooting rockets, in pursuit. A few choppers appeared out of nowhere and fired their guns at Clank. Clank didn't have time for this, so he simply fired a few missiles at the choppers, destroying them. Clank caught up with the mech, but when the Thug's mech turned to face Clank said robot noticed that the Thug was charging up an ion blast, and this time Clank wasn't fast enough to dodge it. The ion blast hit Clank right in the chest and caused a large black burn mark to appear on the region. Clank now knew what to do, and while he kept firing rockets at the Thug leader he strafed towards an ammo pack to get some more ion bombs. He threw another ion bomb at the mech, completely taking the whole left arm off. Clank then threw an ion ball at the mech's chest and caused it's whole insides to be exposed. Ratchet and Clank saw the machine start to shut down, and Clank knew it was time to finish this. He walked over to his defeated opponent.

"I'll get you and your friends, even if its the last thing I do!", the angry Thug Leader yelled.

"Sorry, but not today." Ratchet replied.

Clank raised his hand in the air and dug it into the chest of the machine. He pulled out the main power supply, causing the mech to fall apart.  
With the main power supply suddenly removed, the mech started to explode. The Thug Leader pressed a few buttons and activated the ejector seat. The windscreen was launched, so was the Thug. As he flew out, the robot exploded into a million pieces. However, it seemed like whoever built the mech forgot to build a proper ejector seat, for the parachutes didn't deploy, and the Thug Leader fell into the pile of metal parts.

"Great job, Clank!" Ratchet said "Now let's get back to Jordan and Sophia."

* * *

 **Megacorp Testing Facility**

 **Planet Dobbo**

 **5:15pm Local Time**

Jordan and Sophia had been playing games for twenty minutes now. "I spy with my-"  
Sophia stopped mid-sentence. "What's wrong?", Jordan asked.  
"I hear something. Above us."

Jordan and Sophia looked up to see Ratchet and Clank flying down, just a few miles above them. Clank skillfully landed on the strange metal pad, and once Clank landed, the robot lowered his hand so a familiar Lombax could jump down from it.

"I take it you defeated the enemy." Jordan said.

"It was that thug from Megopolis. And yes, we did kill him."

"He's hurt." Sophia said, noticing the dents and burn marks on Clank's torso.

"Aah don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

The group watched as Clank became his original size again. Clank slowly walked over to the group and they all faced the wrestler "Divide and conquer huh? Hey, guess you guys were prime after all. You're going to the Megacorp Games!" the wrestler pulled out a Holivision screen from behind him and the group saw a video that must've been an advertisement for the competition.  
"Welcome to the Megacorp Games! sponsored by Megacorp." a voice said while Megacorp's logo was displayed. The video then showed two aliens battling each other with meelee weapons. "Okay Megacorp contestants, get ready to grapple with the Megacorp gladiator team." the video then showed a terrifying spider-like robot, that was climbing up some kind of cage. "And if you survive that, enter the battle arena with our mega spiderbot in our mega death-defying mega cage match." the video now showed three aliens on hoverbikes racing on a path through a forest. "Then open the throttle for the all Megacorp hover bike race. Brought to you by Megacorp racing." the video then showed the same logo like Ratchet and Jordan saw for the gladiator fight at the Maktar Resort, and also heard the narrator speak very quickly. "Hostile indigenous life is not owned, endorsed, sponsored, supplied, abdicated, or even liked by Megacorp. Approach at your own risk." the narrator now spoke at his normal talking speed. "The Megacorp Games. Keep it mega." the video ended and Ratchet downloaded the coördinates to his quick select.

The wrestler simply stayed at his spot while the group walked over to a conveniently placed hovertaxi to their right. Once they got on the taxi and instructed it to fly back to their ship, Ratchet started to talk. "Well we know where we're going next."

"Not yet." Jordan added "We first need to get inside and investigate the facility."

"Why?"

"You heard what that girl said."

"What is so dangerous about the experiment to make it an intergalactic threat?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't wanna take any chances."

"...okay then. I'll trust you with this."

* * *

 **Due to laziness (Almost literally, I did finish this quite late too and I just wanna post something to you guys) I decided to make this a two parter. I really don't like making two parts of this story, but I do know though that the next chapter wont be as long and I will have alot of motivation to right it next week. So do expect chapter 15 to be out next week. But like I said. Do PM or... something, if you're interested in the bioshock crossover idea I have in mind. If you write that you'd like to know the plot in your message, I would be more than happy to give you a more detailed version of the plot in the reply. Also to anyone who views my deviantart, I do have a new drawing and will post it, probably tomorrow or tonight (Its nothing big though, just something simple. I've actually been starting to run out of Ideas.)  
**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. A Truth Revealed

**As promised, here's chapter 15, or part 2 of the adventure on Planet Dobbo. No new reviews to reply to, but I forgot to mention someone in the last chapter. I would like to thank goodowen2001 for following my profile, you support is much appreciated.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games.**  
 **some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Megacorp Testing Facility**

 **Planet Dobbo**

 **5:15pm Local Time**

 **A Truth Revealed**

The groups air taxi finally came to a stop right next to their ship and the group jumped off, knowing where to go next. They stepped off the car and approached the teleporter they saw earlier. Before they used it, though, Ratchet bought some ammo while Jordan decided to save his money and instead hoped to find some more of those strange crates he encountered. Once Ratchet restocked on ammo, the group stepped on the teleporter and they were quickly teleported into the interior of what was hopefully the main factory. But they looked in front of them and saw a very long hallway, with three strange robots hovering above it with some kind of searchlight shining down on it. Ratchet and Jordan decided to play it safe and Ratchet equipped his Seeker gun and fired a drone out of it. The object quickly opened up and soared towards the bot on the right and exploded. The searchlights turned red and they all focused on the group. They soon started to fire small explosives at them and the Lombax and Human were quick to dodge them.

Now knowing that these things cant be trusted, Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer and started to fire three round bursts at the first robot. While he did so, Ratchet would fire out a seeker drone at the machine each time Jordan had hit it six times. After a lot of Lancer rounds and three drones, the robot finally exploded into a million pieces. The other robot started firing at them again and Ratchet and Jordan dodged the onslaught of bombs. They now started firing at the other bot and soon enough, it suffered it's friend's fate. The last one didn't fire any bomb this time and Ratchet and Jordan used this moment of silence to deliver a barrage of gunfire, and drones at it. The final drone now exploded and the group continued to walk down the hallway. They reached a corridor and saw that the whole floor consisted of a strange liquid, and a narrow platform. They also saw that at the end of it was a machine that shot out some kind of electrical line that flowed to the other side of the platform. Ratchet decided to go first and he quickly ran and jumped over the electrical lines and reached the other side. Jordan however saw that the electricity was up to his waist and knew he couldnt jump over those. But Jordan knew what he could possibly do, but would need a certain someone to get off him to do so.

"Sophia." Jordan said over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Sophia replied.

"I think I might be able to crawl under these, but I'm gonna need you off my back just to be safe."

"Whatever you say."

The Lombax hopped off of Jordan's back and they both walked down the platform until they saw the machine. They waited, and once the electricity reached them, Jordan and Sophia ducked down and the Human saw that his theory worked.

"Keep moving and stay close." Jordan said.

The duo slowly crawled along the platform and as they crossed the last line, they quickly got up and ran across the platform and over to the other side. Once Jordan helped Sophia onto his back, he looked at Ratchet and saw he crossed his arms and had an expression of impatience.

"Well sorry that I'm not as agile or as endured as you are."

"Lets just keep moving."

The duo saw they had to walk down another hallway, but this time there were two opposing robots with searchlights circling the hallway. Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer, but Ratchet pushed the barrel of the gun down, gesturing to Jordan that he shouldn't use it. Ratchet then gestured to Jordan to follow him. The Human did so and once the first robot past, they quickly ran to the center of the room and waited once more. Once the second one passed, they ran to the other side of the hallway again and evaded the robots. Jordan was not only glad by this, but shocked. For the first time in what feels like forever, he actually encountered a situation where he didn't have to use his gun. Despite being robots, Jordan thought of them as beings as well, beings he doesn't like to kill or hurt. He refocused his attention on the task at hand and looked in front of him and saw four strange crates in the middle of the room. "What do you think?" Ratchet asked.

"It's a trap." Jordan replied.

Jordan equipped his Blitz Cannon, while Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke. They slowly approached the boxes and as predicted, four robotic guards popped out from behind the crates and fired their blasters at them "Told ya." Jordan quickly said. The duo dodged the attack and as the soldiers ducked into cover. Ratchet aimed his weapon at the group and fired one bomb at them, causing it to lob over the crates and kill two of the robots, but leave the other two injured. Ratchet was about to equip his Seeker Gun to take out the next two, but Jordan gestured that he would take these two. Jordan had yet to use his new Blitz Cannon, and this was the perfect opportunity. He ran towards the first one and once he was close, he fired the gun and saw eight electrical bolts come out of the gun, obliterating the first bot. Now knowing there's a new modification to his rounds, he quickly ran to the other injured bot and blew it to smithereens with one shot from the Blitz Cannon.

They continued to walk until they reached a ledge that had a forty foot drop. and At the bottom were two robots with their blasters aimed at them. Ratchet simply equipped his Seeker gun and fired two drones from it, killing them with ease. With the threat gone, they saw a ladder along the ledge and slowly climbed down it. Once they reached the bottom, they saw another narrow walkway with strange liquid below it, and also another machine that fired more of those electrical lines. Swarming the platform were eight Megacorp Blade Balls, but they were green this time.

Ratchet knew they would have to take these out, but knowing that Jordan wasn't willing to jump over that electricity to get to the other side, he had to think of another option. Ratchet then came up with an idea and once the machine popped up from the ground to unleash more electricity towards them, Ratchet used his Seeker Gun and fired out one drone. They slowly saw it fly and hit the machine, destroying it into tiny pieces. With one threat out of the way, Ratchet equipped his wrench and approached the first swarmer bot. The machine unleashed it's blades and approached Ratchet. That was a fatal mistake, for the bot was sent flying across the room due to a hit from a certain OmniWrench seconds later. Unlike the Blade Balls they encountered earlier, this version had better hardware and had no trouble with recovering from Ratchet's swing, approaching the Lombax once more. "Uh oh." Ratchet said. The Lombax started running away from the blade wielding sphere and Jordan decided it was his turn to attack. As the bot go close, Jordan equipped his Blitz Cannon, reloaded the weapon and fired it at the sphere, blowing it up into tiny pieces. "Those things must be stronger than the last ones." Ratchet said as he walked towards the Human. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Simple. You get behind me and you shoot them with your Lancer, and any survivor that gets too close will meet this gun here."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ratchet equipped his Heavy Lancer and got behind Jordan. The duo slowly walked down the platform and one by one the other seven swarmer started to approach them. The first one attacked them on their left, but Ratchet was able to blast it with five rounds and kill it. The second one on their right however survived the five shots that Ratchet fired, but Jordan was able to blast it with his cannon and destroy it. They slowly took the swarmers out until there was nothing left. They then ran across the rest of the platform until the reached the end. They now had to deal with two more aerial robots, that were once again flying around the center of the area. Ratchet and Jordan did what they did last time and ran to the center of the room when it was clear. They then waited for it to be clear again and ran towards a small elevator and avoided the robots. They rode the elevator up to the top and once they got off, they now saw that in front of them was a very long gap. and no versa targets to swing over to the other side. "Great!" Ratchet exclaimed "How are we gonna get across now." And as if on cue, the group heard a low humming sound like before and soon enough, another hovering tank came into veiw and had its barrel pointed at the group.

"Figures." Jordan said.

The tank fired its explosives at them and Ratchet and Jordan were quick to dodge them. Jordan then got his Lancer out and fired a continuous stream at the machine, while Ratchet decided to use all of his ammo from the Seeker Gun on the tank. after alot of Lancer shots and seven drones later, the tank was severely damaged and soon it exploded into a bunch of scrap metal. When the smoke cleared, the group saw it's Versa core hovering a few feet above the pile of metal scrap. Ratchet then equipped his Swingshot and once Jordan grabbed onto the Lombax, he used the tool and swung the group across the large gap and over the pile of metal. Now that they are on the other side, they looked and saw they had to cross another gap, where at the end was a hovering platform, and in between it were a bunch of Dynamo targets. Ratchet equipped said gadget and fired one beam at the first target, causing a holographic platform appear beside it. As the duo hopped on the first platform, Ratchet quickly fired at the next target and they slowly hopped from one platform to the next until they reached the distant hovering platform. Once they did, they felt it take them up twenty feet. At the top was a surprisingly big Holovision screen and a conveniently placed teleporter next to it. The group immediately knew that thing must have some info and Jordan walked over to the side of the screen to find the power button. "Ok, this must be the core terminal. Lets see what we can get from it." Ratchet said. Jordan pressed a red button on the side of the screen that said power, but nothing happened. Jordan then pressed it twice and the screen still remained black.

"The power seems to be out in this entire area." Clank said.

"Yeah. We better call a maintenance bot." Ratchet added.

Jordan saw a button below the power that said maintenance and pressed it. A tall robot, with glasses on, and no legs hovered towards the group. However, it didn't seem to notice that it was approaching the wall, and soon it slammed into it. It hovered back a few feet and hit it's head with it's wrench a few times, and then it suddenly flew off. "HEY, COME BACK!" Jordan yelled.

"Lets just follow it and fix it ourselves." Ratchet said.

The group walked over to the bot and saw there was a strange red pad on the floor next to it. It was clear that the group needed a new gadget for this, so they decided to search the area. Jordan looked behind the Holovision and saw some kind of strange gadget that resembled some kind of glider. Jordan slowly brought the glider over to Ratchet and gave it to him "Here, you can have this. We'll wait here until you get back." Ratchet took the glider and positioned himself on top of the ledge. He then jumped, and Jordan saw him drop like a rock practically immediately. Jordan and Sophia ran over to the ledge, just in time to see him soar all the way up. The robot then started to fly towards Ratchet and passed him. Ratchet stabilized himself and followed the bot into the factory, flying out of Jordan and Sophia's sight. "What should we do now?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know. Just sit and wait I guess."

Jordan walked over to the Holovision and sat beside it, with Sophia doing the same. They sat and waited there for five minutes until Jordan suddenly heard voice in his right ear "Jordan." he heard, immediately recognizing Ratchet's voice. "Yeah." Jordan replied.

"We got the power working, see if that terminal works."

"Okay."

Jordan got up and pressed the power button once again. This time he saw an image slowly appear on the screen. "It works." Jordan said.

"Good, now see if there's anything on it."

The image finally got clear enough for Jordan to read what it said, and he knew that Ratchet wouldn't like it.  
"Uuuh... There is one problem though."

"What now?"

"It says we need to pay ten thousand bolts."

"What?! Now even the computers are charging us? That's it, this galaxy blows."

"Do you have that kind of money? 'Cause I don't."

"Yes."

"Then quit your complaining and get over here. I ain't leaving this place without this info."

"Fine. But you owe me."

Soon enough Jordan did see Ratchet appear from the teleporter next to him and Jordan could definitely tell he didn't look amused. Ratchet walked over to the screen and he paid the bolts needed. Immediatly a video started to play, showing the expiriment on a metal table of some sorts with two alien scientists standing next to it, one poking it with some sort of machete. "Doctor James D. Fullbladder reporting on Megacorp experiment number 13. This update is strictly classified, if your watching this, you're fired. Early thinking held that the experiment specimen was entirely docile in nature. Even overt provocation failed to incite it." The doctor with the machete now poked the experiment harder, receiving a furious glare from the creature, and to the group's surprise, it suddenly started to grow. They then saw it leap from the table towards the scientist that poked it and started to devour it. But the camera was focused on the other doctor, so it blocked the horrific display. "But the late Dr Putridson observed that the natural levels of monsterpropolis in the experiments bloodstream were truely remarkable changes." The second doctor then held out a fried chicken drumstick towards the creature, but the group saw it grow even bigger and attack the second scientist, the two disappearing out of screen while the camera focused on the drumstick that dramatically landed on the table in front of the camera. "Attempts at neutralizing the specimen's violent tendencies were met with limited success." The camera then panned out and showed that the two doctors were now missing, only the 'experiment' remaining and you didn't need to be a genius to know where the scientists went. "Our surviving staff recommend that the experiment be destroyed immediately at Megacorps deep space disposal facility." The group saw the experiment grow even bigger and leap at the camera filming the whole thing. The screen then went black and Clank started scanning the computer.

"The computer's log indicates that we were the first to view that recording." Clank said.

"So Fizzwidget must not know. We've got to warn him." Ratchet said.

"I told you there was something wrong with that experiment." Jordan added.

Ratchet called Fizzwidget and soon enough, his face appeared on the screen "Yello." Fizzwidget said.

"Fizzwidget! You're safe!" Ratchet exclaimed "Sir, brace yourself. We just saw a video of your experiment eating it's handlers. I repeat, eating it's handlers."

"Ah yes. No fat, extra foam, no sprinkles." Fizzwidget said to someone off screen.

"Mr Fizzwidget, do you copy? Anyone handling the experiment must exercise the utmost caution."

"No, no, decafitated. What? oh, yes, yes: Exercise my front-most cushion." Fizzwidget said. Jordan facepalmed.

"Sir." Clank said "Your experts recommend that the experiment be liquidated, we will meet you at your deep space disposal facility."

"Ah, yes: my cheap date proposal facsimile. It's heavily guarded so be sure to use the correct password, which is... uh... ah... oh, yes! Qwarkstastic. The password is Qwarktastic. Toodleoo." Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen and the group got the coordinates to the facility.

"Does anyone find it weird that his password is Qwarktastic." Jordan said.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"What does he know of Qwark?"

"Maybe he heard of him."

"Whatever. Lets just get to that facility."

The group got on the teleporter and took it back to their ship. Once they got to their ship, they jumped in and fastened their seatbelts. Ratchet entered the coordinates and the group flew off.

* * *

 **Were are now done with Planet Dobbo. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be watching a rare super moon lunar eclipse because to those who don't know, on September 27 there will be a rare super moon lunar eclipse that has not been seen for over 30 years. Of course by the time this is posted it will be long gone, but I just wanted to get that out. Anyways, keep up with the support and stay tuned for chapter 16.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**  
 **Thank you for reading.**


	16. Gladiators And Levitators

**Here we are with chapter 16. And of course school work got the best of me and that explains the delay (I'm telling you man, learning Chinese gets difficult sometimes), so I'd like to thank all of you for your patience and support, I really appreciate it. I'd also like to thank Adam the Pirate Assassin King for favoriting and following every story I have written. Worlds United, One For All, and Left Behind, I am grateful for your support.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Light Seeker 001- Well I do hope so too. And yes the riddle is slightly confusing, but not much though once you think about it.**

 **\- Jordan might say "I KNEW IT!" but we'll have to wait and see.**

 **I am going to shut up now and let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **The Megacorp Games**

 **Planet Joba**

 **7:40pm Local Time**

 **Gladiators And Levitators**

Before heading to the disposal facility, everyone agreed to head to the Megacorp Games first to win a prize or two (not to mention that a few extra bolts could come in handy as well). Ratchet landed the ship relatively close to the giant structure that was presumably the arena. As Jordan jumped out of the ship, he saw that the surface of Joba were many tall, small islands with purple-ish water in between, though Jordan would rather travel through this than a murky swamp. While he helped Sophia climb onto his back, Jordan decided to not spend any money and waited for his Lombax friend to finish stocking up on ammo. Once the whole group was ready, they walked towards some sort of metal arch, apparently some sort of entrance to a building that was built into the wall. Standing outside of it were five aliens with red colored Armour, wielding a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. Ratchet equipped his Mini Nuke, while Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer. Ratchet decided to attack first and took aim. As soon as Ratchet pulled the trigger, a giant bomb was launched that exploded in between the swordsmen, leaving them somewhat injured and with no shields. Ratchet then equipped his Heavy Lancer and, together with Jordan, fired three round bursts at the swordsmen. As primitive as they looked, their opponents weren't stupid, and soon the group of sword-wielding aliens were charging at the two Heavy-Lancer wielding heroes, though they and their primitive weaponry were no match for the barrage of fire that was sent their way.  
Soon only two of the aliens remained, and they were getting closer and closer to the two heroes. Teamwork from Ratchet and Jordan quickly eliminated one of the two surviving swordsmen, but the surviving sword fighter didn't last much longer than his partner and died a few moments later, a headshot quickly taking care of him.

With all enemies eliminated, they walked through the metal arch and into the underground facility. A stack of fifteen crates quickly caught their attention though. Ratchet destroyed eight of the crates while Jordan destroyed the remaining seven, bringing his bank account's balance to a nice total of 6000 bolts. Then Clank spoke up from Ratchet's back.  
"Ratchet, Jordan, I believe I saw a path outside."  
The Human and Lombax walked back out, and indeed, there was a path to their left. They walked down the path, but soon had to stop due to a rather large gap, the only way across being two static Versa Targets. Ratchet equipped his swingshot and after a few scary moments in which the group were hanging in the air far above the water, they found themselves on solid ground again, this time on the other side of the gap.  
The swingshot had to be used again though, this time to lower a bridge in front of the group by firing the swingshot at a blue target embedded in the underside of the raised bridge. The group walked across and saw that there was another bridge they had to lower. Ratchet lowered the second bridge and they saw that on the other side was a hoverbike, and a desert rider standing right beside it.  
Clank quickly handed his furry friend the helmet they won in the last race. Once Ratchet took his Commando helmet off and put the Desert Rider helmet on, the group walked across the bridge. As soon as the man noticed the group, the man picked up Clank and examined the robot, much to the bot's surprise and annoyance. "Nice finish on that chrome. You buff this out yourself?" The man said to Ratchet, with Jordan finding it odd that he would say that to a robot that still had scorch marks on his body.

"I do my own buffing, sir." Clank replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, sorry little man." the rider said while putting Clank on the ground. "I thought you was a crankshaft. Heh, cant see my own hand in front of my face without these." the man took a pair of pink glasses out of his jacket's pocket and put them on. Feeling Sophia move on his shoulders, Jordan knew she was about to burst into a laughter. "Sophia, don't!", Jordan whispered. "It's not nice to laugh at people because of how they look."

Ratchet, knowing exactly what was going on, quickly changed the subject. "No problem. So, how do I enter the big race?"

"Well, you got the helmet, you're in. Easy-peasy! The prize this time is some kind of special boots. I could use those myself, they'd go nicely with my leather chaps."

Ratchet got on the hover bike and drove it down a small tunnel towards the race, leaving the Human and the Lombax behind. Jordan and Sophia walked back across the bridge and sat with their backs against a large rock. Jordan decided to use his E-Phone. It was a Megacorp hosted event after all, so perhaps they could watch the race online. Jordan soon enough found out that he was correct, the race was indeed broadcasted across the Holonet. Sophia rested her head on Jordan's chest so she can see the screen of Jordan's E-Phone properly, and they both saw the Lombax on a hover bike behind five other racers. They watched as the lights turned red, then yellow. At last, they all turned green, and immediately all racers took off, leaving Ratchet in last place. Ratchet frowned. _'I may be in last place, but that is not going stay that way.'_ , The Lombax thought.

...

Ratchet was flying at full speed, skillfully steering the hoverbike to the right to gain a speed boost from an accelerator pad, shooting him past three racers and putting him in third place. He and the other two racers went into a narrow tunnel, made a left turn, and went into a wide open area that was covered in mud. One of the racers however got a boost and quickly flew in front of him and beside the other driver. Ratchet quickly got out of the muddy pit and was now coming up on a ramp. Taking the ramp, Ratchet landed in a small tunnel that made a right turn, then a left turn and flew across a booster that quickly got him close to the two racers that were still in front of him.

However, Ratchet failed to notice a racer coming up next to him. The alien rammed Ratchet's vehicle and almost caused him to crash into a tree, but Ratchet quickly dodged it and hit the driver with force, causing him to spin out of control and crash into another tree and explode. As Ratchet looked back to see the carnage, he failed to notice a blue box with a question mark in front of him and his bike ran right through it. Ratchet looked at the bike and saw that there was a button near the speed gauge on the bike and it was pulsating. Ratchet was approaching the other two drivers, but another one behind him picked up a boost and few past him up to the other drivers.

Knowing that he was losing, Ratchet decided to press the button that had appeared. Immediately a storm of plasma bullets were shot from the front of his vehicle. Some of the bullets hit the vehicles in front of him, one of them being damaged so severely that it exploded. Ratchet was now approaching a very narrow cave and he quickly picked up a boost before entering. Ratchet flew into the cave, made a left, right, then left turn again and exited the cave. He was now approaching the finish line and he decided to use his boost and caught up with the other drivers. He now finished his first lap and entered the same tunnel again.

He made the same left turn and drove past another weapon box. Another button beside the first one lit up this time and Ratchet decided to save it for the other drivers. He went through the muddy pit again, jumped over the ramp, made a right turn, and picked up a boost. He quickly used it and once he was close enough to the drivers, he pressed the button and saw a long line of electricity shoot out in front of him and electrocute the second driver, disabling the bike and causing it to explode. They were now entering the narrow cave again. Ratchet followed the driver through a left, right, and left turn. After passing the finish line again, Ratchet had started his final lap and as he was about to enter the narrow tunnel, he saw it slowly close up and open another one to his left. Ratchet and the rider drove into it. Not only was Ratchet able to pick up a boost, he found some more ammo too.

Ratchet used the boost and pressed the button to activate his turret, but at that moment, the driver in front of him smashed into an ammo crate and immediately a shield appeared around the driver that absorbed all of Ratchet's attacks, and this made the Lombax furious. They entered the muddy pit again and Ratchet used a boost to fly out of the mud pit as fast as he could. They now flew over the ramp and into the same tunnel for the third time. They made a right turn and Ratchet picked up a boost and used it to get closer to the driver in front of him. Ratchet was now really close, and the driver in front of him knew that all too well, so the driver in front of him decided to ram the Lombax. They were now approaching the tunnel and as they maneuvered around the turns, they started ramming each other again.

They were now getting close to the finish line and Ratchet was able to knock the driver away from a weapon box and pick it up. He then slowed down to let the driver go in front of him and Ratchet pressed a button on his bike to fire a wave of electricity at the racer in front of him. The sheer amount of electricity was too much for the bike's thruster; the bike shut down and came to a stop inches away from the finish line. Ratchet saw that the biker got off his disabled vehicle and started to drag it to the finish line, but the Lombax had one more trick up his sleeve. Using a boost that he'd saved for later, Ratchet shot past the driver and finished first, winning the race.

"That was a close one." Sophia said as she watched the screen.

"Indeed." Jordan replied.

The Human turned off the E-phone and as the duo walked across the bridge, they could hear the sound of an engine get louder and they both saw Ratchet fly the bike out from the tunnel and stop next to the Desert Rider. Once the group was reunited, the Desert Rider pulled out a pair of red boots . "Dang, I really wanted these boots myself." the Rider said angrily, then threw the boots to Ratchet "But they'll go real nice with your outfit. You can race again you know. Now the prize is a bunch of bolts."

The group walked across the two bridges and back to the ship. "Good job on the race." Jordan said.

"Thanks." Ratchet replied.

The group then made their way back to the ship. Standing next to their Star Explorer, they tried to find out what the boots could do. "So...how do these work?" Ratchet asked to nobody in particular.

"I'm not sure, maybe I can find something online, hang on.", Jordan replied, grabbing his E-Phone. Jordan decided to use a strange app called 'Blargle' that turned out to be a website made by the Blarg that resembled Google in many ways. Because Jordan was, of course, familiar with these kinds of websites, he found the instructions they needed within twenty seconds. "Okay, according to this guide, you need to press a button that's on the back of your right boot." Ratchet inspected his right boot and immediately noticed a small button. After pressing it, it started to glow in a faint blue color.

"Check." Ratchet replied

"Alright. Now it says put em on." Ratchet took off the boots that came with his commando outfit, threw them into the ship and equipped his new Charge Boots.

"Check."

"Then it says, tap the heels of the boots with your feet. Two times."

"Alright.", Ratchet replied. However, Jordan was so focused on the guide that he failed to notice what happened next, but a loud yelp gave a pretty good impression. Jordan quickly looked around. Ratchet was no longer in front of him. Ratchet was to the left of Jordan, charging at where the bolt crates used to be. Jordan immediately noticed that the hoverboots had no intention of stopping. "Uh oh."  
Jordan quickly picked up Clank and started running after Ratchet, who, at that moment, slammed into the wall. Jordan looked down at the Lombax. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ratchet replied, who now had a big dent in his desert riders helmet..

Jordan held his hand out and pulled Ratchet up. Ratchet then took the severely dented helmet off and gave it to Jordan. "It's a good thing you were wearing this. Otherwise you could be dead.", Jordan said.

Ratchet chuckled "Yeah. I wonder why they didn't stop though."

Jordan scrolled down the page of the instructions and saw that they did tell you how to stop "I guess I should've told you that you have to tap your feet twice again to stop."

"Oh."

Now knowing how the boots work, Clank gave Ratchet his Commando Helmet and stored the other helmet in his chest compartment.  
They then decided to investigate the building they were in. In front of them was a large, deep gap with only one Dynamo target. Nevertheless, Ratchet equipped the required gadget and fired a green beam at the Dynamo target. What nobody could expect was that, instead of a holographic platform, the entire cap was suddenly covered with metal plates sliding out of the walls. Just as they were about to cross, they saw a door on the other side open, and standing behind it was another alien, but this time with a blaster. He was riding one of those strange purple monsters from Barlow. Ratchet immediately equipped his Seeker Gun and saw the enemy on the other side prepare his blaster. The alien fired and the duo quickly dodged the attack. Ratchet fired four drones, three of them hitting their target, knocking the alien out of the saddle. The one that didn't hit the alien with the gun hit the beast the alien was riding instead, taking a large chunk out of the beast's skin.  
Startled, the beast charged at Ratchet and Jordan who, in return, equipped their Heavy Lancers and fired a barrage of plasma bullets at the creature. Hundreds of plasma bullets dug into the creature but against all odds it seemed to survive. Until three rounds hit him in the head, that is. The creature died in mere seconds and thus, had no chance to brake. It fell on it's face and slid towards the group, coming to a stop three feet in front of them.

Once the group had crossed the gap, they looked to their right and saw a bizarre but familiar object.  
In a glass display of some sorts was a small pod with a piece of blue, holographic DNA inside of it. The group immediately remembered that it was a Nanotech upgrade. Ratchet's Omni-Wrench made quick work of the glass in front of the upgrade. After the glass had been taken care of, Jordan walked up to the object and picked it up, then turned to face Ratchet. "Here, take this." Jordan said as he held the pod to Ratchet.

"You need it more than me. I'm wearing Armour, remember?"

"No, I don't need it more than you."

"Jordan, you should take it."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm quite fed up with all this weird Megacorp stuff messing with my body. I wish to stay like I am right now."

"Suit yourself then."

Ratchet took the upgrade and threw it at the ground, shattering the glass. The holographic DNA immediately wrapped itself around Ratchet, and soon a bright light hid the Lombax from view. Jordan and Sophia both moved their hands in front of their eyes and Clank adjusted his vision, though the light soon dimmed, revealing a Lombax with veins glowing like neon. With a Lombax upgraded once again, the duo climbed up a ladder behind them and walked out of the building into what seemed to be the courtyard to the complex. There was no threat around, though there was an odd turret up ahead with a metal door behind it. Jordan walked over to the door and tried to pry it open, but luck was not on his side. "I guess were gonna have to blast it open." Jordan concluded.

"Leave it to me." Ratchet replied.

The Lombax quickly hopped on the turret and aimed at the door. He then pressed a button on two handles and immediately saw bullets come out of the large barrels of the machine. After firing four shots at the door, the group saw it blow up into a thousand pieces. But saw this wouldn't go unnoticed as three aliens with sharpened swords came running out of the building straight at Jordan. Ratchet however was quick to respond and took aim at the sword fighters, destroying them all before they could even get close to the Human and the Lombax on his shoulders.

Ratchet then hopped off the turret and the group walked through the metal arch that once had a door inside it. Ratchet and Jordan climbed up a ladder on their left, but up top were two aliens. One riding one of those purple beasts and one on the ground, both of them holding some sort of blaster. They both charged forward and the Lombax and Human quickly ran back into the room they came out of and took cover. Once the enemies fired their weapons. Ratchet equipped his Seeker Gun, while Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer. They both ran from cover and while Ratchet fired three Seeker drones at the alien on the left, Jordan fired a three round burst at the one on the right. Jordan was able to shoot three rounds in it's chest, and two at its stomach and head, killing it. Ratchet of course was able to kill the alien on the beast, damaging said purple creature in the process. The beast got ready to charge and as it ran at the group, Jordan decided to do something risky and he equipped his new Blitz Cannon. As the monster got close, Jordan aimed his gun right between its eyes, then fired, penetrating the creature's skull with eight rounds at once, killing it instantly. However, due to it's speed it tripped and slid towards Jordan, who quickly dodged it.

Once the threat was gone, the group walked down the long walkway and as they walked into another courtyard, Jordan looked to his left and saw a guard on a mounted turret and quickly pulled Ratchet back. Jordan told Ratchet to equip his Mini-Nuke and the Lombax did as he was told. Ratchet slowly peeked out of cover and quickly fired two bombs at the enemy, then got back into cover immediately. Once they heard two explosions, Jordan peeked from cover and saw that the only thing remaining was a turret and a few bits and pieces of alien flesh.

The duo walked out of cover and saw that behind the turret were two doors beside each other. Ratchet got on the turret and decided to shoot the door on the left. They saw that inside was a room with alot of bolt crates, but what came out were two purple monsters with no aliens on them. Ratchet however was able to shoot the creatures and bury them six feet under with gunshot wounds ridding their bodies. He then started shooting at the door on the right and saw that it lead into another building, but saw three enemies run out, with one wielding a blaster. Ratchet was able to kill the two aliens no problem, but had difficulties with the last one as it hid behind a wall to avoid the bombardment. It peeked out of cover and shot at Ratchet, but Ratchet was able to take cover behind the turret and dodge the shot. Jordan noticed that the alien focused on Ratchet only. Jordan reloaded the Blitz Cannon again and saw the alien take another shot at Ratchet. Once it got back into cover, Jordan ran towards it.  
When the alien peeked his head around his cover again, he was staring down the gun barrel of Jordan's Blitz Cannon. Jordan fired before the alien had the chance to get back into cover, blowing the alien's head to smithereens. Jordan frowned in disgust when parts of what used to be the alien's brains landed on him. "This has to be one of the most disgusting moments of my life so far!"  
Jordan quickly shook his head. "Nevermind, there's a task at hand."  
But then a voice spoke up behind him. "Eugh! What is that stuff!", Sophia said with disgust.  
"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Jordan looked around but there were no more threats. He signaled Ratchet, and as a response the Lombax got out of the turret. They both walked into the room the two purple beasts used to occupy and smashed the crates, leaving Jordan with a nice 6500 bolts. They then walked out of the room and through the other door (or where a door used to be) and saw that they had to cross another gap. Ratchet noticed a Dynamo target to his left and fired at it with the required tool and as a result a holographic platform formed this time. They wondered how something this small would get them to the other side, but they decided to hop onto it anyways. Suddenly the platform started to move along the walls of the building with a relatively low speed. The group concluded that they just had to sit back and relax.

Wrong.

Suddenly, a rectangular object shot out of the wall and blocked their path. The duo quickly jumped over it and back onto the platform. They now started to ascend, then backwards. They turned to face the direction they were going and saw another large rectangular object shoot out of the wall. They jumped onto it and saw that there was another one right next to it. They walked back a few feet and ran and jumped as far as they could and waited for the platform to catch up to them. Once it did, they jumped back on it and felt it take them up again. They went the other way again after going up for a moment, and the group saw that there were two circular object sticking out of the wall. They jumped over the first one and saw that the second one was a few feet above them, so they simply ducked to avoid it. They then went up and in the other direction once again. This time an even bigger rectangular object protruded from the walls, but there was a gap beneath it that was big enough for the group to crawl underneath. But then another one came out and there was no gap at all this time. Ratchet and Jordan knew they were gonna have to climb this one, but it was too high for them to climb up separately. "How we gonna get up this?" Ratchet frantically asked.

"Use the Heli-Pack to boost yourself up, then pull me up."

"Got it."

Once they got close, Clank was able to boost himself and Ratchet all the way up the platform, and as soon as they landed Ratchet turned around and offered Jordan his hand. Even though climbing up was a bit harder with Sophia on his back, Jordan was able to climb up with the help of Ratchet. Once they were both up, they saw that the holographic platform was already ascending in front of them. The duo took a deep breath and jumped as far as they could and grabbed the edge of the platform. They climbed onto it and let it take them to the entrance of another complex. Jordan and Ratchet walked into the building and saw that inside were four aliens. Two of them conversating with each other, and two were fixing turrets on an upper level. Ratchet decided to use his MiniNuke to surprise their enemies, and launched a bomb at the two aliens that were conversating with each other. They had just enough time to look at where the odd 'thump' of a bomb being launched came from before being blown to smithereens. The aliens working on the turrets noticed the explosion of course and got into the turrets, then started to fire at the entrance.  
Ratchet and Jordan quickly got into cover and tried to figure out what to do next. They were too far away and hard to hit with their Heavy Lancers, and Ratchet felt like saving his Seeker drones for later. Running out of options, Ratchet remembered something and got an idea. Ratchet pressed a button on his new Charge boots and stepped in front of the entrance. Right when the turrets started firing at him, Ratchet tapped his feet twice and quickly flew towards an opposing wall where the turrets couldn't hit him due to the edge of the platform the turrets were on. Once Ratchet got close, he quickly tapped his feet again and swung his feet in front of him and was able to slide across the floor over to the wall. Ratchet then used the MiniNuke and lobbed two bombs up and towards the turrets.

The Lombax heard two explosions, but wasn't sure if they were dead or not. But he saw Jordan walking out of cover and giving him a thumbs up. With no more threat around, the Lombax and Human climbed up a ladder to the upper level and saw a door leading to some sort of balcony. The only thing there though was a metallic zip-line that lead down to a platform, and standing there was someone that Jordan recognized. "Hey." Jordan said to Ratchet "Look who it is."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you recognize him?"

"No."

"That guy that sold us that RYNO in Solana."

"...You know what, he does sorta look like him."

"Well there's no other way except that zip-line. Lets go see what he wants to sell us this time."

Ratchet and Jordan went down the zipline with their wrench and machete and once they reached the bottom, they saw that the Shady Salesman noticed them. Said Rilgarian spoke up. "Hey, youse four going to the games?"

"Yeah, whats it to ya?" Ratchet replied.

"Whoa, take it easy chief. I ain't looking for no trouble, just an honest man looking to make an honest buck."

"I, sincerely, doubt that." Clank said.

"Hey, I ain't the one trying to get into a sold out arena. Your gonna need this Levitator to get in there." the Salesman pulled out a strange jet-pack of some kind that looks similar to the Thruster-Pack. The Shady Salesman wanted 20,000 bolts for the device, but with no other way, Ratchet reluctantly bought it and the man threw it to Ratchet. "Nice doing business wit'cha again." The man then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jordan. "Time for me to, ah, relocate."  
As the salesman was getting on an airtaxi, Jordan looked at the paper and saw a picture of the Leviataor, but saw that all around it was strange symbols and letters that he didn't recognize at all. "Uh, sir? All of this is..." Jordan tried to finish his sentence, but saw that the man was already flying away from them. "Gibberish." he finished. Ratchet heard this and walked over to look at the paper.

"The instruction are in Blargian."

"I though they spoke English like everyone else."

"They don't."

"Then how did Drek speak it clearly."

"Drek was the chairman of Orxon," Clank spoke up. "He spoke for the Blargian race in the galactic government. Or, at least, that was what he was supposed to do. Anyhow, representing the Blargian race and speaking for them required Drek to learn English so he could communicate with the other races. Only Blargs who often communicate with other species, such as Scientists, learn English.", Clank explained.

"Well...can you read this?", Jordan asked Ratchet.

"No."

"Goodbye." Clank quickly added, sounding afraid as he started walking away. But Jordan quickly reached over and grabbed the little robot.

"Not so fast. We need this to get into the arena." Jordan said as Clank was trying to break free from the Human's grip. "Keep on squirming, it ain't gonna work."

"Maybe there's something on your E-phone to translate this." Ratchet suggested.

"Maybe." Jordan opened the phones display and sure enough, there was an app that was able to translate hundreds of languages spoken in three galaxies, Bogon being one of the three. Jordan was able to configure the app to translate Blargian to English and once he looked at the paper through the screen, he saw that the words looked like they were reprinted onto the paper, this time in English. He then looked at the paper and saw that it was Blargian, then looked through the screen again and saw it was English.  
Now knowing how to translate the guide, Jordan handed the E-phone and the instructions to Ratchet, and together they installed the upgrade.

"This says 'Tab A goes into slot B'... Okay, and then magnetise the gravitron matrix, remove your left arm..."

"Wait, what?!" Clank said.

"...And done!"

Jordan removed his grip from Clank and he slowly got up, seeing that his new upgrade look just like the Thruster-Pack, but the wings were inverted and pointed down. Clank saw this and was surprised that the Lombax didn't damage him while installing it. "You do have skills." Clank complimented.

"You know it." Ratchet replied.

"Well lets get to that arena then." Jordan said.

"Uh, Jordan?"

"What?"

"According to the instructions, there's a specific weight limit for this to actually work."

"So?"

"I don't think our combined weight will allow us to fly."

"So your saying we all have to take turns using it?"

"Well I could take Sophia with me, but you'll have to fly on your own."

"And how do you plan I do that? I have no way to hold on to Clank."

"Well there's one reason you should've kept your armored jacket"

"Would you forget about that thing? I'll just figure something out then."

Clank got on Ratchets back while Jordan helped Sophia climb down from him. He then put her on Ratchets back and watched as they got on a strange blue pad, then flew off. Jordan watched them fly up to the building that they figured to be the arena and saw them land on a platform in front of it. Then something silverflew at him, and Jordan realized it was Clank. Once he landed, he asked what Jordan was planning on doing.

"How do you suppose to get up there without any way for me to help you?"

"I may have an idea."

Jordan picked up Clank and put him on his back, and used his arms as a restraint to keep him in place. "Are you sure this will work?" Clank asked.

"I hope." Jordan said as he stepped on the blue pad.

"May I offer an alternative? Why don't you use your jacket and-"

"Just lift me up there please."

Jordan took a deep breath and suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. It was at this moment that Jordan held on for dear life as he firmly pressed Clank against his back. Jordan then felt like he was about to have a heart attack as he looked down and stared in the abyss underneath him.

'Just stay calm and relax. You got this ' Jordan thought as he took very deep breaths.

But Jordan relaxed a bit when he started looking around, seeing all the colors and feeling a slight breeze. Jordan then wondered if this was how Ratchet felt every time he did this. But as quickly as the Human thought he would never do this again, he got a feeling that if he got some kind of way to keep Clank on his back, he would do this more often. But everything comes to an end, and so did Jordan's flight as they approached the platform. He let go of Clank as they landed. Clank flew over to Ratchet and landed beside the Lombax. "We better get into the arena." Ratchet said.  
Ratchet and Clank walked over to an elevator that would take them into the arena, but Ratchet noticed that Jordan and Sophia weren't following. Ratchet turned around. "Well cmon."  
Jordan then set Sophia on the ground and crouched down to her level. "I want you to stay here."

"What, why?"

"I don't need you getting hurt."

"I will be on your back the whole time."

"I've seen what it's like in there and I know its not a place for you to be."

"So you think its better to leave me out here by myself."

"I will stay with you." Clank added as he walked over to the Lombax.

"Clank we might need you." Jordan said.

"Do not worry, she is safe with me."

Jordan sighed "Alright."

Jordan got up and walked over to the elevator. Jordan felt it take them down at a surprising speed, but Jordan was able to get one last look at the little Lombax and Robot before going underground. The duo stood there in silence for five seconds until Ratchet broke that silence. "You did the right thing leaving her there, making sure she's safe."

"I know."

'Time to commit some more savagery again.' Jordan thought.

Jordan pulled his hood up, leaving only his mouth visible. The elevator suddenly stopped, and a gate opened in front of them. As the duo walked into the arena, they noticed that it was similar to the one on the Maktar Resort. People cheered loudly as the duo walked to the center of the arena. Once they reached the center, Jordan crossed his arms and observed the audience. "Are you ready for the main event!?" the announcer yelled. "Introducing two of the fiercest gladiators in the galaxy: Ratchet." the Lombax posed when he said this and the crowd cheered even louder. "And... this... guy."  
Despite the fact that Jordan didn't strike a pose and just stood there with a blank expression, the audience cheered just as loud as they did when Ratchet was introduced. "Let's see if they're lucky enough to survive the toughest gladiators in the galaxy! Lets get it on!"

With that said, a gate behind them opened up and what came out was another purple monster. Ratchet and Jordan knew exactly what to do. They jumped out of the way of the creature and Ratchet fired a Mini-Nuke at it to injure it, while Jordan shot it in the face once it turned around.

Two gates then opened up and ten spider-like robots came crawling out of them. "Oh god, I've always hated spiders." Jordan said as he felt his skin crawl just thinking about the germ-filled bugs. Ratchet used his MiniNuke on them, immediately taking out seven of them. The other three were put out of their misery by one shot of Jordan's Blitz Cannon.

"Wow! Look at them go!", The announcer complimented.

Three gates from various parts of the arena opened up. Two of the three gates opened up to reveal four green aliens with armor, shields, and futuristic looking medieval flails, while the third gate opened to reveal two blue MSR's (Megacorp Security Robots), who were wielding chainsaws. Since the green aliens were much faster and closing in for the kill, the duo quickly decided to take those out first. Ratchet fired a Mini-Nuke, destroying their opponent's shields and damaging their armor. Jordan then destroyed their armor and finished them off with a headshot with only two shots of his Blitz Cannon.

Another gate opened up and two red MSR's came out with their intimidating flamethrowers, so they had to keep their distance if they wanted to avoid being roasted. Jordan used his Heavy Lancer while Ratchet relied on his Chopper, saving his bombs for later. The bots approached at a slow pace and while Jordan fired three round bursts at the enemies, Ratchet threw three blades at them and watched as they sliced the robot on the right across the chest, then it's neck. It hit the MSR in the neck once again, taking it's head off, while Jordan destroyed the other MSR with fifteen more shots from his Heavy Lancer. Once the enemies were gone, Ratchet felt his weapon start to vibrate. It suddenly shot out of his hands and started to hover in mid-air. The weapon suddenly transformed, becoming longer in shape and more rectangular. Once the weapon hovered down to Ratchet, he saw the engraving on the side that now said "Multi-Star".

Four gates opened up so BladeBalls could enter the arena, twenty bots in total. Ratchet equipped his MiniNuke while Jordan equipped his Bomb Glove. as they got close, Jordan and Ratchet used one bomb each, destroying half of the robots at once. They then ran away to gain some distance and destroyed the remaining bots with two bombs. Two gates opened and one had another purple creature inside, while another one had two more blue MSR's. The purple beast immediately charged at them, but was incinerated by a blue flame that suddenly shot out of the arena floor. The remaining two bots were quickly destroyed by Heavy Lander fire, causing them to explode.

Three gates opened to allow six spiderbots, two red flamethrower-wielding MSR's and two gladiators to enter the arena. Sixteen Heavy Lancer shots fired by Jordan made quick work of the spiders. As Jordan turned around, he saw that one of the gladiators was hit by a fireball shot by an MSR, igniting the gladiator. Jordan then used his Blitz Cannon to put the gladiator out of his misery, then shot the other gladiator with a headshot of the Blitz Cannon. What remained were the two MSR's, though they were quickly destroyed by two Mini-Nukes and two bombs from Jordan's Bomb Glove.

The final wave. Three more gates, one containing a purple creature, another one containing two blue MSR's, and one containing seven of the green BladeBalls, though the BladeBalls were destroyed when they accidentally triggered an arena trap and were burnt to a crisp. The purple beast charged at the duo, but was obliterated by a Mini-Nuke and a few bombs from Jordan's Bomb Glove. The last two MSR's were no match for Ratchet and Jordan, and were annihilated by Heavy Lancer fire in less than ten seconds. The audience practically exploded, and Ratchet and Jordan walked to the center of the arena to claim their prize. Just then a pair of boots fell from the ceiling of the arena and Ratchet caught them. They were blue in color and the bottom of them had the same type of texture like the Magne-Boots did back on Solana. "All of that fighting for this, I feel like I should get something too." Jordan said. Just then, he got a notification from his phone and he looked to see that 30,000 bolts had been added to his bank account. This almost made his heart drop, having so much money to spend. With nothing left to do here, the duo walked back to the elevator and took it all the way up to where Sophia and Clank were. Once they reached the top, Jordan suddenly felt something try to crush his torso. Looking down, he saw Sophia hugging him.. Jordan returned the hug and picked her up and set her on his back. "That was awesome!" Sophia said.

"You saw all of it?"

"There was a Holovision over there and we watched all of it." Jordan looked over to see that on the wall was indeed a HoloVision screen. Jordan then realized that he didn't gave her his phone; he'd left her with nothing to do. The group then got on a conveniently placed airtaxi and let it take them back to their ship. While on their way to their ship, Ratchet gave Clank the boots he won in the arena, and Clank stored them in his seemingly endless storage compartment.  
When back at the ship, everyone agreed that it was time to get to the Megacorp Disposal Facility to rendezvous with Fizzwidget. "Sucks you didn't get anything." Ratchet said while starting up the ship.

"Actually I got thirty thousand bolts."

"WHAT! Well you do know I bought the Levitator for Clank right?"

"Just keep flying."

* * *

 **There's chapter 16. Now I know what you're going to say: "What about the cage battle?". Now I know there's a tool that you have to get called the Infiltrator and that could be only acquired during the cage battle.**  
 **However, Ratchet and Jordan would need two pairs of Gravity Boots to walk on the walls of the arena, and they only recieved one pair (and a few extra bolts), I decided to leave the cage match out of this story. There was another idea I had, but it wouldn't make any sense. So instead, Jordan's gonna use his Megacorp Games money to buy it.**  
 **And what Clank said about the whole jacket thing, what he was going to say is that Jordan should tie the jacket around himself to hold Clank into place. But as you know, Jordan is a very shady character and doesn't trust anyone at all, that's why he cuts him off before he finishes the sentence. However, this shady side of Jordan might change a little and he may put Clank's suggestion to the test (If they ever use the Levitator again. I've played the game but have a very vague memory of what happens), but only time will tell. Anyhow, there's chapter 16 and stay tuned for chapter 17, when the group heads to the disposal facility... where not everything goes according to plan.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	17. False Truths

**I'M GOING TO SEE THE RATCHET AND CLANK MOVIE! Because for those who don't know, Insomniac released a BRAND NEW TRAILER TO THE RATCHET AND CLANK MOVIE! It was released on 15-10-2015, and I don't mean to swear but the trailer was FUCKING AWESOME! And it really did change my thoughts on the movie. When I saw the first teaser trailer, I wasn't really interested. But after seeing the first official trailer, I had mixed thoughts. But now that I've seen the new trailer, I'm actually hyped! I wonder how people think though of the new voice actor of Chairman Drek. I mean he's okay, but I would rather have the actor from the game. And I thought I heard the actor who played Doctor Nefarious. Because if my theory is true, I think he's playing as an organic in the movie, or "Squishy" and not in his robotic form. I'm not sure though, this is all speculation, I just thought I heard and saw it. I also do wanna say thank you for all your support again as we now just hit 1,000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY. Keep up with it, it is all very much appreciated. But I do want to apologize as what you are about to read may possibly be the shortest chapter in this story. I still keep to my standard of making a planet or place a chapter and when I was looking up the disposal facility, it was indeed a place. So I had to make it one chapter, despite the fact that barely any combat is involved with it. They just destroy a few things and then there's a cutscene and that's it. I did add a little thing at the end, but it's not much, It was just all I could think of. Anyhow, I'll stop talking now and let you guys read this surprisingly short chapter.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Deep Space Disposal**  
 **  
Hrugis Cloud**

 **False Truths**

As the group was entering the the facility, Jordan got ready to input Fizzwidget's code. "Alright. input the password...now." Ratchet said.

"On it." Jordan replied. Jordan slowly pressed the buttons, careful not to press a wrong button. He slowly typed Q-W-A-R-K-T-A-S-T-I-C and once he was done, he pressed the enter button and waited for the message that confirmed access had been granted to them. Then a message arrived...

"Access Denied." a robotic voice said from the dashboards speakers.

"What?" Jordan said.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the right side of the ship as it shook from the impact. The sudden jolt made the group jump. Once they looked over, they saw that there was a large turret firing at them, with four other turrets in the distance starting up. "Uh, Jordan? Did you put that code in right?", Ratchet said.

"Every single letter!"

"Well the defences are attacking us!"

"Don't put this on me! Put it on the imbecile who gave us a phony code!"

"Ah forget it! We'll just have to hold them off until Fizzwidget gets here!"

Ratchet's mind switched to attack mode. Ratchet saw one turret begin to reload and he immediately flew at it. Once he was close, he fired one missile and a rain of laser fire at it. The group saw parts of the turret disintegrate until soon, it blew to smithereens, bits and pieces flying around the large structure.  
Ratchet turned to face the next turret,who, apparantly, just finished reloading and started to fire green lasers at their ship. Ratchet focused on this turret now and rolled to the left to dodge one laser, then rolled to the right to dodge another one. He then turned to the right and the group saw that the turret moved so slowly that it couldn't turn around in time to see Ratchet launch the rockets at it that would blow it to pieces mere seconds later.

Only three turrets left. Jordan then noticed something shiny floating around and pointed it out to Ratchet. The Lombax flew over to it and immediatly the ship sucked it up. They recieved a notification on the dashboard that told them they had collected one Raritanium, and the group knew all too well that they could use Raritanium for ship upgrades.

But then they saw a turret moving down towards them, that fired a laser that hit their left wing, taking a small chunk out of it. This made the Lombax angry and he quickly jerked the ship to the left and saw the turret, that began to reload. Ratchet then slowed the ship down and started unloading his somehow infinite amount of lasers at the turret and destroyed it. The group then saw another piece of Rareitanium come out of it and Ratchet quickly grabbed it, now having collected 2 Raritanium. With only two left, the group one to their left and chared at it. As the turret readied its weapon, Ratchet realized that he'd forgotten about the built in shields that he always had and pressed the button. A blue dome then surrounded the ship and the group saw the turret fire at them, but saw the shield deflect the bullets. Ratchet was now ready to finish the turret off and he fired two missiles at it that blew it to pieces.

Only one turret remaining. Ratchet made an upwards U-turn and quickly rolled to the right to avoid being hit by the lasers the turret was firing at them. While charging at the turret, Ratchet performed an aileron roll to make the wings less easy to hit while firing everything he had at the last turret.  
One giant explosion later, the defences had been dealt with. Jordan looked around to see if there were any threats left.

"That looks like the last one." Jordan said.

"Good. Now let's call Fizzwidget." Ratchet said.

Ratchet dialed Fizzwidget's number through the number pad on the ships dashboard and soon enough, the CEO's face appeared on the screen. "Come in gentlemen, can you hear me?"

"YOU GAVE US A PHONY PASSWORD!" Jordan yelled.

"Implausible! Unless... uh... is this Tuesday or Wednesday?"  
Jordan sighed in frustration and facepalmed.

"Anyway, sorry to have missed our meeting but I was called away to film a commercial for our weapons facilitory.", the Megacorp CEO continued.

"B-b-but sir. What about the-" Ratchet said.

"Commercial?" Fizzwidget interrupted. "I was great! Here, watch this."

Fizzwidget disappeared from the screen and what popped up was indeed the commercial. The camera was zooming in on the weapons facility in question, while Fizzwidget spoke "Megacorp. Keeps you warm, keeps you healthy, and now, keeps you safe!"

Then the camera switched to Fizzwidget. He was standing very close to the camera on the left side of the screen, and he was standing in front of the weapons facility. "Hello! I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget, and I'd like to welcome you to the new Megacorp Weapons facility."

The screen turned towards a group of robots; a modern robotic family, and what was clearly a robotic version of Fizzwidget. They were all entering the building. "We offer guided tours to show you how our weapons are made." the video then showed the inside of some kind of factory that was making very large missiles. And inside were two robots working on a conveyor belt, but stopped and turned around as the 'tour' entered.

"Our highly trained experts spend their day creating the latest heavy-duty weaponry to protect you, and your whole family." as the robotic Fizzwidget and the robotic couple left, the smaller robot that must've been the child stayed to observe the bigger robot a little more. But the supposivly acclaimed "Expert" used his blaster and accidentally blew the small robot to pieces.

The screen then quickly turned to a missile that was being built and showed the robotic Fizzwidget and a robot that must've been the wife of the couple quickly zip past the screen, leaving a robot that must've been the husband behind as he tapped the tip of the missile, and as a result, the rocket and the robot exploded. "So stop by today, and bring the kids. Our tours are both informative, and fun." the screen then showed a large worker bot (that was almost identical to the one that accidentally destroyed the small robot earlier) give a red balloon to the last surviving robot in the family. But this moment wouldn't last long as the balloon mysteriously exploded and killed the wife. The video then showed Fizzwidget again and he was now giving his concluding speech. "And who knows, you might just learn something."

The video ended and Fizzwidget appeared back on the dashboard again. "That was one handsome fellow, eh, boys? Ha, ha, ha! Fizzwidget out."

"WAIT A SECOND!" Jordan yelled, but it was too late, the Megacorp CEO was gone. "FUCK!" he yelled.

"Relax Jordan. He'll probably be at the weapons facility." Ratchet said.

"I better hope so." Jordan replied, trying to stay calm.

Ratchet flew out of the dispocal facility and blasted off to the coördinates they received; planet Todano. While Ratchet was flying, Jordan decided to explore the ship some more and as he looked into the glove compartment of the ship again, he saw that hidden all the way in the back was a bottle of purified water.  
Jordan wasn't really thirsty at the moment, but he knew he could use it to wash the dry blood off his face.

Jordan twisted the cap off and poured a small amount of water onto his left hand. He then placed it to the side and rubbed his hands together to moisten them. He then started rubbing his face and Jordan looked through a side-view mirror on the right side of the ship and slowly saw the blood slide down his face. He then used his jacket to dry it off and repeated this process about three more times. Once he dried his face off, he looked into the mirror again and saw that it was now blood free. As he was putting the bottle back into the little compartment, he looked over at Sophia and remembered what she said back in the Maktar Nebula.

"Here." Jordan said as he handed the bottle to Sophia. The Lombax hesitated while Jordan held it out, but Jordan twisted the cap off then held it out again. Sophia accepted it and Jordan saw her slowly chug the bottle down until there were only tiny droplets left. Sophia then gave the bottle back to Jordan, who took it and put it back in the compartment. "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." Jordan replied.

"What about me?" Ratchet asked.

"You should've asked."

"She got it without asking."

"Well sorry that she doesn't have a needless stomach like yours."

"Oh, gimme a break."

From that moment on, it was silent in the cockpit as the group flew to the weapons facility.

* * *

 **There's chapter 17. I really don't have much to say here today. But to anyone who follows my Deviantart, or sorta keeps up to date on what I put up, I've decided to draw an idea that I said I might do and that would be Jordan with his armored jacket on. I decided to draw him since I am restocked on black colored pencils (I use a lot of black pencils), and also since I said on DeviantArt that I have run out of ideas to draw, and I wanted to upload a new image about this story. So expect that a week or so. Anyhow, stay tuned for when the group explores the weapons facility in chapter 18.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	18. I Told You So

**Here we are with chapter 18. I (sort of) should've mentioned this in the last chapter, you know, with mentioning the new Ratchet and Clank movie trailer and all, but I'm actually considering to write an OC insert on that movie. Its basically just going to be a remake, or a redux of One For All, but there will be noticeable changes. Especially with Jordan's personality and trust towards Ratchet and the group. I'm almost done with the drawing I promised and hope to be able to upload it by Wednesday. Now before we continue, I do want thank The Loyal Baphodevi for favoriting Worlds United, your support is much appreciated. Now, without further ado, Lets begin chapter 18.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Megacorp Weapons facility**  
 **Planet Todano**  
 **11:00am Local Time**

 **I Told You So**

" _Another Earth-like Planet, another Dollar..."_ Jordan thought as they approached planet Todano. However, this planet was the closest resemblance to Earth Jordan had seen so far: it looked just like a smaller version of Earth with more water.

Ratchet landed on a landing pad near the facility and as the group got out, they took a moment to appreciate the scenery.

Tall, pointy mountains dominated the area, and the trees on the hills were orange in color, indicating that it was early autumn on this planet.  
However, all of them realized that there was work to do, so they walked over to a Megacorp vendor placed quite close to the landing pad their ship was currently occupying. Having 36000 bolts, Jordan decided to follow Ratchet's example and spend 500 bolts on ammunition. As they were about to cross a bridge, they saw that on the other side was a ship that looked similar to some kind of tour bus, and ten robots that looked like the robots shown in the commercial came out of the bus. Judging by their clothing, they were tourists.

The group then saw a robot that was clearly built to resemble Fizzwidget come walking (or rolling, since it had a glowing blue ball instead of legs) out of the forest.

"Welcome to the Megacorp Armory. I'm here to give you a guided tour of Megacorp's magnificent achievements in missile technology.", the robot said.  
The group of tourists followed the Fizzwidget-bot into the forest. The four heroes immediately decided to follow this robo-Fizzwidget since it was their only lead.

As they were walking down the concrete path, they noticed a group of four animals to their right. The anmals looked like gigantic squirrels, with red skin and a yellow and brown striped tail. Ratchet and Jordan were not taking any chances and equipped their Bomb Glove and MiniNuke. As they kept walking, it was only a matter of time until the squirrels noticed them. When they did, the squirrels suddenly charged at the group with an evil look in the eyes.

"Nature is just out of balance in these galaxies." Jordan quietly said to himself.

They also noticed that one of the robots following the tour had stopped, probably to hold the small critters up or something. Ratchet aimed the MiniNuke and fired one bomb at the, squirrels, injuring them all though only killing one. But Jordan was able to toss a bomb at the rest of the squirrels and finish them off. The duo then quickly ran up a bridge and caught up with the robotic tourists and continued walking towards the main facility. They walked past a few rockets that must've been there for cosmetic and walked across another bridge and saw an elevator that led into the facility, but it was locked by another one of those Electrolyzer locks. Ratchet equipped the required gadget and got to work on it, while Jordan and Sophia leaned against the wall of the building and waited. However, breaking the lock turned out to take longer than expected as five minutes passed. "Uuuh, how's it going over there?" Jordan asked.

"Just..about...done!" Ratchet said.

Ratchet and the group walked onto the elevator and took it up. Once they reached the top, they saw that it didn't take them into the facility, but put them one step closer to it as they saw the facility in the distance, built in the middle of a lake of some sorts. The duo walked across the dam and when on the other side, they found themselves on a small platform on which a teleporter was built, as well as a conveniently placed Megacorp vendor. They decided to ignore the teleporter until they were done with the facility, or failed on finding a way inside. They walked down a small hillside and saw that at the bottom was some kind of laser fence, and another one of those large, hovering worker bots from the video. They ignored this bot too as they saw another small bridge that led into the main facility.

They quickly ran across it and saw two large cameras at the entrance, who immediately focused their lenses on them. They slowly walked through the main door and saw a very strange laser fence to their left, and to their right was a strange pod container a green liquid with a Tractor Beam target on it. Ratchet equipped the gadget and caught the container in an orange tractor beam. He then moved it towards the laser fence. When the container got in the laser fence, they saw that it blocked the lasers, creating a small gap, though it was big enough for the group to walk through. They walked through the opening and down the stairs. They looked and saw two laser fences to their right this time, and two containers, one small, one large. They also saw an Inspector bot to their left working on something, but decided to ignore it while they worked on the lasers.

Ratchet used the Tractor Beam again and used the smallest pod to make an opening, then use the larger one. The group then walked through the openings and saw that on the other side was a door that was locked by another one of those footprint scanners. They knew what this was for and decided not to step on them. Ratchet ran towards the inspector bot and grabbed him with a tractor beam (the robot letting out angry bleeps in response), then ran back and placed him on the scanner. "Clearance granted." a female, robotic voice spoke. The group walked through a small hallway and onto an elevator. Jordan pressed the button and they instantly felt the elevator take them down to a lower level of the facility. Once they reached the bottom, they saw that in a small room were four of those chicken bots, but they were red. The duo expected them to be tough and Ratchet equipped his MiniNuke, while Jordan equipped his Blitz Cannon. Ratchet quickly ran into the room and launched one bomb from the gun, killing only two of them while injuring the others. Jordan then ran in and used his weapon to deliver two shotgun blasts to the robots faces and finish them off.

They then noticed that there was no door, only a small path in the ground for... yet another container, though this one had a rocket in it. Ratchet equipped the Tractor Beam once again and guided the rocket pod to the other end of the 'guidance path', placing it under a metal plate of some sorts. The rocket suddenly started to beep, and everyone knew what this meant. They all ran back into the elevator and took cover. After they heard a loud explosion, they walked back into the room. The rocket pod had exploded, and took a part of the wall with it.

They walked through the now destroyed wall and stepped into a large room, with two robotic guards protecting another container, and another laser fence to their left. Ratchet and Jordan both equipped their Heavy Lancers and ran up to the guards, who immediately saw them and began to open fire on them. They quickly took cover behind a metal Megacorp crate and waited for the robots to stop firing. They then ran out of cover and both heroes fired three round bursts at only one bot. after six shots from each of them, the robot was filled with bullet holes. The robot collapsed, and exploded shortly after. It's friend now began firing back at them, and the duo dodged the attacks this time instead of taking cover and at the same time aimed at the metallic guard. Jordan was able to hit it twice in it's chest, and one final blow to the head, destroying it instantly. "Why do they keep this place so protected if tourists visit here anyways?" Jordan asked.

"Probably because we're on a level we aren't supposed to be on."

"Oh."

Ratchet equipped the Tractor Beam once again and slowly moved the container over to the laser fence, making another opening. They looked through it and saw another scanner. Hearing a small beep behind them, Sophia tapped Jordan on the shoulder. "I heard something."

"What did you hear?"

"A small beep."

"Where did you hear it?"

Sophia pointed at a crate in the corner. Ratchet walked over to it. "There's nothing here."

"I'm sure I heard something."

Clank hummed in thought. "Ratchet, there's a small gap between the crate and the wall."

Ratchet saw what Clank meant. Hiding behind the crate was another Inspector bot, the robot probably hid behind this crate to avoid being damaged in the gunfight. Ratchet grabbed the frightened bot with his Tractor Beam and moved the poor helpless thing over to the scanner to let them through. The door opened up and they went up an elevator. Once they reached the top, they saw two different sized rocket, and two 'metal plates', though the plates were at different altitudes. They also saw that the rocket were on opposing sides. With the larger rocket being in front of the lowest metal plate, and vice versa with the smaller rocket. Now seeing that they had a puzzle to solve. Ratchet moved the large rocket to the corner of the enclosed path it was confined to, and moved the smaller rocket all the way over to the metal plate it was apparently supposed to be under, because it was a perfect fit. They then quickly stepped back to avoid the explosion, but saw that it didn't explode at all. As they thought something was wrong, they decided to move the other rocket all the way over to the other plate that was positioned higher above the ground. The rockets now started beeping and detonated in less than five seconds, blasting the whole wall away.

They walked through and noticed another container to their left and a long laser floor to their right, with two chicken bots on the other side. Ratchet picked up the container with his Tractor Beam and put it down on a conveyor belt next to the laser shooting out of the wall that created the laser floor, and to their surprise, they saw the container go back and forth on the conveyor belt while blocking the lasers, creating a gap behind it. "So how are we gonna do this?" Ratchet asked.

"Simple, we keep up with it and once we reach the other side, I'll blast the robots in the face with the Blitz Cannon."

Jordan equipped said shotgun and they both stood beside each other and waited for the container to come back to them. Once it did, the duo ran full speed across the floor, seeing once laser disappear in front of them, but see a laser reappear again behind them. Once they reached the other side, Jordan fired his shotgun, then reloaded it with lightning speed while the duo dodged the chickenbots' attacks. Soon enough the two metallic enemies were destroyed and they continued down a small hallway. They walked into a small room and this time there were three rocket pods and three metal plates built at different altitudes. Knowing exactly what to do, Ratchet equipped the Tractor Beam and put the rocket pods where they were supposed to go in less than a minute. They then took cover, and soon a giant explosion could be heard.

"Gah!", Sophia yelped on Jordan's back. "That hurt my ears!"

"Tell me 'bout it.", Ratchet mumbled.

But what they saw on the other side was another laser infested floor, with a conveyor belt running through the center of it. They immediatly noticed the pod they had to use and Ratchet dragged it over to the belt and watched it go across. "How are we gonna get across this time?" Ratchet asked.

"I think I have an idea."

Jordan waited for the capsule to return to them and once it did, he quickly climbed on top of it and rode it all the way over to the other side. He then jumped off the pod and waited for Ratchet to arrive. When the pod reached Ratchet, the Lombax followed his Human friend's example.

They then walked into the next room. They immediately noticed a small ledge they had to climb up to their right, but on top of it was another robotic guard. The enemy saw them, and two seconds later rounds and rounds of concentrated plasma were shot at the group. Ratchet and Jordan immediately hid behind another container. It was then that Jordan got another idea.

He equipped his Blitz Cannon and once the guard stopped bombarding them with bullets, Jordan immediately ran out of cover, towards the bot, and blasted him with eight bullets. Even though it only did minor damage to the robot's Armour, it disorientated the robotic guard, giving Jordan enough time to climb up the ledge, reload his shotgun and blow the guard's head to bits at point blank range.  
Jordan signaled Ratchet, and moments later the Lombax had climbed up the ledge. They walked through a small hallway, and into a room where there was a display case. And inside the display case was a strange weapon. Ratchet broke the glass with his wrench and Jordan picked up the weapon, and while inspecting the strange device he noticed an engraving on the side that read "Sheepinator".

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"It's called the Sheepinator."

"What does it do?"

"I don't know for sure, but the name of this thing gives a pretty good indication."

Jordan stored the weapon in his Quick Select. The group saw a teleporter to the right side of the room, but before leaving they smashed the twenty bolt crates surrounding the room. Ratchet and Jordan shared the money, resulting in a nice 39000 in Jordan's account. The group now got onto the teleporter and they were quickly brought back to the teleporter they saw earlier. Jordan and Ratchet decided to stock up on ammo and Jordan saw he was now back to 36000 bolts. The group then decided to take the second path they saw earlier before they went into the facility.

They walked down the hillside and saw the Worker bot once again. Jordan equipped his Heavy Lancer, while Ratchet equipped his Seeker Gun. The robot noticed them and used its left hand to charge it's weapon and launch a fireball at the group. They quickly dodged this and got to work. Jordan used six round bursts this time and after a few bursts, Ratchet used one Seeker drone on the bot. They quickly took cover behind a large rock when the robot was about to fire another shot. They got out of cover and unleashed their fury on it. After three drones and 36 bullets, the robot fell to the ground and exploded.

They then walked up to the fence and saw that the Electrolyzer didn't fit the lock. Seeing that they needed a new tool now, the duo walked back up the hillside and towards the Megacorp Vendor to see if they had any tools for sale that would work on this. Jordan searched for it and saw that on sale was some kind of tool called the Infiltrator. Jordan looked at it's description and saw a picture of what locks it works on. He saw that the lock on the picture looked just like the one on the gate they had to bypass and quickly bought the 5000 bolt tool, now only having 31000 bolts left. Knowing nothing at all of lockpicking or code cracking, Jordan gave the tool to Ratchet.

They then walked down the hillside once again and Ratchet quickly got to work on the lock. Jordan and Sophia sat down once again, though this time they only had to wait for a minute until the fence suddenly deactivated. Ratchet dequipped the tool and the group walked through the fence, only to see strange devices sticking out of the ground, and a worker bot sixty feet away from them. Ratchet equipped his Seeker Gun and as they started walking closer to the bot, they walked close to one of the strange devices in the ground. The device they were approaching suddenly started to hover and spin, and after a second it exploded, sending an electric shockwave the duo's way. The duo jumped over the shockwave, now knowing that these things were some sort of mines. They now knew to avoid them, but saw the robot in the distance notice them and began to charge up a fireball. Ratchet and Jordan quickly ran towards the bot and dodged the fireball it launched at them. Knowing they had to deal with the minefield, Ratchet decided to make quick work of this guy and launched seven seeker drones at the robot, who was completely obliterated by the drones mere seconds later.

They looked to their right and saw a building in the distance, but there was another minefield in front of it with four of those red squirrels sneaking around between the mines. They ran up to the field, but stopped twenty feet away so they wouldn't alarm the squirrels. But then Ratchet got an idea, and equipped his Heavy Lancer. Ratchet took aim and shot at a mine, causing it to detonate, and since the mines were close to each other, this caused a chain reaction that flooded the area with electricity. With all squirrels electrified and the minefield gone, they ran up to the building and saw there was an elevator inside that would take them down to a lower level. Stepping out of the elevator after having reached their destination, the group found themselves on the building site of a giant rocket. They figured this rocket was for planetary defense. They looked behind the rocket and saw that there was a door that lead into another room. But then two robotic guards ran out of the door and took aim at the group.

Jordan equipped his Bomb Glove, while Ratchet equipped his MiniNuke. The two robots fired their guns, but the duo was able to dodge the attack. They then ran up to the bots, and Ratchet fired a miniature nuke at the robots, severely damaging them. Jordan then threw one bomb at the robots and finished them off. They then walked into the next room and saw two concrete barricades on the far side of the room. As they were walking to another door, two more robotic guards teleported in behind the barricades and fired their blasters at the group, though they crouched behind the barricades after shooting.  
The duo dodged the attack and Ratchet equipped his Seeker Gun this time, while Jordan still used his Bomb Glove. Ratchet focused on the robot to the left, while Jordan focused on the one to the right. Ratchet quickly launched four drones from his gun and watched as they flew over the barricade, opened up, and destroyed the robot. Meanwhile, Jordan threw three bombs over the other barricade, destroying the other robot.

As the duo was about to walk on, Ratchet felt his gun vibrate. Ratchet knew what was about to happen and dropped the gun, the metal 'clank' that followed when the gun hit the ground catching Jordan's attention. Ratchet couldn't wait for his gun to finish upgrading, the Lombax being a big fan of weapons of mass destruction and since the Seeker Gun was already strong, the upgraded version of the Seeker Gun must be overkill. When the gun finished transforming, it hovered down to the Lombax. Ratchet inspected his new weapon and almost immediately found the engraving on the side that now read 'HX22 Gun'. With another gun upgraded, they walked through a small hallway, made a right turn and saw they had to cross a small gap.  
The gap wasn't the problem though. The problem were three more concrete barricades with three robots behind them. They quickly took cover behind a wall and Ratchet decided to use his new weapon. Once the robots stopped firing, Ratchet quickly ran out of cover and fired his new toy. Instead of one drone, three drones flew out of the gun, each of them targeting one enemy. They then slammed into them with huge force. When the smoke cleared, the group saw that all robots had been completely obliterated. "Whoa." Ratchet said.

"Now that, my friend, is a weapon of mass destruction." Jordan added.

Seeing that they had something useful for once. Ratchet went first and used Clanks Heli-Pack to glide over the gap and onto the other side. It was now Jordan's turn. Jordan took a few steps back, then ran and jumped at full speed. Jordan could feel Sophia's grip on him tighten, no doubt she was afraid of the idea of falling into the abyss. Luckily, Jordan was able to grab the ledge and pull himself up. The duo now made a right turn, walked a few feet, then made another right turn and encountered another lock that needed the Infiltrator. Ratchet equipped the tool and he got to work on the lock. Two minutes later, Jordan and Sophia saw the door open and saw that on the other side was an elevator. The group walked into it and took it up to a higher level. They then made a left turn and walked into a small room, where a Holovision screen was mounted on the wall.  
Suddenly, the screen activated, showing a familiar face. "Angela Cross, calling Ratchet, and uh... you." the Thief -who was apparently named Angela Cross- said, pointing at Jordan.

" _How come she knows Ratchet's name but not mine? Ah well, it's probably best to keep it that way._ " Jordan thought.

"Ratchet here. Uh, Angela? is that your name?"

"Didn't you just hear her say it?", Jordan asked with a raised brow.

"Ratchet was calling you something quite different." Clank added, making Ratchet glare at his small, robotic friend.

"Oh, was he now? Anyway I'm just calling to warn you that the thugs have taken over my flying lab."

"But weren't they working for you?" Jordan asked.

"Not anymore. Apparently someone made them a better offer." Angela sighed. "I tell ya, between the Thugs and the Protopet this whole galaxy's heading for..."

"Wait, say again, 'Protopet'?" Ratchet said.

"You mean the experiment?" Jordan added.

"Yep. That's what they're calling it now. Here, watch this."

Angela Cross pressed a few buttons and a video started to play, showing an alien kid who was wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a baseball cap. It was holding a baseball while crying. "Why is Billy sad?" a commentator said. "Is he cold? Hungry? Or maybe just..."

The experiment, or 'Protopet' appeared on the screen. Apparantly the child was frightened by it: "Oh no. No no take it away!" the child screamed. "Lonely." the commentator finished.

"Noooooo." the child screamed as the Protopet hopped closer to it. "Introducing the Megacorp Protopet. Your child will shriek with joy when he meets our adorable friend."

The closer the Protopet got to the child, the further the child ran away. Out of ideas and completely frightened, the kid threw the ball he had been holding at the creature, who caught it in his mouth and spit it back out, with enough force to launch the child out of the screen.

"Wanna play ball? So does the Protopet." The camera now turned back to show the child again, and showed the Protopet growling at the child and chasing him off the screen again. "Need a partner for tag? Go find the Protopet." the child now appeared on the screen again, running away from the Protopet.

Unfortunately, the child tripped over the roots of a tree. The Protopet then leaped on the child and tackled him. "Up for some Cops and Robbers?", the commentator said.

"Help, Police!" the child yelled. "So is you-know-who.", the commentator said.

The Protopet then grabbed the child by his legs, spun him around and threw him off the screen "Just ask Billy. The Megacorp Protopet." a picture of Fizzwidget then appeared on the screen, holding a Protopet in his hand. "Stop by Planet Boldan and get yours free from Abercrombie Fizzwidget himself." The video ended and Angela appeared on the screen again.

"You mean that thing is going to be a pet?" Ratchet asked.

"Megacorp intends to market a killer. That is simply unconscionable." Clank said.

"Which is exactly what I've been trying to tell you. There will be disastrous consequences for the entire galaxy if that monster is distributed."

"We must get through to Mr. Fizzwidget." Clank said.

Angela sighed "If you think he'll listen, you should try to catch him on the planet Boldan. I'll upload the coordinates."

"This could be our last chance." Ratchet said.

Angela Cross disappeared from the screen and the group saw a teleporter to their left. As the group stepped on the teleporter, Jordan tapped Ratchet on the shoulder three times, causing the Lombax to look at the Human "What's up?" Ratchet asked, though Jordan simply smiled at him.  
Even someone as stupid as a Thug would realize what Jordan was smiling about practically immediatly. "Alright, yes. You were right and I was wrong. I should've listened to ya. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am."

The group was then teleported back to their ship and once they had fastened their seat belts, Ratchet set the coordinates to Planet Boldan and the group flew off.

* * *

 **Now I do know that Stuart Zurgo was on this planet, but I haven't been able to find a cutscene online with him in it, so perhaps you'll see him appear later, once I found the cutscene. I also do realize that 5000 bolts doesn't seem like much for the Infiltrator, but as I said I do want to show off a few weapons from this game in this story. So it will probably be the next chapter that Jordan does buy a new weapon. But there is chapter 18, and stay tuned for chapter 19, when the group now has a mission to stop this Protopet madness.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	19. Save and Destroy

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! I present to you: chapter 19 of Worlds United. Now, I know what you're thinking: "Dude, why haven't you uploaded anything for a month!?"**  
 **Well there are three reasons. One: thanksgiving break and the other fanfic I put up. Two: since I hadn't uploaded anything for a while, I had to adapt to writing again and there were troubles there. And finally the most important reason of them all: FALLOUT 4! I have been having so much fun with that game I am now considering it to be the best first person RPG (Is it an RPG?) I have ever played. Its so much different than the other fallout's it is just awesome. I also got a kindle fire for 50$ (Best 50$ I've ever spent) and I got all of the Ratchet and Clank comics on it. Right now I'm reading the third issue and its definitely a good story so far. Also, since I am writing an insert on all of the games, I'll probably make an OC insert of the comics as well. So I will warn you that once we get that far with the story, I will always upload a warning regarding spoilers to the comic and that you should read them before you read the story. Anyhow, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you guys read on.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

 **P.S. Did anyone see the price of kindle fire drop to 35$ on black Friday? I almost had a heart attack when I saw that.**

* * *

 **Planet Boldan**

 **4:30pm Local Time**

 **Save And Destroy**

Jordan observed the tall skyscrapers and the dry, tropical climate as Ratchet landed the ship on a landing pad next to an entrance to the city that, unfortunately, was closed off by a forcefield. The group jumped out of the ship and after stocking up on 700 bolts worth of ammunition, they observed the field and tried to figure out what to do. "So how are we gonna do this?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. I guess look for any cables so we can turn it off."

"Okay." Ratchet walked around the field and saw that there were no cables around the forcefield whatsoever. "Well I don't see any. What are we gonna do now?"

"Why are you always asking me what to do?"

"Every time we get into a problem, you seem to have a solution."

"Well I don't!"

In the heat of Jordan's frustration, he felt tapping on his left shoulder and looked over his shoulder, at Sophia. "Yeah." he said more calmly.

"Maybe we can use that car over there." Sophia said, pointing behind him. Jordan looked to where she was pointing and saw an air taxi that was conveniently parked a few feet away from their ship. "An air taxi? Indeed, we might be able to use that." Jordan said.

The group walked over to the cab and let it take them to it's programmed destination. They were being take to a rectangular platform that had an elevator built right in the center of it. The group got off the taxi and onto the elevator and felt it take them down, into the planet's crust. Either the elevator was pretty slow or they were going deep into the planet. Either way, it took a few minutes for the elevator to reach the bottom floor.  
Their destination was far from what they expected. They saw that the entire room consisted of huge, rotating gears and cogs that must have been part of some kind of machine. and on the floor was a familiar pad that they knew used the newly acquired Levitator modification for Clank. Jordan looked to his left and saw Ratchet step closer to him. "How are you going to do this?"

"Just give me some time." Jordan wiped his forehead with his hand.  
To his surprise, he felt sweat. This was strange because it wasn't hot down there, and to Jordan it didn't feel hot either. For the first time in forever, Jordan actually felt one emotion going through his whole body.

Fear

"Are you sweating?" Ratchet asked.

"A little."

"But it's not that hot in here."

"The temperature in this room is exactly 65.56 degrees Fahrenheit." Clank added.

"I know, I know!" Jordan said with more anger in his tone.

Ratchet looked down and saw that Jordan's hands were shaking a bit. Jordan wasn't cold, he was scared. Ratchet decided to calm him down and put his right hand on Jordan's left shoulder. "Jordan, I know you're scared about this, so if you want-"

"I'm not scared!"

"You're not very good at lying pal. You're shaking and sweating like there's no tomorrow... You know what? I'm sure there's another way around this-"

"No. We must do this."

"But you're-"

"Don't worry about my fears Ratchet! No matter how scared I am, I have a job to do and dammit I'm gonna do it! I'll just have to come up with something."

Jordan slowly took Sophia off his back and as he was about to hand her to Ratchet, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged the Human. Jordan hugged back and saw her mouth get closer to his ear. "Be careful." she whispered.

"I will." he whispered back.

Sophia let go of him and Ratchet helped Sophia get on his back. At the same time Clank equipped the levitator. Before taking off, Ratchet turned to Jordan and gave him one last chance of bailing out on this. "You sure about this pal?"

"I'm sure."

Ratchet turned around and activated the jetpack, while the Human watched him glide around small openings in between the gears until he was out of sight. Jordan then paced back and forth and tried to figure out what to do. "I cant hold onto Clank like I did last time." Jordan said to himself. "My hands are shaking and my palms are sweating, so I've got no grip. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

After a minute of pacing, Jordan had an idea, but didn't feel comfortable taking such a risk. What he planned on doing was using his jacket like a belt and tie it around Clank, then himself. That way it would not only hold him in place, but hopefully get some kind of result like it did with Ratchet. But Jordan knew one complication of the plan.

He had to take off his jacket.

Even he knew that it was weird to call taking off your jacket an complication, but Jordan didn't feel comfortable with this. Did he really trust the group that much that he could expose himself like that to the group? But Jordan was running out of ideas and he concluded that this is the only idea that might actually work. With the Human now having a plan of attack, he saw Clank approaching in the distance. Once he was close, the robot started hovering down and landed. "Are you alright Jordan?" Clank asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine Clank."

"Should I get onto your back and you hold on?"

"No. I have a better Idea."

No turning back now. Jordan took of his jacket and let it fall to the floor. He then quickly grabbed Clank and put him on his back. He told Clank to hold on. Clank did and Jordan pulled the jacket around Clank, then used the arms of the jacket to tie it around himself. He made two knots and told Clank to let go. Jordan then walked around and leaned back and forth slightly and felt that Clank wasn't too high or too low on his back, he was just right. Jordan then told Clank to equip the Levitator and heard the wings come out like they always did, so there were no problems with Clank's hands either. Jordan stepped towards the edge and waited for Clank to activate the thrusters. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Let's hope so."

Clank activated the thrusters and Jordan could feel himself being lifted into the air. Jordan held his arms out and got ready to dodge the first gear. But then he realized that he something very important.

The controls.

"Wait, you forgot to tell me how to steer!"

"Do not worry Jordan. Using special gyro-sensors that came with the upgrade, all you have to do is shift your weight in the direction you want to go and I will do the rest." Clank explained.

"But what if I want to go up or down?"

"Just leave that to me Jordan."

They were now approaching the first turn and Jordan leaned to the right ever so slightly. Jordan felt the thruster on his left become more powerful and Jordan felt himself glide to the right. Jordan then flew left to avoid another gear, then centered himself as he was going through a circular opening. And what was on the other side was incoming traffic. But this was exactly the kind of traffic he hated most, especially right now.

Busy traffic.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jordan mumbled to himself. Jordan looked down and saw a small platform that had another levitator pad on it, and he felt Clank start to glide towards the platform. "I believe Ratchet went left here." Clank said as Jordan stepped onto the pad to refuel. Jordan looked to where left was, and unfortunately for him 'left' meant the tunnel the busy traffic was flying out of

"There?!"

"I'm afraid so Jordan."

"Oh my god, what are you getting me into!?" Jordan growled to himself.

Jordan positioned himself on the platform and slowly felt himself going up. Once they were at the highest possible altitude, Jordan got ready to work against the grain. Jordan saw the first car approaching, but saw one on each side of it, making it impossible to turn. "Clank!" Jordan said with fear in his voice. As the cars got closer, Clank responded by disabling the trusters, dropping altitude immediately, barely avoiding the car. Two more vehicles were approaching and Jordan hovered to the left to dodge the first one, then to the right to dodge the second one. Another car was approaching and Jordan could barely see the figure inside, who was talking his cellphone while flying a twelve ton ship. Jordan flew slightly to the left to try to dodge it, but saw it switch lanes at the last second. Jordan quickly leaned to the right and from the force of the movement, Clank instantly put full force on the left thruster and sharply turned them to the right. Jordan then centered his balance and looked back at the ship. "HEEEEY! DON'T YOU KNOW TEXTING AND DRIV-I MEAN FLYING IS GONNA GET YOU KILLED?!" he yelled. However, the Human failed to notice the approaching car.

Luckily, Clank's audio sensors picked up the incoming vehicle, and the robot dropped altitude at the last moment. "Whoa!" Jordan yelped. They were now approaching a small ledge with another pad on it and Clank slowly hovered down. "Wait a minute, how did you know to drop altitude when that last car was approaching?"

"Using special audio sensors in my head, I was able to hear the car and judge it's distance, as well as determine at what time I should deactivate the thrusters to avoid it."

"Guess I wasn't exactly paying attention when I was yelling back at that alien. Well, thanks for that."

"No problem Jordan."

Jordan then noticed the tunnel ahead of them. It would have easy if it weren't for the fact that the tunnel was full of electrified wires. Jordan got ready and Clank activated thrusters. They were approaching the first powerline and as he was leaning back to avoid it, he felt himself go down. Then when he leaned forward, he went up. He tried the same with the next powerline, and got the same results. "Let me guess: there's some kind of sensor in that little head of yours that detects electricity?"

"No. I simply felt you lean back, as if you were going to hit something, so I went down. Then when I felt you lean forward, I figured we dodged it and went up."

"Oh. What about those other time though?"

"I simply remembered where the cables were and flew down at the right time."

"Oh. Okay then."

After hovering over one more powerline. Jordan saw two familiar faces standing next to an elevator. He was so glad to see them, because it meant this nightmare was over. Clank slowly hovered down until Jordan's feet touch the ground, then transformed back into his normal self as his wings transformed into hands and feet. "Ah there you two are." Ratchet said. "And I see you've actually opened up to us for the first time." Jordan instantly knew what Ratchet was talking about and quickly untied the two knots and as he was about to throw the jacket on himself, he forgot about his little robotic friend and threw him a few feet in front of him by accident. But Jordan ignored this as he quickly put his jacket back on and pulled up the hood so it was covering his eyes. "Sorry, shows over!" Jordan said with anger. But he immediately felt sympathy for Clank and ran over and helped him up. "Sorry about that. Kinda forgot about you."

"It is quite alright Jordan."

"Well we better get moving." Ratchet said.

Clank walked over to Ratchet and quickly jumped onto his back, while Sophia slowly got on Jordans back. Once the group was reunited, they walked into the elevator and took it all the way to the surface. But Jordan was not pleased at all about what was at the top. They looked around and saw that they were in a room with a glass covered walls, and they could see their ship outside of it. They looked around even more and saw that they got out right outside of the blocked entrance. "OH C'MON! All of that for THIS!"

"Shhh, you need to quiet down. At least until now we were the only ones here."

"Fine!"

They looked in front of them and saw an entrance into a building, but saw it was being guarded by two aliens from Thugs-4-Less. They also so some strange panels sticking out of the ground and knew those could be ideal for cover. Ratchet and Jordan slowly crouched down and walked behind two different panels and started to communicate.

"Thugs For Less?" Jordan whispered loudly to Ratchet "Why are they here? I thought you said Miss Angela called them off."

"Remember that new employer she was talking about?"

"You dont think that new employer sent them after us...If that's the case, then who sent them. The only people who have seen our faces were the leader, Miss Angela, and..." The answer hit him like a punch in the gut. It was all clear now. "Fizzwidget." he growled. Jordan quickly peeked around his cover and saw one of the guards start walking back and forth. Now that he knew the positions of the guards, he equipped his weapon ready to ambush them.

"Wait, wait, wait you cant just jump to conclusions like that. There isn't any evidence that-"

"I don't care how you feel towards that man. He sent them. He knew we got off that planet and figured instead of deserting us, he'd kill us instead with these guys. He's the employer. He knew we got off that planet. He knows we're working with Miss Angela. and now, he knows we're coming."

"So what?"

"This is it. This is my opportunity of getting him to spill his guts on how he will send me home."

"Jordan." Sophia added as she tugged on Jordan's jacket.

"Not now Sophia."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he doesn't have a way?"

"Oh he's going to find a way."

"Or what? Your gonna splatter the ceo of a galactic corporation's brains all over the wall?"

"...Maybe."

"Jordan."

"What?"

Jordan turned his head towards the Lombax, but saw a large shadow engulf him. He looked up and saw one of the two guards that used to be guarding the entrance looking down on him. Jordan stood up with wide eyes, but quickly thought of something to hopefully fool the guard. "Uh... hi. I uhh... I was just... working on this panel right here, trying to push it down, y'know, because it's blocking people's way." Both Jordan and Sophia tried pushing the small panel down, but it was useless since the panel did not move a single inch. The guard of course didn't buy this and pointed a large Lancer at them. "Up against the wall." the thug said with a really deep accent. Jordan and Sophia started walking back towards the glass wall, with Ratchet following them, knowing that whatever the Thugs were going to do to them, he was not going to leave them alone. They were now against the glass and facing the guard, who signaled for his friend to walk over. He did so and once of the guards looked at Ratchet and Clank. "I recognize these two, but not them." the thug said with a much lighter voice. He them pulled out a large holographic picture that was see through and Jordan saw that it was a picture of Ratchet and the group, just before they were separated to go to the Megacorp training ship.

"Where did you get that?" Jordan questioned.

"QUIET!" the thug yelled. and Jordan stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, these the ones he wants." As the guard aimed his gun at the group. The older sounded alien stopped him. "WAIT, what about the girl?"

"Oh yeah I remember now. I'll get her." the younger alien thug set his gun down and as he was about to grab Sophia, she quickly jumped out of the way and ran towards his gun. Sophia grabbed the large handle, but couldn't pick it up due to its weight. "Ha ha ha ha, nice try little one." the thug said. He grabbed the Lombax and she tried to use his claws on him, but his skin was too thick to penetrate. So she started screaming hoping to draw someone's attention, but to no avail. As the thug was walking away, he looked back to his friend and saw he was still standing there with the Lombax, Robot, and Human alive. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GET THEM!" he yelled.

It was at this moment that Jordan felt a sudden jolt of energy hit him, but as he looked at Sophia, this jolt turned to pure anger. With fire in his eyes, he equipped the Blitz Cannon with lightning speed and fired five times, drilling more holes in the Thug than there were stars in Bogon. The other Thug who, of course, heard the noise, looked behind him and saw Jordan charging at him, full speed and weapon ready. The Thug was almost at door and he instantly ran through it.

"JORDAN..." was all Sophia yelled as the door quickly closed in front of her.

"YOU GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Jordan yelled.

Ratchet saw Jordan jump all of the stairs and run full speed into the building. Leaving him and Clank. Ratchet sighed while rolling his eyes "Pal what have you gotten yourself into this time? C'mon Clank, let's just follow him." Clank quickly got on his back and he ran up the stairs and through the door. As they entered the room, Ratchet saw one dead body on the floor, and saw Jordan put his foot on one thug and blow his brains out with the Blitz Cannon. Ratchet then saw the Human run full speed up the stairs. "Jordan, wait!" he yelled. Ratchet followed him up a flight of stair, but saw Jordan take cover behind a curved panel to dodge a shotgun blast from a Thug. Ratchet immediately ducked and crouched over to Jordan, and together they peeked out to see the Thug and Sophia going up an elevator.

"There she is." Jordan said.

"How do you plan to get past this guard?"

"How about that HX22 Gun of yours?"

"I want to save ammo for that."

"Oh cmon this is just one guy."

"Jordan I-"

"Please... for Sophia's sake."

"...Alright."

Ratchet equipped the HX22 Gun and peeked from cover, though he got back down immediately to avoid another shotgun blast from the Thug. He then got up and pulled the trigger, then got back down immediately. After hearing a loud explosion, they both got stood up and saw that the Thug had been blown into a million pieces (litterally). The Lombax and Human quickly shielded their eyes from the gorefest and ran to the elevator and took it to the top, getting into an enclosed area with more cover, and three Thugs, two of them tall and green, and one that was short and red, but they all had one thing in common.

They were all holding shotguns.

They all fired at the sight of the duo so both immediately took cover, barely missing the incoming bullets. Ratchet and Jordan then decided to use both their Mini-Nuke and Bomb Glove. While the thugs were reloading their weapons, Ratchet and Jordan got out of cover and each threw one bomb at the Thugs, hitting one directly and blowing him to bits, killing one with the help of another direct hit and a bomb's blast radius, but completely missing the one on the left. Ratchet and Jordan quickly threw a bomb at him, but not before getting another shotgun blast from the opponent sent their way. Ratchet quickly ducked, but Jordan couldn't duck fast enough and got three bullets into the shoulder. Jordan yelled in agonizing pain as he fell to the ground. Ratchet quickly looked over and saw the thug explode. With the area clear, he got on one knew and assisted his friend, who was bleeding out of one shoulder. Due to the placement of the wound though, Jordan simply took deep breaths while the Nanotech did its thing. Once the Nanotech completed its healing, the only thing left was a massive burnt hole in his jacket that use to cover his right shoulder. Jordan definitely was going to fix his jacket once this was all over, but he worried more about the task at hand. "You okay pal?" Ratchet asked with concern.

"Yeah... yes I'm fine."

"Well c'mon. Let's go get Sophia back." Ratchet offered Jordan his hand and helped the Human get up. They then took a left, walked down a long hallway, and into an elevator that took them down to street level. Once they reached the bottom, they saw the alien with Sophia commanding two green thugs to keep an eye out. He then ran into another building and closed the door behind him. While the thugs were playing a few games of rock paper scissors out of boredom, Ratchet and Jordan both quietly sneaked over to two different panels and ducked. Before they did this, Jordan had suggested an old guerrilla warfare tactic: ambush them with their upgraded lancers.  
Once Ratchet and Jordan heard one of the Thugs yell in defeat, they quickly jumped from cover and took each of them out, completely catching them by surprise and riddling them with bullets. With the threat neutralized gone, they ran to the entrance of the building and saw that it just consisted of an elevator that took them up into the clock tower. So they decided to ride the elevator all the way to the top. Once it stopped, they saw that it lead them into a room and in the center was a vendor of a different kind, and behind it were twenty bolt crates. Ratchet and Jordan walked up to the machine and observed it. "What is it?" Jordan asked.

"I believe that is a Megacorp Armor Dispenser." Clank said, still attached to Ratchets back.

"You're saying they sell Armor too?"

"Indeed."

"But why would they sell it on a separate machine, why not save money and sell it on a normal Megacorp Vendor?"

"The way the machine functions is different-"

"Lets just find out why." Ratchet said, stopping Clank.

"You're buying armor? Don't you think you should save your money?"

"What's the point? Fizzwidget's waiting for us, our mission's almost over. Lets have a little fun spending our bolts for once."

"You go on ahead then, I'll just watch."

Ratchet browsed through the vendor and saw that only one suit of armor for 25,000 bolts was available. Ratchet knew he would only have 10,000 bolts left, but he bought it anyway. Suddenly a drone flew out of the machine and put a curtain over the Lombax. Three more drones then flew from the vendor and into the curtain "Whoa, hey, AH, don't touch there!" Ratchet yelled. But as quick as it happened, all the robots flew back into the machine, leaving Ratchet with new armor consisting of a futuristic chestplate and gauntlets, all in the fashionable color of light blue. "Nice outfit." Jordan said while Ratchet was looking up and down himself to see the new look.

"Thanks, I kinda like it too."

"Well lets get moving if were going to catch that guy and save Sophia."

Ratchet Jordan of course divided the crates amongst themselves and each of them got 13,000 bolts from all of it. They now looked to the far side of the room and saw a platform that led outside, they walked over and onto the platform and suddenly felt it move, but instead of going down it rotated. Luckily, Ratchet was wearing his Gravity Boots and stuck to the platform. Jordan however was about to fall off the wall. As Jordan was about to fall from a giant clock tower, Ratchet barely grabbed him by his shoe and held on. But Ratchet was soo focused on his Human friend that he failed to notice a guard one level above him take out a blaster and fire one shot at him. "Watch out!" Jordan yelled. Ratchet looked above him and saw the incoming projectile, he quickly ran to the right. Ratchet then equipped his Lancer and fired one bullet from his gun, hitting the thug right between the eyes and watched him fall from the window and into the river far below. "Now what are we gonna do?" Ratchet asked.

"Simple: you have those boots, so I get on your back and we walk all the way down until there's an open window."

"You sure?"

"Well there isn't alot of options here now is there?"

Ratchet slowly pulled Jordan up by his leg and once the Human was high enough, he pulled himself onto Ratchet and moved and twisted his body around the Lombax until his head was upright with his. He then wrapped his legs around his waist, held onto his shoulder with his left hand, and quickly equipped his Lancer. "I'll try my best to help you, in case there's any more guys."

Ratchet now began the slow walk down the clock tower. Suddenly, platforms opened up from windows, and on it were two more green thugs, both armed with simple Lancers this time. Jordan decided to help and both he and the Lombax fired two rounds at the first guy, and Jordan quickly fired one at the second guy. However their bullets weren't what killed the Thugs: their bullets damaged the Thugs' gravity boots, and thus, the thugs fell down into the water far below.

They then saw one last window open up. Ratchet walked through the window and saw that the only thing inside was a magnetic walkway that spiraled into a corkscrew. Ratchet walked through it and saw that it connected to a walkway. Once Ratchet stepped on the platform, he looked at his surroundings and saw that they were upright again. But Ratchet felt alot of weight still on him and looked behind him to see the Human still holding on. "Uh Jordan, you can get off me now."

"Are we upright again?"

"Yes."

Jordan released one leg from Ratchets waist and tapped the ground a few times. He didn't feel any gravity changes and decided to release his whole body from the Lombax now. He felt that he was indeed upright, but felt himself stumble and fall down. When it comes to Jordan, it wasn't heights or gravity that made him sick. Ever since their last adventure he would get sick from vertigo, or changes in gravity or force. Ratchet quickly rushed to Jordan's aid. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You look like your about to throw up."

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just tend to get sick from doing what we just did. I just cant stand things like that."

"Well if your going to throw up, don't do that on me."

"I'll try my best."

After a few seconds, Jordan slowly got up and saw that there was a flight of stairs that lead down, then back up. They looked and saw that a few feet away from them were two guards still patroling, and at the bottom of the stairs were two more guards. Jordan and Ratchet equipped the Mini-Nuke, and Bomb Glove respectively and both threw a bomb down at the two Thugs, Blowing them both to pieces. The other Thugs above them noticed this of course this and opened fire. Ratchet and Jordan quickly hid behind an exposed floor panel and started firing back, this time using their Lancers. Ratchet and Jordan were both able to blow a large amount of holes in both of their enemies. The Thugs stumbled back and fell out the window. With the threat gone, they quickly ran up the stairs and saw an elevator to their left. They ran to the elevator and let it take them up to the top. Once the elevator stopped, they saw a gap that had another Versa target, and across from that were two purple Thugs, both armed with shotguns.

Ratchet and Jordan quickly took cover behind two floor panels and they both used their Lancers to fire at the enemies. They quickly ducked to avoid incoming shotgun pellets, but as soon as the enemy fire ceased, they were once again raining plasma on their opponents. Jordan got a lucky neckshot, and a headshot to finish the Thug. Ratchet, on the other hand, had more trouble with his opponent as he missed three times. He hit the Thug once in the chest, but the Thug was still standing. The Thug fired his shotgun at Ratchet, but Jordan was able to land another chest shot and killed the Thug.

Ratchet then equipped his swingshot and while Jordan held onto the Lombax for dear life the Lombax swung across the gap. Once they landed, they saw another metallic walkway in the shape of a large spiral, and on it were two thugs, both armed with shotguns. Jordan really didn't want to go through this, but saw the elevator on the other side and understood which way was up. He got on Ratchets back and the Lombax slowly walked onto the platform, and the Human started shooting at the first guy.

He hit him once in the chest, and once in the leg and saw him fall down to Earth (or... well... Boldan). The same happened to the other Thug a few seconds later. With the walkway now cleared, he just endured the vertigo for a little bit longer, then saw Ratchet step onto the platform. Jordan got off and they both stepped onto the elevator and let it take them to the top. They saw that it took them up to a strange room with magnetic strips along the sides of the wall, and across from them were three thugs with normal Lancers this time. But instead of taking cover behind two seperate floor panels, they took cover behind one large panel, big enough to cover both of them. However, the Thugs released a barrage of bullet fire, and by the looks of it, their cover wasn't going to last for long. They had to think of something and fast. Getting a plan, Jordan and Ratchet equipped their Bomb Glove and HX22 gun respectively.

Once the Thugs stopped firing, Jordan threw one bomb at them, damaging all of them. The killing blow came a few seconds later in the form of three highly-explosive auto-targeting drones. The duo quickly walked across a narrow walkway, past the pieces of Thugs and saw another window open up. Jordan knew what to do held on to Ratchet. Ratchet and Jordan slowly walked onto the small platform and felt it move back into the side of the building.

They saw two different windows open up and saw two Thugs walk out, though a rain of Lancer fire sent them tumbling down to the river far below. Another set of windows then opened up and Ratchet used the previous platforms as cover while he equipped the Mini-Nuke and threw a bomb at the first Thug, killing him instantly. Jordan then used his Lancer and shot the second one three times until he fell off the platform. As they were walking down the building, Ratchet saw a room with a glass dome on it and inside were the familiar colors of a person, and Ratchet knew it was indeed Mr. Fizzwidget. "There's Mr Fizzwidget!" Ratchet said pointing to him. Jordan followed his finger and saw the same thing and instantly equipped his Blitz Cannon.

"Good, lets go!"

Ratchet saw an opened window and walked into a room with two large metallic doors, but there was one problem. If Jordan's calculations were correct, they were upside down. Ratchet knew this as well and was able to walk along a guided magnetic path until they were upright again. Once Jordan got off his back, they got ready to enter the room. "Ready?" Ratchet asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The duo rushed into the room to see Fizzwidget standing in the middle. But as they got closer, they saw that it look nothing like Fizzwidget at all. Instead it was one of those Fizzwidget-look-alike robots from Todano. "This isn't him, it's just a robot. You screwed up!"

"He looked like him through the window!"

"Well look again!"

"So it's one mistake, so what?"

"Why I outta-"

"Would any of you like a free protopet sample? Available today only." the robotic Fizzwidget interrupted.

"WHERE IS HE!" Jordan yelled aiming his shotgun at the robot. Ratchet also focused on the robot and started raising his wrench. But suddenly the door behind them opened up and they heard a familiar voice from it.

"Freeze knuckleheads!" the Thug leader said.

The group turned to the voice and saw that he was healthy and still standing, which shocked both Ratchet and Clank. "You told me he was dead!" Jordan said to Ratchet.

"I thought he was!"

"You didnt double check!"

"Forget it now. So, what are you gonna do now, kill us?" Ratchet said turning to the thug leader himself.

"Oh no. The three of youse are under arrest for attempting to bump off Mr Fizzwidget."

"But this isn't-"

"Save it fuzzy, your not foolin' anyone. You and your little pals just earned yourselves a trip to our new prison. Watch this." the thug leader pulled out a Holovision screen from behind him and the group watched a commercial of their large prision ship, one much bigger than the floating lab that Angela Cross had.

"Thugs-4-Less Prison would like to wish you a happy incarceration." A relaxing female robot said on the screen. "After a poolside orientation, all new inmates will meet with the intergalactic nutritionist." the screen now transitioned to another picture and this time it showed a robot on a strange weight scale, and beside him was the familiar wrestler that called himself the Mathematician. "This professional will ensure that you're eating a species appropriate diet for your entire stay." Another picture showed up and this time it was of a robot lifting metallic weights and beside him was a familiar female, Helga, who was saying something to the robot, but ended up spitting all over the other robot while he was shielding himself "Next, come check out our fitness spa with your personal trainer. Remember, a prison term can feel twice as long if your not in proper shape." Another picture showed up and this time it was a robot laying on a metallic chair and he was talking to that mystic freak the group saw earlier. "And for those times when you're just feeling blue, come talk it out with one of our ten full time coaches. They'll help you find your smile again. Thugs-4-Less Prison, experience the maximum in security." the video ended and the thugs laughed, knowing how innocent looking the commercial was.

"Wha'd ya think of that?"

"That didn't seem so bad." Ratchet replied.

"That actually looks kinda nice."

"I assume you have provisions for vegetarians?" Clank asked.

"Of course! Vegan or... Wait a minute!" the thug leader turned to a guard on his left side. "You, take em away." he then turned to the next guard on his right. "And you, impound their ship." One of the guards started approaching the Lombax, Human, and Robot and Ratchet got closer to Jordan hoping he had a plan "What do we do now?" Ratchet asked, but the only thing Jordan did was drop his weapon.

"Lets just go." Jordan said.

"But what about-"

"No fight! Just surrender. We'll find another way."

Ratchet listened to the Human and dropped his wrench. They both now walked out the door and as they were about to get into a transport ship, the thug leader told the guard to stop and they both turned around to see him hold Sophia by her legs, which were strapped together, including her arms and mouth.

"Oh that remind me! Make sure to take this brat with you! you will not believe the trouble I went through to get her like this. She almost chewed off my hole arm just trying to tie her up." The thug leader showed them his arm and they all saw very deep marks that were still oozing blood and they resembled small rows of teeth.

"You put her down right now!" The Human now tried to break free from the thug, but he held him back and was now trying to get him and the Lombax into the ship, with Sophia struggling to break free from the grip of the thug leader. "SOPHIA-!" Jordan yelled as he finally broke free, but what he felt next was cold metal hit his face with such incredible force that he instantly felt nothing, not even the feeling of hitting the ground.

Everything went black.

* * *

 **OOOH WHAT AN INTERESTING ENDING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I hope this is worth the month wait for this and I will say I will re-edit a previous chapter and add Stuart Zurgo should time permit. Thanks to some kind viewers who gave me some more information on where I can find the cutscene in a video, I do want to thank you for the help, it is much appreciated for the story. I will also say to any DeviantArt viewers, I just uploaded a drawing of Talwyn Apogee. Its just the sketch though and I will soon upload the colored version, and the emotion Joy from Inside out that I promised.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **P.S. DON'T TEXT AND FLY, OR DRIVE PEOPLE!**


	20. Worlds United

**Now I know what your thinking "DUDE, ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH!" Well the answer to that would be the flu. I have been sick for a full week and due to Christmas break. I decided to take a break and that explains the full month delay. Now this is something that's been on my mind and its sorta of a review issue. I just sorta feel like I'm not getting enough review support as I should for this kind of story potential. I am not being desperate or anything but please, don't be afraid to review. I know you've definitely shown your support and reviews and I appreciate it (By the way were almost at 1800 views in total and I thank you.) But please, review follow or favorite if you've been keeping up with the story so far. I know this isn't the greatest sounding story and know there's another story like this and its ten times better, I know that. But reviews let me know if I should continue this series or not. Reviews don't even have to be positive. Any critique is appreciated, just as long its not super negative. I don't wanna have only one review and that's it for a whole story. I need to know if you guys really like these chapters and maybe suggest something for the next chapter. But anyway, by the way we do have more reviews than One For All and appreciate that. But anyways, I'm gonna stop with my rant now and let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Prison Ship**

 **3:25pm Local Time**

 **Worlds United**

As he was regaining consciousness, Jordan's vision got better. Once Jordan's body was awake, he felt that he was lying on something soft. Jordan glanced over his shoulder and saw that he was lying on a soft mattress, probably a bed of some sorts

The Human slowly looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a medium sized prison cell with some kind of red laser fence. Jordan felt like walking over and feeling the bright light, but knew that that wouldn't be a very smart decision. "Uuuuugh, my head." he moaned as he slowly got off the bed and stood up.

Being the very concerning person he was in terms of health and injuries, Jordan felt around his face and didn't feel or see any type of blood from his head. But he did notice something awfully strange about his nose. He not only couldn't breath through his nose, but when he exhaled, he felt air coming from the side of his face and not in front. Jordan felt where is nose was and saw that it didn't feel right at all. He then started moving his hand to where the air was coming out and felt the outlining and knew what had happened.

His nose was completely bent to the left side of his face.

Jordan really didn't want to deal with this, but he decided to save this situation for later and wake up his friends. But there was one problem with that. He was the only one in the cell. "Ratchet...Clank...Sophia...Guys." Jordan said, hoping to get a reply. But that reply won't come. Suddenly he heard something hit the ground behind him and he jumped in fear, but what he saw was a cover to an air vent slide off, and inside was a pink robot that was built to look female, and looked quite similar to an infobot. The robot brought its finger up to her mouth and gestured the Human to be quiet, then got back into the vent. "I guess I should follow it." Jordan said as he approached the vent. Jordan saw that the opening was about the perfect size for him and decided to get in it and travel down the cramped space.

...

Sophia was so tired that she accidentally passed out while being untied and thrown into her cell. Luckily for her, she landed on her bed. She had no clue how long it had been, but she suddenly felt the urge to wake up. Sophia jumped out of bed and saw that she was in the exact same prison cell as Ratchet and Clank were thrown in, or at least that was what she thought since, when she was still awake, she saw that they were thrown in first. But she looked around the room and saw that she was the only one occupying the cell. "Ratchet. Jordan. Guys" she said. But she suddenly heard something fall from behind her and it made her jump. She looked and saw a vent that was about her size open up, and inside it was a female looking infobot who quickly flew off deeper into the vent. "Jordan would want me to stay here, but I have to get out of here and find him and the others."

...

For all the danger they've been through, Ratchet decided to let his head rest on the soft mattress and sleep for a bit. It's been a long day, and all the Lombax wanted to do was get a little bit of shuteye, and plan their escape. Besides, why worry about his friends. There probably isn't any possible way out of the cell anyways. Once Ratchet was awake, they would escape, grab Jordan and Sophia, and get their weapons and ship and blast their way out of there. However, before he could fall asleep, the Lombax' ears picked up the annoying sound of ceramic hitting metal. The Lombax opened his eyes and saw that Clank was holding a small coffee cup and was sliding it along the laser walls that made up the cell. "Hey." Ratchet moaned as he slowly got off the bed and stood up.

"Sorry." Clank replied, dropping the cup and approaching the Lombax. "I have thoroughly analysed our surroundings and I am afraid that there is absolutely no means of escape." suddenly, something fell on the ground behind them and they looked over and saw that the covering of a small air vent was popped open by a small pink infobot. "Except that." Clank added, surprised.

"Shhh." the robot put a finger up to her mouth and flew back into the shaft.

"Someone's got a girlfriend." Ratchet teased.

"I will be right back."

"Dont stop for anything along the way."

Clank glared at Ratchet for saying that, but then decided to follow the robot into the vent.

...

Jordan slowly crawled through the vent until he found another vent cover. He bashed it open with his hand and he jumped down to a lower level of the ship. Jordan decided to be stealthy about this and he crouch walked down a long hallway, took a left and saw a guard standing there. Jordan knew that he would need to attack this guy and decided to make this quick and painless with his Bomb Glove. But there was a slight problem.

there was nothing in his Quick-Select.

"You've gotta be kidding me. They took everything." Seeing that all of his weapons were gone, Jordan figured the worst and looked at his right leg and saw that both his machete and sheath were gone too. Jordan figured that they must've took them when he was unconscious. Jordan now knew he would have to literally use stealth for this. Jordan looked around and saw a small rock on the floor and decided to use it. Jordan got out of cover, brought the rock over his head, then threw it to the left of the guard. Jordan heard the rock hit the ground multiple times thirty feet away from him and saw the guard starting to move towards the sound. With the coast temporarily clear, Jordan quickly walked down the hallway and walked through a door and saw that it lead to another part of the prison with more prison cells. Jordan closed the door behind him and slowly walked down the long hall, looking in each and every cell, hoping to find his friends. "Ratchet...Clank...Sophia..." Jordan quietly said as he slowly looked into each cell while walking down the hall. Unfortunately, Ratchet, Sophia, or Clank were nowhere to be found. The only clue that he could get on his location is a sign that said "Deck 4-13". But Jordan decided to continue down a long hall, hoping to find more clues.

...

The small Lombax was able to find another vent cover and once she punched it out, she slowly crawled out and looked at a sign on a wall that said "Deck 4-14". She didn't exactly know what this meant, she wasn't Clank, but she decided to explore and hopefully find her Human Companion. She walked down a long hallway, with empty prison cells aligned on both sides, and she soon came across an MSR Robot with its chain rattling hands. Luckily for her, it had not noticed her.

Sophia knew that she was in big trouble, because she knew that before they got her on the prison ship, they took her only defense, the Sheepinator, away from her and gave it to one of the guards. But she luckily found a small pebble on the ground and picked it up. She then carefully aimed the rock and threw it with full force down a long corridor to the left of the robot. The pebble was large enough to create a 'clank' down the hall. The robot started to walk towards the source of the sound and Sophia walked into a small room that must've been one of the guards' quarters. She noticed some locks on the wall and they all had different names to them like 4-11, 4-12, and 4-13. She looked beside the locks and saw a key on the wall that read 4-12. Sophia got on a chair and slowly took the key off and inserted it into its corresponding lock. She turned the key and saw that nothing happened. She then looked for anything that could be useful and walked down the stairs to a lower level.

...

While Ratchet waited in his cell, Clank decided to follow the small pink robot. She led him out of a vent and into a small hallway that had four blue MSR robots on patrol. Clank desperately looked around to find anything that could be used as a good weapon, but the only thing he found were four Microbots. Clank broke the four small pods that contained the metal devourers, but made too much noise and alerted the guards in front of him. The guards now had their chainsaw hand ready and Clank quickly commanded the robots to attack. The Microbots rushed towards the first robot and started devouring it limb by limb, and devoured the other whole in the nick of time: it was about to attack Clank. However, one of the Microbots was destroyed in the process. But Clank was determined to free his Lombax friend and walked down a long hallway and into a room that had a set of locks, with one of them having a key inside of it that said 4-12 on it. He didn't think much of it, but on the other hand, what did catch his attention is that the room had been ransacked. He knew this must have been one of his friends' work and decided to leave the room and continue down a long corridor. Halfway down he started hearing the sound of clanking metal and saw a red MSR robot coming around the corner. Clank commanded his little battalion to attack and they all rushed towards the enemy. Unfortunately the robot was able to scorch one of the tiny robots until it was nothing more than a sparking pile of scrap, but Clank knew that losses were going to occur. He took a right then walked down the hallway.

...

Suddenly, all of the prison cells opened and an alarm was heard "Alert, Lockdown override initiated." a female voice said over the speakers.

"I hope this was your doing Ratchet." Jordan said to himself.

Jordan turned left and saw a two hallway intersection. Jordan decided to check the left hallway first and he saw that sleeping in a chair was a thug that wasn't awoken by the alarm going off. But what Jordan saw on the guards right leg was a familiar looking blade and holster. "My machete." Jordan said with excitement, but kept his voice quiet enough to not wake the guard. "Okay this is easy, just undo the buttons, take the weapon and move on.

No killing here. I like it." Jordan whispered. Jordan slowly walked over to the guard and stopped when he saw the guard move around, but wasn't awakened. He then got on his knees and looked at the strap. He saw that it was in a difficult position and would have to be extremely careful if he was going to get the blade off. Jordan slowly brought his hand to the strap and felt that it wasn't that tight on the thugs leg and he could spin it around to get a better angle on it. Jordan did so and heard the guard move around some more, but was relieved when he saw that the guard had not yet awoken from his slumber. With a sigh of relief, he slowly turned the leather buckle around his legs until he could see the buttons it had to attach it to his leg. Jordan slowly pulled off the two buttons and gently pulled the sheath to himself. He then slowly got up and sighed in relief that he didn't wake the guard. But he noticed on an small keychain on his belt was a key that said 4-13. Jordan knew this must be some kind of key for the cells on that floor. But as he was looking at it, he also noticed the guard move and slowly open his eyes. "No no no, please don't wake up." Jordan quietly said, afraid that he might have to take another life. "Please. Don't make me do this." Jordan slowly pulled the machete out of its holster and saw the guard look up at him. He saw the guard immediately react to his presence by widening his eyes and pulling out a gun from behind him. And without hesitation, Jordan brought his blade up and rammed it into the alien's throat. Blood slowly gushed out of the wound, which soaked both of Jordan's hands. While the guard slowly gargled on his own blood, Jordan stood there and slowly whispered to the guard. "Shhh it's okay, it's almost over now." Jordan said, with tears ready to build up in his eyes. As he slowly saw the blood gushing cease, he saw the poor thug close his eyes and lay back in his chair dead.

Jordan closed his eyes,wiped a few tears and looked at the guard. No matter what people say or what excuse they give, Jordan always knows one thing. Killing is wrong no matter how you do it. Every adventure he goes on he spills blood in the name of saving the galaxy. Why can't he just reason like he always does? Why does he always have to resort to this kind of violence? He would never do this, not even as an adult. He frowned upon violence and forbid it from himself. But ever since their last adventure, he knew that violence would be with him wherever he went. Once he was done mourning over the man's demise, he looked at his blood red soaked hands in shock, and fear. The whole facility felt to darken around him and he could suddenly hear voices coming from the shadows. But suddenly, a long hallway to the right of him brightened, and what came out of it were five Blarg Troops, all armed with blasters. "There he is. Get him!" one of the troopers yelled. Suddenly they all fired their weapons at Jordan and the Human was able to dodge two of the bullets. Knowing now that he needed a place to hide, he looked behind him and saw what appeared to be an vault door that was wide open and knew this would do the trick. He quickly ran into the vault and behind the door. He waited for ten seconds until he suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Jordan wasn't sure if it was Blarg, or someone else. But he decided not to take his chances and waited by the wall, but realised he forgot to take the machete out of the thugs neck, so he just waited at the door with his bare hands at the ready.

…

Sophia walked down the stairs, made a right turn and entered another room full of prison cells. But she quickly noticed that none of the cells had an forcefield closing them and realized that the key must've opened these cells. She hoped that Jordan was in one of these cells and decided to walk down and check. "J-Jordan, are you here?" she said as she checked each and every cell. Unfortunately the Human was nowhere to be found. She walked out of the large room and as she was coming across a two hallway intersection, she saw an thug leader keeping watch, and beside him was Sophia's weapon. The Sheepinator. "My gun." she quietly said. She saw that the guard was so focused on watching one of the ends that he didn't pay too much attention to his weapon. So Sophia decided to be daring about this and decided to take the gun, knowing that Jordan would find it a bad idea. She slowly walked towards the weapon, making sure her flip flops didn't make any clacking sounds. She then approached the weapon and slowly held her arm out and grabbed the base of the gun. But as she pulled the gun away, she saw the thug look down at his gun and grab it. He then turned his head to Sophia and saw that she was trying to steal it. "What are you doing out of your cell?" the thug said as she snatched Sophia, picked her up and put her against the wall. Sophia wanted to scream, but the thug had her by the neck trying to suffocate her until she passed out. She tried fighting, but that only made it worse. So she decided to do the next best thing and brought her claws out of her hands and slowly run them down the thugs arms. He yelled in pain, but didn't let go. She then decided to reach and run them down the sides of his face. In response, the thug dropped her and put his hand on his face to relieve the pain. Sophia now had an opportunity and ran for the Sheepinator. She quickly picked the gun up and as the thug ran towards her, she frantically felt for the trigger and pushed it. A bright beam with smaller ones like it twisted around each other while making a strange hum, similar to the Morph-O-Ray. Slowly, the guard started to look at his hand and in an instant, he was turned into an small white sheep.

Sophia slowly brought the weapon down and looked at the sheep. For being evil, she thought the white animal was kinda cute to look at. But she had a mission and decided to walk down the hallway the guard had been watching. Once she reached the end, she saw another two hallway intersection, one that lead straight down, and one that branched off to the left. She saw though that at if she went straight, she would see a dead thug body that must've been the work of either Ratchet or Jordan. She knew she must be getting closer. and walked down the hallway leading straight down. she approached the dead guard and saw that still in his neck was Jordan's machete. Why is it there though? Why didn't Jordan have it? As she looked at the dead thug, she saw small droplets of blood that led into a vault door. Being as curious as she was, she decided to enter the room and investigate.

But as she entered the vault, she was forcefully grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall. She felt however that this choke was even worse than the last one. So she brought her claws out and started running them down the aliens arms. But she noticed that these arms were much skinnier than an average Thugs-4-Less Mercenary. and the person who was crying out in pain not only sounded much younger, but far too familiar. The unknown being let go of Sophia, and as she recollected on the person yelling, she only figured one thing. "Jordan? Is that you?"

…..

Jordan heard the footsteps get closer, and closer, until he saw an Blarg trooper walking through the door. It was at that moment, with no hesitation, he grabbed him and put him against the wall and began choking the living daylights out of the alien. But Jordan saw it bring its hands up to his arms, equip its claws, and started slowly running them down his arms. But wait. Blarg don't have claws. Do they? Jordan didn't have time to realize it as an extremely agonizing pain came from his arms that he yelled in response. The pain was so unbearable that he released his grip from the Blarg and stepped back. He looked at his arms and saw three distinct, but deep claw marks in his arms. "Jordan? Is that you?" he heard. That voice was awfully familiar to him, but he was too focused on his wounds to see who it was. But suddenly, a bright light illuminated the room and he blocked his eyes with one hand. As the room slowly came to focus, he looked towards the voice and saw that it wasn't a Blarg, but one of his Lombax companions.

Sophia.

"Jordan!" Sophia yelled in happiness. Sophia ran full speed at Jordan and hugged him as tight as she could. Jordan stumbled from the force she put around his waist, but the pain simply just faded out as he saw her. Jordan crouched, picked her up and felt her put her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Jordan embraced her and they both waited there for fifteen whole seconds hugging each other. "Hey hon'." he said softly. As they hugged, Jordan saw a bright blue light coming out of both his arms, and soon he saw three scars on each of his arms, but noticed that his veins were not bright anymore. He knew he needed Nanotech, but he worried about Sophia more than anything. Jordan looked at her "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Jordan said with absolute concern.

"Don't worry Jordan, I'm okay." Sophia replied. The Lombax now wanted to know about her friends condition and looked up at him. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Sophia." Jordan saw that she was looking at him funny and saw her eyes widen at what she saw. "What?"

"Your nose, what happened."

"You know when I tried to grab you and the guard knocked me out."

"Yeah."

"Well. This is the result. Don't worry about it, I'll fix it later." Jordan saw Sophia then look down his arms and saw the scars. "I'm sorry what I did." she said as she lowered her head and ears, knowing that she hurt her very dear friend.

"Hey." Jordan said as he brought her head up to his. "It's okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry I almost choked you to death."

"Well I forgive you."

Jordan then looked down at Sophia's neck and saw that there was not only blood along the sides of her neck, but on the back of her bright pink shirt too. "Sorry about your shirt too."

"What do you mean?" Sophia looked over herself and saw that right where Jordan was holding her, was blood splatter that was as big as Jordan's hands. "Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"Whats all this blood then."

"Nothing, let's just get moving."

Jordan lightened his grip on Sophia and she slowly climbed onto his back. As he was about to walk out of the vault, he noticed the Sheepinator on the ground and turned to Sophia. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know." she lied.

"Well we better get-" as Jordan was about to finish, he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw that in the center of the room was a big and shiny platinum bolt that both of them failed to recognize when they reunited. Jordan approached the large bolt and saw it shine from the lights in the room. "What are we gonna do with it? Clank isn't around to carry it and you needed Ratchets help carrying it."

"Well whatever the case I'm taking this bolt."

"How?"

"I don't know Sophia, just give me a second to think." Jordan looked around the room and saw in the far right corner of the room was a small pull cart that must've been used to carry the bolt in. Jordan walked over to the cart and pulled it right next to the metallic screw. Jordan then pushed it and saw that it was at least light enough to be pushed and he was able to push it onto the cart and positioned so that it would be stable when they start moving. Jordan then grabbed the handle of the cart, grabbed the Sheepinator, and walked out of the vault. As he walked two feet out the door, he realized he had completely forgotten about his machete and grabbed it out of the dead thugs neck, and reached down and pulled out the key the thug had on his belt. "Hey you found another one!"

"What do you mean another one?"

"I know where that goes, follow me."

Sophia hopped off of Jordan's back and started running down a long hallway and make a sharp right turn. "Hold up Sophia!" Jordan yelled.

"I am waiting." Sophia replied as she peeked her head around the corner.

Once Jordan reached the Lombax's location, he saw that right around the corner was a lone sheep wandering through the halls. Jordan immediately knew this must've been Sophia because why else would they include the word sheep in Sheepinator. Jordan really didn't like Sophia hurting people or taking risks like this. But he knew she was okay and decided not to say anything. They both walked through a room that was filled with open prison cells, made a left turn and what was at the end of the hall was a flight of stairs that led to another level. But how were they going to get a two hundred pound bolt up a flight of ten stairs. "Its right up here."

"Uh Sophia. How am I going to get up there with this bolt?" Jordan questioned

"Oooh." Sophia said, just now realizing that they still had the bolt. And knowing that Jordan could barely lift it, they would have to find another way.

"Don't worry. I'll try to find another way."

"Well I'm coming with you."

"No. You stay up there near the room so I can find you."

"You sure."

"Here, I'll give you the Sheepinator in case you have to defend yourself."

"Okay." Sophia took the gun and waited on top of the stairs. "l'll be waiting right outside."

"Alright." Jordan started walking back into the prison room, but was stopped by Sophia. "Jordan."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"When have I ever not been." Sophia smiled and Jordan walked into the room.

Jordan walked passed the cells, out of the room and decided to turn right at the intersection this time. He saw the hallway slightly curve to the right and saw that there was a long ramp that must've led to the second floor where Sophia is. Jordan had some struggle to bring the bolt up. But with some time and alot of effort. He was able to make it to the top. Jordan now decided to figure out the path by remembering where the stairs that Sophia was at were located. He made a right turn, walked down a long hallway. and made another right turn. As he walked down a long hallway, he walked past another room with more cells in it. But he stopped to see that his second Lombax friend Ratchet was waiting there, laying in a bed. Normally he would've went in there and at least say hi to him and make sure he was okay. But he decided to try to find Sophia, knowing Ratchet will be fine as long he's in his cell. He walked past the room, took a left and as he was coming across a three hallway intersection, he saw a room beside another long hallway and inside was a patient Lombax waiting for her friend. Jordan started walking towards the room and he saw Sophia turn her head to him. "There you are." she said as she walked towards Jordan.

"So where is this thing that you said that this key is for?"

"Right here." Sophia pointed to the right side of the door and Jordan saw that it was some kind of prison cell override and saw that one of the keys have already been used. Now that Jordan knew what that alarm was for, he saw that it was for deck 4-12 and knew this could be some kind of clue to where they were at now. But wait. If they were on 4-12 and they went up a level. they must be on 4-13. And the key reads 4-13 on the label. This key must be able to unlock not only all the cells, but Ratchet's too. Jordan now knew what he had to do and he inserted the key into its appropriate slot and twisted it to the right. Suddenly, an alarm went off and a female voice said the same words whenever the cells were opened and knew that guards will probably be down any minute. But Jordan knew he had to get all the blood of Sophia's body and brought her over to an sink and let her wash the blood of her neck. But as Jordan approached the sink to wash his hands, he looked at them and hesitated. Why would he rid himself from what he did. Jordan had very strange views and beliefs when it came to the dead. But he felt like he must wear this as a punishment to what he's done. He thought that he deserved sadness for all the lives he's taken and sorta deserved to be haunted by the trauma of his past. So he decided to leave the blood on his hands and exit the room with Sophia. But as they stepped outside, they both started hearing footsteps of incoming thugs.

Jordan now had to make a critical decision. Go down the hall, meet up with Ratchet and possibly face very heavy resistance, or avoid the thugs and run down the hall away from the noise, but abandon his best friend who has virtually nothing to protect himself with. Jordan would really regret this decision for the rest of his life, but he decided to avoid the thugs and started running down the hallway with Sophia.

….

As Ratchet waited patiently in his cell, he heard the forcefields of the cell suddenly go off, followed by an alarm. "Alert, Lockdown override initiated."

"Thanks Clank." Ratchet mumbled.

But as Ratchet was about to leave his cell, he heard multiple footsteps coming down a hallway and figured it must be backup to control the prisoners. Ratchet saw a door near his cell that led away from the incoming Thugs and quickly ran out the door. He then turned left, then right again and entered a large room, with a magnetic shaft that led a few levels up. Ratchet decided to use this to his advantage, equipping his Gravity boots and walking up the shaft. Unfortunately, footsteps were heard at the bottom and Ratchet slowly turned to see that two thugs entered the room and saw Ratchet. "There he is! Kill him!" one of the thugs yelled out. With their Shotguns equipped, they bombarded Ratchet with Shotgun pellets. Ratchet then quickly ran up the shaft and into the next room. Feeling exhausted, he was blasted with a wave of heat as he saw he has entered some kind of room with lava for a floor, and only a few platforms protecting him from the searing liquid below.

"You've gotta be kidding me." he said.

Before he decided to take any chances, he looked in his Quick-Select and saw that the only thing he had as an offensive weapon was his wrench. He now had a choice, go back down the shaft and confront the guards with only a melee weapon, or try to cross this lava gap and find another way around. Ratchet decided at this point he had no choice and decided to cross this chasm. Ratchet turned to the closet platform and leaped as far as he could and made it. He then saw the next platform and saw that it was a little bit closer to the one he was on. Ratchet jumped onto the second one, and barely made the third one. Just one more left, he quickly jumped onto it and then on the ledge. As Ratchet looked at the door, he looked to his left and saw that on the ground was an Omniwrench, but this one looked much different than his current one, consisting of the colors red and orange. "Hey, check this out. Another wrench!" Ratchet held both of the tools in his hand and decided that the new one looked much cooler than his current one, he decided to keep it and maybe give it to Jordan. But as Ratchet was looking at his new wrench, he heard strange sounds coming from an air vent behind him and heard the cover come off. He quickly got ready into attack position. But saw that coming out of the vent was his metallic friend Clank. Alone.

"Clank! Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Ratchet."

"So, did you run into your little friend out there?"

"I do not know what you mean." Clank said turning his head.

"Nevermind. C'mon, we gotta find Jordan and Sophia. I hope they're okay."

…..

Jordan and Sophia ran down a long hallway, made a left turn, and ran straight into a room, shutting the door behind them. "There. I think we're safe for now." Jordan said.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know." just as he said that, he heard a beeping sound coming from his Ephone. Jordan opened the screen up and saw that it was an incoming message from Angela. "Who's that?" Sophia asked.

"It's miss Angela. It looks like some kind of distress message."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Lets just see if she is." Jordan opened up his Ephone and saw that it was indeed a video of miss Angela, and she appeared to be hiding behind a wall. "Ratchet, Clank. And….Jordan, I hope your names correct. I hope this gets through to you. I'm transmitting from the Thugs-4-Less fleet." she whispered. But she quickly disappeared from view as she hid from a passing guard. Once the guard disappeared from view, she appeared back into camera view again. "This ship just returned from an Megacorp Distribution Center and I think I've found the answer to…" she hid into cover again to hide from the passing thug leader. But she sneezed and caught the leaders attention towards the noise. "Hey! Who's there?"

"Meow."

"Aww. Hey, wait a minute! Angela returned into view and stared at not just any guard, but the Thug Leader himself. "What are you doing here?" the thug noticed the camera. "Ah-ha-ha! Sending a message to ya little pals huh? Well say goodbye, boys!" the leader looked off screen towards another thug. "Take her to the headquarters!" a thug off screen grabbed Angela and the video ended immediately. "Who was that?" Sophia asked.

"It was Angela. She's in trouble."

"We gotta go save her then."

"We will Sophia. But first, we have to find Ratchet and Clank."

Jordan and Sophia walked through exit on the other side of the room and saw that at the end of a hallway was an elevator. They rode the elevator a few stories up and walked down a long hallway that lead to a large hangar bay. But Jordan saw that standing outside the door were two thugs. Jordan saw that one of them was carrying the RYNO that Jordan and Ratchet had on their first adventure and decided to approach with extreme caution. Jordan left the platinum bolt where it was and slowly approached the guards. Unfortunately Sophia accidently sneezed and caught both the guards attention. They both looked in the direction of the noise and saw both the Human and the Lombax standing there. "Ha! what are you going to do now without your little buddy around?" one of the guards said. Jordan quickly equipped the Sheepinator and unleashed a steady beam on the guard with the RYNO, turning him into an sheep and making him drop the weapon. The other guard saw this and slowly backed off, not even bothering to pick up the missile launcher. Jordan then started approaching the guard and saw him slowly backing away towards their ship. Once the guard's back was on the nose of the ship, Jordan aimed his gun towards the guard and saw him bring his hands up to his face. "No! please don't kill me! Please!" the thug pleaded, sounding much younger than the second guard.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because. I know you. I've seen you on the news when you defeated Drek. Big fan. You're the reason I joined the Thugs-4-Less. To save the galaxy."

"And you think it's heroic to help them arrest us and throw us in jail?"

"I never agreed on it. But I just do what the boss tells me."

"..."

"Looks. If you're going to kill me, then do it. I deserve what's coming to me." Jordan lowered his weapon as he said that. Jordan was glad he said that, knowing that killing was actually not an option at this point. But he still didn't trust this guy and decided to give him a proposition. "No, I'm not going to kill you. But you have to help me find my friends and get out of here. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

With an new ally, Jordan ran back, grabbed the cart with the platinum bolt and walked it back to the ship. He then ran back, grabbed the RYNO and placed the Sheepinator next to the ship. As they were about to walk out another long hallway on the left side of the hangar bay, they started hearing footsteps coming from it and saw multiple guards ran out from it and saw the group. "What are you doing! Kill them." One of the five guards yelled.

"I'm sorry! But I'm with them!"

"Traitor! Kill them!"

As the guards brought their guns up. Jordan quickly pulled the trigger on the RYNO and saw six of the missiles hit three of the thugs and blow them to pieces. The other two guards saw this and started yelling in terror as they saw Jordan and the thug running towards them. They both ran down a long hallway and Jordan yelled a warning towards them. "YOU BETTER RUN! YOU BETTER RUN!" Jordan yelled as he stopped in the middle of a two way intersection. But he turned to his right as he heard a familiar voice. "Jordan!" he heard. Jordan turned towards the sound and saw a familiar Lombax jogging down a hallway towards him. Before Jordan could even react, he was embraced by his friend. Jordan stumbled a little by the force, but he hugged his fellow companion back. They hugged for three seconds until Sophia invaded. "Sophia. You're okay." Ratchet said.

"Of course I am." Sophia replied.

"What about you pal?" Ratchet asked Jordan. but as he turned towards him, he saw that his nose was twisted in a different direction and Jordan could immediately see the concern on his face.

"Don't worry about this Ratchet. I'll fix it later."

"Are you alright miss Sophia." Clank finally asked.

"Clank!" Sophia said as she ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "I'm okay Clank."

"Sorry for interrupting, but reinforcements are bound to be here any minute." the thug finally spoke up.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Easy Ratchet. He helped Sophia and me get here."

"Oh. But why?"

"He's heard of us. He wanted to be like us. So I told him if he helps us escape, I won't kill him."

"Well we have to find the ship first."

"I already did, follow me." Jordan turned around and guided Ratchet to the hangar bay and towards the ship. The group quickly got into the ship as they heard the reinforcements come in. But Jordan saw that the thug stayed behind. "You coming?" Jordan asked.

"No, you guys leave and stop this Protopet madness. I'll hold the guards off."

"You sure?"

"Just go, now."

"Take this then. You may need it." Jordan gave the RYNO to the thug. Just as the thug was about to walk over to the approaching reinforcements, Jordan yelled something over the roaring thrusters of the ship. "HEY!" Jordan yelled, catching the guard's attention. "GOOD MAN!" with that said, the guard walked over to the approaching guards and the group quickly flew out of the hangar bay and out into space, trying to figure out where to go next.

* * *

 **OOOH what a turn of events in this chapter. Jordan's insanity is starting to catch up to him and there was a thug who was a big fan of Ratchet and the gang. Once again, dont be afraid to review and feel free to follow or favorite. I need to know if you guys are really into this story and know if I should continue with it or not. But do stay tuned for the next chapter, that possibly will be notoriously short.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.  
**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	21. Turrets and Payback

**Here we are with chapter 21, and I must say that I appreciate that some of you listened to my ran on the last chapter, since we got 2 new review and favorite. Like I said though please review, fav, or follow if you like this story. But I must say recently since I got my new Kindle I've been reading the Walking Dead Comics, from issue 1 to I believe 21 or so now and I must say, it is much different than the TV show. The only thing I don't like about it is, SPOILER ALERT, Daryl or Merl Dixon are not in it. But overall I would give the series so far a 9 outta 10. Its just a great comic series. But anyways, lets get to your reviews. Oh and I also wanna thank Keyblade132 for favoriting this story, Left Behind, and One For All, you support is greatly appreciated.  
**

 **Review Replies:**

 **GrimlockX4- I thank you for your empathy on my illness. I would like to say I might not have worded the illness properly as I had more of a cold than a flu, but I still thank you. And I am happy to see that this story has inspired you to make your own Ratchet and Human story. If you want some advice on where to start it. I don't know if this will help but, start wherever you think it should start. Start wherever you would think would be the best place to start the story. If you think it should start in Going Commando or Up Your Arsenal or you know, some time after Up Your Arsenal. Than by all means do it. Just make sure you know how to build up the story with the time of the game and make it something worth reading.**

 **And I do appreciate your support towards my review deficiency, it is very appreciated.**

 **Ratchet227- Thank you for your positivity in the review, your support is very appreciated.**

 **Alright now I'll shut up and let you guys read this what I think is the shortest chapter in this whole story.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

After Jordan showed the video of their captured female ally, Ratchet was determined to get her back, stopping at nothing to rescue her. This caught Jordan's eye, since it was unusual behavior for Ratchet.

Jordan would guess Ratchet had a crush on her, but he had to interrupt his thinking as they stopped by at Slim Cognito's ship shack for a tuneup, they did not want to fly into a warzone unprepared. They quickly agreed on selling the platinum bolt for some sweet upgrades for their Megacorp Star Explorer. Jordan preferred to purchase the platinum bolt, but he decided to let Ratchet enjoy himself with some new ship upgrades.

When the ship was upgraded, everyone climbed in and fastened their seatbelts. They were going to Gorn, and fast.

 **Thugs-4-Less Fleet**

 **Planet Gorn**

 **5:15pm Local Time**

 **Turrets and Payback**

Soon planet Gorn appeared in front of them, basically a swirly mass of clouds. "Is this even a solid planet?" Jordan wondered out loud.

"We'll see soon enough." Ratchet replied as he steered the ship through the uppermost cloud layers.

As they broke through the thick clouds hiding the surface of Gorn from view, they could see that the planet was in fact rocky, with many mountains reaching above a swirling sea of clouds. There were some hovering metallic structures here and there that were made primarily of a light blue metal of some sorts with a frame of solid titanium. Some of the structures even had docking bays.

Now they knew that they were going to need to bring out their ship's weaponry once more.

There was one problem though: there was no sign of the enemy. They all looked around in search of any hostile aircraft. However, while searching, the ship suddenly shook violently. They had been hit by a Thugs-4-Less aircraft that flew past them. Luckily, their shield had taken the blast.

"I am detecting Thugs-4-Less ships at one o'clock." Clank informed them.

"It's payback time." Ratchet said, anger clearly present in his voice. "Jordan. think you can use the new turret?"

"You mean this thing isn't automatic?" Jordan replied as he looked at the new console that had been added to the ship's interior, and Jordan now knew that it controlled the turret.

"It's all we could afford. It's not that hard to use. Just use that controller there and I hope you know how to use a video game controller."

"Well lets hope I do." Jordan grabbed for the controller and saw it looked quite similar to most game controllers he was familiar with: two joysticks and a few buttons. There was also a small screen built into the controller that was connected to a camera built into the turret, so anyone operating the turret could see from the turret's point of view.

Jordan took a few deep breaths and pushed against the left joystick. According to the screen, the turret moved left. He quickly got the hang of it, and soon the turret was moving left, right, and spun three hundred and sixty degrees. He then moved the right analog stick and saw that the turret looked up. Jordan then figured that if he used both of them together, he could move at different angles. Jordan did just that and had soon mastered the controls.

But there was one small problem. He had not yet figured out how to shoot. He did not have much time for that, however, as a small ship was approaching them, and fast. But before Jordan had time to shoot, Ratchet used the ship's main guns and destroyed the hostile ship with no problems at all. But then Ratchet glanced over his shoulder and saw a ship right on their tail. "Behind us!" he alerted.

Now it was Jordan's time to shine. He quickly took aim at the ship and to his surprise a green rectangle appeared on his screen. It was hovering over the enemy aircraft, meaning that the turret had locked on.

Jordan hoped that his luck hadn't ran out and pressed the button on the right side of the controller. He saw the turret come to life and fire a slow two bullet per second stream of plasma at the ship, destroying it completely. "Got it." Jordan said.

"Good, now let's focus on these bigger ships."

Jordan turned his attention to what was in front of them, and saw what Ratchet meant. Up ahead, flying in between the floating metal structures, was a larger ship, with another large ship that looked exactly the same flying in the distance. It was an upgraded courier ship by the looks of it, with a few turrets mounted on the side of the craft. They could also see a small swarm of Thugs-4-Less ships flying around the ship.

Ratchet grinned evilly and turned on the afterburners, shooting towards the nearest ship with a trail of fire in their wake. While Ratchet took care of the smaller Thug ships, Jordan used the cannon to attack the larger, upgraded courier ship. While Ratchet performed breakneck maneuvers to prevent them from being blown to bits, Jordan was able to land twenty shots on the larger Thug vessel, slowly stripping away it's armor.

Ratchet made quick work of a squad of Thug starfighters with his phenomenal piloting skills, and Jordan destroyed the survivors with the cannon. Last but not least, there still was the courier ship.

Ratchet turned towards the larger vessel and as soon as he had stabilized their ship he and Jordan opened fire on the courier ship, one of them landing a lucky hit on the ship's thrusters, causing a chain reaction: the ship started to self-destruct as it fell to the ground and disappeared in the fog far below, losing it's battle with gravity now that it's thrusters were offline.

With one ship down, they quickly moved on to the next, but not before taking a hit to their right wing from a Thugs-4-Less ship, though the threat was quickly eliminated by a rain of plasma courtesy of the turret Jordan was controlling. They were now approaching the small fleet of Thugs-4-Less starfighters who were likely sent their way to intercept the group and eliminate the threat. Working together as a team, Ratchet and Jordan took down the majority of the group, but then only one remained.

The squad leader, a clearly more trained Thug pilot. The pilot skillfully dodged Ratchet's attacks, and even fired a few shots of their own, though none of them hit their target. As the Thug ship passed by, Jordan wondered what the other button on the controller was for, and out of curiosity, he pressed it. Suddenly, the cannon fired a homing rocket at the Thug ship. As skilled as that pilot may have been, he could not outsmart the projectile hellbent on blowing the Thug ship to pieces.

Now Jordan knew exactly the function of each button. As they approached another Thug courier ship, Ratchet and Jordan both fired at the ship, Jordan firing loads of plasma-bullets while Ratchet fired homing missiles. After a bunch of hits, the ship had had enough, it's engines dying and the ship losing it's battle with gravity and thus falling towards the ground, disappearing in the dense fog.

"Look, over there is another one!" Sophia suddenly pointed out and indeed, in the distance was another courier ship. Jordan unloaded a homing missile but before he could fire another one, he saw that it wasn't necessary. His missile had hit the ship's fuel tank, igniting it. The result was a high speed chain reaction, and seconds later the ship exploded spectacularly.

With one more to go, Ratchet quickly turned the ship towards the last Thugs-4-Less courier ship and got to work on getting rid of it's defenses. Ratchet made quick work of two defending Thugs-4-Less starfighters, then used two missiles to take out two more ships. The last Thug ship attempted to flank them, but a few rounds from the turret controlled by Jordan sent the Thug ship plummeting towards the surface, vanishing in the dense mist. The final courier ship was now in their sights and Jordan decided to let Ratchet take this one. Ratchet immediately bombarded the ship with missiles, blowing it to smithereens. With all the ships destroyed, their main goal now was to find Angela. "Clank, see if you can find any transmissions about Angela."

Clanks antennae started beeping and he was indeed able to pick up something. "It appears that they moved Miss Angela out of this quadrant."

"Can you find anything on the deep space channels?"

 _'Deep space huh, sorta reminds me of the deep web. And God almighty of all the snuff films I found there.'_ Jordan thought.

After a minute of searching, Clank was able to pick up a signal that apparently was being directly transmitted to them.

Clank patched it through to the screen built into their ship, and immediately the all too familiar face of the thug leader appeared on the screen. " **What is your problem?!** " the thug leader yelled at the camera, in his normal studio. "I'm trying to make a living here and you four losers keep lousing it up! Ratchet and Clank, eh? And what about your friend? His name was uh...let's see here...it was...Ah whatever, your girl wasn't too keen on the details but that's not the point. If you four don't high tail it back to your own galaxy, I'm gonna blast you into so many pieces you'll need an… um, ah, well there's gonna be a lot of em, I can tell ya that. And don't bother trying to find me 'cause I've got wind! Erh, I mean I'm like the wind, eh... you never know where I might show up next. And I blow hot, and I can be cooling on a warm summer day, and uh... well you get the idea. Goodbye morons!" the video ended and Clank facepalmed.

"Does he realize he just transmitted his... _exact_ location?"

"Well good. Makes it easier to find him." Jordan said.

"Yeah. Just upload the coordinates and let's get Angela back." Ratchet mumbled.

Clank did just that and soon they were out of the atmosphere of planet Gorn, making their way to the fiery, molten world of planet Snivelak.

* * *

 **Now I know what your thinking "Two weeks for this!". I am so sorry on how short this is, the length of this actually shocked me as well and I did think about it making it a little longer, but laziness got the best of me and decided just to live with this. But next chapter will be longer, I promise. But anyway, Stay tuned as the group takes on another fight with the Thug Leader in chapter 22.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.  
**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	22. Jump Pads And Giant Mechs

**I now give you chapter 22. And there's not much to really say here other than I got two new reviews that need replying. Once again I thank you for these reviews. And I cant say this enough because really guy, I like treat these things like fan mail, so if you want to send some fan mail, I mean you know send a review. Go ahead and do so. I'm only going to reply to one review however as the second review was pretty much replied in a PM. But I do wanna say something to that person, which is TheWhiteGuardian and its just a little something I noticed in this story that I wish he mentioned.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **TheWhiteGuardian- I do like what you've done here. But I wish you actually mentioned about Jordan's still broken nose, and how the group got their weapons back. I do realize they go to a vendor in this, but its just for ammo and you didn't mention how they got their weapons back, due to the fact that they were taken away on the prison ship. But I forgive you for these mistakes as I will explain how they got them in the concluding author notes.**

 **Alright, now the new review.**

 **Ratchet227-I appreciate your concern with my well being. I mean the cold happened like two months ago. But I do thank you for your concern. And thank you for your little critique on my One For All story, its very much appreciated. And the bond between Jordan and Sophia is awesome isn't it. You will slowly see their relationship build up in the future stories and who knows, maybe they'll reach a father/daughter relationship in a future story. We'll just have to wait and see. And dont worry about thanking me for the comment. It what you get in a review reply. I always read my reviews for all my stories. So if you send a positive review, you'll get positive feedback for me. Its how I roll with reviews.**

 **Now as I said in the first review reply, I'll explain at the end of this chapter how they get their weapons back.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

As the group flew to Planet Snivelak, Jordan slouched in his seat and his mind began to drift away. Jordan looked down at his hands and saw that the blood was now dry. But he decided to focus on something that didn't remind him of violence, so he looked away and simply looked out the cockpit's window, at the beautiful cosmos. But he failed to hear Ratchet calling for him until he heard it for the third time.

"Jordan!" Ratchet called out.

"What?" he said as he turned to look at him.

"You okay?"

"Uh..yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Knowing that his friend was okay, Ratchet focused on flying again as they were approaching the smouldering planet of Snivelak.

 **Thug HQ**

 **Planet Snivelak**

 **6:15pm Local Time**

 **Jump pads and Giant Mechs**

The sky was deep crimson and the temperature was just beyond tropical as the group landed on a small landing pad on a lonely rock a few cubits away from the fortress that was the Thugs-4-Less HQ. As they got out of the ship, they could see large structures scattered throughout the area and saw a large skyscraper in the distance. "Do you think Angela is there?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's hope so." Jordan replied.

"Well, we better get moving then."

After making a quick stop at a Megacorp Vendor to restock on ammo, they turned to the path ahead and saw a building that, with a long detour, led to the Thug fortress in the distance. The bad thing however, is that the only way to reach the building was by versa targets above a sea of molten rock. Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and Jordan held on. Luckily, they made it across in one piece, and even better: the small building was deserted. They moved on and saw that they had to cross another gap using only versa targets. Jordan held on again and they slowly swung across the large gap to a rectangular platform.

However, they immediately that the only way ahead was by a grind rail that had a blue target attached to it. Ratchet fired the cable of his swingshot at the target, using it as a grappling hook and pulled the rail down. Ratchet then hopped onto the rail, followed by Jordan. They slowly went down the spiraling rail and saw that the top of a support column was blocking their way. Jordan wasn't ready to jump over things and land perfectly, but he and the Lombax jumped over the first one with relative ease. But once they jumped the second one, Jordan lost his balance.

Luckily, thanks to Sophia's shift in weight, Jordan was able to recover in time. At last, after one last turn, they had reached the end. They then saw that the only way ahead was by walking up a set of moving metal panels. Recognizing the situation, Ratchet was already equipping the gravity boots. Jordan then held on and the Lombax began to walk up the shaft, muscles working overtime to compensate for Jordan and Sophia's additional weight.

However, they quickly concluded that there was no way around the back as once thought, but a conveniently placed Dynamo target gave a hint of what to do next.

Ratchet equipped the Dynamo and fired at the target, resulting in a metal panel starting to move into view. However, there still was a small gap between the moving panel and the panel Ratchet was standing on. He had to jump. Ratchet immediately knew that this would be a problem thanks to the additional weight on his back, but he was determined to get to the fortress. Ratchet used all of his might and jumped as high as he could and thankfully landed on the metal panel instead of the superheated metal underneath. He then saw another target above him and zapped it with the Dynamo immediately. Once it was in front of the Lombax, he jumped and landed on the second one. He then saw another target, shot at it, waited and landed on the third one.

With one more platform to go, he shot at the last target, waited, and jumped on the final platform. He then saw another metallic shaft running along the side of the building they were on and jumped to it. He slowly walked along the side of the shaft.

The shaft ended on a metal ramp that led back to a horizontal area. However, by the looks of it they had either been spotted or had unfortunate timing, for a few Thug helicopters suddenly came to life with a loud roar and started to ascend. Ratchet barely got out of the way before getting chopped to pieces.

After the helicopters were gone, Ratchet walked down the ramp and let Jordan release his grip. The group walked down a long bridge leading to a metal pillar with a strange glowing pad on it. It had a triangular shape and was glowing in a color similar to Clank's eyes. "What do you think it does?" Jordan asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen this kind of pad before."

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, right?"

"Seems like it."

"After you then."

Ratchet stepped onto the pad, and immediately a chill went down the Lombax' spine. "Whoo, this thing apparently has some effect on the planet's gravity, I feel really light! I bet I can jump really, really high! Watch!"

Ratchet jumped, and he did indeed fly quite far, but not exactly up. He was launched at a large metal bridge in the distance. Jordan closed his eyes when Ratchet landed, but he opened them ever so slightly after hearing a yell.

"That was insane!" Ratchet yelled from the bridge with a voice that was, to Jordan's surprise, filled with excitement.

Coming to the conclusion that Ratchet had not been harmed in any way by the fall, Jordan felt a bit less nervous, but the idea of flying over a pit of lava wasn't exactly calming. However, it had to be done, and thus Jordan stepped onto the green pad. Sure enough, he experienced the strange feeling of gravity being lowered. "Whoa," Sophia spoke from Jordan's back. "Ratchet was not kidding."

"No, he was not. Are you okay?"

"I... I feel a bit nauseous."

Jordan sighed. He really did not want to jump, but Sophia clearly did not enjoy being inside the pad's local gravitational distortion, and thus Jordan took a deep breath, and jumped. He yelled as he was suddenly hurled into the air and at the bridge. Jordan bent his legs to cushion the fall but once he landed, he felt no pain whatsoever. However, he did not see Ratchet. But the sound of explosions gave a good indication. Jordan looked to the left, and barely jumped out of the way as a missile flew past his head. Looking down the bridge, he saw Ratchet taking fire at a hovering tank while taking cover behind the wreck of another hovertank, with two dead Thugs lying behind the wreckage.

Jordan carefully ran over to Ratchet and took cover next to Ratchet. "You didn't wait for me?" He asked.

"I didn't have time to wait, one of those tanks had seen me and was coming straight at me. As soon as I had destroyed it, those two guys (he nodded towards the dead thugs) came jumping out and took cover behind the wreckage before opening fire. As you can see, they were no match for the Mini-Nuke. Now, I doubt this wreckage-cover will last much longer, so shall we take down the other tank?"

Jordan nodded. While Jordan threw a few bombs over the wreckage, Ratchet fired three HK22-drones, and nine highly-explosive drones targeted the tank, blowing it to smithereens.

The group then crossed the long bridge until they finally reached the end, and waiting for them was... a moving laser?

Ratchet and Jordan stared at the laser, wondering why there was a surprising lack of defense. They were entering the headquarters of Thugs-4-Less, but here, out of all places, there was nobody?

But they had to move on, odd circumstances or not. They took a few steps back and got ready to jump over the laser, but as they ran at it, five Thugs suddenly got out of cover and started to fire at the group. Ratchet and Jordan quickly dove sideways and hid behind a wall just in time.

But with time clearly not on their side, Ratchet grabbed his HK22-gun with a grim expression. As soon as the Thug fire ceased, Ratchet peeked out of cover and fired his gun twice, sending six drones at the Thugs who were reloading.

After the sounds of explosions had been heard, Ratchet peeked out of cover and saw that two thugs had been blown to bits while the other three had taken very little damage. Jordan then peeked out of cover whilst firing his Heavy Lancer, raining plasma on the Thugs and killing one of them by hitting him in the chest multiple times. However, he had only been able to hit the arm of the second one before being forced to take cover again as the two remaining Thugs started to fire once more. Once the firing ceased, Ratchet and Jordan both used their Lancers, hitting one in the stomach and head a couple of times. The last Thug didn't stand a chance against the never ending stream of plasma sent his way by not one but two Heavy Lancers.

With the threat gone, they jumped over the laser and walked down the deserted streets of the Thug fortress. That is, until a tank suddenly came flying around the corner, though it was quickly mowed down by several HK22-rockets and Heavy Lancer rounds.

With the tank gone, they hopped over the two lasers blocking their path and walked into what appeared to be a dead end. They were dead wrong.

A purple forcefield suddenly activated and trapped them, and if that wasn't bad enough, six guards popped out of two different glass doors and started to fire at the group. There was no place to hide.

With no means of escape, Ratchet and Jordan were forced to jump and run back and forth, barely avoiding the rain of fire sent their way. But as the Thugs fired more and more, their guns emptied further and further, and inevitably they would have to stop to reload their weapons. Ratchet used his MiniNuke to send any Thug caught in the blast radius flying while Jordan used his Blitz Cannon and gave every Thug nearby a mug full of buckshot for their trouble.

Ratchet was able to clear out the first three with four bombs, but Jordan was having some trouble as he was only able to take out one with a convenient headshot. Ratchet quickly aided his friend by firing a Mini-Nuke at the Thugs from behind, sending them flying towards Jordan who finished them off with a blast of buckshot at point-blank range.

For a moment, it seemed as if everything was peaceful again.

They were proven wrong when a titanic hand suddenly slammed through the wall behind them. "Run!" Ratchet yelled just in time.

They sprinted away and got to a safe distance just in time as the wall came down, and it would have crushed them had they still been standing there.

Turning around, their hearts skipped a beat. Staring down at them was a gigantic mech, and standing on it's shoulder, was the Thugs-4-Less leader himself. What worried Ratchet more though was the figure trapped in the mech's chest, held in place by a few sturdy bars made of solid titanium.

Angela.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!" The thug laughed maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh. Uh….nothing I guess. Prepare to die!" The Thug Leader shouted whilst getting into the mech's head through a hatch in the side. The mech started to move again, running towards them.

Luckily, salvation came in the form of a familiar green, triangular pad behind them. Seeing that it was their only chance, Ratchet and Jordan made a run for it. "Where do they get the money to get this stuff?" Jordan asked himself.

Ratchet got to the pad first and launched himself to the rooftop of a nearby building. Jordan followed suit.

Ratchet immediately got into the turret and saw that the thug was getting ready to strike. The thug started firing four missiles from two large cannons mounted on the mech's shoulders. Jordan grabbed his Heavy Lancer and fired at the missiles like a madman in a desperate attempt to protect what could be their only chance at bringing that massive metal monster down, and to his surprise, it actually worked. Ratchet immediately used the moment to open fire at the Thug Leader's mech, but Angela's position proved to be a problem, for Ratchet almost hit Angela a couple of times. "Watch it!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"You better be careful not to hit Angela, Ratchet." Jordan mumbled.

"I'm trying!" Ratchet said as he continued to fire at the robot. The Thug Leader apparently realized that he was a sitting duck and flew over to a different part of the fortress from where he started to fire again. This time, however, he fired two strange drones that seemed to be unaffected by Jordan's plasma bullets.

But this time, he fired two strange drones that were immune to Jordan's bullets. Luckily the turret's fire proved to be too much for the drones, and thus Ratchet continued to fire at the mech while trying not to hit Angela.

After dismantling various parts of the mech armor, the Thug Leader apparently came up with a new plan, for he came flying towards the turret. Ratchet used the opportunity to fire at the mech's head, but the mech kept going nevertheless. "Ratchet, we better get out of here!" Jordan warned.

Ratchet did not seem to listen. Realizing what the Thug Leader had planned, Jordan pulled Ratchet off the turret "Hey!" Ratchet yelped in surprise.

"Run!"

Too late. The mech had reached them.

It seemed to stare at the turret, until all of a sudden it fired a powerful laser at the turret out of it's eye. The Thug Leader laughed maniacally as he blocked the heroes' way with the mech's arms. "You've got nowhere to run."

"Perhaps so, but we're not out of ammo!" Ratchet yelled as he grabbed the Mini-Nuke and before the Thug Leader could react a miniature nuclear bomb slammed into the mech's head.

The explosion was spectacular... and apparently destroyed some important wiring, for the mech stumbled backwards, then a few steps sideways, and then collapsed. It didn't take long for the Thug Leader to get his mech back up however, though by the time the mech got up again, it was too late. Ratchet and Jordan had both reached a turret and started to shoot at the metallic titan.

Suddenly, a lucky shot from Jordan removed some of the plating off the mech's waist, revealing some glowing wiring. Ratchet and Jordan immediately started to fire at the wiring, effectively disabling the legs and causing the mech to fall to the ground with an ear-shattering thud. "Well. We took care of it." Ratchet said.

"We did, let's go see if Angela is okay." Jordan replied. He held onto Ratchet and using Clank they slowly descended to the streets, towards the chest of the now disabled mech which was lying there with the... well, whatever race Angela was, still inside and waiting for rescue. "Well at least the thing is disabled." Jordan said as he walked over to what was left of the mech.

"Good, now let's go."

"Uh Ratchet?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgetting something?"

Ratchet glanced over his shoulder, and immediately saw Angela staring at him from within the mech with an unamused face.

Realizing what he had almost done, Ratchet turned a bit red and quickly added "Oops. I meant, after we... freed Angela."

As they approached their imprisoned ally, they saw that the thick bars trapping her inside were at least eight inches thick. "How do you plan on breaking these?" Ratchet asked.

Jordan sighed, knowing he had the perfect solution to this problem, and Ratchet wasn't getting it. "Sophia." Jordan said over his shoulder "Do you still have that machete I gave you?"

"Its… right..." Sophia reached behind her back and pulled the machete out of its sheath. "Here." She said as she handed it to Jordan.

Jordan climbed onto the mech's torso and activated the machete, and with a few quick slices removed four bars.

In the meantime Ratchet had climbed on, and together they pulled out the metal bars. Ratchet offered Angela his hand and pulled her up, and together they jumped down from the mech. "Thanks." Angela said as she wiped some dust off her shoulder. "Now before you run off. Take a look at this. I picked it out of Lizardboy's pocket."

Angela pulled out a small HoloVision screen which started to play a video. The Thug Leader appeared on screen, and he seemed to be making some kind of video log.

"Log entry 47-92. Returning from Megacorp's Distribution Center. I'm beginning to suspect Megacorp has lied to me."

The video then showed the Distribution Center, a vast complex of platforms constructed out of hexagonal metal panels built on large metal support struts that disappeared in the thick clouds a few miles below. On top of the platforms were thousands of crates neatly stacked on top of each other. The Thug Leader spoke again. "The extra large decorative paperweights being stored there might actually be an enormous supply of protopets, which might explain why the whole place is guarded by ravenous mutant creatures."

The video then showed three strange, purple, two headed creatures guarding the large crates that actually reminded the group a bit of the aliens they encountered back in their first adventure, in the Blarg Tactical Research Station, or BTS for short. The purple creatures in the video made similar noises, had similar legs and had the same jumpy 'kill-everything-in-sight' attitude. "Their warehouse ship may hold as many as ten million crates, and with a hundred protopets per crate, that could be as many as, um…"

The camera returned to the thug leader. "..Carry the two….three point five zillion protopets! A secret shipment that large can mean only one thing: Megacorp is up to no good. I will confront them, and demand, a bigger cut of the action." The video ended and Angela put the television screen back in her pocket.

"Are they insane?!" Ratchet asked, clearly overwhelmed.

"They must be." Jordan replied, who seemed just as surprised as Ratchet.

"The galaxy is in far more danger than I had imagined." Clank spoke up. "Do you suppose Mr Fizzwidget-"

"We've wasted enough time on Fizzwidget already. I swear that crazy old man is not the same person I used to work for." Angela snapped

 _'Thank you. Wait a minute did she just say she worked for Megacorp?'_ Jordan thought.

Apparently Ratchet had noticed it as well, for he asked "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You used to work for Megacorp?!"

"Yes. In the genetics division."

"On the protopet?!"

"On fixing the protopet's flaws! And I was _this_ close to succeeding when Fizzwidget suddenly pushed up the release date."

"Is it worth disrupting the protopet shipments?" Clank asked.

"It's a start. But to stop them for good, we're gonna need to break into Megacorp Headquarters."

"Break in? How?" Ratchet asked.

"I have an old Megacorp ID badge on my home planet."

"We'll split up then. Clank, Jordan, Sophia and I will go to the distribution facility. You go grab the ID badge."

While Angela ran to her ship. Ratchet and Jordan were able to find a nearby teleporter that brought them back to their ship. Once they reached their ship. Ratchet set the coordinates to the distribution center, and off they went, to the cloudy planet of Smolg. But then Jordan realized something, as he looked at his right hand. He was still holding Sophia's machete.

"Oh and uh..here's your machete Sophia." Jordan said as he handed the blade to her.

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **There's chapter 22 for ya. Now as I said at the beginning, heres how they got their weapons back, I've sorta had this Idea in my head for a while. Imagine they were at that vendor at the beginning of the story. Well you see, there's this special kind of insurance they got when they were training called MegaSurance. It was basically Megacorps own kind of Insurance that insured all their weapons in the case they were stolen or otherwise. And what happened was is the weapons were digitally transferred back to them from the vendor. And all of this shocked Jordan greatly. But once they got their weapons back, they bought the ammo and continued to save Angela. So thats how they got their weapons back. And as for Jordan's nose, that will be in the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 22 and stay tuned for chapter 23 where they'll hopefully seek and destroy this protopet madness.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	23. A Strange Disappearance

**Here we are with chapter 22. Not much to say today but did you guys see the two new videos for the Ratchet and Clank movie. It was mostly a remix kinda thing were in one video it pretty much just shows small cuts of footage that consists of probably every single time your gonna hear the names Ratchet and Clank, and the second one was about the Sheepinator. I just wanted to mention this, I mean I thought it was kinda interesting, at least I got to see some new footage. And I also want to thank The White Guardian for following my profile, your support is much appreciated.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **The White Guardian- I do realize that it is my job to write the plot of the story. And I'm not saying from the last review reply that it is your fault. I know it is my fault and the reason I didn't add these parts was because I forgot. But I'm am aware that making the story is my job. And you are right about smolg, I believe it is a gas giant.**

 **With all that out of the way now, I will let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

As the group flew to the cloudy, white planet called Smolg, Jordan felt his face, or more importantly, his nose, and he was reminded of the fact that it was still broken. Jordan then opened the glove box of the ship and saw a small mirror inside it. Jordan grabbed it and handed it to Sophia, then asked her to hold it in front of his face while he got to work on his nose. "What are you going to do?" Sophia asked.

"Simple, I'm just gonna push it back into place."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Yes, it'll probably hurt a lot."

"Should you really try to do this?" Ratchet asked as they flew past a nebula.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying what if you screw it up and make it even worse."

"Well... That's a risk I'm willing to take." as Jordan looked at his own reflection, grabbed held his nose, took a deep breath, and started pushing it to the left.

A horrible creaking sound came from his nose, as if he was breaking a couple of bones in there, when Jordan suddenly pushed it back into place with a lot of force. He looked at his own reflection, and his nose looked good as new. "See, nothing to it."

"Well good job I guess." Ratchet said. "We're still a long way from Smolg, perhaps you can kill some time by searching for more news on the Protopet."

Jordan reached for the little knobs next to the monitor and slowly turned it, browsing through the channels their ship was able to pick up before selecting a channel that was about to broadcast an episode of 'Behind The Hero'. "Perhaps it'll feature anything interesting." Jordan thought.

"And now, Behind The Hero brings you the conclusion of our series on Captain Qwark." the video showed a picture of the alien boy from the Protopet commercial shot on Boldan, apparently eating a bowl of cereal with milk. and on the side of the box containing the cereal was a picture of Captain Qwark. "The fugitive superhero has been missing for almost six weeks." the video now shows Qwark, but this time with half of his body being devoured by a large creature. "Did he die heroically?"

The video then shows another alien boy, who looks more like a teenager, and is dressed up as Qwark while he is holding a Captain Qwark action figure. "Was he the victim of an overzealous fan?"

Then the image showed Qwark's silhouette flying the same tour shuttle as the group had used in their first adventure. "Or is he still out there somewhere? The galaxy may never know. But stay tuned for more baseless speculation and crackpot theories on Behind The Hero."

Since nobody was quite in the mood for 'baseless speculation', Jordan turned off the holovision screen and frowned.

"That's strange."

"Well, no more Qwark." Ratchet said with a slight hint of relief in his voice.

"How could someone like him disappear from the Solana Galaxy like that. This is all very strange."

"Well it doesn't matter. Qwarks gone and that all that matters."

"Good. He was mean and good riddance to him." Sophia said

"Indeed. But now, it's almost time for 'Robochef.'" Clank said as he turned the holovision on again and switched to the channel that would broadcast Robochef.

 **Megacorp Distribution facility**

 **Planet Smolg**

 **2:05pm Local Time**

 **A Strange Disappearance**

As the group landed on a landing pad in the upper atmosphere of the cloudy planet Smolg, they saw the distribution facility in the distance and knew this would be the first step in their plan to bring an end to this Protopet madness once and for all. As they climbed out of their Star Explorer, they took in their surroundings. There was no land in sight, something that was actually quite unusual.

Before heading to the distribution center, they made a quick stop at a nearby Megacorp vendor to restock on ammo. This time, however, next to ammo, something else was bought. Whilst browsing through the many items on display, something caught Jordan's eye, and he decided to buy the weapon for the price of 20,000 bolts, which meant he only had 10,000 left.

Jordan showed the weapon to the group. It was a slim metal weapon that glowed in a brilliant green color, with a scope on top of it. If the scope wasn't enough, the long, slim barrel gave away that it was a high-damage ranged weapon. "What is that." Ratchet said, sounding surprised.

"It's called... the Pulse Rifle." Jordan replied, clearly looking on the right side of the gun where it's name had been engraved in the metal.

"Well that's definitely going to come in handy."

"Indeed, it will."

With a new weapon, they turned to the task at hand.

As they turned around, they saw that the only way to the gigantic Megacorp carrier in the distance was by another green jump pad, and nobody was really keen on flying a long distance through the air above a seemingly endless void.

But, galaxy in danger, so they had no choice. Ratchet went first, and was launched at the Megacorp vessel, landing without any cuts and bruises.

But now it was Jordan's turn. "What am I getting myself into." Jordan said to himself. Noticing that this gap was longer than the previous one, Jordan decided to do a running start. He ran full speed to the jump pad and jumped as high as he could. He was thrown fifty feet into the air and he was lifted towards the platform, but he was also falling at a higher speed. Luckily, he was able to break his fall by bending his knees at the perfect moment.

Taking in their surroundings, the Megacorp ship turned out to be much larger than expected. The place was huge, with a seemingly endless maze of crates neatly stacked on top of each other to form huge walls. There was one opening into this maze however, in the form of a purple forcefield. A glowing button on the ground gave a good indication of how to deactivate it, but this also raised some red flags. Why put up a forcefield if you place a way to deactivate it outside of it and not on the inside of it?

Clearly it was designed to keep something inside rather than keeping someone outside, and whatever it was, it couldn't be good. They were proven right when a pink-purple crab-like creature came running at the forcefield at full speed, slamming into it with a loud 'clank!'

"What in the world is that?!" Ratchet wondered out loud.

"Eh... let's not go introduce ourselves to that thing, okay?" Jordan replied, looking at the two heads of the creature snapping at the group with loud growls. Ratchet nodded and equipped his MiniNuke, while Jordan equipped his Bomb Glove and as soon as they pressed the button on the floor to deactivate the forcefield, two explosive projectiles were thrown at the unfortunate creature, blowing it to smithereens.

They walked through where the forcefield had been, and to their left, they noticed a crate that was smaller than the rest, one they could climb on with ease. However, when they were about to climb up, Sophia, who had been sitting on Jordan's shoulders, had noticed something.

Two small purple creatures with big mouths were mindlessly walking around on top of the crate, seemingly unaware of the presence of the group of heroes. Jordan and Ratchet both equipped their Heavy Lancers, climbed onto the crate and as soon as they could, fired at the creatures. Ratchet immediately killed the first one with a single shot, but this of course would not go unnoticed by the other creature, which charged at Jordan. The Human was unable to land a hit on the creature due to it's speed, and it was getting closer fast. Once it seemed like it was going to bite him, three different beams shot out from Jordan's shoulder and turned the creature into a sheep.

Jordan glanced over his shoulder and saw that this was Sophia's doing as she was holding the Sheepinator. "Thanks Sophia." Jordan said.

"Your welcome." She replied.

The group continued their journey to the other side of the Megacorp ship. The way ahead was by a small drop into a lower area, and then up a staircase of crates. However, as soon as they had dropped down, two large containers opened up and four of those pink-purple crabs came charging out. Ratchet and Jordan immediately equipped their MiniNuke and Bomb Glove respectively and both fired two bombs. Two crabs were killed immediately, but the other two suffered only minor injuries.

Ratchet then equipped the Lava Gun and started firing back and forth, sending waves of lava at the crabs that melted right through their armor and eliminated them. The group then climbed up the crates and saw that there were opened crates scattered throughout the next area. Jordan did not want to take any chances and equipped his Blitz Cannon. As they walked into the area, they saw three mutant crabs and Jordan told Ratchet to equip his Heavy Lancer this time. As the crabs approached them, Jordan got closer and started filling the crabs with buckshot while Ratchet fired a barrage of plasma bullets. Soon all three of the crabs were gone and they continued through the maze of crates. They climbed over another crate, and ran into a small problem.

The next area was a small drop down, but that wasn't bothering the group. What was, however, were the forcefields scattered around the area, blocking off various corners and imprisoning many mutant creatures, and if that wasn't bad enough, there was a button in the middle of the room that had to be activated, otherwise the forcefield leading to the next area would not disappear, and it was being guarded by a small army of small purple big-mouthed mutants. "So how are we going to deal with this if you're having problems shooting them?" Ratchet asked.

"I think I got an Idea. Sophia, give me that Sheepinator you have."

"Here you go." Sophia said as she handed the weapon to Jordan.

"Thank you..I'll just use this to get rid of the smaller mutants, in the meantime, could you take any enemy I miss?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Jordan and Ratchet dropped down into the pit, and immediately all mutants charged at them. While Ratchet killed two of the creatures with his Heavy Lancer, Jordan made a sweeping motion while firing the weapon and was able to turn the last three enemies into harmless sheep. They now had to deal with the mutant crabs and once Ratchet pressed on the button, he equipped his Mini Nuke, while Jordan equipped his Bomb glove. Ratchet and Jordan were able to kill four of the crabs, but the other four were becoming a problem as they were getting way too close for comfort.

Luckily, Ratchet and Jordan were able to dodge their pincer attacks and managed to run pas the mutant crabs, gaining enough distance to safely use their explosive weapons, which they used to get rid of the four monsters. With the threat gone, they went through the first forcefield on the left and saw that in the distance were seven of those smaller purple creatures. Jordan equipped the Sheepinator while Ratchet equipped his Heavy Lancer. They both walked up to the creatures and soon they were charging at Ratchet and Jordan. While Ratchet was able to take out three of the creatures, Jordan turned the other four into sheep. They then looked to their left and saw a conveyor belt with a small crate on it, and next to it was a Dynamo target, which they assumed activated the conveyor belt.

Ratchet equipped the Dynamo and activated the target, and indeed, the conveyor started to move. They quickly noticed that if they would climb onto the crate and jumped at the right timing, they could climb onto a large crate.

After successfully landing on the crate, they noticed a large, opened crate being held in the air by a sturdy cable attached to an orange drone. There was another dynamo target that, upon activation, moved the crate to the left.

Jordan made a running jump and landed in the crate, and after activating the dynamo target, Ratchet followed. As the crate moved to the right, they noticed that they could jump to a small platform of crates, and after a running jump, the group found themselves near yet another dynamo target.

This time, however, there was a slim, metal panel lying on the ground in front of them, with a glowing orange ball on top of it. They stepped onto the panel and Ratchet activated the dynamo target. Immediately an orange drone hovering above them started to move, extending it's cable and attaching it to the glowing orange ball attached to the panel. As the cable started to retract, the panel, and the group with it, were being lifted into the air, and like an elevator they were brought to a higher level of the crate maze.

They kept walking and found themselves having to drop down into yet another pit, though this drop was a lot deeper, too much to simply jump and hope for the best. What also surprised them was that there did not seem to be any enemies, but also a lack of a way out of the pit.

However, since it was their only way onward, they decided that Ratchet would lower himself first, then let Clank fly back up and help Jordan descend into the pit of crates.

As soon as Ratchet's feet touched the ground however, their assumption of the lack of enemies being a trap was proven correct when some of the crates suddenly burst open and mutants came flooding out. Ratchet wasted no time in sending Clank back up while he grabbed his MiniNuke, and a few seconds later Jordan joined the party with a Heavy Lancer.

As a team they blasted all of the mutants back to oblivion and as more and more crates opened up, a way out was opened as well, leading them deeper into the Megacorp vessel.

While Jordan took out the smaller mutants with the Sheepinator, Ratchet blasted the heavier enemies to smithereens with the Mini Nuke or put more holes in them than Swiss cheese with the Heavy Lancer.

After no mutant was still standing, they walked through what was once a wall of crates and into an area with another conveyor belt. However, this time there were two Dynamo targets, and instead of a crate, another one of those metal panels with a glowing orange ball was lying on the conveyor. Another thing worth mentioning was the orange drone conveniently hovering above the other end of the conveyor belt.

They got onto the small platform and activated the Dynamo target next to them, activating the conveyor belt. As they reached the other end of the conveyor, they activated the second Dynamo target, activating the drone, and one makeshift elevator ride later they found themselves stepping onto a small platform with an elevator, though the elevator was broken. Luckily, it could be repaired using the Electrolyzer, and thus, after a few minutes of Ratchet working on fixing the elevator, it was functional once again.

They stepped into the elevator, and immediately it started to move, taking the group to a platform on the side of the gigantic ship. As they stepped out of the elevator and into the cool air of Smolg, Jordan took a deep breath. "Fresh air, at last! It was getting cramped down there." Jordan said.

Then Jordan noticed a grind rail in front of them. Jordan opened his mouth to inform Ratchet, but before he could say anything, Ratchet suddenly yelled "Incoming! Get down!" Ratchet and Clank immediately hit the floor.

Jordan looked up to where he was pointing and saw a red, circular object falling out of the sky and towards their position. Jordan simply stood there and watched the object fly towards them at really high speeds, but it's speed decreased as it approached the ground and stopped in front of them. Jordan was quite relieved by this, but before he checked out what it was, he walked over to Ratchet to help him up, while Sophia got off of Jordan's back to help her robot friend get up.

"Get up guys, it's not a bomb." Jordan said as he held his hand out to Ratchet, which the Lombax grabbed, and Jordan pulled him back onto his feet.

"C'mon Clank." Sophia said as she picked Clank up and set him down.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't-" Before Jordan could finish his sentence, the center of the capsule opened up and the only thing inside it was a television screen. Suddenly a video played and on screen was a picture of a poorly drawn happy face. "Hello." a male voice said.

"Ratchet and Clank." another voice said, sounding eerily similar to Angela's, but the voice was too brief to be sure.

"You lucky devil." the male voice spoke again.

"Angela Cross." the female voice said again, confirming the group's suspicion that it was Angela's voice. For some reason Angela didn't sound quite amused (her voice was full of frustration).

"Has just sent you: a galactic greeting!" the male voice happily spoke.

The video then showed Angela Cross, who was on a snowy planet in front of a house, presumably her home planet. "Guys! if you get this message, please meet me on my home world. Just so you know, I've found my old ID badge." Suddenly three angry Protopets appeared on top of the building behind her and start growling at her. Angela noticed them and bent forward, disappearing from view for a moment, presumably to grab something. "I'm pretty sure we can still use it to infiltrate Megacorp HQ, but you're gonna have to hurry..." Angela got up and into view once again, holding a snowball, which she threw at the rightmost Protopet at full force half a second later, launching it off the building. "Before the protopets completely overrun us." She finished, sounding frustrated again. Her expression softened. "Oh, and sorry for the balloon-a-gram, it was the only thing I could get off this p…" Angela was cut off by the screen suddenly showing the smiley face once again. "We hope you enjoyed your galactic greeting!" the male voice said, before three balloons popped out of the top of the capsule.

"That Angela is quite resourceful." Clank said as the capsule flew off.

"Yeah. She thinks of everything doesn't she?" Ratchet said, sounding a bit as if he was a bit lost in thoughts.

'Why would you care so much? There isn't really an explanation... unless my theory is true, that is.' Jordan thought.

"She also appears to be in great danger."

"Well we better go rescue her then." Ratchet immediately replied. The group walked towards the grind rail and Ratchet was the first to hop on it and ride it down to a platform in the distance. While Sophia got onto his back, Jordan mumbled to himself "Miss Cross huh, I'll have to look up more about her later."

Jordan looked at the grind rail and jumped onto it. As he rode down the long rail, he saw Ratchet and Clank waiting for them, standing next to a platform that would take them back to their ship. Once the platform had brought them back to their ship, Ratchet set the coordinates to planet Grelbin and they flew off, a bit faster than usual, something that made Jordan raise a brow.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 23 and I do not want to really spoil anything but don't expect Greblin, or Grelbin. Because they wont be heading there next chapter. I originally thought the Hypnomatic had no real use to it which is why I excluded it from this chapter but I did realize it does have some use, especially on Grelbin. So I'm not going to say what planet where going to next but you will know next chapter. But do stay tuned as the group heads towards another planet in chapter 24. Were almost to the end guys. And did I mention about us hitting over 2000 views in this story last chapter. If I did than I'm sorry that I forgot. But, I will say that we have hit 4000 VIEWS ON ONE FOR ALL. So to anyone new to this story, I do want to thank you for your support, I really appreciate it and hope you like this series so far.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	24. The Fuzzy Madness

**Here we are with chapter much to say today so I'll keep this short and sweet, no new reviews so we don't have to deal with that. I would've uploaded this earlier, but laziness got the best of me and that's why I am bringing this to you on a weekend, but other than that, I'll let you guys read on.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

As Ratchet was flying the Star Explorer to Planet Grelbin, Jordan decided to use the moment to search for info on this Angela Cross. He found that she was a Lombax of unknown origins. She grew up on the icy planet Grelbin, and she began her Megacorp career as a janitor, but once she got a PhD in Genetics, she found work in the Genetics Division, working alongside Fizzwidget on Megacorp's latest project, which happened to be the protopets. Jordan could add the missing pieces of the puzzle himself: Angela had said that Fizzwidget had altered the release date, and to prevent the currently dangerous Protopets from being distributed and potentially harming many families, she took matters into her own hands and stole the protopet. And because of their interference, she had failed. But there were rumors online of a successful device she came up with that may just stop the protopet madness. But, according to Jordan's research, it was just baseless speculation, no facts whatsoever.

What caught Jordan's eye though was her species. Lombax, she couldn't be, she didn't have a tail and she had hair. Now, the Human didn't know a lot about Lombax males or females, but how come Sophia seemed to have male characteristics such as no hair and a tail, or breats? Jordan guessed it must be something family inherited or a maturity thing and thought that perhaps one day Sophia would develop some kind of hair or somehow lose her tail. It was all still a big mystery to him, but he'd get to the bottom of it later.

Jordan then decided to turn on the HoloVision rather than the holonet browser, and browsed through the channels in search of more news on either the protopets or their female ally. Jordan was lucky enough to stop on a news report on channel sixty-four.

The reporter seemed to be in a city that, frankly, slightly reminded Jordan of Metropolis. Unlike Metropolis, however, this city was built on an ocean, many sturdy pillars of steel rising up from the waters and supporting the city. The reporter was a familiar face, it was the same robot the group had seen in both the news reports on Rilgar and Oltanis, and here she was, standing there as if nothing had happened at all. What bothered Jordan more, however, is what was happening in the background: Protopets chasing robot tourists around, some of them actually being devoured by the little creatures on-screen. "This is Darla Gratch reporting to you live from Allgon City, where protopet mania is in full swing. For those who've spent the last week in Hyper-sleep, the protopet is Megacorps wildly popular bio-engineered pet. Adorable, non-allergenic and.." the camera pans down to show an protopet gnawing on the reporter's leg, but she quickly shook it off and continued with the report. "House broken. Fans of the creature dubbed it: "The Perfect Companion". Between the protopets surprisingly low price tag, and its lightning fast breeding cycle. There may soon be more than enough protpets for everyone. Darla Gratch, Channel 64 News."

"The entire population of that planet will be devoured." Clank said.

"Not if we do something about it." Jordan added.

"Let's just head to Grelbin and help Angela."

"No. let's head to that city and prevent those things from turning the whole planet into a Protopet happy meal."

"But Angela said-"

"She can wait. You gotta remember that's her home planet. I'm sure she can hide in her house long enough for us to save this planet, and then reach her."

"But-"

"What is so important to you that makes this a number one priority?!"

"..."

Jordan sighed. "Look, I know you care about this woman and I know she's in danger. But what do you think is more important, one life, or thousands?"

"Thousands."

"Than lets head to that planet. Don't worry about her, she has survived until now and that's all the confidence I need to know that she will be alright."

"Well..alright. Let's head to that city then." With a new destination in mind, Ratchet entered the coordinates of Planet Damosel and they flew off.

 **Allgon City**

 **Planet Damosel**

 **11:00am Local Time**

 **The Fu** **zzy Madness** _ **  
**_

The group landed on an unoccupied landing pad in the outskirts of Allgon city. As soon as they got out, they hurried over to a nearby Megacorp vendor and restocked on ammunition. They then walked through a doorway into a small building where they saw three different paths. The one up ahead and to the right caught their attention. The way ahead led to a street that was being overrun by Protopets, the path to the right was a grind rail. "Maybe we should split, cover some more ground that way." Ratchet suggested.

"You sure?"

"C'mon, how dangerous can these things be?"

"Well you got me there. Okay then. But I think we should take more precautions if we're going to split up."

"What do you mean?" Jordan walked over to the Megacorp Vendor and a few seconds later, Ratchet saw him walking over to him with two walkie talkies.

"Here, we should use these to communicate, in case we have to make some kind of rendezvous point."

"What about our E-phones."

"...You know what, that's kind of a good point. Here, Sophia, you can have this." Jordan handed the first walkie talkie to her.

"Why? Are we gonna split up?"

"Well we'll have to cover as much ground as possible if we're going to save this city. So I do think that to stop the Protopets, at some point we'll have to split up. Don't worry though, we won't be far away from each other."

"But-"

"Don't worry, we're gonna be together for most of the time, we'll just split up at some point"

"Well, uuuhh... Okay Jordan."

"It's settled then. Clank and I will take this grind rail, and you two go that way and try to clear some of those Protopets."

"Alright, so I take it our rendezvous is here?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. Let's get to it." Ratchet was about to step on the grind rail, but turned to Jordan, wanting to tell him something. "Be careful out there you two."

"Don't worry." Jordan replied.

Ratchet nodded and jumped on the grind rail, leaving the Human and Lombax to look at the hopping Protopets in the distance. Jordan took a deep breath. "Well. Here we go."

* * *

Ratchet jumped on the grind rail and sped off. He didn't really have to do much until he saw the rail branch off to the right followed by a gap that was too big to jump. As if on cue, a train appeared and on it's roof was the same kind of rail that Ratchet was riding right now. The Lombax jumped on the rail attached to the train's roof, then jumped to the left back onto the grind rail and jumped to another rail on the right as his current one was ending. He then jumped to the right, then to the left again and saw that up ahead, on the rail he was on, sat a Protopet that didn't quite look happy. But before it could bite, Ratchet whacked the creature out of the way with his wrench and sent it falling into the water below. He then jumped to his right and slowly rode the ascending, spiraling grind rail, but saw more Protopets that needed killing. As he whacked single Protopets and some that were grouped in two's, he was reaching the top and saw that he would need to jump to his right onto a set of four rails. Ratchet did so and suddenly, wave after wave of trains appeared on all four of the rails that Ratchet was on. Ratchet knew he would have to be quick to avoid becoming roadkill. As the trains got closer, Ratchet jumped to his left, then left again, then right, left, left, then jumped to his left one last time, landing on another rail that took him away from the previous rails, and guided him to a spiral-shaped rail circling a building. _"Why they always make such crazy designs is beyond me. And thank goodness we split up, Jordan would've hated_ this." Ratchet thought. However, soon enough Ratchet saw more Protopets sitting on the rail, but this time in groups of two and three. Once Ratchet got close enough, he swung his wrench and sent the first three creatures off the rail and into the water below. He then did the same thing with the other groups of Protopets until he had reached the top and suddenly the rail lead downwards with a rather large inclination. Ratchet continued to ride the rail down until it had another gap in it. Luckily, a train teleported in just in time, and Ratchet, once again, used the rail on the train's roof to his advantage. However, the train was not long enough to bridge the gap, and it was about to teleport away. Once again Ratchet was lucky, a train teleporting in next to him just in time.

He jumped to the left, landing on the train. Trains started to teleport in, and Ratchet used it to his advantage. He jumped to the right, left, then right again until he could jump onto a square platform. Ratchet jumped on it.

He didn't only notice a teleporter, but also a strange device locked in a display case. Ratchet broke the glass and picked up the device. Ratchet looked at it. It seemed to have been a part of some kind of weapon or tool. Ratchet decided to inform his friend on his discovery and decided to call him.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, I found something."

"Is it triangular in shape?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I found something too. According to an engraving on the side, it's a part of something called a... Hyp-no-mat-ic."

"Alright, well we're done here, so instead of us meeting at the ship, I'll try to catch up with you."

"Well that was quick. Okay, see you soon."

"Alright, bye Jordan."

"Bye." With that said, Ratchet stepped on the teleporter and warped back to their ship. He then looked down the street Jordan took, and immediately noticed a few dozen sheep walking around.

* * *

"Well. Here we go." Jordan said as he and Sophia walked down the street, approaching the Protopets. Jordan was about to equip his Heavy Lancer, but decided to test the effects of the Sheepinator on a Protopet. The creatures saw him and Jordan immediately noticed their sharp teeth. He wasted no time in firing the weapon and immediately two angry Protopets were turned into calm sheep. The rest of the Protopets followed the same fate, each of the blue murderous balls of fluff being turned into a sheep.

He and the small Lombax then walked down the street but, once they had reached the end, a ship swooped down from the sky. It's side opened up and two large robots armed with what seemed to be taser guns on steroids jumped out. The moment their feet had touched the ground, they ran towards Jordan. "Get behind me." Jordan said to Sophia, and she obeyed immediately. "I think it's time we use this new weapon." Jordan mumbled as he equipped the Flux Rifle.

Jordan zoomed in using the weapon's scope and took aim. He fired, but he missed. He tried again, and once again he missed. Jordan was getting irritated and needed to focus. It was then that he remembered something from what felt like ages ago.

He slowly inhaled, then exhaled and fired the weapon, hitting the robot in the center of it's chest and drilling a hole right through it, destroying it's circuitry. He then focused on the other robot, and using the same trick, he landed a hit once again, but this time he hit his opponent in the neck, blowing it's head off.

With the robots destroyed, they finally reached the other side of the street. They climbed onto a small ledge, and Jordan began to climb up a ladder that would lead them to a higher part of the city. Once Jordan reached the top, he glanced over his shoulder to check how Sophia was doing. Sophia had started to climb, but suddenly she stopped. Her eyes widened. "BEHIND YOU!" she yelled.

Jordan turned around instantly and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the spiky teeth of a Protopet coming at him. He reacted instantly by grabbing the creature's feet.

Denied.

The Protopet bit at Jordan and growled, but the Human was able to keep it at a safe distance. Suddenly, Jordan was forced to let go as the creature turned into a sheep.

Jordan glanced over his shoulder to see Sophia standing there with her Sheepinator. "Thank you Sophia."

"Your welcome."

"Maybe it's best if you're up here." Jordan said as he grabbed Sophia and let her climb back onto his shoulders.

Jordan then noticed that there were two support columns that were more than wide enough for an enemy to hide behind. Indeed, two robots had been hiding behind the columns. Jordan quickly equipped his Bomb Glove and threw four bombs at the two robots, blowing them to bits.

He then walked across a long bridge and saw that it lead him to a platform. On the platform were four mailboxes built against the wall, two on each side. Suddenly, Protopets came shooting out of the mailboxes.

Jordan got ready to use his Sheepinator. Just like he did before, as the protopets approached him, he used the Sheepinator and, with a sweeping motion, he turned all fifty Protopets into sheep.

And soon enough the platform was filled with sheep. However, the platform was a dead end. Jordan was not going to give up however, and used his Heavy Lancer to shatter a glass window.

Once inside, the Human and Lombax found themselves in a miniature indoor garden as there were trees scattered around, and flowers everywhere. In the center of the room was a display case that had some kind of device inside of it.

Jordan walked over to the display case, broke it with his Lancer and picked up the device. Jordan inspected whatever it was and noticed an engraving on the side reading "Hypnomatic". As he was about to look up what in the world a Hypnomatic was, he got a call on his E-phone. He noticed that it was Ratchet and decided to pick it up. "Hello?... Is it triangular in shape?... I found something too. According to an engraving on the side, it's a part of something called a... Hyp-no-mat-ic... Well that was quick... Okay see you soon... Bye." Jordan hung up and was about to continue, but heard Sophia ask "Who was that?"

"That was Ratchet. You see this thing"

Jordan showed Sophia the Hypnomatic part.

"Ratchet found a piece of this too. We should keep our eyes open for these things."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly a door to the right of them exploded, and two robots came walking out of the smoke. This time, they were armed with grenade launchers. Jordan and Sophia made sure to keep their distance and Jordan equipped the Flux Rifle once more.

Jordan knew that this time he had some more time, since these robots' technique was attacking from afar rather than up-close and personal.

He slowly inhaled and exhaled and was able to shoot one guy directly in the chest, and the other one in the head and kill both of them. He then approached the door and saw that he had to cross a medium sized gap and got ready to jump

Jordan took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could. He jumped at the very last second, barely managing to grab the edge of the next platform. As he pulled himself up, he found himself standing in another street, once again flooded with protopets.

There were even a few robots running for their lives, trying to get away from the vicious creatures. Jordan decided to save the day and he grabbed his Sheepinator once again. One at a time, he transformed every Protopet into a harmless sheep as he walked down the street, saving both the robotic inhabitants and the city, one step at a time. With the threat gone, Jordan and Sophia walked into a small building and saw shelves full of colorful cardboard boxes that apparently had Protopets packed into them. Jordan carefully grabbed one of the boxes, but saw that they were all empty.

But the packaging of another box caught Jordan's eye. Inside one of the boxes was a prize, and the prize looked exactly like a Hypnomatic part. "Sophia?"

"Yeah?"

"Search these boxes. A part we need is inside one of them."

"Okay." Sophia hopped off of Jordan's back and started searching. One box at a time, the duo searching for the Hypnomatic part, Jordan checking the boxes on the higher shelves that Sophia couldn't reach, while Sophia checked everything she could grab. Jordan was starting to get really agitated as the amount of boxes they hadn't checked yet became very, very low. When all hope seemed lost. Sophia found two more boxes on a shelf, one of them beyond her reach while the other was at eye level. Of course, she grabbed the one that she could reach and once she opened the box, she found another triangle shaped object inside of it, and knew that this was the piece they had been looking for.

However, as she turned around to show Jordan what she found, the other unopened box, the one that she hadn't been able to reach, flew off the shelf, landing in front of Sophia. A Protopet teared it's way out of the box

The creature spotted her immediately and showed its teeth. The creature jumped towards her, and she dodged and screamed. Jordan heard her, and immediately he charged at where the sound came from as fast as his legs could carry him. Sophia had ran as far away as she could, but unfortunately, the furthest place from the Protopet that she could reach was a corner, which meant that she was trapped, and the creature was coming closer.

Luckily, Jordan arrived just in time. "Chew on this!" he yelled as he kicked the creature, sending it flying into the wall. One second later it turned into a sheep. Sophia slowly opened her eyes, saw her Human companion and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Just as he said that the Sheepinator started to shake in his hands and Jordan dropped the device. As it hovered into the air, Sophia and Jordan watched as it started to change.

The Sheepinator became bigger and more powerful than before. Once its transformation was complete, Jordan grabbed the weapon and read the engraving on the side. "Black Sheepinator". You didn't need to be a genius to know what the upgrade did.

But as they were about to get on an airtaxi, giving up on the Hypnomatic scavenger hunt. Jordan heard footsteps behind him and immediately turned towards the sound, only to see his male Lombax companion running towards them. "There you are." Jordan said.

"Good to see you two too. You guys had any trouble?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nah. I'm just glad were back together."

"I guess I could say the same."

Ratchet looked behind them and saw all of the dented boxes. "What happened here?"

"Apparently one of them was supposed to contain a prize in the form of a Hypnomatic part as a prize, but we weren't able to find it."

"You mean this?" Sophia said as she showed what she found to Jordan.

"Hey. You found it! Good job!" Jordan took the piece and Sophia smiled knowing she did a good thing in helping her friend out.

"Well, three down and who knows how many more to go."

"Let's just keep moving."

The group hopped onto the taxi that would take them to a downtown bank and once they stopped, Jordan and Ratchet saw a Megacorp vendor and restocked on ammo, but Jordan's heart skipped a beat upon noticing the prize tag of the Flux Rifle Ammo. 1000 bolts per bullet. Jordan decided to pay the price, but from now on they would have to use the Flux Rifle only in case of emergency. They then looked ahead of them and saw that they had to climb a small ledge. Ratchet and Jordan did just that, and once they got back onto their feet, they saw that running around the bank were more robots, and more Protopets. Ratchet was about to equip his Lancer, but Jordan told him not to as he had a better plan. Jordan equipped the newly upgraded Black Sheepinator and pulled the trigger. Jordan noticed that the beams were now blue and yellow, and they made a different sound.

He also noticed that it took far less time to mutate a Protopet. However, the sheep the weapon left in it's wake weren't white, but black. The weapon's new bonus became clear when, after five seconds, all Protopets that had been turned into sheep would explode, completely disintegrating the sheep and anything within a five yard radius of it.

Not only did Jordan need less time to turn his opponents into sheep, the explosive effect of the sheep did more damage than expected, destroying most Protopets with ease. Soon all Protopets in the bank had been dealt with, and the robots were saved. As they were about to walk up to the next level of the bank however, two robots armed with more of those taser-like weapons came running in. Ratchet and Jordan responded by equipping their Heavy Lancers.

As they walked up the stairs, they fired three round bursts at the first robot, literally shredding the machine. Then they focused on the second one and started to fire at him as well, but one lucky bullet blew its head off and finished the job. With the bank safe, they exited the building through an exit in the back. Outside was a gigantic monument with the Megacorp logo rotating on top of it. The group walked around it, climbed up a small ledge, and saw a large door that was being attacked by more Protopets. However, another dropship suddenly came flying down from the heavens to dispatch two robots armed with grenades on top of a building up ahead, and two robots with electrical guns in the plaza in front of said building, where the Protopets were. What the robots were thinking or where they came from in the first place nobody knew, but apparently they assumed the Protopets to be allies or something.

Fatal mistake it seemed, for the two robots on the ground were devoured almost immeidately. That left only two robots: the ones on the building. However, the storm of Protopets was more threatening, so Jordan equipped the Black Sheepinator and started sweeping the area. He was interrupted however, as one of the robots fired a bomb at them. But instead of exploding, it opened up an a toxic green gas came out with a loud hiss, and immediately the group started to cough (save for Clank, Clank didn't exactly need to breathe).

They quickly got out of there and came up with a plan. "What are we gonna do now?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I still have this sniper rifle, so I'll shoot those guys down, then we'll deal with the Protopets."

"Alright."

Jordan slowly took aim at the robot on the left and decided to go for a headshot this time. Jordan slowly inhaled and exhaled and once he was holding the gun completely still, he fired.

The sheer force didn't just punch a hole through the robot's head, it ripped the metal dome off the rest of the robot's body, and unsurprisingly what was left of him collapsed like a ragdoll. He then focused on the other one and shot it in the chest, but didn't kill it, only managing to take off its armor and reveal its exoskeleton. Jordan tried again and this time, he hit the robot's reactor core, putting it out of business for good. They then focused on the Protopets and Jordan equipped the Sheepinator once again. With some monsters turning into sheep that exploded spectacularly a few seconds later, the area was soon clear. The group walked on and into another building, noticing row after row of more Protopet boxes. Jordan really felt like facepalming at that moment point, not even wanting to know how long it was going to take to search all those boxes for another Hypnomatic part. "Alright, let's get to work!" Jordan said.

The group split up and everyone searched one row. Five minutes later there were only a few boxes left.

Clank was on just over halfway with his row and as he reached into a box to pull something metallic out, a large mouth came out of the box and chomped down on his hand. It then latched on and Clank quickly pulled his hand out of the box to reveal that the mouth indeed belonged to yet another Protopet. He then started shaking his hand violently to try to get it off and started to punch it in the eyes. Jordan and Ratchet heard the noise and quickly ran over. Ratchet managed to force the creature's jaw open with his wrench, and Jordan morphed it into a sheep. "You okay buddy?" Ratchet asked.

"I am fine... for now." Clank said, staring at his hand that had been severely damaged by the Protopet.

"Don't worry. We'll fix it later." Jordan said.

But then they heard a sound as if someone was choking on something. They all turned to where the sound came from, and saw that the sheep was the source of the noise, trying to cough something up.

A few seconds later a metal object covered in saliva shot out of the sheep's muth and Jordan saw that it was another Hypnomatic part. Jordan nervously grabbed the object, looking completely disgusted by the drool. With four pieces acquired, they exited the building in the back, using a small elevator that led them up to another level. Once they reached the top, they saw that they were in another indoor garden, one that was chuck-full of Protopets. Jordan, who was still holding the Sheepinator, immediately ran forward and cleaned up the mess, turning some of the Protopets into suicidal sheep that completely vaporized the whole population in just fifteen seconds.

They then saw that in order to reach a ledge on the other side of the garden, they would have to cross a six foot deep pond and Ratchet immediately had an idea. He equipped the Thermanator and froze all of the water in just five seconds. He and Jordan then slowly skidded across the ice and climbed up the ledge. They walked down a small hallway, and saw that it ended in a small room, and in the center of it was an airtaxi. Standing to the left of said taxi stood a guy that had a very weird looking sock puppet on his left hand. "You are getting sleepy, very sleepy." The puppet said to its master.

"Huh. Ah, you are getting sleepy." the guy talked back.

"Excuse me." Jordan interrupted.

"Ah, customers. Looks like people who could use a Hypnomatic!"

"Indeed."

"Just bring us the parts and well make it for free." the puppet master added. But he slowly drifted off to sleep and the strange sock puppet took over. "For a fee, a very small fee."

"How small is this fee?" Jordan heard the puppet say ten thousand bolts and Jordan knew that that small. And he sure as hell didn't just cleave his way through Protopet hell to pay ten thousand bolts to a greedy sock for crying out loud.

"How about a counter offer?" he suggested with a spark in his eyes.

"Like?" the puppet asked. The Human then pulled out a lighter from his right pocket and struck the flint, causing a small flame to appear. He slowly brought it closer to the sock. "You wouldn't dare." the sock said.

Jordan then touched the sock with the flame and the sock immediately lit up. But the only thing that burned was the fuzz around the sock, and not the sock itself. "AAAAAH AAAAH!" the sock yelled but calmed down after noticing the fire had died. "OKAY, OKAY! I will make it for free!"

"Deal." Jordan handed the sock the four parts that they collected and the group watched as the sock somehow put the pieces of the gadget together and built the Hypnomatic itself in just ten seconds. The sock then threw the gadget to Jordan and told him something. "Use it wisely." it said, and then ran off, the still sleeping puppet master being dragged after him. With their new gadget and having saved the city, they got on the airtaxi and immediately Ratchet commanded it to take them back to their ship. Once they got into the ship, Ratchet entered the coordinated for planet Grelbin, and they flew off.

* * *

 **There's chapter 24. And I wanna ask you guys something. Have any of you ever done that with a sock? You know, put a light up to it and burn the fuzz off the sock and watch the flame go around the sock and you get that strange feeling if you have the sock on your foot. I've done that a couple times and it actually feels weird. If I can remember, its just feels cold to the touch whenever I did it. I know sounds like a stupid Idea but I just wanted to get that out. And by the time this is posted, there's just three more days until FAR CRY PRIMAL. I cant wait for the game and I will definitely be playing it. So that's about it for me, and think about it. To my knowledge theres only two or three more chapters after this until this story is over, were nearly there guys, and I'm prepared for it.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.  
**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	25. Home Sweet Home

**Here we are with chapter 25, and I have to say this loud and proud, 3 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO IN THIS STORY. Yep, this story is starting to come to an end, but don't worry, there's still more to come. I gotta say though I think coming down with a minor cold. But that's not stopping from putting this chapter up and putting it out for you guys.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Ratchet227- Thank you for your positivity in the review, your support is much appreciated.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Angela's House**

 **Planet Grelbin**

 **6:00pm Local Time**

 **Home Sweet Home**

After landing on a landing pad next to a factory, not too far from Angela's home, the group stocked up on ammo and got ready to face whatever danger may lie ahead on this barren, cold planet. There were only two possibilities: a ramp that led down into the frozen wastelands, or an elevator that led into the facility. Deciding that the factory was obviously safer, the group stepped into the elevator and let it take them deep underground. As they stepped out of the elevator, they found themselves on a platform in a large, rectangular room, with acid on the floor far below. What caught their interest however, is the platform on the other side of the room, where a robot was pacing back and forth. It had a glowing blue ball instead of legs, a body made of orange metal, two blasters for hands, and a small head.

"Well, how do you plan on getting past this?" Ratchet asked. It took a while for Jordan to come up with an answer, but something popped into his head at last. "What about that Hypnomatic thing we got, perhaps we could use it on that robot over there. Who knows, it may be able to create a bridge for us or something."

"It's worth a shot, I guess." Ratchet said as he equipped the Hypnomatic. The satellite dish on the Hypnomatic started to rotate, and the robot on the other side of the room responded immediately. The screen on the Hypnomatic came to life, showing the world from the robot's perspective."

Using a small joystick, Ratchet began to control the robot. He made the robot turn around, and began to make the robot move down the hallway. Everything went well, until the robot was stopped by a forcefield. On the other side of the forcefield stood another robot, identical in design to the one Ratchet was controlling. A button on the Hypnomatic started to glow, and because Ratchet was short on options, he pressed it. Immediately the perspective changed, and Ratchet was now controlling the robot on the other side of the forcefield, the robot he had been controlling exploding spectacularly.

Ratchet made the bot look to its left and saw another hallway, but longer, with five other robots patrolling the hallway. Ratchet decided to try out yet another button, and immediately the blasters the robot had for hands came to life, sending a barrage of bullets at the enemy robots and completely destroying three of them. Of course this would not go unnoticed by the surviving two robots, who opened fire immediately. Ratchet forced the robot he was controlling to take cover, and as soon as the enemies held their fire, he got out of cover and opened fire once again, taking out the last two robots.

Ratchet then noticed a strange green button on the floor up ahead. He made the robot step on it, and suddenly a few platforms came hovering down from above where the group was standing. Ratchet disabled the Hypnomatic, and together they jumped from platform to platform.

Soon they had reached a higher level of the factory, only to find another forcefield blocking the way. Luckily, a robot was standing behind it, the large satellite dish on it's head indicating that Ratchet could take control of it, and thus Ratchet equipped the Hynomatic again, and took control of the robot.

Ratchet made the robot go down a small elevator behind it, and saw another forcefield, but one that was, unfortunately, being guarded by three enemy robots. Ratchet was able to defeat them, but not before taking a lucky shot in the head and chest.

Ratchet took control of a robot patrolling on the other side of the forcefield, and steered it down a long hallway, one that was being guarded by six robots. Ratchet made quick work of three of them without taking a single hit, but then the surviving bots opened fire, hitting Ratchet's robot in the chest two times.

Luckily, Ratchet was able to dodge the fire with a few well-timed jumps, and took out the last three robots, before continuing down the hallway. Once he reached the end, he looked to his left and saw another robot behind yet another forcefield, and thus he took control of the next robot.

The hallway up ahead turned out to have four robots on patrol this time. Ratchet shot down two of them, then took cover as the remaining two opened fire. The moment the enemies stopped firing, Ratchet got out of cover and killed the last two robots, before walking down the hallway.

He found himself in a large, rectangular room. He could see water below him, and a higher level of the facility above him that he could not reach. Luckily, he hadn't come all the way for nothing, as there was another button on the floor. The moment the robot touched it, the level of the water below the robot began to rise, and fast.

Within seconds the hallway had been flooded, and apparently the robot was not waterproof, the screen of the Hypnomatic suddenly showing static. Apparently the robot had electrified the water for a second, damaging various circuits, the one for the forcefields being one of them. The forcefield in front of the group flickered and faded, and they could proceed. Luckily, the group saw that they could swim through the now flooded tunnels, and use the water level to reach the next level of the facility. Clank gave Jordan Jordan and Sophia's O2 masks, and Jordan followed Ratchet into the water.

Immediately everyone but Clank shuddered as they felt the cold water bite at their skin, so they dove into the depths before they could change their minds. As they entered the flooded hallways, they saw that the electrical outburst had also activated some kind of defense mechanism, for there were various lasers blocking the hallway.

However, they all knew that, at that very moment, Angela was being besieged by Protopets, and she would probably die if they didn't continue. They quickly swam past the moving lasers, but Jordan was being left behind as Ratchet activated Clank's Hydro-Pack upgrade. But Jordan was able to catch up with him and follow him down the long hallway, and after a left turn and one last hallway of lasers they reached the end. They quickly got out of the cold water, and Jordan gave his and Sophia's masks back to Clank, who stored them in his chest compartment once again. "You okay?" Jordan said over his shoulder. Sophia nodded. "Cold, very very cold, but yes, I am okay."

"Good." Jordan said, before following Ratchet down another hallway, one that was, luckily, both dry and short. They reached another elevator, though this one would take them up to, hopefully, a place on the surface closer to Angela.

As they reached the surface again, they saw a building to the left of them that stood out. It didn't look like a factory or some kind of corporate owned structure, it actually looked like some kind of residential building. However, countless Protopets were biting at the door. Jordan quickly equipped his Black Sheepinator, and after one quick sweep all fifteen Protopets had been turned into sheep. They walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on the door. "Helloooo, anybody home?!" Jordan yelled.

Just a few seconds later, the door opened up and on the other side was the person they have been looking for, their until fairly recently damsel in distress, their Lombax ally Angela Cross. "It's about time you four got here." Angela said to the group.

"Hey, nice digs." Ratchet complimented, looking at the house once again.

"Yeah. A little remnant from my previous life."

"You were reincarnated?" Clank asked. Jordan turned his head, thinking why an intelligent and logical robot like Clank would ask such a rather weird question, reincarnation was not quite logical.

"No, no. My Megacorp days." Angela quickly explained. "They've got a very... 'generous' bonus package."

"Uh right, so now that you've got your ID badge, how do we take out the Protopets?"

"Watch this." Angela pulled out a small Holovision screen out and it showed a robot girl trying to ask her mother, who was behind the camera, a question. "Mummy, where do Protopets come from?" the girl asked

"Why, they come from Megacorp dear." the robotic mother said as she appeared on the screen.

"Thats right Missus Robot!" a male narrator said as the video showed a picture of a large building, roughly triangular in shape with a titanic 'M' on it, in front of a rather sinister looking background of dark, black clouds. It didn't take a genius to figure out what corporation owned the building.

"All the Protopets in the galaxy come right from here." the video then showed a Protopet being electrocuted and spitting another Protopet out. "Your little friend is lovingly extracted from the original Protopet. Each Protopet is given a name and birth certificate that is unique." the image then showed a Protopet strapped down to a table and around it were various tools that, frankly, looked like devices that were supposed to be used to torture someone.

"Our training system helps mold your pet into a wonderful friend that you'll cherish forever. So the next time your child asks..." The little girl appeared back on screen again."Mummy, where do protopets come from?"

The Megacorp logo then appeared. "You can answer with confidence, they come from Megacorp!" the video ended.

"The factory is using the original Protopet to produce all the others!" Clank concluded out loud.

"Exactly. If we can take out the original Protopet, that'll shut 'em down, permanently. Here take this." Angela handed Jordan a card. Jordan looked at it in confusion, it didn't seem like an ID badge. Instead, it looked like a discount coupon for something called 'Groovy Lube.'

"20% off a complete service at Groovy Lube?" Jordan read.

"Oops, wrong one." Angela said, quickly snatching the card from the Human. "Here's the ID." Angela handed him another card and this time it was a card that looked like an ID badge, having her image and credentials on it. "This will deactivate the door to the Protopet duplication area. I'll meet you there."

"You sure you wanna split up?" Ratchet said worryingly, something that Jordan had expected Ratchet to ask.

"Well, Megacorps orbital defenses are nasty. With two ships there's a good chance one of us will get through."

"Good thinking. Just be careful." Ratchet said. Angela nodded and walked back into her house. However, a mere second after the door closed, they could hear her tripping over an item, followed by a loud crash.

"Right." her (slightly irritated) voice came through the door.

With a plan in mind, Ratchet and the group got on a teleporter that took them back to their ship and once they got in, Ratchet entered the coordinates to the Megacorp Headquarters and the group flew off, ready to end this madness once and for all.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 25, there's not much I really have to say here, but sorry for a short story for ya. I know that shaman or mystic guy is in here. But the only real use for him is for getting a hypnomatic part, which the group already obtained. So I'm sorry for that. But anyway, stay tuned for the second to last final chapter in this story as the group heads to Megacorp HQ and stops this protopet madness once and for all.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	26. The Final Showdown

**I now bring you the second to last chapter in the series and I must apologize for the delay. Its just that with school and writing and drawing and playing the division and read the new RATCHET AND CLANK MOVIE NOVEL! and other things that just got in the way and I'm sorry for the delay. But here we are with the final showdown with the protopet madness. I hope you enjoy it and hope that you guys continue on with your support for my work. Also I do want to thank AlexFalk for favoriting and following One For All, and for favoriting and following my profile, your support is much appreciated**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Megacorp Headquarters**

 **Planet Yeedil**

 **8:00pm local time**

 **The Final Showdown**

On the dark and rocky planet of Yeedil, Ratchet was able to find an unoccupied landing pad near the facility and as they got out, they looked at the enormous complex only roughly half a mile away from them.

Dominating the area and easily dwarfing some of the tallest buildings Jordan had ever seen, Megacorp's headquarters was both magnificent as it was intimidating.

"Well this is it I guess, no turning back now." Jordan said.

"Yep, the Protopet manufacturing area is in there somewhere."

"Let's hope we run into miss Cross while we're in there."

"Miss Cross?"

"What? Don't judge me on how I call people."

"Fine. Let's just get moving."

"Alright." After making a quick stop at a Megacorp Vendor to restock on ammunition, Ratchet and Jordan walked across a small bridge and saw that on the other side of a large gap was a small platform. On the platform, a robot stood guard that was similar in design to the ones the group had found in the factory near Angela's home on Grelbin.

The large dish on the robot's head gave a clear indication of what the group could use it for, and soon enough Ratchet was controlling the robot with the Hypnomatic.

Whilst looking through the robot's eyes by using the Hypnomatic, Ratchet saw that there was another gap, and that the platform on the other side was being guarded by another controllable robot, and thus Ratchet switched robots.

Ratchet made the new robot look around, and the Lombax saw that there was a laser fence in his path, and on the other side were three Protopets hopping around. Ratchet made the robot move onto a glowing button on the floor, deactivating the lasers and immediately riddled the Protopets with fifteen bullets. He then saw another gap and on the other side of it was another robot. He hypnotized it and after making the robot turn around Ratchet saw that blocking his path was some sort of maze, the maze's walls being forcefields.

Ratchet pressed the first button on the right and noticed two hostile robots behind the forcefield, which he was able to destroy with ten bullets, but he got hit twice in the process. He then deactivated the next field on the left and saw that there were three Protopets on the other side. He quickly destroyed them before pressing a button in front of him. Behind that forcefield were even more Protopets, though Ratchet was able to destroy the five creatures. He then head over to and pressed a button at the end of the platform.

Suddenly, two versa targets appeared in front of the group and Ratchet switched the Hypnomatic for his Swingshot. Jordan held onto him and they were able to swing across the gap and onto the laser maze. Following the path Ratchet had made, they reached the other end quickly and climbed up a small wall.

They were right in front of the entrance now, although getting in was not going to be easy, with two hovertanks appearing to prevent the group from entering the facility.

The Lombax and Human quickly took cover behind a large statue and equipped their MiniNuke and Bomb Glove respectively. But Jordan remembered something and equipped his Flux Rifle. While Ratchet fired four Bombs at the tanks, that destroyed their main hulls and exposed their orange weakspots. Jordan carefully peeked out of cover and sniped the tanks' weak spots, destroying them with two hits. They then walked into the building and saw an open door to their right. They walked through it and jumped up a ledge.

They then saw a gap and on the other side was another Receiver Bot. Ratchet equipped the Hypnomatic and began to control the bot.

It had been a trap.

Immediately the area the bot was on was getting flooded with Protopets and robotic guards similar to those encountered on Dobbo. Ratchet was quick and was able to destroy the four Protopets, and killed two of the guards before taking a hit. He then took cover behind one of the cells and waited for the robotic guards to cease their firing. Once they did, Ratchet steered the robot out of cover and fired a barrage of bullets, destroying the robots with ease.

The group then heard a loud noise coming from behind them. They walked back out, and immediately they noticed that a huge door built into the front of the building had opened up. As the group walked through, a few robotic guards popped out of hiding and attempted to surprise the group, but they got a barrage of fire in response, getting destroyed in mere seconds. They went ahead and stepped onto a teleporter, teleporting right into the heart of the facility, near the Protopet Duplication Room.

They found themselves in a small hallway that led into a longer one, though the hallway they were in had a Megacorp Vendor conveniently placed mere feet from where they had teleported in.

They decided not to purchase anything and instead focused on the task at hand: find the Protopet Duplication Room and end this madness once and for all. They walked down the hall, made a right turn and walked into some kind of large room, with an oddly shaped construct in the middle of it and a glass walkway leading to the structure. They walked across the walkway and onto the oddly shaped platform, but then, all of a sudden a robotic guard came flying out of the abyss below, wearing a jetpack.

Ratchet and Jordan immediately equipped their Heavy Lancers and started firing at the robot. They dodged two shots from the robot, but before the robot had time to fire more, it's jetpack must've gotten damaged for the robot seemed to lose control of the jetpack, the jetpack propelling him into the wall where the robot exploded on impact.

Now the group knew that if they managed to hit the jetpacks of the flying guards, it would likely result in them losing control. They walked around the odd structure, only to see a walkway leading off the platform, with a few oddly placed crates on the platform up ahead.

The crates seemed to be there for a reason though, as a squad of guards suddenly popped up from behind the crates and opened fire. What the guards had forgotten however is that they were sitting ducks in the middle of those crates, and a few well-aimed Mini-Nukes and bombs courtesy of Ratchet's Mini-Nuke and Jordan's Bomb Glove respectively made quick work of the improvised ambush.

As they walked around the remains of what had been the crates, the group saw that there was a gap up ahead, and the only way to cross it was a bridge that was currently raised, though a blue target on the underside of the bridge gave a clear indication of what do do next.

Ratchet equipped the Swingshot and used it as a grappling hook, shooting the Swingshot's claw at the blue target before giving a hard pull, forcing the bridge down.

Once the gap could be crossed, they began to walk across the bridge, but as they reached the next platform two robotic guards teleported in at the far side of the bridge. Ratchet and Jordan equipped their Heavy Lancers immediately and riddled the two robots with bullets. But suddenly, two more robots teleported in on the exact same spot the other two robots had been, but with two loaded Heavy Lancers pointed their way they soon suffered the same fate.

With the security dealt with, Ratchet and the group approached a door in front of them and knew this must be the place.

"This is it, the Protopet Duplication Room." Clank said to the group as he got down from Ratchet's back.

"Well that's good to know, but where's Miss…" Jordan stopped as they heard footsteps behind them. As they turned around them, they saw Angela Cross running towards them at full speed. She came to a stop next to them, out of breath.

"Oh, there she is." Jordan finished.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I had some trouble with the guards."

"It's no problem, you're just in time. Jordan, you have that ID badge, right."

Jordan pulled the badge out of his jacket's right pocket. "Right here."

"Okay, let's see if this thing works." Jordan mumbled as he was about to scan the badge on the ID verification lock on the door. Suddenly, a vent to the right of them popped open and a pink infobot came shooting out from it, coming to a stop in front of Jordan while frantically waving her hands as if she was trying to warn the group of something.

"Hey! That's that pink robot from the prison!"

The infobot opened it's mouth, a huge TV screen forming. "And I think its trying to tell us something." Clank said

A video began to play showing what appeared to be Captain Qwark standing behind a counter in a store selling a personal Hygienator to a customer whilst wearing a large purple mustache.

"Bye now, enjoy the Hygienator. Remember. You bought it from "Steve!"

Once the customer left, Qwark laughed. "Steve McQwark!"

He removed his mustache and started talking to himself about his new evil plan. "Indeed! Now that I've sold my one millionth Hygienator, I can finance the comeback of the greatest superhero who ever lived, Captain Qwark! All I need is a new galaxy, with a new fan base, so I can rescue them..."

"From a new disaster!" Qwark finished as he pulled down a screen showing an angry Protopet standing on a lonely rock, the sky behind it on fire. Qwark laughed maniacally as the video zooms in, the Protopet filling the screen.

The video ended, but when the robot was about to close her mouth, the suddenly shot forward, shot in the back.

"WHOA!" Jordan yelled as he jumped aside.

And then the shooter made it's presence known. Or rather 'their' presence known. Mr. Fizzwidget came walking in with an evil grin, escorted by two robotic guards.

"B-b-but…" is all Ratchet could say.

"Sir, I do not understand." Clank said.

"Mr Fizzwidget?!" Angela cried out.

"No, that not Mr Fizzwidget." Jordan said. "That's-"

Fizzwidget started unzipping a zipper from the top of his head, and who comes out of the costume is not other than…

"Captain Qwark!" he announced as he started laughing manaically.

"Alright. Just what the fuck is going on here?!" Angela yelled, enraged.

Qwark laughed. "Allow me to explain, I'm about to save the galaxy from the Protopets, and you are about to become public enemy number one! oh, and two and three and four and five. Guards! Seize them!"

The guards approached the group and Sophia was hoping that Jordan had a plan, "What are we gonna do now."

Ratchet tried equipping his MiniNuke, but Jordan stopped him. "Don't, its no use. I may have an idea, but not now."

They were pushed into a corner of the Protopet Duplication Area,

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! YOU DESTROYING OUR SHIP, YOU EJECTING US OUT OF YOUR SHIP, I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Jordan yelled as he was trying to resist being pushed by the guards were.

Qwark focused a camera on himself and instructed the group to smile. "Smile, its showtime."

Qwark cleared his throat. "Citizens of Bogon. I am Captain Qwark. I come to you, in this darkest of hours, to shine the flashlight of justice on your galaxy."

Ratchet laughed "Flashlight of justice?!" Ratchet stopped laughing when a guard slammed his blaster into Ratchet's chest, making the Lombax yelp.

"As you know, a living menace called the Protopet has been sent loose in your galaxy. But fear not Bogonites! For I, Captain Qwark, have caught the perpetrators."

The camera then turned to the group of hostages that were Ratchet, Clank, Angela, Jordan, and Sophia. "Yes good citizens, these are the masterminds behind Megacorps experiment with death! And now, with this... 'super electro-gadget' I invented, I will end the Protopet threat once and for all."

Qwark pulled out a strange device with four tentacle like rods protruding from it and if what Jordan's hearing is true, the rumors online were actually right.

"The rumors were real!" Jordan said in surprise.

"That's my Helix-o-morph,!" Angela yelled. "I invented-" Angela was interrupted by one of the guards ramming one of it's blasters into Angela's stomach. Angela stumbled backwards, and looked up, glaring daggers at Qwark.

"Ahem. Stay tuned, dear viewers, as I amplify the signal from this, Helix-o-thingy, and render every Protopet in the galaxy completely harmless. Allow me to demonstrate." Qwark finished, turnin to the original Protopet, confined in a small holding cell in the wall. Qwark pressed a button. "Huh, it's not working, hang on."

He turned the device around. "Ah, batteries. Anyone got batteries?"

One of the guards handed him two batteries. "Ah, thanks." Qwark said, inserting the batteries and powering the device. He pressed the button again, and this time, the device came to life and began to turn the aggressive killing machine into a harmless furry pet.

Or, at least, that was what it was supposed to do.

The Protopet started to grow, quickly becoming far too big for the cell it was in. The cell burst open, and the Protopet grew even further, until the top of it's antenna almost touched the roof.

No longer did it look harmless, it's soft blue fur had turned into a coat of rough, thin deep blue fur. Two once rather cute eyes were now white with thin, predator-like pupils that scanned the room. The creature showed it's teeth, a row of sharp teeth that vaguely reminded Jordan of a mix between a shark and an alligator.

The beast turned to Qwark, and licked it's lips menacingly. Qwark barely had enough time to yell "Mommy!" in fear before the creature dove forward and swallowed Qwark whole. The guards, watching the scene, quickly turned tail and got out of there. The Protopet turned tail too, although it jumped through the wall rather than running down the hallway, landing on a circular platform, and from there, glared at the group, silently taunting and challenging them.

"Does that Helix-o-Morph actually work?" Ratchet asked Angela.

"It used to. I can probably fix it."

"Well come on then guys. let's get it back." Jordan said, walking over to the gap in the wall, Ratchet and Angela right behind him.

As one they took a few steps back, and jumped down into the arena. The Protopet roared ferociously, as if it knew that it would all come down to this. Would the group become lunch, or would they be able to stop this monstrosity and end the Protopet madness once and for all?

Ratchet and Jordan pulled out their Heavy Lancers, while Angela pulled out a small blaster. They scattered as the Protopet rolled forward, attempting to squash them. The Protopet bounched around the arena like a pinball, but as it could only focus on one person at a time, two of the heroes were always firing at the beast, the third having to dive out of the beast's way.

The Protopet must've realized that, with the technique it was currently using, it was going to lose, therefor it suddenly jumped and slammed into the floor. It got up and slammed into the floor two more times, breaking it on it's third attempt, sending them all falling down to a lower level of the facility. Ratchet quickly dove down and grabbed Jordan's and Angela's hand, Clank's Helipack slowing them down.

As soon as they landed, they focused on the Protopet again, but suddenly, a small squad of robotic guards joined the frey. Ratchet was about to aim at one of them, but Jordan stopped him. "Don't worry about them, there focusing on the Protopet."

With a small army of robots on their side, the Protopet had to do something quickly or it would lose inevitably. Suddenly, the Protopet began to suck in air, as if it was going to try to devour the group. However, the beast's eyes were fixated on the boxes full of ammunition spawned into the arena. Sure enough, the closest ones began to move before getting sucked up by the monster.

The moment it had sucked up some ammo, the Protopet spat out two rockets that destroyed two of the guards, before curling up into a ball and bowling over the other guards.

As they were dodging the attacks and shooting the creature, Jordan's gun started to make clicking noises instead of firing, indicating that it was empty. "Dammit, I'm out of ammo! What now?!"

"Try using your Flux Rifle on it!" Ratchet yelled over to him, rolling out of the way of another attack courtesy of the King Protopet.

Jordan equipped the weapon and started firing at it, but after firing two shots, his weapon started to vibrate and float into the air. "Oh, out of all times that damn thing could've upgraded!"

The gun started to transform, but at the same time, the creature started to suck, it's eyes focused on Jordan's gun. Ratchet noticed though, and fired a Mini-Nuke into the creature's gaping maw. The sheer power of the explosion sent the Protopet staggering back a few feet. Deciding to take things to the next level quite literally, the Protopet slammed into the ground three times once again, sending them all falling to the next floor. However, at the same time, Jordan's weapon had finished upgrading and came falling from the sky. The group fell, and while Angela quickly grabbed Ratchet's hand, Jordan did not react. Meanwhile the Protopet had reached the next platform, and apparently it knew what the Human was waiting for, curling up into a ball and waiting for the Human to drop into striking distance.

Ratchet grabbed Jordan's hand just in time to slow the Human's landing, before running out of the way and opening fire on the creature once again, Angela right behind him.

"Uh Jordan." Sophia said nervously as Jordan's eyes were fixated on the gun falling towards him, while Sophia was staring at the creature that came rolling towards them at full speed.

"Wait for it..." As the Human had barely grabbed the handle of his gun, he was suddenly pushed out of harm's way by Ratchet. However, it was too late for Ratchet to get out of the way.

Angela pulled him out of the way just in time. "This isn't a game of bowling!" she yelled as she pulled Ratchet away.

The Human gave Ratchet a thumbs up before looking over at his weapon. This time, the word "Vaporizer" was written on the right side of the weapon. With a newly upgraded gun in hand, Jordan started to open fire at the beast, while Angela and Ratchet were already raining plasma fire on the King Protopet's battered skin.

However, soon enough both Ratchet and Angela ran out of bullets. They ran over to Jordan, and they stood together as one. With one last trick up its sleeve, the Protopet sucked up ammo once again, but it was too far away for Ratchet or Jordan to interfere with a bomb.

This time, small explosives came out of its mouth, but Angela and Ratchet were able to dodge the explosives, Jordan wasn't as lucky as a bigger one was sent his way. He and Sophia were sent flying by the blast. Ratchet noticed immediately that Sophia was sent flying his way, and he dove forward, catching her in mid-air. Sophia's eyes were fixated on Jordan however, and she could only scream his name as the creature charged at Jordan.

Jordan had barely gotten up as the creature had reached him. It was too late. The creature opened it's mouth and, with a loud roar, dove forward, swallowing Jordan whole. "JORDAN!" Sophia screamed.

…

Like a slide, the Human slid down the esophagus and soon fell into the belly of the beast. Jordan splashed down into a pool of green slime that must've been the acid of the stomach. Jordan quickly got up and stood along the walls of the stomach to avoid the acidic substance. But as he was observing his surroundings, he noticed Qwark across from him, holding the device that could save this whole galaxy. Jordan walked over to him and saw him laying in the acid. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, waiting to be digested I suppose."

"Cmon, what happened to the 'Save the whole galaxy"' shtick?"

"Can't you see the truth? It's over. I tried turning this thing harmless and look what happened. Now I am going to be nothing but skin and bones in a few minutes."

"Maybe you can fix it."

"How?"

"Give it here."

Qwark handed Jordan the device and Jordan took a look at it. Jordan didn't know much about this galaxy's techonology, heck, this device was most likely too advanced for him, but the least he could do was try.

The outside of the device looked intact, and the device had worked, the problem was the effect being reversed. Jordan figured that the problem must've been internal. Opening the device, he noticed the problem immediately.

"Qwark, how do you insert batteries?"

"Uuh... place plus on minus, right?"

Jordan facepalmed, and this time, he inserted the batteries correctly. "Alright, batteries are in the right way now. I guess inserting the batteries wrong must've powered the parts of the device in the wrong sequence or something."

Perfect, now let's make this beast docile." Qwark said.

"No, we can't test this while were still inside it."

"Then how do you plan we get outta here?"

"I may have an idea. I'm not much of a doctor or know much about the digestive system, but I'm pretty sure if we fill this stomach with enough blood, the acid will react with the blood and hopefully regurgitate us."

"Right, so he'll…"

"He'll throw us up."

"That brilliant! you go ahead and do that then."

"You're not helping?"

"No, I'm not a hero. I'm just a big shot who thought he'd have it big with the big time, but I'm just a loser."

"You're not a loser Qwark. You know, this reminds me of a time before all of this, in which I believed myself to be a loser, but look at me now. I did the right things and now I am a hero for it. Being a hero is not about doing big things, it's about doing the right things."

"You know. You're right, it's not about saving galaxies or the universe. It's about fighting crime or showing the world how majorly awesome I am."

"So what do you say. Wanna play the hero?"

"I'm in. But how are we going to put blood in this creature's stomach?"

Jordan walked over to the walls of the stomach and pulled out his machete. "Observe." Jordan stabbed the wall, and they could hear a faint roar of pain. Not only that, but a stream of blood began to spray out of the wound, and soon enough, the acid became a deep crimson color.

Qwark then pulled out a lancer pistol and shot at the walls of the stomach, causing a few small wounds to spew blood.

Jordan then realized that these injuries were too small, they had to go bigger. Jordan stabbed the wall again and this time pushed the blade down, carving a huge hole in the creature's stomach. Qwark then started firing his pistol in automatic mode, causing more wounds to show up and more blood to fill the stomach. Jordan and Qwark started stabbing and shooting the beast until there was nothing but dark red in the creature's stomach, and it was filling up fast. Soon the blood was up to their ankles, and in one minute it was up to their waist. "C'mon, c'mon, throw up already."

Suddenly everything went silent, and soon Jordan felt the air go up through the creature's throat like a vacuum, and at the same time, the blood was rushing towards the throat, "Uh oh." Jordan said.

Soon, Qwark and Jordan were thrown out with all the blood and bile, and were quickly sucked through the throat, out of its mouth, and into the light. Jordan and Qwark hit the ground, and Jordan slid across the glass, nearly to the edge.

But as he was about to fall over the edge, a furred arm grabbed Jordan's. "You okay?" Ratchet asked.

"I've been better, a lot better in fact, but I'm still breathing."

As if by some miracle, Jordan was still holding the Helix-o-Morph, but the creature had recovered, saw Jordan with the Helix-o-Morph and, with a roar of rage, charged forth.

However, the creature was sent flying by a missile to the face. It stumbled and wobbled, before tumbling over. They had won.

Jordan looked to where the rockets came from. Positioned on a nearby pipe sat the same thug that had helped them escape from the Thugs-4-Less prison, wielding a bulky blue weapon that had eight barrels spinning like a minigun.

"Hey! It's you again, from the prison!" Jordan said. The Thug jumped down. "Actually you can call me John if you like."

"John huh. Well, thanks for the save. And what is this thing?" Jordan said, nodding to the weapon.

"The RYNO 2. Wielding this, you can take on the entire Thugs-4-Less fleet."

"So... I guess you're not working for Thugs-4-Less anymore?"

"Nope. Turned in my reason for quitting, packed my things and left."

"Well, you did the right thing."

"Thanks."

Right after the thug named John said that, Jordan felt something strong wrap around his waist. He looked down, only to see Sophia hugging him. "Hey Sophia." he said softly as he picked her up and hugged her, with her wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I..I was so worried and scared and sad and... and... you're covered in blood!"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story."

"Jordan!" the Human looked behind himself and saw Ratchet giving him a concerned face. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"But you're covered in-"

"I'll tell you later. But first." Jordan looked over and saw Qwark lying on his back. Jordan walked over to him.

"Good work partner." Qwark said, offering Jordan his hand. But the Human didn't reply as the stomped his foot on Qwark's chest, equipped his Blitz Cannon, and aimed it right at Qwark's head. "Whoa whoa what's going on here?" Qwark yelled.

"Endangering the whole galaxy and once again putting us in danger, I ought to kill you right where you stand!"

"Wait! But what about all that talk of being a hero and saving the galaxy?!"

"Its called deception Qwark, something you seem to be skilled at." Jordan got closer to his face, looking him straight in the eyes. "And if you don't remember." he growled "I warned you about putting Sophia in danger, a second chance you call it. And what did you do? You tried to get us all killed once again. I hate people like you Qwark, and I am going to make sure you don't do it again."

Jordan aimed his gun right at Qwark's head and as he was applying pressure on the trigger, something touched Jordan's shoulder. Jordan looked at the hand's owner, Ratchet.

"Lets just go Jordan, leave him."

"No, you saw what he has done to us. He's tried to get us killed and he deserves to die for what he's done to us."

"What about Sophia? do you think this is the kind of example you want set for her?" Jordan looked over and saw Sophia standing there with her hands together looking at him.

It was at that moment that Jordan sighed, realizing Ratchet was right, and Jordan remembered his motives. He knew that if he did this, he would turn into something that he was not and didn't want to be.

"Fine." Jordan said as he unequipped his gun. Jordan stepped off Qwark.

"I believe we are forgetting something.

Everyone looked over to Clank, who pointed at the downed Protopet. Jordan pulled out the Helix-o-morph and approached the creature. The beast saw him and tried to eat him, but Jordan pressed the big red button on the device.

They watched as the beast shrunk down to it's original size, it's wounds vanishing in the process.

Once it was it's original size again, it charged at Jordan. "What the hell?! Wasn't it supposed to be harmless now?!" Jordan yelled as he prepared to make a run for it, but Ratchet stopped him "Wait. Trust Angela." Ratchet said, noticing a glistering in the Protopet's eyes that he knew all too well, he had seen it in Sophia's eyes various times.

The creature had reached Jordan, and the Human closed his eyes, preparing to feel teeth chomping down on his leg any second, but instead, he felt something furry rub itself against his leg.

As Jordan carefully opened his eyes, Ratchet laughed. He had been correct, the glistering in the Protopet's eyes had been happiness, not anger. Jordan picked up the Protopet, knowing that it was completely harmless and looked at it.

"Not so tough now huh?" Jordan said as he looked at the creature, who in return started licking him with its long tongue. "Okay okay, you're cute alright, now stop!" the creature stopped licking him and Jordan looked around the room.

"Speaking of Miss Cross, where did she go?

"I don't know." Ratchet look around and saw Angela walking towards them with another possible impostor of Mr. Fizzwidget. Jordan followed Ratchet's gaze, and immediately equipped his Blitz Cannon and aimed at the possible impostor.

Angela's eyes widened, and she quickly stepped in front of Fizzwidter. "Stop! This is the real Mr Fizzwidget. Qwark had him tied up in the supply closet all this time."

"Gentlemen, you have my most profound gratitude." Fizzwidget said, and immediately Jordan unequipped his weapon and gave the Protopet to Fizzwidget. The Protopet leapt off Jordan's arm and positioned itself on Fizzwidget's shoulder, playfully rubbing itself against Fizzwidget's cheek. Fizzwidget laughed "I see you were also able to cure it!"

"About that, how were you able to fix the Helix-o-morph?" Ratchet asked, turning to Jordan.

"Batteries were in backwards."

"Oh."

"But how are we gonna cure all the other protopets?" Jordan asked, turning to Angela, who took her invention from him.

"I'll just have to amplify the device with Megacorp TV transponders and it should cure all the other Protopets."

"Sweet." Just as Jordan said that, the Protopet on Fizzwidget's hand started to cough.

Suddenly, the Protopet coughed up something that shot at Sophia. She caught it, and looked at it.

It was a giant, pink ball of fur. Two seconds later, two eyes started to open and not only did it have pink eyes, it also had eyelashes. Soon it's feet were also revealed, showing that it was actually a pink Protopet.

"Magnificent." Fizzwidget said. "A female protopet, I never would've thought of that."

"It looks like a baby too. I don't see any teeth." Sophia said.

"Well then, maybe I could use her and produplicate more pink Protopets and we could give them to any boys or girls looking for a girl companion."

"That settles it then. Alright Sophia, give her to Fizzwidget."

"But Jordan, I like her. Look how cute she is."

"C'mon Sophia, Fizzwidget needs her to make more of them for the whole galaxy."

"But Jordan."

"Sophia. Think about it, if you give her to him, you could make a lot of people happy with more of these pink Protopets. Doesn't that matter?"

Sophia sighed. "Oookaaay." she said, sounding depressed. Sophia walked over to Fizzwidget and gave him the pink Protopet. The Megacorp CEO stared down at her. "She'll be in good hands, little one. I promise."

Jordan then knelt down to Sophia's level and told her something "Hey. I heard that when you do good things, good things will happen to you. I dont know, just something for you to think about."

The whole group started to walk out of the duplication room, and as they were walking, Jordan looked over and saw Clank by the damaged pink infobot, looking rather frightened. Jordan broke from the group and approached him. "Maybe Ratchet can fix her."

"Do you think he can?"

"I'm certain." Jordan picked up the infobot and Clank and Jordan walked after the rest of the group. Fizzwidget didn't follow them though, giving instructions to some robots about Qwark, and what to do with him. As they reached their ships, Angela turned to them. "So... What now?"

"Let's go to our apartment, we could all meet up and celebrate."

"Sounds like a plan." Ratchet, Sophia and Angela said at the exact same moment. "Excellent idea." Clank said.

Angela climbed into her ship as Jordan, Ratchet, Sophia and Clank climbed into their star explorer, Clank carefully holding the damaged infobot, and they took off, leaving the atmosphere far behind and entering the realm of countless stars once again.

* * *

 **Just one more chapter to go for this story. And I must say by the time this is uploaded, I will actually be done writing the epilogue as it was part of the delay. But stay tuned for the epilogue as the group chills at the apartment. While our Human friend tries to find a way home.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	27. Epilogue

**Its here, Its here, ITS HERE ITS HERE, DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO ITS HERE! THE RATCHET AND CLANK GAME IS FINALLY MINE! I'm probably not playing it though until I see the movie. As I do not want to spoil any movie parts that are in the game for myself. But I did read the movie novel so NONE OF IT MATTERS! and coincidentally I give you the conclusion to Worlds United YAAAAAAAAAAY! and did I ever tell you I recently got a typewriter this weekend and it is FRIEKING AWESOME. But anyway, I'm not going to say much other than three new review replies and I will let you guys read on the concluding chapter to this story.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest- Well, that was some nice idea you threw at me and its really neat. I don't see them ever going though to earth. But don't worry, I do have something planned in the future that will envolve the earth. And thank you for your support it is much appreciated.**

 **Light Seeker 001-Yep, they soon will face off against doctor nefarious, but not yet. They will, but not yet.**

 **Ratchet227-Thank you for your comment, your support is much appreciated.**

 **I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read on.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Megacorp Apartment Co, Room #426**

 **Planet Endako**

 **2:30pm Local time**

 **Epilogue**

With another galaxy saved and all of the Protopets cured thanks to Angela's little invention, the entire group met at Clank's apartment like Ratchet suggested. And while they were waiting for the other patrons, Ratchet wasn't only able to fix Clank's arm, bu the little pink infobot as well, and he left the two of them alone afterwards.

Soon enough however, John and Angela made it to the apartment and the whole group sat down and started talking about the whole adventure. Jordan however was not present as he was in the apartment's bathroom getting rid of all the Protopet blood as well as washing his clothes. As the group waited for the Human to join them, Clank decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, what do you like to do for fun?" Clank asked the pink infobot. The infobot opened her mouth and what Clank saw made his neck extend and make his head spin three hundred and sixty degrees. "Oh, my goodness. Heh heh heh heh heh heh."

Ratchet joined in in the laugh. After he had stopped laughing, he turned to Angela. "So uh, I wonder what happened to Qwark."

"I heard he was working with Megacorp..." Anglea said with a smirk. The moment she had finished her sentence, the bathroom door opened up and a spotless looking Human came out, with a towel around his waist and a red shirt to cover his upper body, and clearly happy to have gotten the Protopet blood off him.

"There he is!" Ratchet announced.

"Alright, alright, let's not make a big deal about this. Besides, I think my clothes are just about done." Jordan walked through the bedroom and into the laundry room and closed the door. Fifteen seconds later, the laundry room door opened up again and Jordan came walking out with the towel around his right arm and he was now wearing his usual clothing, clean and spotless. Jordan tossed the towel into the bathroom and sat on the floor. "So, you didn't have any problems using the shower?" Ratchet asked Jordan.

"No. It was a little bit difficult at first, but I was able to figure out how it worked."

"Well that's good."

"So, Jordan, you haven't told us a lot about yourself." Angela said to Jordan.

"And?"

"Why don't you tell us something about you?"

"I don't think you would want to hear that."

"Oh c'mon, you trust us, don't you?" Ratchet added.

It took a few seconds for Jordan to come up with a direct response to that question, but he was right, he trust the whole group, although given her earlier actions towards them, he trusted Angela slightly less, although he trusted her enough to share at least one thing with the whole group. "Well, I guess I could say I am an unknown species who relies on primitive technologies in order to survive daily struggles of life, but I am happy with it and hope that someday my whole race gains the ability to cross galaxies and get to live with you guys."

The whole group clapped at his little speech. "That's really interesting." Angela commented.

"Thank you."

"So, what is your race called."

"Human." Just as Jordan said that, four knocks on the apartment door were heard and Jordan got up to see who it was. "I wonder who that is." Jordan equipped his machete in the case it was anyone bad and as he opened the door, he readied his blade... but there was nobody there. Just a cardboard box on the street with a few holes in the side. Something was moving inside.

Jordan lifted the box and brought it inside while he closed the door.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, I guess we should open it and find out." Jordan used his blade and cut the tape off the top off and once again he raised his machete in case it was a trap, he then slowly opened the box.

Inside were two balls of fur, one blue and one pink, and once their eyes looked at him, he was certain that it were two Protopets, and there was a note inside it. Jordan took the note and read it out loud. "'Dear Jordan and Sophia. For you and your groups heroic bravery. I am happy to give you two the two original protopets from before, I hope you love these two as much as you two love each other. Mr Fizzwidget.' How many times have I told people she is not my daughter?"

"Oh c'mon, Fizzwidget gave you two Protopets." Just as Ratchet said that, the pink protopet jumped out of the box and hopped towards Sophia. The Lombax looked more than happy to see that it was indeed the same protopet as before, still toothless. "I don't think we can keep these protopets though. I definitely can't, and I don't know if Sophia's ready to look after a pet."

"Oh cmon Jordan, can I please keep her, look how cute she is."

"Sophia, pets are a really big responsibility, you have to feed them, bath them, make sure they get water, clean up after them-"

"Cmon I can do all that. I have what it takes, I promise."

"I don't know-"

"Please." Sophia looked at him with big eyes, her ears lowering a little. Jordan sighed. "You promise you will take care of it?"

"Cross my heart."

Jordan smiled and shook his head. "Okay then, you can keep it."

"Thank you!" Sophia screamed with joy as she hugged Jordan's waist really hard before running over to her new pet and hugging it. "Oh she's adorable! I'm gonna take care of you and feed you and kiss you and hug you and fix you and love you and everything!"

Jordan then looked in the box and saw two different paper booklets that were instructions on how to take care of your new Protopets, two birth certificates with a blank line where the names had to be filled in, and a baby bottle which must've been for Sophia's pet since it still had no teeth and thus could not eat solid food. Jordan grabbed an instruction manual and a birth certificate and handed them to Sophia while he kept the others in the box. "So, what are you gonna name her Sophia?"

This made Sophia think for a while. She wasn't really good at naming things, but there was just one name that stuck out to her. The perfect name. The most beautiful name in the whole world. "Sarah. Yeah that's what I'll name her."

"Well I'll go find a pen and you can write it down on the certificate, to make it official."

Jordan went into the bedroom, but couldn't find a pen, but then the blue Protopet threw itself against the wall of the box.

"What's wrong?" Jordan wondered out loud as he looked into the box, only to see the Protopet nodding towards a conveniently placed marine blue pen with Megacorp's trademark 'M' on it. Jordan walked back to Sophia, gave her the pen and watched as she wrote 'Sarah' on the certificate. "So, what are you gonna name yours?" John said to Jordan.

"Like I said, I can't keep mine."

"Why not?"

"I can't just bring a creature of alien origins into my house, I'll have to hide him all the time."

"But you've told your family about us right?" Ratchet said.

"...No"

"What!" Ratchet yelled while Jordan's earpiece started to ring. Jordan answered it.

"Hello." He said. From the voice speaking back to him, he could tell that it was Fizzwidget immediately. "Fizzwidget... yeah we got a package... was that you who sent it... well we appreciate what you did... Not so fast, you promised me a way home, that was the deal. Now how are you bringing me home... you promise you will figure something out... okay... okay... well, the sooner the better... okay... goodbye."

"What do you mean you never told your family about us?" Ratchet asked immediately after Jordan had ended the call.

"Well, my race doesn't exactly know about any planet on which life has begun other than their own planet, so if I'd say that I'd met beings from other worlds, they would think I had gone insane."

"What did you say to them the first time you arrived?"

"I said I was on a camping trip."

"Whatever man, what about your sister?"

"What about her?"

"She's just a kid, maybe you can get her to believe your story?"

"I don't know, man."

"C'mon, you should at least tell your caring sister."

Jordan sighed. "Alright. If that's the case then, maybe I can think of a way to keep the Protopet hidden from my parents."

"So what are you gonna name him?" Sophia asked.

"Maybe…." This was hard for Jordan, but he had to think of an appropriate name for him "let's see here, it's puffy, but what would be a name that I like? Puffy? No. Bill? No. What about... how about... Fluffy, no, wait, I got it. Adam. Like Adam and Eve. Yeah, that's what I'll call him."

"Okay, Adam it is then."

Jordan wrote 'Adam' on the other certificate before reaching into the box and giving Sophia the baby bottle. "What's this for?" She asked.

"I believe that for feeding your pet until it grows teeth."

"Oh, but what should I feed her?"

"Well, read the instructions and find out." Sophia flipped through the booklet to the food section of the book.

"It says..."

Joran and Angela spoke in unison. "Anything that is edible can be fed to your Protopet."

On Jordan's questioning look, Angela clarified: "Hey, I designed it, it'd be pretty weird if I _didn't_ know what it can and cannot eat. Plus, if what a Protopet can eat would be unknown, then how could someone ever feed it?"

"Good point." Jordan replied before turning to Sophia. "Well, I'll go see if there's any milk, if so, we could feed it." Jordan went into the kitchen of the apartment, to the fridge and unsurprisingly there was a bottle of, you guessed it, Megacorp branded milk in the fridge. Jordan poured some of it into the baby bottle before walking back to Sophia, who was cradling the Protopet like an infant, and giving the bottle to her. She moved the bottle over to the Protopet and it began to drink immediately, small sucking noises indicating that the creature was drinking it. "There, now your Protopet is fed." Just as Jordan said that, he heard his E-phone ringing again and once again it was Fizzwidget. "Hello... Yeah I'm looking out the window, why?"

Suddenly, a blue ball formed outside the apartment that grew in size before it stopped growing and just stayed there, about the size of a person. "Is this the portal?... Has it been tested... okay... okay... Well I hope it works... Thank you... Goodbye."

Jordan hung up the phone and quickly put his Protopet in it's box before starting to walk outside, with the others following him. "So this is it, this will lead you home?" Ratchet asked.

"I hope so."

"So this is goodbye then?"

"I'm afraid so." Jordan held out his hand, but was pulled into a hug instead, and Jordan hugged back, Jordan then felt pressure around his waist and looked down to see Sophia hugging him. "Goodbye Jordan." She said in an upset tone.

"Goodbye Sophia." Jordan knelt down and hugged the little Lombax. Their hug was a lot longer than usual, but when Jordan pulled away, he saw her putting her head down, ears lowered, and he used his hand to bring her head up to his.

"Don't be sad, I'll come back. Maybe Ratchet could get the plans from Fizzwidget and build something so I can return."

"You think so?"

"I'm certain."

"Okay."

"Farewell Jordan." Clank said as he held out his hand. But Jordan pulled him into a hug as well. "Goodbye buddy." Jordan set the robot down and walked over to John and Angela. "Safe travels, John." Jordan said as he held out his hand. "Safe travels to you too man." John and Jordan shook hands and it was now Angela's turn to say goodbye.

"Despite all that has happened for the past couple of days. I forgive you and trust you as a friend." Jordan held his hand out, but Angela pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered, but then Jordan got the biggest surprise of his life as Angela planted a kiss on his right cheek.

Once Angela pulled away from the hug, Jordan slowly felt where the moisture on his pale skin was. Jordan was pretty much frozen up at this point, but he was shook on the shoulder by Ratchet as he was trying to tell him something. "Uh, Jordan, I think the portal's shrinking."

"Oh, yeah, right... I better get moving." Jordan quickly took the 'Protopet box' and approached the portal. After looking at the group one last time, Jordan took a deep breath and stepped into the blue ball of energy, and immediately everything went black.

Two minutes later

Jefferson Woodlands, Pennsylvania

Planet Earth

7:30pm EST

After three minutes of darkness, Jordan hit the ground . Jordan slowly got up and saw that he was in a forest. He quickly recognized the woodlands and saw that this is where he had been before he had been forcefully taken from the planet.

Jordan looked behind himself and saw the flowers that he had been picking with his sister and fifty feet away was their hunting spot. Jordan looked around for the Protopet box and saw it five feet away from him. Jordan quickly picked it up and saw that the sun was going down. "It's almost dark, I gotta get outta here." he mumbled to himself.

Using his knowledge of the area, he found the path and ran home as fast as he could. As he was running however, he was getting visions of silhouettes following him as he passed by every tree. He knew that he was just seeing things, and he hoped that he could control it, but then he noticed a dim light in the distance. And as he ran to it, it got brighter, and brighter, until it was shining like a Christmas star.

But Jordan also saw a clearing by this light and once he walked into the clearing, he saw that this is where the forest ended, and there was a car, about to leave. "Wait!" He yelled running towards the car and to the window "I need a ride! Please!" Seeing that there were no other cars in the area. The driver signaled for Jordan to get in, so the Human opened the door and sat down on the passenger seat. "Thank you."

"Where to" the man asked with some kind of deep voice.

"Uh. Let me see here…" Jordan tried to remember his street numbers, but he was eventually able to come up with an answer. "531 Washington Drive. Jefferson PA"

"Wait a minute. I know you. You're my next door neighbor, with the kid that went missing." Jordan looked at the bearded man and saw that this was indeed his next door neighbor. He didn't know much about him though, only that he had a nice wife and a nice daughter who happens to be friends with Jordan's sister.

"Yeah, I'm the missing kid."

"Well what happened to you?"

"I…I just got lost, couldn't find my way out of this wretched forest."

"Well we better get you home then."

"Yes. We should."

The man started up the car and they slowly backed out of the empty parking lot and onto the road, while Jordan looked out the window to see the passing trees, and soon, houses. "What's in the box?" The man said with curiosity.

"Nothing. Just some equipment I had on me." Suddenly the box moved a bit, but luckily the man hadn't noticed it, and Jordan took the moment to open the box a tiny bit and gestured Adam to be quiet, and apparently the Protopet understood it and obeyed, for it stayed quiet for the rest of the journey. Soon they finally stopped in front of Jordan's house. They got out, and the man knocked twice on the door. It opened a few seconds later to reveal Jordan's father.

"Hey Mike." Jordan's father said.

"Father!" Jordan yelled as he slipped past the man named Mike and hugged his father. "Son." his father said back with both happiness and surprise.

"Jordan?!" Jordan heard another sound and it happened to be his mother and sister who rushed in and joined in the group hug. Once they were done with their five second hug. Jordan's father turned to Mike. "Where'd you find him?!"

"He just ran up to my car, told me he was lost in the woods somewhere and I brought him back."

"Well, you have our most sincere gratitude."

"Ah don't sweat it man, it's what neighbors do, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Well good night Mike."

"G'night."

Mike left and once the door was closed, Jordan's father turned to Anna to tell her something. "See Anna, I told you he was just lost in the woods."

"Yeah. sure. Whatever."

"Well I say this calls for a celebration dinner." Jordan's mom announced.

"Oh boy, I'm starving."

While the family was making dinner, Anna grabbed Jordan's hand and led him upstairs to his room and once Jordan closed the door, Jordan had some explaining to do. "I know you didn't get lost in the woods so what happened?!" She answered with a slight bit of anger."

"Whoa. What?"

"I know what I saw wasn't fake. I tried telling this to my parents and they didn't believe me at all. I want some answers so what happened."

Jordan sighed and knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anna, listen. I can't explain what happened. But look, I'm okay, isn't that all that matters?"

"No it isn't. You're hiding something from me and I wanna know. Why are you lying to me Jordan? Why?"

This was it for Jordan. Ratchet was right, he had to tell her. After all, how could he possibly make up another excuse if something like this happened again? If he kept lying it'd just eventually begin to devour him alive. It was time to tell her the truth. "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Do you really really want to know the truth?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really really really-"

"Yes! Yes! I wanna know. Now."

Jordan sighed again. "Okay." She sat down on the bed and Jordan stepped back a few feet. He didn't know if she was going to believe him or not. But with what she had seen, she had to believe him, right? Perhaps, if he'd tell his long story right, Jordan concluded. If she did believe him, she would be the second Human in history to learn of the existence of beings from worlds other than Earth, to get answers to some of the biggest mysteries known to mankind.

"Well..." Jordan took a deep breath. "Here goes..."

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOH and it ends at a cliffhanger. But anyway thats the end of Worlds United. I'm going to take a little break from typing now but I dont want to take all the credit from this story. I would like to give some credit to TheWhiteGuardian as he's been helping me optimize my story and make it more enjoyable to readers, so I wanna thank him. Seriously go read his stories, their well written and really enjoyable to read. But next I am thinking about making a Redux story to One For All that will be based off of the new reimagining of the first Ratchet and Clank and it will be simply called One For All (Redux) but I cant wait to write it and I will try as well make the sequel to this story called ManVsMachine but will see. So thats all for now and if your new to this story, feel free to read some of my other stories that I've created and I will see you guys later.  
**

 **If your enjoyed the story, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.  
**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
